Tu Eterno Enamorado
by Akirem
Summary: Cuando el amor se convierte en una obsecion... nos lleva  ha hacer danio a la persona que mas amamos...y en algunas ocaciones no tenemos la oportunidad de rectificar el sufimiento que se causa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!,pues aqui me tiene de nuevo torturandolas con esta nueva hisoria, es mas corta, pero espero sea de su agrado... Por supuesto los personajes no m pertenece, pero la historia es toditita mia...aqui les dejo el primer capitulo y haber que tal nos va..._advertencia, _aunque he estado pegada a un diccionario aun sigo teniendo muchos horrores de ortografia, asi que de antemano les pido perdon y ...pues quien decee arriesgarse pues adelante, yo encantada de compartir con ustedes y de recibir sus comentarios, buenos o malos siempre seran bienvenidos...nos seguimos leyendo!**

* * *

**Tu Eterno Enamorado**

**Capitulo I**

La multitud de cajas apiladas dentro del atico, no le permitian tener ni idea de cuales eran las indicadas para buscar lo que necesitaba, comenzo a caminar entre los estrechos pasillos que se formaban en aquella area congestionada de objetos y cosas viejas que no sabia ni porque seguian ahi, debia darse prisa, pues si seguia perdiendo el tiempo, lo mas seguro era que pronto un ejercito de sirvientes estarian a sus espaldas para ayudarla por mandato de la tia Abuela.

Desde que Alberth la habia casi obligado a vivir con ellos en la mancion de Chicago, despues de el pequenio accidente que habia sufrido y del cual nadie se habia enterado hasta un poco despues. cuando forsando la puerta y preocupado por no haber tenido noticias suyas durante mas de 24 horas, Alberth, habia llegado hasta su "prision" en el pequenio cuartillo que le servia como bodega y en el cual habia quedado atrapada, cuando por descuido, una pila de periodicos habia caido sobre ella tumbandola y cubriendola casi por completo, acompaniando su mala suerte, el estante donde anteriormente los periodicos habian estado, perdio el balanse y acompanio a los viejos papeles que reposaban sobre ella, impidiendole casi por completo el movimiento y dejandole un tobillo torcido ademas de una pierna lo suficientemente lastimada como para no poder moverse y liberarse por si sola, para colmo de males al intentar sujetarse de la puerta que estaba abierta y usarla para jalarse y liberarse, lo unico que habia logrado habia sido empujarla y que esta se cerrara por completo impidiendo que alguien pudier escuchar sus gritos de auxilio, se habia sentido completamente torpe ante tan ridiculo accidente. por suerte el suenio y el cansancio le habian obligado a dormir casi todo el tiempo y cuando desperto definitivamente, estaba ya en un cuarto de hospital con las piernas vendadas y algunos moretones en los costados, desde ese dia fue que la Tia Elroy como ahora la llamaba, la custodiaba constantemente y no le permitia mas de un par de horas sin que los sirvientes ya la estubieran buscando para saber si estaba bien,...era vergonzoso que la cuidaran como si fuera una ninia despistada.

Volviendo a su mision de localizar sus pertenencias que habian traido de aquel apartamento y que habian quedado resagadas en el atico desde aquel dia, Candy comenzo a curiosear entre las cajas, habia multitud de cosas, algunas eran tan antiguas que quiza habian pertenecido al abuelo, del abuelo, del abuelo, de la Tia Abuela. en algunos cofres encontro vestimentas de epocas muy anteriores a la que ella vivia, de pronto en una esquina, por fin, lo que tanto buscaba, la caja donde habia puesto todo los retratos que ella y Alberth se habian tomado cuando vivian juntos y de anios anteriores, deceaba encontrar la foto perfecta para que el magnate la pusiera sobre el escritorio de su oficina y asi la recordara todo el tiempo, y de paso, para que la secretaria dejara de poner esos ojos de Borrego a medio morir que le aparecian en el rostro apenas entraba a la oficina del rubio...Celos?, por supuesto que no!, pero debia dejar en claro que aquel hombre le pertenecia.

Se sento en el piso doblando sus piernas al estilo buda, tomo una cajilla de carton adornada con listones y saco la tapa, comenzo a navegar en un mar de recuerdos, cuantos anios habian pasado desde que ella y Alberth se conocian, y el siempre habia tenido un momento para eternizar cada etapa de sus vidas en aquellos pequenios trozos de papel, habia fotos de su etapa en el coleguio San Pablo... una de las mejores en su vida, una mas antigua en donde aparecia al lado de sus tres caballeros, misma que le habian tomado cuando recien habia pasado a formar parte de la familia Andrey. ... uno de sus dedos acaricio tiernamente la figura del rubio de ojos azules y tierna mirada que parecia justo a su Lado,...Anthony"... que cruel habia sido el destino con el, arrebatarle la vida cuando apenas comenzaba a disfrutarla... pero seguramente ahora se encontraba feliz al lado de su hermosa madre...si, ese era el pensamiento que aliviaba un poco el eterno dolor de su perdida, continuo con sus recuerdos suspirando con cada fotografia que pasaba por sus manos, aun no encontraba la perfecta.

Tomando nuevamente otra buena cantidad de retratos, comenzo a extenderlos sobre el suelo, cual seria mejor, : una fotografia de anios anteriores.?, quiza fuera buena idea, asi esa fulana veria que ella y "Su" Alberth estaban unidos por el destino desde hacia muchisimo tiempo,...no, pero en ese entonces parecia mas su hermanita concentida,... no, talvez no era buena idea despues de todo, quiza era preferible esa donde ella y el estaban abrazados vistiendo elegantemente en la presentacion de Alberth como patriarca..., si, esa estaba mucho mejor, pues sus miradas reflejaban claramente que el sentimiento que los unia era un gran amor, ademas Alberth tenia recargado el rostro junto a su mejilla y la abrazaba por la espalda posando sus manos alrededor de su cintura y apegandola a el en una forma un tanto posesiva, si esa era perfecta, asi le quedaria claro a "Monique" que la mujer que preferia Alberth era ella, y nadie mas que ella., definitivamente esa era la foto, sin dudarlo mas tomo la fotografia y olvidandose completamente de la cajilla que reposaba sobre sus piernas se levanto rapidamente arrojando al suelo el resto de las fotografias, al bajar la vista para ver el desorden provocado, un trozo de papel amarillento llamo su atencion, ahi tirado en el suelo, con una mirada que parecia implorar no ser olvidado, el rostro de Terrece Granchester fijaba sus hermosas pupilas en ella, sin poder evitarlo, aquella palabra que por anios no habia pronunciado, salio en un susurro de sus labios...

- Terry...

Se inclino para tomar aquel recorte de periodico, instintivamente se acerco a la luz de la pequenia ventana frente a ella y con una mirada nostalgica, dirigio su vista a la nieve que caprichosamente caia con suavidad sobre el amplio jardin cubierto ya por un manto blanco, que ironias del destino, parecia que todo se habia puesto de acuerdo para que el recuerdo fuera mucho mas fuerte de lo que debia ser...una pregunta se formulo en sus pensamientos.

- Mi querido Terry,...que fue de ti?,...

Una conocida voz a sus espaldas la trajo nuevamente al presente.

- Que hay tan interesentante en este lugar, que ha hecho que te olvides de salir a recibir a tu novio?...- con una brillante sonrisa, Alberth, cruzando sus brazos se apoyaba en un viejo mueble a espaldas de la pecosa.

- Oh!, Alberth, has vuelto!- Con los ojos brillandole de felicidad Candy corrio a los brazos de su amado rubio, quien la recibio con el mismo amor y tomandola de la cintura la levanto hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel y poder asi besar su dulce boca que tanto habia extraniado, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus manos para acercarse mas y profundizar la caricia. al paso de un poco mas de un minuto y casi sin aliento, se vieron forzados a separar sus labios.

- Pense que llegarias hasta maniana..- La pecosa aflojaba un poco sus brazos, pero sin separarlos por completo, mientras era depositada nuevamente en el suelo.

- Asi debia ser, pero trabajando unas cuantas horas extras logre terminar un dia antes y asi poder regresar a tu lado...Te extranie demaciado...Pequenia.- Con una intensa mirada que refelejaba la sinceridad de sus palabras y sentimientos, Alberth inclino nuevamente su rostro para volver a posesionarse de los labios de su prometida y ella lo recibio sintiendo que el corazon se le aceleraba con tan solo sentir su aliento cerca.

- Mhmmh, creo que sus arrumacos pueden esperar un momento mas indicado, la mesa esta lista para tomar el desayuno.-

LA vieja Tia Abuela, con sus pasos sigilosos habia subido para saludar a su sobrino, pues uno de los sirvientes le habia avisado de su inesperado retorno a casa y de como a penas supo que la seniorita Candy se encontraba en el atico , habia subido sin perder tiempo, obligando asi a la anciana ha ir en su busqueda y forzar su ya no tan fuerte cuerpo a recorrer las cuatro largas escaleras que la llevarian al piso indicado, una vez ahi no habia podido evitar observar como cariniosamente su sobrino se regocijaba en los labios de esa pequenia revelde que aun le hacia pasar uno que otro dolor de cabeza, quiza nunca cambiaria, pero ya no importaba, lo que era importante era ver como su sobrino al fin habia encontrado la dicha desde que reconocieron estar completamente enamorados, ademas esa revoltosa habia sabido ganarse muy bien su afecto y carinio, ahora ni siquiera ella podria vivir sin la presencia de la dulce Candy.

- Tia, disculpe, no la escuchamos, como ha estado?- Alberth se acercaba a la anciana para saludarla con un beso en la frente, sin soltar la mano de Candy que aun estaba sonrojada por haber sido descubierta en plena caricia.

- Lo se, pude notarlo, asi como tambien he notado que ahora soy menos importante en esta casa, con anterioridad yo era quien recibia primordialmente tus saludos. -

- Tia,... yo... no...- Alberth no encontraba las palabras para responder al pequenio reclamo de la anciana.

- no te preocupes hijo,- Le acariciaba la mejilla y en su arrugado rostro se dibujaba una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que habia desplegado a lo largo de su existencia, pero que ahora eran mas comunes.- es logico y comprencible tu actitud, el amor lo cambia todo, y el verte feliz me llena de dicha, ... solo espero que con tu apuro por regresar no hayas cometido algun error en el cierre del contrato con esa nueva empresa en Londres.- se daba media vuelta indicando que la siguieran y ellos comprendiendo se vieron tiernamente entre si y comenzaron a caminar detras de la anciana sin separa sus manos aun entrelazadas.

- Ninguno, segui todos sus concejos y le puedo asegurar que todo ha salido a la perfeccion, pronto la fortuna familiar volvera a acrecentarse. - mencionaba el magnate con orgullo.

- De eso estoy segura.- La anciana continuaba su elegante andar, y en su mente sabia que la promesa de Alberth se cumpliria, en los pocos anios que llevaba al frente del la familia, ya habia logrado acrecentar en un 50% los bienes economicos de los Andrey, aparte habia negociado con mucho exito algunas nuevas propiedades que aumentaban los bienes materiales y el territorio dominado por su apeido, nunca lo dudo, el era el patriarca perfecto, tal como lo fueron su hermano y su padre. William Andrey I y William Andrey II, el era el tercer William dentro de la familia y al igual que los anteriores un hombre de gran inteligencia y bondad que predecia un rotundo exito con solo verlo a los ojos.

- Candy, me parece que no estas del todo presentable para ir al comedor, no niego que el cambio en tu apariencia te ha sentado muy bien, pero dudo que cualquier dama por mas bella que sea, le siente lucir esa capa de polvo que cubre tu cabeza y que ha arruinado tu vestido, ademas, aunque cubre la mayoria de las pocas pecas que te quedan en esa nariz, el gris obscuro no va muy de acuerdo contigo, - Elroy no dejaba que se le escapara nada, en menos de un par de segundos podia captar hasta el mas minimo detalle que no estuviera correcto en la apariencia de una persona, y por supuesto el haber andado fisgonenado en el atico sin ningun tipo de cuidado, habia hecho de la apariencia de Candy un perfecto desastre.

- Lo siento mucho tia, no, no lo habia notado- su distraccion era incomparable, sobre todo, si un apuesto rubio de cuerpo altetico y mirada de cielo le dedicaba una sonrisa como la que Alberh le habia regalado cuando la encontro en el atico, asi que ella habia perdido nocion de donde habia estado y no habia tomado en cuenta los "detalles" que la tia le estaba marcando, logrando que su sonrojo volviera aparecer encendiendo sus mejillas al pensar en que Alberth la habia visto de esa manera.

- A mi me parece que se ve adorable...- comentaba Alberth mientras le guinaba un ojo a la pecosa y le acariciba la nariz con su dedo indice.

- No, la Tia Elroy tiene razon, debo estar espantosa, sera mejor que pase a mi habitacion a arreglarme un poco y enseguida los alcanzo para desayunar.-La chica se detenia y se disponia a soltar a su prometido para dirigirse a su recamara, pero el afianzo mas su mano deteniendola y haciendo que se girara para quedar frente a el.

- Te acompanio.- le dijo mirandola a los ojos con carinio y tomando su otro brazo. siendo sincero, deceaba volver a estar a solas con ella para poder probar sus dulces labios hasta el cansancio, y si no hiba con ella, seguro pasarian mas de tres horas antes de que pudiera, siquiera, volver a acercarsele, pues las charlas de la Tia cada vez eran mas largas y que decir del cuidado que tenia sobre ellos., demaciado para su gusto.

- Me parece que no es lo mas indicado...sera mejor que la esperemos en el comedor.- El tono serio de la anciana, no dejo lugar a negaciones ni reclamos.

Candy le guinio un ojo al Magnate y con una sonrisa le indico que era mejor que no contrariaran a la Tia Abuela, rolando los ojos el le hiso saber de su desagrado por tener que cumplir con lo ordenado. negandose aun a dejarla ir, deslizo su mano por su brazo lentamente y hasta ese instante pudo notar que ella mantenia un par de papeles en su mano izquierda, frunciendo las cejas extraniado por aquello y mirandola nuevamente a los ojos, tomo las fotos que ella sin negarse dejo que tomara de entre sus dedos.

- Y esto?, -preguntaba mientras volteaba los papeles para ver de que se trataba, su expresion cambio por completo a un gesto serio cuando descubrio el sonriente rostro de Terry en aquel viejo papel. - Terry?...

- Oh!, es solo un viejo retrato que encotre por casualidad en mi caja de fotografias, ni siquiera recuerdo como fue a dar ahi!. - Candy estaba un poco extraniada por el tono y la expresion que habia usado Alberth al pronunciar el nombre de Terry, parecia que le hubiera molestado.

- Probablemente se te olvido colocarlo en el cuaderno especial en el que guardas todos sus retratos!- remarco usando el mismo tono de molestia, sin agregar mas y sin siquiera ver la segunda foto, se las entrego y se dio media vuelta continuando con su camino para alcanzar a la tia que lo esperaba al pie de la escalera.- Te esperamos en el comedor.- Finalizo con un tono frio e indiferente.

Candy se quedo unos segundos en el mismo lugar viendo como se alejaba al lado de la anciana y sin volver la vista, Alberth estaba Celoso de Terry?, no, imposible, debia ser su imaginacion, pero, entonces porque se puso tan serio?, meneando su cabeza en negacion, trato de despejar esos pensamientos, Alberth no tenia porque dudar de ella ni de sus sentimientos que esta vez estaban mas claros que el agua, convenciendose a si misma de que solo habia sido su imaginacion se giro para correr a su recamara y arreglarse lo mas pronto posible para volver al lado de su amado "Principe", habian sido tres semanas espantosas de su ausencia y no queria pasar ni un minuto mas alejada de el. lo amaba demaciado que le dolia hasta el alma los instantes que se veia obligada a aceptar su ausencia.

Mientras cepillaba rapidamente su pelo para tumbar el polvo que habia en el, y despues de haber lavado su cara y cambiado su vestido, algo paralizo las manos de la pecosa recordando las palabras que apenas unos intantes atras Alberth le habia dirigido.

- El cuaderno especial?,- se pregunto a si misma mirando su reflejo en el espejo y tratando de comprender.- a que cuaderno se referia Alberth?- se preguntaba nuevamente- No, no pude ser ese cuaderno... yo, nunca le comente del regalo de la seniorita Pony y la hna. Maria, ademas ni siquiera recuerdo ...en donde quedo ese cuaderno.

La duda comenzo a invadirla, no recordaba ese viejo regalo que las dos amables y bondadozas mujeres que la criaron , habian hecho con tanto carinio para ella, ignorando su desafortunada separacion de Terry en el colegio san pablo. sin lograr borrar por completo ese pensamiento que la habia invadido, se apresuro a terminar su arreglo y salio de la habitacion aun con dudas en su cabeza, no importaba tanto, lo unico que superaba todo en ese momento era que Alberth habia vuelto a casa y esperaba por ella.

* * *

- No dejes que los fantasmas del pasado llenen de dudas tu corazon.- Las palabras de la anciana Elroy sacaban de su ensimismamiento a Alberth que habia estado pensativo desde que dejaron a Candy en la escalera.

- Perdon Tia, no la escuche bien.- Se acomodaba la servilleta tratando de disimular lo que en esos momentos ocupaba su mente.

- William,...soy vieja, pero no tonta ni ciega, tu alegria por estar de nuevo en "casa", se borro cuando viste el rostro de ese actor en aquel viejo trozo de papel que Candy tenia, ademas la forma en que mencionaste su nombre me revelo mucho mas de lo que tu decearias, hasta cierto punto son comprensibles tus "celos", pero recuerda que el es un pasado, y tu eres el presente , y si de verdad deceas ser el futuro permanente de Candy, sera mejor que aclares las dudas que hay en tu corazon y le preguntes directamente sobre ese cuaderno que tan celosamente guardas y que descubriste bajo su mano el dia que ocurrio aquel accidente, pues es claro que desde ese dia tu alegria se borra cuando cualquier cosa que se realcione con el teatro te hace cambiar de humor. - La anciana discretamente miraba de reojo las reacciones de su sobrino ante sus palabras.

- Esta equivocada Tia, yo no tengo motivos para dudar de los sentimientos de Candy.- continuaba desviando la mirada por temor a que sus palabras no concidieran con lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

- Entonces supongo que cuando rechazaste la invitacion para invertir en el teatro, fue realmente porque no lo viste como un buen negocio a pesar del creciente interes que existe al rededor de esos espectaculos.

- Asi es, como se lo dije, eso es una atraccion momentanea, vera como en algunos anios ni siquiera se acordaran de esas diverciones. y pronto surgiran nuevos medios de entretenimiento.

- Seguramente, entonces el rechazo a todas esas entradas, para disfrutar de exelentes obras teatrales y que tan generosamente le regalas a Archie para que asista con Annie y los Britter, son para ti una perdida de tiempo, no?, son una divercion vana y artificial que utiliza la gente que no decea estar en su casa y compartir agradables momentos con su familia, verdad?.

- Por supuesto, yo prefiero aprovechar mi tiempo libre compartiendo una buena lectura o un paseo al lago, asi como una agradable cabalgata al lado de Candy, y por supuesto charlar con usted, que siempre tiene buenos concejos e interesantes opiniones de negocios...- Defendia sus palabras, tratando de no ser puesto en evidencia.

- y que explicacion me das para la orden de retirar la seccion de entretenimientos y sociales del diario?.- insistia la anciana.

- Eso, pues,... no es de mi interes, no comprendo como a la gente le encanta leer todos esos chismes y rumores que raramente son ciertos, la verdad es hasta molesto ver como pierden el tiempo inventando tanta tonteria, ...- el rubio levantaba por primera vez la vista para dirigirla hacia una de las mucamas y con una senial ordenarle que comenzara a servir, Candy se estaba tardando demasiado y el no podia soportar mas las acertadas pero inaceptables concluciones de la Tia Abuela.

- Hijo, - La anciana le tomaba suavemente la mano- Escucha el consejo de esta anciana, he vivido mas que tu y he visto muchas situaciones similares, si no deceas hacer de Candy una mujer desdichada como lo fue Pauna en su vida matrimonial, es mejor que aclares cualquier duda antes de que des un paso definitivo, el amor aveces es un tanto egoista y cuando uno se cree duenio de una persona, hasta el mas minimo detalle crea una gran tormenta, y el arrepentimiento que viene despues, no es suficiente para sanar las heridas provocadas. habla con Candy, preguntale porque guardaba ese cuaderno y porque tenia en sus manos esa fotografia, veras que la verdad no es tan dura como tu piensas. - La anciana detuvo sus palabras al escuchar el rapido taconeo que producia Candy en su apresurado caminar hacia el comedor.

Entrando apresurada, la pecosa se disculpaba y tomaba asiento a la derecha del patriarca, quedando frente a la Tia Abuela que la recibia con una extrania mirada, entre suplica y ternura. ahora que la conocia mas, la Tia abuela se daba cuenta de cuanta inocencia habia dentro de la pecosa, ella estaba segura que los dos detalles que tenian a Alberth tan atormentado, no eran mas que simples concidencias, en la transparente mirada de la Rubia, era mas que visible cuan grande era el amor que le profesaba a su adorado sobrino, no, Candy jamas seria capaz de hacer algo a espaldas de William y causarle una pena, lo amaba con demacia, casi se podia ver como el amor se le desvordaba por cada uno de los poros cada que el estaba cerca de ella, y la sincera y enorme alegria que le causaba verlo regresar a casa, aunque solo hubieran sido un par de horas las que estuviera ausente, asi como tambien se podia leer la profunda trizteza que invadia el corazon de la pecosa, cada que Alberth anunciaba algun viaje largo, de mas de un dia ya era una eternidad para Candy, la anciana lo sabia muy bien, pues ahora que vivia a su lado, habia aprendido a leer todos esos sentimientos en la mirada de su"nieta".

Despues de que Alberth le ayudara a tomar asiento con su expresion aun fria, Candy trato de no dar iportancia y le sonrio cariniosamente, y una vez servido el desayuno, comenzaron a charlar tratando de ignorar lo indiferente y corto de los comentarios de Alberth.

- Y como te fue en Londres?- Mirandolo con un gran brillo en sus ojos, Candy observaba a Alberth esperando la respuesta, que fue muy diferente a lo esperado.

- Bien., Podrias acercarme la mermelada por favor?.- su mirada ni siquiera se habia dirigido a ella.

- Que bueno, ... y como andan tus negocios en Europa?,- volvia apreguntar la chica tratando de no perder el animo.

- ...- un momento de silencio por parte del rubio retraso la respuesta.

- No quisiera ser grosero, pero la verdad, que despues de haber pasado tres semanas hablando de negocios, lo menos que deceo cuando llego a casa es continuar hablando de lo mismo.- volvio a guardar silencio.

La rubia estaba extraniada de aquella actitud, miraba a la Tia Abuela sin poder comprender lo que sucedia y tratando de encotrar una respuesta en los ojos de la anciana, ella con una discreta senial le sugirio guardar silencio y continuar con el desayuno.

Era muy extranio que Alberth se comportara de aquella manera, por lo general cuando regresaba a casa despues de un largo viaje, no le importaba responder a las curiosas preguntas de Candy, por el contrario, le comentaba todos los pormenores detalladamente y le decia que si aprendia sobre todo lo que significaba el manejo de las negociaciones, en un futuro ella podria ayudarlo como en su tiempo lo hiso la tia Abuela con su padre, y que gracias a su buen desempenio, era que la anciana habia podido controlar todo, en el tiempo en que el era demasiado joven para tomar deciciones, constantemente le hacia comentarios sobre su deceo de que ella se volviera una mujer que pudiera manejar las diferentes areas de la economia asi como de los negocios de la familia, para que si un dia el llegaba a faltarle, no tuviera que depender de nadie. aunque estos comentarios le estrujaban el corazon a Candy con la sola idea de que el llegara a morir, sabia que esas palabras eran completamente ciertas. una mujer debia ser capaz de manejar cualquier situacion por mas dificil que fuera, si esta se le presentaba a lo largo de su vida.

Con un poco de remordimiento por su actitud, Alberth trato de volver a ser el de siempre y ocultar una vez mas ese sentimiento que cubria su mente y corazon cada que recordaba aquel detallado cuaderno sobre la carrera del famoso actor y que en algun tiempo fue su mejor amigo, pero no podia evitarlo, una sensacion de temor por perder a la mujer que tanto amaba o de que ella siquiera pensara en otro hombre de la misma manera en que lo hacia con el, le nublabala razon y una furia se concetraba en su pecho haciendolo perder el control, pero el no era asi, nunca habia sido asi de inseguro con respecto a nada, pero no se podia ocultar el hecho de que Terrece Granchester habia estado unido a Candy por un sentimiento muy fuerte, el que ella hubiera dejado de mencionarlo,no significaba presisamente que ya lo hubiera olvidado por completo, y la prueba era aquel cuaderno que ella jamas le habia mencionado y que guardaba al lado de los recuerdos mas preciados de ellos, eso era lo que el habia persivido aquel dia en que la habia rescatado de su informativa prision, cuando desmayada la habia sacado de todo aquel monton de periodicos viejos y el pesado estante, no habia pasado desapersivido para el; que justo debajo de la desvanecida mano, estaba aquel "dichoso " libro de pastas negras, y cuando su curiosidad lo llevo a tomarlo, su corazon sintio un golpe tan fuerte al ver lo que cada pagina contenia, fotografias, descripciones, comentarios, notas, en fin todo lo relacionado a la carrera del actor, y con lujo de detalles de cada uno de sus pasos sobre la vida sobre las tablas, lo mas logico era que ella habia estado buscandolo y por eso sufrio aquel accidente, pero el no podia preguntarselo, no tenia derecho a indagar en su vida privada, a pesar de que ya la consideraba suya no lo seria hasta el dia en que ella aceptara ser su esposa ante el altar, asi que pensando en devolverlo, el se habia llevado el cuaderno para ver que tanto era el interes de Candy sobre Terry, pero para su suerte ella ni siquiera lo habia mencionado, parecia que el golpe al caer la habian hecho olvidar el motivo de su estancia en quel cuartillo. desvaneciendo sus recuerdos, y tomando un buen trago de su cafe, se obligo a iniciar nuevamente la charla, solo esperaba que ella y la tia Abuela no hubieran tomado muy a pecho su estupido comportamiento.

- Y... ustedes que hicieron durante mi ausencia?...- Pregunto con voz pausada tomado otro trago de su humeante cafe.

- Nada importante,...- Respondio la pecosa sin mostrar un gran cambio en su animo. interiormente, si sentia cierta molestia por la anterior actitud injustificada de Alberth, pero preferia no hacercelo notar.

- Candy, ... como puedes decir que no es importante los preparativos de tu fiesta de compromiso...- La tia Abuela la retaba levemente,- cada detalle es importante cuando uno esta a punto de tomar una gran decicion en su vida, y el compromiso matrimonial de dos personas lo es...- La anciana sonreia amablemente comprendiendo las palabras inocentes de Candy, pues para todos era claro que los grandes eventos y la preparacion de lujosas ceremonias no era un punto fuerte para la pecosa, su sencilles la llevaba a ver sin interes, el hecho de tener que escoger entre el blanco perla o el blanco marfil de las servilletas que se usarian,.

Si Alberth ya estaba un "poco alterado", eso fue la gota que derramo el baso, poniendose de pie con rapides y sin poder disimular mas su disgusto, coloco la servilleta que estaba sobre sus piernas junto al servicio usado y con mas frialdad que antes hiso un comentario nada amable.

- Quiza para ella no lo es, es claro que ella preferiria preparase para ir a una importante funcion de "teatro" que a su propia cena de compromiso...- dio la media vuelta y con grandes pasos salio del comedor, no sin antes mecionar con rapidez que no deceaba ser molestado por tener que revisar unas clapsulas en el contrato del nuevo negocio.

La tia Abuela bajo la vista controlando sus emociones, su sobrino estaba haciendo una tormenta en un baso de agua y esto podria acarrear grandes concecuencias, pero ella no lo permitiria, si Alberth debia mantener el buen estado economico de la familia, su deber como la mujer mas anciana de la misma, era mantener el bienestar emocional de cada uno de los miembros de su clan, asi que decidio tomar cartas en el asunto. Candy tenia los ojos un poco cristalinos, clara evidencia de que estaba tratando de controlar sus lagrimas, era la primera vez que Alberth se comportaba con ella de esa manera, nunca antes lo habia hecho, si alguna vez le habia parecido verlo molesto, el le decia que no era molestia sino solo cansancio, y despues de que ella lo notaba el volvia a ser el de antes y le sonreia como siempre demostrandole su amor en sus azules pupilas, que estaba sucediendo ahora?...

- Ya he terminado, y... creo que necesito ... ir a mi habitacion...un momento- La pecosa trataba de huir antes de que ya no pudiera contener mas sus lagrimas, pero la tia Abuela se lo impidio.

- De verdad?, porque por lo regular despues del desayuno te agrada caminar un poco por el jardin a pesar de que haya nevado, - La anciana no la veia a la cara y con delicadeza retiraba su servilleta y se disponia a levantarse de su lugar.

- Es que,... el estar rebuscando entre tantas cajas, me ha dado un lijero dolor de cabeza... decearia tomar algo para calmarlo y reposar un poco...- Seguia tratando de mentir, pero no era algo que pudiera hacer tan facilmente.

- En el salon de te yo tengo algo que podria servirte, se que eres enfermera y conoces de sobra los medicamentos, pero creo que lo tengo que decirte te curara no solo ese dolor, sino, lo que de verdad te esta acongojando...

La anciana pidio que les llevaran el servicio de te al respectivo salon, y Candy no se pudo negar a seguirla, odiaba ser tan transparente, si la tia Abuela se habia dado cuenta de su verdadero estado, lo mas seguro es que Alberth tambien lo hubiera notado,... ahora sentia mas deceos de llorar. una vez en el salon y recibido el Te, la anciana se sirvio una taza y espero a que la servidumbre se retirara, para comenzar a Hablar.

- Dime Candy, alguna vez tu has sentido celos?..., sabes a lo que me refiero?, -

- Bueno, yo ...- dudaba si responder con la verdad ya que eso era presisamente lo quela habia llevado esa maniana a buscar un retrato para ponerlo en la oficina de Alberth antes de su regreso y asi, alejar a Monique.

- Si, si los has sentido,- No era facil que algo pasara despersivido para la anciana.- Monique es uno de tus motivos, no es asi?...

- Tia abuela...lo ha notado...- el tono y el sonrojo de Candy, le parecieron un tanto divertidos a la anciana que sonrio satisfecha.

- Candy, entre nosotras ha nacido un lazo y una confianza que nos llevan a notar lo que a cada una llevamos en el interiror, como yo estoy segura has notado que a pesar de mi forma de ser, el carinio que profeso a cada miembro de mi familia es sincero, y que conosco de sobremanera los sentimientosde cada uno de ustedes,...

- Si, tia,... yo se que sus sentimientos son sinceros...

- Bueno, entonces de la misma manera yo estoy segura de que tus sentimientos por mi Sobrino son genuinos y que no cambiaran por un pasado ya lejano,...pero un hombre enamorado como Alberth, que ha revelado sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo ocultos, no conoce la manera de poder distinguir claramente la verdad, sobre todo si le ha tocado vivir de cerca el dolor provocado por un un sentimiento anterior en el corazon de la mujer que ama...comprendes a lo que me refiero?.

- ...- Candy se quedo un poco pensativa, la tia Elroy estaria hablando de lo que ella ya habia imaginado?. ante su silencio la anciana prosiguio.

- Desde hace tiempo, la sombra de cierto actor ha estado atormentando a William, ...- Candy abrio mas sus ojos al ver que la anciana le confirmaba sus sospechas, pero a una senial de ella siguio guardando silencio- el dia en que Alberth te encontro en tu antiguo departamento, desmayada a causa del accidente que sufriste- el sonrojo aparecio en las mejillas de Candy, le avergonzaba cada que alguien mencionaba aquel torpe incidente- bajo tu mano estaba un cuaderno detallando cada uno de los pasos que dicho actor habia seguido durante su carrera inicial, ese hecho desperto en el corazon de mi sobrino, la duda de que tal vez tu aun guardabas algun sentimiento hacia ese joven, el no ha querido comentartelo por miedo a que este sentimiento sea aun tan fuerte que te aleje de el y pierda la posibilidad de que tu sigas a su lado, ha estado torturandose en silencio, y el hecho de que hoy fuera presisamente la foto de ese actor la que te mantuviera ocupada en el Atico, pues lo ha hecho perder un poco mas de su confianza con respecto a su relacion, el teme que en cualquier momento el compromiso que mantine a ese joven alejado de ti, se rompa y y su recuerdo te haga volver a el, entiendes ahora el comportamiento de Alberth?...- la anciana la miraba fijamente esperando su reaccion.

- Pero,...yo, no...Alberth esta celoso?...!- Pregunto sorprendida, jamas se hubiera imaginado que un hombre tan serio y seguro como lo era Alberth en cualquier situacion, estuviera perdiendo el control como un adolecente ante la amenaza de un pasado que pudiera revivir.

- Si, pero en su caso es justificado, debemos recordar que el te vio sufrir por muchco tiempo a causa de la ruptura de tu relacion con ese actor, y que muchas veces te escucho llamarlo en suenios pidiendole que regresara a ti, ...- con calma la anciana seguia tomando su taza de te.

- Eso, ...eso no pude ser... yo jamas pense que ...- un nudo de emocion y las lagrimas que ahora salian de sus ojos fueron la reaccion a la alegria que su corazon le gritaba, Alberth la amaba tanto como para sentir celos?, y ella que penso que el podria fijarse en Monique y eso la habia atormentado de igual manera... no pudo contenerse mas, sin palabras se disculpo con la tia Abuela con solo una mirada y salio presurosamente hacia el Estudio donde el se encontraba, La anciana sonrio satisfecha mientras la veia alejarse, lo sabia, este amor era aun mucho mas fuerte.

Entrando sin llamar a la puerta, y sorprendiendo a un rubio indesiso por no saber si ahogar sus sentimiemtos con la copa de coniac que mantenia en sus manos o no, Candy se refugio en el fuerte pecho de su prometido, sin tomar en cuenta el liquido que se habia derramado de la copa que este sostenia en su mano y habia estropeado su inmaculado vestido, con palabras entrecortadas por suspiros y sollosos, la pecosa confeso sus sentimientos una vez mas.

- Te amo, te amo, Alberth, te juro que a nadie he amado como a ti, y que jamas podria volver a amar a nadie si tu algun dia me dejaras...

- Pequenia,... yo tambien te amo ... pero no comprendo que te pasa...- Visiblemente preocupado por la actitud de la joven , Alberth dejando su copa a un lado, la encerraba entre sus brazos, temiendo que con su actitud la hubiera lastimado a tal grado de provocar asi su llanto.

- Alberth, todo has sido casualidades, te lo juro, yo si recuerdo a Terry, pero de una manera muy diferente, es solo como si recordara a un viejo amigo, nada mas...- la sinceridad en sus pupilas era clara, asi como tambien era claro que la tia Abuela estaba detras de todo aquello...Alberth palidecio al saberse descubierto.

- Candy...yo,... no se como... perdoname- No encotraba la manera de enfrentarse a todo aquello, le molestaba saber que habia estado celoso hasta el limite de casi perder el control, pero no habia podido evitarlo, y ahora que ella lo sabia, se sentia avergonzado por el hecho de que Candy creyera que dudaba de ella, y no era asi, el sabia que su amor era siencero, pero no podia evitar sentir aquella rabia con tan solo pensar que Terry aun siguiera dentro de sus pensamientos.

- No Alberth, perdoname tu a mi por no haber notado que algo te molestaba, ,... necesito explicarte...- sin separase de el trataba de mirarlo a los ojos.

-No pequenia, no es necesario, yo soy un tonto por permitir que mis pensamientos me dominen cuando realmente no tengo motivo...

- Aun asi prefiero explicarte...El cuaderno que mencionaste, realmente no lo hise yo, fue un regalo de la Srta. Pony y La hna. Maria, ellas lo elaboraron para mi ignorando que la relacion entre Terry y yo habia terminado tiempo atras, si lo conserve fue porque no quise hacerlas sentir mal, aunque debo confesar que nisiquiera recordaba que estuviera entre esos periodicos, yo pensaba que lo habia dejado en mi antigua habitacion del hogar de pony, seguramente alguno de los ninios lo encontro y lo llevo a mi departamento en alguna de sus visitas pensando que lo habia olvidado, y fue la seniora que me ayudaba a hacer la limpieza quien lo haya colocado ahi, no se con certeza como llego ahi, pero si te puedo asegurar que no era lo que yo buscaba ese dia, asi como tampoco era la foto de Terry lo que buscaba esta maniana, la encontre por casualidad cuando mi caja de retratos cayo al suelo,...y la tome preguntandome que habria sido de el... en ese instante llegaste tu, y...- Se sonrojaba pues era dificil aceptar abiertamente que su mente se ponia en blanco cada que escuchaba la voz de Alberth despues de no haberlo oido por mas de tres semanas, sobre todo si la causa de aquel desvanecimiento de memoria estaba justo frente a ella- pues ya sabes lo que ocurrio despues.

- Gracias mi pequenia, pero ... me siento tan tonto actuando de esa manera, sobre todo no haberme etrevido a preguntartelo directamente... me siento como un ninio al que su madre ha tenido que defender por no poderlo hacer el mismo...- Sonreia apenado y a la vez aliviado por saber la verdad, tanto tormento por nada...realmente era un tonto.

- Alberth, de verdad, tu eres el unico que ocupa mis pensamientos, te amo, nunca llegue a imaginar que podria hacerlo, si tu algun dia me dejaras, preferirira morir...sin dudarlo.- El amor le desbordaba en el rostro, Alberth se sintio tan dichoso de escuchar aquellas palabras, que lo unico que logro hacer, fue inclinar su rostro hasta la altura del de ella y asi besar aquellos labios que el reclamaba como suyos y que la sola idea de pensar que algun dia "alguien" pudiera robarselos, lo consumia con e l mas intenso dolor.

Despues de unos instantes de saborearse el uno al otro, sus rostros se alejaron pero sin desviar sus miradas, Alberth sonrio con genuina alegria y tomando a Candy de la mano la guio hasta donde estaba su sillon detras del escritorio y tomandola de la cintura como si fuera una "Pequenia" se sento con ella en sus piernas. dandole un beso nuevamente y acurrucandola contra su pecho, decidio aclarar perfectamente su duda.

- Pequenia, si... no era el retrato de Terry,...entonces que era lo que te tenia tan entretenida entre tantas "Antiguedades"?- reia por su referencia a todo aquello que el creia inecesario pero que la tia abuela se empeniaba en conservar.

- Este... bueno yo...- Los nervios de Candy salian a flote al tener que confesar su verdad, pero tenia que hacerlo si queria evitar futuros malentendidos.- Buscaba una foto de nosotros dos para ponerla en el escritorio de tu oficina antes de que regresaras.- Hablo tan rapidamente que Alberth apenas si alcanzo a captar lo que habia dicho.

- Una foto de nosotros para mi oficina?, y eso...por que?- Pregunto levantando una ceja y sintiendo una interna alegria al pensar que tal vez a Candy le hubiera ocurido lo mismo que a el...celosa?...ya habia notado algo raro en su trato hacia su secretaria, pero se habia negado a admitirlo, Candy no podia ser asi,...o por lo menos el no se lo hubiera imaginado.

- Es que... pense que te gustaria tener uno... y asi...Monique no tendria falsas esperanzas...- lo ultimo habia sido casi un murmullo, que el rubio no habria alcanzado a escuchar si no la hubiera tenido tan cerca, una pequenia sonrisa de satisfaccion se dibujo en los labios del magnate.

- Mi pequenia, yo jamas podria fijarme en alguien que no tuviera una hermosa cascada dorada de risos, unos bellos ojos verdes, una naricilla respingada y con unas hermosas pecas, ademas de ser pequenia y tener una gran energia para hacer inconcebibles ocurrencias,... creo que he hecho mal al no haberte mostrado completamente y con detalle mi oficina, siempre que has estado ahi ha sido solo rapidamente, y quiza por ello no has notado que no hay un solo lugar ahi que no tenga algun retrato tuyo, y alguno que otro que compartimos los dos, ademas debes saber que Monique no es soltera sino casada y que esta en los primeros meses de embarazo por segundo hijo.

- De verdad?- preguntaba con clara sorpresa.

- Si, mmmm. creo que tendre que tomarme un tiempo para que conscas mejor a tus empleados...- la miraba con divercion por la pregunta que se dibujaba en el rostro de la pecosa, misma que respondio antes de que fuera pronunciada- muy pronto seras la seniora Andrey, asi que todo el que este bajo mi mando sera tambien tu empleado, de hecho eres mi novia y pronto mi prometida, asi que ellos ya son tus empleados, solo que te falta conocerlos un poco mas...

- Seniora Andrey,...suena bien...- lo miraba a los ojos con alegria por aquel pensamiento.

- Bastante bien...- Acercando una vez mas su rostro, el volvio a relcamar el sabor de sus labios y sintiendo como ella se acomodaba para poder rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, la rodeo completamente por la cintura acercandola mas a el, hasta que sus sentidos le confirmaron que ni el aire era capaz de pasar entre ellos.

El recuerdo de Terry desaparecio de sus pensamientos, ambos se olvidaron de las personas que los habian estado atormentando y aprendieron que para evitar futuros malentendidos era mejor preguntarse abiertamente sus dudas, asi su amor no se veria daniado por los celos o por alguna otra cuestion... pero el destino es caprichoso y nunca se sabe que traera el nuevo dia...su amor era fuerte de eso no habia duda, pero soportaria cualquier prueba?...lograrian superar cualquier situacion que pudiera presentarse?, estas preguntas le daban vueltas en la cabeza a la Tia Elroy que discretamente habia estado presenciando todo detras de la puerta. como ya lo habia dicho, el estado emocional de su familia era su responsabilidad, y ella estaria al pendiente todo lo que pudiera necesitarse hasta estar segura que nada empaniaria la felicidad de su "nieta y su sobrino", solo esperaba poder lograrlo antes de que la muerte la solicitara, como tendria que ser alguna dia.

* * *

**Pues...Que les parecio? espero que les guste,y si no, pues dejenme saberlo...espero haber tenido menos errores y estar un poco mas a la altura de sus espectativas...nos seguimos leyendo y pronto subo el segundo capitulo...**

**Akire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!, pues aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, ojala y les este gustando la historia...**

**

* * *

**

**Tu Eterno Enamorado.**

**Capitulo II**

Los primeros dias de Enero habian sido mas frios de lo acostumbrado, las nieve era espesa y era un tanto dificil salir de la mancion, Alberth habia preferido atender la mayoria de sus asuntos en casa y salir lo menos posible de esta, aprovechando el poder estar mas cerca de Candy y compartir con ella inolvidables momentos, las fiestas navidenias habian sido de lo mas agradables al lado de la pecosa, tanto, que ni siquiera los ostentosos bailes a los que habian tenido que asisitir, le habian parecido aburridos como lo eran antes de que ella fuera su companiera, esta vez los habia disfrutado de principio a fin, pero como todo principio tiene un final, esas fechas ya habian pasado y el trabajo volvia a atraparlo, y a pesar de ser un dia muy bello y agradable en el calor de su casa, las noticias que acaba de recibir por medio de un telegrama enviado por George, le estaban dificultando el momento del desayuno, pues no sabia como tomarian la noticia, Candy y la anciana Abuela Elroy.

- Te sucede algo William?, has estado muy callado ...- La tia Elroy seguia siendo demasiado observadora, y ante ella nada se podia ocultar.

- En realidad no, ...Es solo que... bueno, en realidad...- esos meses que habian pasado los tres juntos los habian acercado aun mas, y ahora el mismo sentia como un gran trago amargo el tener que ausentarse de casa, sobre todo si no tenia una fecha de regreso.

- Alberth, por favor, ... solo dinos que es lo que te sucede...- La pecosa comenzaba a preocuparse ante la indecicion del rubio.

- Tengo que salir de viaje.- Menciono sin dar mas rodeos y esperando la reaccion de las damas.

- No creo que sea tan grave, ya antes has tenido que hacerlo, por cuanto tiempo sera?- Preguntaba la Tia Abuela con la mayor naturalidad, no podia dejar que su sobrino notara que se sentia afectada, ya se habian acostumbrado a que el estuviera en casa y que solo fuera a las oficinas una vez a la semana. Candy oculto su mirada centrandola en el plato vacio, y presintiendo que la respuesta no seria de su agrado al igual que no lo era recibir aquella noticia de que tendrian que separarse nuevamente.

- No lo se...- con voz apagada, Albert, evitaba ver a cualquiera de las dos mujeres sentadas a los costados de la mesa, sus miradas seguro no serian muy alentadoras.

Candy, sintio un nudo en la garaganta, y pudo persivir claramente que la Tia Abuela pasaba por algo similar, pero no deceaba hacer sentir mal a Alberth, para el tambien estaba siendo dificil.

- Bueno, seguramente estaras de regreso para antes de la fiesta de compromiso., un mes no es mucho tiempo y se pasara rapido con tantos detalles que aun nos faltan por terminar.- Elroy queria dar la menor importancia a lo dicho por su sobrino, pero la expresion en el rostro de Alberth y su silencio le dijeron que no seria asi.

- Es algo grave?...- Pregunto Candy, aun sin poder verlo de frente.

- Al parecer alguien ha estado desviando dinero de la sucursal principal en...- Detuvo sus palabras, la ciudad a la que tenia que acudir, no era de su total agrado y eso lo hacia un poco mas dificil ...

- En donde se ha presentado tal problema William?,- Extraniada la anciana miraba la angustia en los ojos de su sobrino.

- New Yorck...- menciono al fin,- no se ha iniciado investigacion alguna, George me envio un telegrama desde esa ciudad, no han querido hacer nada si no estoy yo presente, pero es claro que en estos dos ultimos meses ha habido un desvio economico de una cantidad bastante conciderable, el gerente se comunico con George para que me diera aviso, porque todo indica, que entre los sospechosos, el nombre de un miembro de la familia esta involucrado, y por esto no han querido hacer ningun tipo de tramite, decean que sea yo quien revise el caso y tome las deciciones correspondientes, pero esto nos llevara vario tiempo, debemos realizar una revicion completa de todo el dinero que se ha manejado y comprobar que este problema no se haya presentado con anterioridad, encontrar al responsable y sobre todo conseguir las pruebas para poder acudir a las autoridades, no se cuanto tiempo nos llevara realizar todo eso...probablemente...tendremos que esperar un poco mas para anunciar nuestro compromiso...- Alberth temia la mirada de Candy, no sabia que encontraria en ella, reproche?, dolor?.

Nada, absolutamente nada, la exprecion en el rostro de Candy era completamente nula, no habia lagrimas, no habia reproche, era como si para ella no existiera nada, su mente habia perdido todo sentido desde que Alberth no habia dado una fecha de regreso, suponiendo que todo eso tardara un par de meses, que sucederia despues?, seguramente el tendria que iniciar alguna especie de invetigacion para averiguar si esa persona no habia hecho algo similar en alguna otra de las sucursales...y , que si el culpable huia?, el volveria hasta que lo encontraran?, y mientras tanto, que seria de ella?, donde quedaba?, si un par de dias eran una pesadilla, y unas cuantas semanas eran un completo tormento, en que se convertiria su vida si el tardaba mas de un mes...o dos...o ..., no, definitivamente tan solo penarlo se estaba volviendo un infierno, y vivirlo?...lograria soportar ella su ausencia durante tanto tiempo?, no lo sabia, pero interiormente pedia por un milagro, que todo fuera falso, que fuera solo un error,...lo que fuera, pero que el no se alejara de ella.

El silencio habia reinado por unos minutos, parecia que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, La tia Elroy, con su singular expresion de mujer estricta, meditaba sobre la situacion, visiblemente, Alberth y Candy no podian hacerlo, ellos seguramente estaban atormentados por lo que aquella separacion se significaria, y conociendo a su sobrino , lo mas seguro era que su mente ya estaba formando un completo caos, pero no por el problema presentado en los negocios, algo que manejaba a la perfeccion y friamente, sino por el temor de que en su ausencia "alguien" interesado en su alejamiento, pudiera volver a aparecer, ya habia visto el temor de Alberth en su mirada cuando por casualidad descubrio en el diario, una nota que rumoraba la separacion matrimonial de "cierto actor", Candy no lo habia notado, y ella estaba segura que sus sentimientos no cambiarian con la noticia, pero "ese" fantasma habia atormentado ha su sobrino desde muchisimo tiempo antes, desde el mismo momento en que Candy lo conocio en Londres, Terry los habia separado por un tiempo, y Alberth no lo habia evitado porque la felicidad de la pecosa era lo mas importante para el, ademas de que Candy ignoraba los sentimientos que desde entonces el le profesaba, pero ahora que el la habia recuperado y que ella correspondia a sus sentimientos, el temor de que Terry insistiera y lograra separarlos definitivamente, estaba latente en el corazon del magnate, ella debia hacer algo,... y ya habia descubierto que.

-No, definitivamente no sera necesario, ni cambiar la fecha del compromiso ni la que estaba planeada para la boda, simplemente cambiaremos de locacion, si un mes antes de la boda el problema aun no se resuelve, tendremos que llevarla acabo lejos de Lakewood, y en cuanto al compromiso, estoy segura que a Candy no le importara celebrarlo en New Yorck,...o me equivoco?- la anciana miraba espectante a los dos jovenes que la miraban fijamente, en la mirada de Candy habia vuelto la alegria y Alberth tenia una luz de esperanza en sus ojos.

- Por supuesto!, seria una gran idea, asi Archie y Annie no tendran que viajar, y yo tendre la oportunidad de conocer la ciudad, y todo esos bellos lugares que Annie menciona en sus cartas...Bueno, eso si tu estas de acuerdo en que vayamos contigo...- Dirigia su mirada a Alberth que no sabia que era mayor, su alegria por saber que ella estaria a su lado, o su temor por tener a Terry tan cerca, merecia la pena arriesgarse?...mirando el destello en las verdes pupilas de la pecosa, se respondio sin dudarlo...por supuesto que valia la pena.

- Aunque lo habia pensado, no quise sugerirlo porque pense que talvez no seria muy de tu agrado volver a esa ciudad...- Alberth queria despejar sus temores por completo, necesitaba oir de labios de Candy que no le importaba mas lo que le habia sucedido en aquella ciudad.

- Por que no habria de serlo?, nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer bien ese lugar, ademas Annie me ha comentado que es una ciudad muy hermosa, sobre todo ahora que esta cubierta de nieve, y que por las noches es aun mas bella, y que la vida social nocturna no tiene igual, aunque no me interesa mucho ese detalle,- Mencionaba arrugando la nariz y haciendo una de sus clasicas muecas- pero si me gustaria conocerla por completo, y talvez ahora que ya no me dedico a mi profecion, podria aprovechar para que Annie me ensenie un poco mas de como debe comportarse una dama de ciudad, no quisiera dejarte en verguenza delante de esas damas tan elegantes y refinadas si tenemos que presentarnos a alguna recepcion, tambien de eso me ha hablado Annie, dice que no hay evento al que no sean invitados, y que el apeido familiar es casi el mas reconocido. - terminaba con el rostro emocionado y lleno de ilucion, seria la primera vez que acompaniara a Alberth a uno de sus largos viajes.

- De hecho, desde que William tomo su lugar como patriarca, el apeido Andrey es el mas reconocido en el pais, los grandes negocios internacionles que ha llevado a cabo con inigualable exito, lo han convertido en un hombre muy famoso, asi que me parece muy bien que estes tomando encuenta tu desempenio dentro de la sociedad Candy, y claro que Annie puede ser de Gran ayuda, pero con lo que has aprendido hasta hoy y tu naturalidad, son suficientes para que te desemvuelvas a la perfeccion en cualquier lugar.- La tia Abuela orgullosa de su sobrinio, notaba con agrado que la joven se esforzaba por llegar a ser digna representante del apeido y una ejemplar dama.

- Pequenia, para mi no importa nada de eso, yo lo uncio que deceo es que seas feliz y que siempre te sientas comoda tal y como eres, te aseguro que con solo verte, muchos hombres envidian mi suerte, eres la mujer mas bella fisica e interiormente que se pudiera encontrar sobre la faz de la tierra, y gracias a mi buena suerte, soy yo el que tendra el honor de desposarte muy pronto.- La mirada enamorada de Alberth le gritaba a Candy que todo lo que habia dicho era verdad, ante los ojos de su amado magnate, solo ella existia, y en los de ella, solo el tenia lugar.

- Muy bien, si estamos de acuerdo los tres, entonces comenzare a preparar todo para el viaje y a cancelar la fiesta de compromiso aqui en Chicago, enviare una nota a los invitados informandoles el cambio de ciudad y ya sera decicion de ellos si decean acompaniarnos,, tambien tendremos que informar a Annie para que vaya adelantando los preparativos, porque un mes no es mucho tiempo, y si William y Achivald estaran ocupados, pues tendremos un poco mas de trabajo.

- Les prometo que tratare de no ocupar completamente mi tiempo en las oficinas, asi tendre la oportunidad de llevarlas a pasear y para que conoscas la ciudad pequenia.- Cariniosamente Albert le tomaba la mano a Candy y posaba un tierno beso en el dorso.

- Ojala y puedas hacerlo, nada seria mas perfecto y maravilloso que recorrer la ciudad a tu lado...mi principe.- La sonrisa y el amor en los ojos de Candy, habian logrado que el magnate se sonrojara, era la primera vez que Candy demostraba su carinio delante de la tia Abuela, por lo regular esas muestras de afecto solo se las dedicaba cuando estaban a solas, ...un momento! lo habia llamado "Su principe"?, delante de la tia abuela?...el corazon de Alberth estallo de alegria, y la anciana vio con agrado el amor que seguia creciendo entre los dos rubios.

* * *

La noticia corrio con la velocidad del aire, y asi como en chicago eran recibidas las notas indicando los cambios en el evento mas esperado, en New Yorck, Annie corria por los pasillos de la Mancion Andrey en busca de su Marido...

- Que pasa, porque tanto alboroto Annie?, - Preguntaba Archie al verla entrar corriendo al despacho donde analizaba algunos documentos en compania de George.

- Candy, Candy.!...- Decia a grandes voces la pelinegra con un gran brillo en sus azules pupilas y sin poder ocultar su alegria.

- Pero que pasa con Candy?...- Preguntaba aun mas sorprendido el ojimiel.

- No puedo creerlo, Archie, Carinio!- Lo abrazaba emocionada y dando algunos pequenios saltos que estaban volviendo loco al elegante joven, era demasiado raro que su "refinada" esposa perdiera la compostura, como estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

- Annie por favor, calmate y dinos que ocurre?- La detenia de los brasos para que se relajara un poco, y a la vez miraba con extranieza la divertida expresion que habia provocado la situacion en George.

- Candy viene!- le decia completamente emocionada.

- que?, estas segura?- Archie sentia que la alegria lo invadia y George se limitaba a verlos, para el ya no era un secreto pues Alberth le habia telegrafeado las noticias esa maniana , pero tambien le habia pedido discrecion, no deceaba "sorpresas inesperadas".

- Si!. mira me envio esta carta, por la fecha ya deben venir en camino y llegaran en un par de dias, tambien viene la tia Abuela y la fiesta de compromiso entre Alberth y Candy se realizara aqui, ...- Annie no cabia de la emocion por las buenas noticias.

- Pero porque no avisaron con mas tiempo?..., hubieramos iniciado los preparativos?...- Archie tomaba la carta de manos de su esposa, deceaba confiramar lo que comentaba.

- Parece que el correo ha tenido unos problemas ultimamente, a causa de las nevadas, presisamente esta maniana recibi un telegrama del senior Andrey donde me indica la hora de su llegada ...hoy., el decea que los recoja en la estacion, y tambien decea que el asunto se maneje con la mayor discrecion por lo menos hasta que la fecha ya este mas proxima.- George les comentaba disfrutando de la caras de sorpresa que el matrimonio Corwell habia puesto.

- Pero en su carta Candy me dice que...- Antes de que la morena Terminara sus palabras, la fiel mano derecha de Alberth la interrumpio.

- Decidieron salir un poco antes, y asi poder avanzar mas en los preparativos de la ceremonia de compromiso, y para que el senior William, pudiera adelantar el trabajo que tiene que realizar, - en un par de horas mas tendre que salir hacia la estacion de trenes.- Una sonrisa divertida marcaba el rostro del hombre por el mutismo de la pareja que lo miraban atonitos.

sin esperar y ante los ojos sorprendidos de su marido, Annie levanto un poco la falda de su vetido y comenzo a caminar apresuradamente llamando a las jovenes del servicio, no tenia nada preparado y ella sabia muy bien lo "especial" que era la tia abuela Elroy, aun no podia creer que Candy hubiera logrado congeniar con ella. En menos de cinco minutos toda la mancion era un caos total, sirvientes moviendose de un lado a otro, mientras Annie se dividia en mil para lograr indicarles a todos lo que debian hacer, en la cocina, las mujeres a cargo de la comida trabajaban a marchas forzadas preparando los platillos favoritos de la anciana, la pecosa y por supuesto del patriarca, que al fin visitaria aquella mancion.

* * *

Desde que habia adquirido aquella propiedad en un buen negocio de compra venta, Alberth no habia puesto un pie dentro de ella, Le habia pedido a Archie que fuera el quien se hiciera cargo de las remodelaciones y los detalles que fueran necesarios, ademas de comunicarle su deceo por que fuera presisamente el joven Corwell quien representara el apeido familiar en esa ciudad, el viajaria ahi cada que fuera necesario y realmente indispensble, y el ojimiel comprendiendo los motivos de su tio, acepto y le habia estado evitando esos viajes, siendo el mismo quien le llevara los pendientes hasta las oficinas de Chicago, ciudad donde el Magnate recidia, pero esta vez habia sido imposible evitarlo, tendria que viajar a la ciudad de sus Tormentos: New Yorck

- Algun problema hijo?- la anciana Elroy interrumpia sus pensamientos,- sigues preocupado por los fantasmas del pasado?, es que acaso la prueba que te ha dado Candy realizando este viaje con tal de no separarse de ti, no ha sido suficiente?.- La intensa mirada de la anciana buscaba la de su sobrino mientras el la ayudaba a acomodarse en un lugar frente a el.

- No, no es eso...completemente.- Admitia,- Realmente lo que mas me preocupa es como tomara Archie el hecho de que Candy y yo lleguemos a lo que hasta hoy ha sido su hogar, desde que adquiri esa propiedad para representar a la familia en esa ciudad, no me he tomado el tiempo para visitarla, y a cambio deje todo en manos de Archie, no se como se hayan instalado el y Annie, y no me gustaria que naciera algun tipo de resentimiento entre ellas...- Las palabras eran claras para la anciana.

- Archie como todo miembro de nuestra familia, sabe que en cualquier propiedad perteneciente a nuestro apeido, sin importar quien la habite, el lugar del patriarca y su esposa, aunque aun no lo sea, se deben respetar, en todo sentido. Annie debe comprender que aunque ella como esposa de Archie, ha sido la representante oficial del apeido en esta ciudad, la verdadera y futura seniora Andrey es Candy, y por lo tanto, su palabra tiene mayor peso, Annie fue educada dentro de las normas sociales de nuestro nivel, y Archie tambien, asi que no creo que represente ningun problema el que tu y Candy lleguen a habitar la mancion que les pertenece.

- Eso espero tia, eso espero...-Alberth sentia que a pesar de que las palabras de la anciana eran ciertas, no eran del todo justas, y quiza,...Annie tambien lo creyera.

- Por cierto donde esta esa pequenia futura seniora Andrey?- La sonrisa de la anciana mostraba su agrado por la pecosa- No me digas que ha hido de nuevo al comedor a solicitar mas postres...

- No y si,- respondia divertido el patriarca, y continuo explicando su respuesta- no se encuentra en el comedor, pero si hiso un pedido de otro par de postres, hace un momento la acompanie a su privado, parece que tanto dulce le hiso sentirse un poco mal, pero me aseguro que volveria aqui para no desperdiciar su nuevo pedido, ... le ha encantado el sazon del cocinero...- la sonrisa no desaparecia de su rostro.

- Y estoy segura que ya habras investigado todo sobre dicho cocinero para contratarlo...no?- La anciana conocia la debilidad de Albert : Candy.

- Me conoce muy bien ...- La miraba un poco sonrojado al verse descubierto.

- Estas enamorado hijo, y es logico que decees hacer todo lo que este en tus manos para hacerla feliz., lo mejor es que ella te ama con la misma intensidad, y te lo ha demostrado. - Elroy observaba la alegria que reflejaban las pupilas azul cielo de su sobrino, era feliz, de eso no habia duda- Pero espero que ese intenso amor que se profesan no los lleve a adelantar su "luna de miel"- lo miraba con picardia y el magnate se sonrojaba -

- Por supuesto que no tia, - respondia rapidamente levantando la sospecha en la anciana- debo confesarle que ha sido muy dificil-se confesaba sinceramente- pero me he mantenido como el caballero que usted educo.

- No dudo que ha sido dificil para ti como lo ha sido para ella, - hablaba mas abiertamente- los tiempos han cambiado y el amor cuando es tan intenso, comunmente olvida toda norma y regla que se establesca- - decia ocultando su diversion por la incredula expresion en el rostro del rubio,- por eso mantengo los ojos muy abiertos, pero he comenzado a dudar en que no seria tan desagradable conocer a mi bisnieto antes de lo planeado, yo ya estoy anciana y en cualquier momento podria partir. y nada me gustaria mas que poder llevarme la dicha de haber sostenido en mis brazo a nuestro futuro patriarca...

- Mhmh, sin duda seria agradable, pero no estaria dentro de lo correcto, sera mejor seguir esperando, usted aun es fuerte y seguro no solo conocera al futuro patriarca sino que tambien nos ayudara a educarlo como corresponde.

- Estoy cansada Alberth- El rubio sintio un sobre salto en el corazon, era la primera vez que la anciana lo llamaba de esa forma- Y esa felicidad me daria una dicha incalculable, pero no creo tener la energia suficiente para lidiar con un hijo tuyo y de Candy, por separado ustedes me han dado unos muy buenos dolores de cabeza, ya me imagino lo dificil que sera educar a un fruto de su union, - el comentario les arranco una leve carcajada a los dos.

-De que se rien?- La voz de Candy interrumpia su alegria.

- De nada pequenia, ... de nada...- Respondia Albert poniendose de pie para ayudarla a tomar su lugar, ella ya no tuvo tiempo de seguir cuestionando pues detras de ella venia el mesero con su pedido listo y eso la hiso olvidarse de su curiosidad no satisfecha.

El viaje llego a su fin, La estacion de trenes estaba repleta de gente que esperaba la llegada de sus parientes, amigos o invitados, Candy no parecia sentir nigun tipo de nostalgia o tristeza al volver a pisar el suelo de aquel lugar que la habia visto partir entre dolorosas lagrimas, derrotada y con sus iluciones y suenios de amor completamente destrosados, todo habia quedado en el pasado, parecia que la herida habia cicatrizado por completo y sin dejar marca alguna, ahora tomada del brazo de su apuesto y gallardo novio, salia de su bagon privado para encontrarse con George que ya los esperaba, despues de un breve y cortez saludo, George se permitio dar apoyo con su brazo a la anciana Elroy, quien ya habia comenzado a verlo como un miembro de la familia y no guardaba tanto las distancias con el como lo hacia con el resto de los empleados, a unos pasos detras, Candy caminaba sonriente y apegandose mas a Alberth, de reojo habia notado como "Su novio", llamaba la atencion de la mayoria de las mujeres que se encontraban en la estacion, no importaba diferencia social o fisica, todas dirigian la mirada a ese atletico cuerpo proporcionado a la perfeccion y coronado por un rostro igual de perfecto, con su melena dorada y ya no tan larga meciendose con el frio viento de la temporada, Alberth era sin duda un iman para las miradas femeninas, y por su altura, ninguna se veia privada de disfrutar semejante espectaculo de hombre. Un poco divertido, el magnate noto la reaccion de la pecosa a este detalle, y la atrajo mas hacia el tomadola por la cintura y apegandola mas a su costado.

En la seguridad el Auto, se disponian a dirigirse a su desconocido hogar ignorando que por casualidades del destino, en la estacion, de regreso de uno de sus incontables viajes, una bella y elegante dama de edad madura, bajo el rubio fleco de su elegante peinado y cubierta con una capucha que le impedia ser reconocida, habia notado la llegada de el reconocido magnate y su adorable novia, la joven que para su desgracia no pudo llevar el apeido de su adorado pero desdichado hijo..

* * *

Despues de cruzar por completo la ciudad y recorrer por unos minutos mas una area algo alejada del bullicio citadino, la enorme reja que cruzaron daba paso a un hermoso paraje, los dos lados del camino cubierto de piedra lisa, eran bordeados por una muralla de enormes y bellos arboles, seguramente en primavera el verdor de aquellas plantas hacia nacer una imagen inolvidable, pero ahora estaban cubiertos por nieve y parecia que lo que los rodeaba era el cielo, fue una no tan corta distancia la que pasaron antes de que los jardines apareciaran, igualmente cubiertos de blanca nieve, no perdian lo majestuoso de su elaboracion, y al final de estos, una enorme e imponente mancion aun mas majestuosa que las que ya conocia, se descubrio ante los ojos de Candy, era increible lo intimidante que llegaba a ser el simbolo de los Andrey cuando lucia frente a una propiedad como aquella.

Un ejercito de sirvientes impecablemente vestidos con sus uniformes de gala, se anteponian a la entrada en dos perfectas lineas a cada costado de la escalera, donde la joven pareja Corwell los esperaba, la alegria desbordaba de los ojos de Annie y Archie que interiormente deceaban poder perder la compostura que la presencia de la tia les imponia y poder correr a estrechar en sus brazos a aquella querida chica que tanto habian extraniado. la estrecha confianza que habia entre dicha anciana y Candy, le permitio a la pecosa salir corriendo hacia ellos apenas Alberth termino de auxiliarla amablemente a salir del auto, gesto que robo una sonrisa tanto a la anciana como al patriarca, esa jovencita jamas cambiaria.

Los sirvientes se habian visto discretamente unos a otros por la actitud tan sorpresiva de la futura seniora Andrey, pero la imponente figura de la en ese momento Matriarca y el que sabian era el absoluto duenio de lo que los rodeaba, los obligo a nisiquiera pensar algun comentario. asi que se limitaron a realizar el saludo acostumbrado.

- Annie, Archie!, no saben como los he extraniado- con lagrimas en sus verdes pupilas La pecosa estrechaba a sus entraniables amigos y familares.

- Candy!, nosotros tambien te hemos extraniado muchisimo,- Annie, la recibia y la saludaba con carinio pero gurardando la compostura debida, Archie no conteniendose mas y una vez que su esposa termino de saludarla, la abrazo de la cintura y levantandola del suelo la giro por el aire a la vez que besaba su mejilla con alegria.-

- Gatita! que alegria tenerte aqui.!

- MMHMHM- LaTia Abuela aclarando su garganta, lo hacia recordar que no estaban solos. y que ella ya estaba frente a ellos.

-Seniora Elroy, sea bienvenida- Con una reverencia como mandaban las reglas, Annie recibia a la matriarca. y de igual manera se dirigia a Albert.- Senior Andrey, bienvenido a su casa.

- Annie, - con una leve inclinacion de cabeza la matriarca agradecia el saludo. a diferencia de Alberth que con toda la confianza que su sobrinio le permitia, abrazo cariniosamente a la morena y beso su mejilla.-

- Gracias Annie, eres muy amable.

- Hola Tio, Tia Abuela, sean bienvenidos- Archie poyaba a Candy nuevamente en el suelo y con un carinioso Abrazo saludaba a sus parientes.,

La tarde era fria y eso permitio que se evitaran las presentaciones requeridas con el personal a servicio de la familia, ya lo harian el cualquier momento despues de la comida y en el calor del interior de la mancion, dando paso a los recien llegados, los dirigieron al salon de estar.

Como toda anfitriona Annie dirigio un recibimiento perfecto logrando el mayor desempenio de los empleados, era notorio que ella desembolvia a la perfeccion su papel de seniora de la casa, algo que para Candy y Alberth fue de lo mas normal del mundo, pero que no fue mucho del agrado de la anciana tia, que despues de la comida y de una manera muy a su estilo reclamo el lugar de su Nieta.

- Veo que has sabido llevar muy bien las riendas de esta casa Annie...permiteme felicitarte por tu gran desempenio.- Menciono la anciana con su inexpresivo rostro, y Annie sintio gran satisfacion y orgullo por las palabras mencionadas.

- Pero, dime, los sirvientes estan ya al tanto de que Candy sera la seniora Andrey?,- Con indiferencia, la anciana continuo su charla. Alberth que ya sabia a donde se dirigia, le tomo suavemente la mano y con un ligero y discreto apreton le pidio que no continuara, ya habia sido bastanque que en la mesa, Annie y Archie tomaran lugares secundarios, respetando asi su lugar como patriarca y el de Candy como su futura esposa.

- Por supuesto que lo saben Tia, - Respondio Archie con un sonrisa y ajeno a las verdaderas intenciones de la abuela.- todos aqui saben que esta adorable seniorita sera la que regira este palacio redecorado a su gusto y para su total satisfaccion.

Candy lo miro sorprendida, ya habia notado que en la estancia existia un enorme retrato de ella junto a Alberth justo encima de la chimenea.

-Pero Archie, yo nunca,,, pediria algo asi...- Candy se sentia apenada ante Annie.

- Lo sabemos Candy, pero tanto esta como las demas propiedades de la familia quedran bajo tus ordenes en cuanto seas la seniora Andrey, asi que Archie y yo pensamos que lo mas adecuado seria que los sirvientes tuvieran el conocimiento de esto y tambien decorar y detallar la mansion a tu gusto, no fue dificil, pues desde ninia he conocido tus preferencias y colores favoritos, ademas Alguien que tambien te conoce bastante bien, nos dio uno que otro concejillo cuando teniamos alguna duda.- Annie dirigia una mirada complice a George, que por orden de Alberth compartia la mesa como un miembro mas de la familia.

- Gracias a los dos, pero no era necesario...- sus verdes ojos buscaron los de Alberth pidiendo apoyo y ayuda.

- Realmente estoy muy agradecido con ustedes por todo lo que han hecho, pero como ha dicho Candy no era necesario, nosotros solo estamos de paso y una vez que los asuntos que nos han traido hasta aqui esten terminados, nos marcharemos al que sera nuestro verdadero hogar, asi que Annie, no trates de desligarte de tus obligaciones tan facilmente- Alberth despelagaba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y sin soltar la mano de la tia Abuela le pedia comprencion con la mirada, la anciana tuvo que reconocer que Annie sabia muy bien lo que hacia, pero aun asi no terminaba de ser de su agrado completamente, tenia sus reservas y la sabiduria de sus anios pronto le daria la razon.

* * *

Un Taxi lograba al fin terminar con su casi imposible mision, a mitad de camino , una pesada tormenta de nieve habia comenzado a caer dificultando la visibilidad, pero gracias a la distinguida y elegante area a donde se diriguia, el final del recorrido no habia sido tan malo, ahora frente a una de las mas grandes residencias de aquel lugar, el amable chofer ayudaba a su viajera a bajar las maletas mientras ella esperaba ya en la entrada de la hermosa y enorme casa, La dama introducia su llave, no vivia sola pero como duenia del lugar no necesitaba llamar a la puerta, una vez en el interior espero a que el chofer del taxi que le habia servido depositara las maletas en el suelo y despues de una nada despreciable propina, la dama aseguro su hogar y comenzo a caminar hacia el interior, una mucama salio a su encuentro apenada por no haber acudido con mayor premura.

- Como ha estado todo Marie?- con amabilidad la mujer saludaba a su empleada mostrandole que no le importaba su descuido.

- Todo igual seniora, no ha habido ninguna novedad...- respondia mientras tomaba las maletas y seguia los pasos de su empleadora.

- Mmm, era de imaginarse, y el feliz matrimonio esta en casa?- Preguntaba con ironia

- NO...La seniora Susana...

- SUSANA!,recuerda que la unica seniora en esta casa soy yo.- Si algo molestaba a Eleonor era que esa tipa quisiera usurpar su lugar aprovechandose de su ausencia, y sabia que lo hacia, pues no era la primera vez que sus empleados cometian aquel error.

- Perdon seniora, pero es que...- La apenada joven no sabia como explicar su dificil situacion, pues cuando la duenia de la casa no estaba, todos los empleados se veian obligados a seguir las ordenes de Susana, que constantemente los recriminaba por no llamarla seniora, y les quitaba parte de su necesitado sueldo, y en ocaciones, el dinero completo de su paga, mantener a sus "Familiares", no era una tarea facil para la exactriz.

- No te preocupes, entiendo, creo que tendre que hablar una vez mas con ella. y bien, donde se encuentra la mujer de mi hijo?- el tono sarcastico de Eleonor, hiso que la mucama no pudiera evitar una risilla. y el detalle tambien logro que Eleonor olvidara el incidente, sabia que nadie en esa casa aceptaba a esa...mujer.

- Salio como cada viernes, con seguridad ignoraba su regreso, pues dejo dicho que no se preparara cena y que no volveria hasta maniana despues del desayuno,...fue a visitar a su "Tia".

- O vaya, ahora es una tia, y seguro el proximo fin de semana sera una prima, o una amiga de la infancia, esa "zorra" cree que yo naci ayer...- Eleonor hacia una mueca de disgusto - Y mi hijo?- Pregunto cambiando el tema antes de que su higado se viera afectado.

- El seniorito, esta en sus ensayos para la proxima puesta en escena, parece que dormira en su camerino, pidio que se le prepara una maleta para los siguientes dias y la llevo consigo.- La Mucama terminaba de encender la chimenea y se disponia a salir del salon de estar para preparar el acostumbrado Te de la seniora como cada que regresaba de viaje.

- Ya confirmaron el estreno para dentro de un mes verdad?- Preguntaba la dama deteniendo a la joven.

- Parece que sera un poco antes, y por ello se han intesificado los ensayos, varios de los actores estaran durmiendo en los camerinos del teatro...al igual que el seniorito.- La mucama termianba su informacion, era la mujer mas fiel que Eleonor tenia a su servicio, y por su juventud, le era mucho mas facil mezclarse en el teatro sin que nadie supiera que era enviada por ella para seguir los pasos de su hijo.

Depues de la ultima recaida de Terry en el alcoholismo,y por los danios causados, Eleonor debia estar mas al pendiente, y por ello habia solicitado la ayuda de todo el personal a sus ordenes, los mas antiguos como la mujer que habia sido la nana de Terry en su corta estadia a su lado y antes de que el Duque se lo arrebatara y el mayordomo, que tambien estaba bajo su servicio desde aquel entonces, eran un tanto ancianos, y por ello solo podian proporcionarle los cuidados dentro de la casa, pero la mayoria eran mujeres y hombres jovenes que pos su simpatia hacia ella la obedecian ciegamente, arriesgandose a recibir una paliza por parte del mal humorado actor si es que llegaba a descubrir que lo seguian con constancia.

Despues de unos instantes, Marie, volvia con el servivio de te. Eleonor estaba distraida, ausente, miraba atravez de su ventanal como la nieve seguia cayendo, por unos intantes habia tenido el deceo de llamar a Terry para que regresara a casa y comunicarle su descubrimiento en la estacion de trenes, pero su impulso se desvanecio casi de inmediato al recordar el amor con que Candy miraba y sonreia al Magante Bancario William Andrey, Que hombre mas afortunado era el, tenia una posicion envidiable, era reconocido mundialmente, cada negocio que emprendia era un completo exito, con su dinero podia comprar cualquier cosa que pudiera decear,...pero lo mas grande que poseia, ...sin duda,... y lo habia confirmado en la mirada de amor que se dibujaba en aquellas inolvidables pupilas claras y tranparentes como un cielo de primavera, era ella,...Candy.

El recordar aquel momento en que vio como sus miradas se habian cruzado y confirmado el amor mutuo que existia entre ellos, fue lo que mato esa pequenia esperanza que habia nacido en su corazon de madre cuando la vio bajarse del tren, no, no seria justo para esa inolvidable chica, perturbar su tranquila vida, y no solo eso, sino que su hijo ya no tenia posibilidad alguna de ser feliz a su lado, Eleonor lo sabia perfectamente, una vida de pareja donde solo uno ama, nunca tendria buenos resultados, habia pasado con ella y con Richard, y la historia se repitio en Susana y Terry, no, eso seria fulminante para su hijo, si el llegaba a ver el amor que Candy expresaba en sus ojos y que no era presisamente por el...no deceaba ni pensar que pudiera ocurrir,, guardaria silencio, era lo mejor, que fuera el destino el que cargara con esa culpa si es que algo llegaba a suceder, pero por su parte ella trataria de evitarle a su hijo un nuevo sufrimiento.

Cuando Eleonor noto que su te habia sido servido, ya estaba helado, sorio con amargura, deposito la taza en la charola y se dispuso a retirarse a su habitacion, necesitaba descansar.

* * *

La obscuridad siempre da una sensacion de tranquilidad a quienes ocultan una pena, la vida habia sido cruel, habia cobrado con creces unos cuantos dias de felicidad recibidos, que pocos momentos felices tenia en sus memorias, desde que recordaba, su camino habia sido desdicha tras desdicha, solo hubo un pequenio lapso de tiempo en el que supo lo que era sentirse el rey del mundo, una dicha completa y absoluta, pero que poco habia durado aquello, en un segundo todo lo que el creia un fantastico suenio se convirtio en una terrible pesadilla de la cual aun no habia logrado despertar, en la soledad de su camerino, donde solo la luz de su cigarrillo lo alumbraba, Terrece Granchester evocaba los momentos mas reconfortantes de su existencia:

Un barco a media noche, el colegio san Pablo en Londres, la casa de campo de su padre en escocia, y ese breve momento en aquel tren en el que logro volver a verla, todos lugares que llevaria siempre en su corazon por estar ligados a la unica mujer que habia amado en su vida, pero despues de esas memorias, lo inevitable volvia a su mente, aquel boleto que envio lleno de esperanza y sin intencion de que tuviera regreso, el dia en que su hermoso rostro con su naricilla llena de pecas lo miraba asustado al pensar que era un ladron en la estacion de trenes donde fue a recibirla, el paseo en auto para llevarla a disfrutar de un corto recorrido a un cafe nada propio para dos enamorados, su viejo y sencillo departamento que aun conservaba y usaba como refugio cuando no podia con la verdad de su vida, y por ultimo aquel hotel en el que habia reservado una habitacion especialmente para ella, que absurdo y pobre paseo.

Como si fuera agradable invocarlos, los segundos mas desdichados de su existencia aparecian en su mente mostrandole las imagenes por las cuales hubiera preferido dar la vida con tal de que no existieran; el charco de liquido purpula bajo la pierna de Susana, la dolorosa noticia del medico, y por si fuera poco, aquellos ojos verdes llenos de profundo dolor cuando se vio forzado por la situacion a tomar en sus brazos aquel cuerpo que se volveria la mas pesada carga en su corazon, y al final, las lagrimas aparecian en su rostro cuando, como si volvera a vivirlo, el momento en que tuvo que separar de la cintura de su amada, sus manos que se negaban a dejarla marchar, aparecia en su mente, ni siquera tuvo una ultima mirada..., Maldito, mil veces maldito el momento en que decidio elegir el cumplir con su deber, sobre el amor, ese amor que fue era y seria lo unico bueno que le sucediera en su desdichada vida. y maldito el, por haber hecho sufrir a su inolvadable pecosa.

Como estaria ahora?, que seria de ella?, lo olvidaria?, ojala, el no merecia que una mujer tan noble como ella y con un corazon tan precioso, le regala un lugar en sus recuerdos. seria feliz?, o habria sido tan desafortunada como lo era el, no, ella siempre cumplia sus promesas y habia prometido ser feliz, en cambio el, que habia hecho de lo que prometio?, que ironia, no habia cumplido con la palabra dada a la mujer de su vida, pero si con el "deber" impuesto y que lo habia convertido en un muerto en vida. cuantas cosas habia hecho tratando de recuperar la fuerza de vivir, meter en su cama a cuanta actriz novata se le ofrecia?, por que?, el pretexto perfecto habia sido pagar a Susana con la misma moneda despues que descubrio su primera traicion.

Susana, la probre Susana, esa mujer que al principio habia hecho todo lo posible por despertar en el algun tipo de sentimiento que pudiera convertirla completamente en su mujer, jamas lo habia conseguido, ni con su fingida dulsura ni con aquellos provocativos atuendos que vestia cada que el regresaba al apartamento que compartian depues de haber contraido matrimonio, que ilusa, como llego a pensar que por el simple hecho de haberse casado con ella, el le corresponderia como marido?, nunca, lo unico que habia llegado a provocar en el eran nauseas, desprecio, y no devido a su"defecto", sino por ser la mujer que con su sola presencia le recordaba ser la causa de su desdicha, le salvo la vida?, si, pero de que habia servido?, de cualquier manera el habia muerto el mismo dia en que Candy se marcho. y con ello la posibilidad de que en su petrificado corazon pudiera nacer algo que siquiera se asemejara al amor. Despues cansada de su desprecio, Susana habia comenzado a refugiarse en los brasos de otros hombres creyendo inocentemente que el hecho provocaria celos en el, por favor!, lo que habia logrado era agradecimiento de su parte, al fin se habia librado de sus burdos intentos de seduccion.

El no tenia sentimientos por nadie, ni siquiera por su fiel amante: Karen Klaiss, la mujer mas arrevatadoramente sexie y apasionada que caminaba altanera por los pasillos del teatro, que habia llevado a aquella hermosa y famosa actriz a convertirse en su amante?, nunca le habia preguntado y quiza nunca lo haria, pero suponia que el hecho de haber sido plantada en el altar, por aquel mal nacido millonario que solo la habia lucido como un trofeo para ganar la admiracion de sus socios, y que prometiendole matrimonio habia roto la promesa ante todos los invitados a la tan mencionada boda. un escandalo de gran magnitud que solo le habia regalado a aquel bastardo una gran publisidad para sus empresas. si, el despecho habia sido seguramente el movil que habia hecho que Karen no pusiera resistencia aquella noche cuando por error y bajo la influencia del alcohol el habia entrado en el camerino de la actriz sorprendiendola semidesnuda; el recuerdo de aquel dia aun provocaba en su cuerpo una reaccion inevitable.

La blanca piel de la mujer, sus enormes y hermosos ojos azules, y aquel marco de sedoso cabello caoba callendo por su espalda desnuda y del cual un par de gruesos mechones trataban inultimente de cubrir sus bien formados senos, habian sido la causa de que el perdiera cualquier tipo de control sobre su mente y cuerpo, atraido como por un iman, habia cruzado la distancia que lo separaba de tal musa con tan solo un par de sancadas, ella estaba un poco asustada, o eso le parecio ver en sus brillantes pupilas, pero no opuso resistencia cuando el comenzo a acariciar casi con salvajismo su cuerpo, no habia tenido delicadesa alguna pensando que aquella joven era una experta en la cama, el siempre habia tenido curiosidad de comprobar si lo que todos pensaban de ella por su imagen de mujer apacionada y arrebatadora era cierto, y en el momento en que la tuvo bajo su cuerpo y sintiendo una ardiente deseo por tomarla, descubrio el mayor y bien guardado secreto de la maravillosa actriz, ella, era virgen, por su cuerpo no habia pasado nadie hasta ese momento en que el la convirtio en mujer, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, no habia marcha atras, asi que lo unico que le quedo fue proporcinarle a esa ahora mujer un placer del cual no se olvidaria jamas, y asi fue.

Desde aquel instante el y Karen habian sido pareja no solo en el escenario, sino secretamente tambien lo eran bajo las sedosas y perfumadas sabanas de una obscura habitacion en la recidencia de la dama, el la visitaba con muchisima frecuencia, no podia evitarlo, y ella lo recibia como si realmente el fuera su duenio legalmente, la estrecha amistad que habian llevado en anios anteriores a su nueva relacion, le permitia a ella conocer todos sus gustos y preferencias, asi que cuando el llegaba, era tratado con la mas perfecta amabilidad, ella siempre sabia el momento perfecto para cada detalle, desde su copa de coniac hasta el momento de despertarlo para el desayuno, ademas nunca mencionaba palabra alguna cuando se enteraba de las "otras" amistades pasajeras que comunmente el tenia, que era lo que llevaba a Karen a soportar aquella situacion?, su soledad?, la pasion despertada por el?, el deceo?, la satisfaccion?, preguntas que jamas tendrian respuesta, su relacion era y seguiria siendo tal como habia sido hasta el momento, una amistad con derechos carnales, nunca habria nada mas, el amor ya no existia para el, y el que habia existido habia sido y seria eterna y totalmente de una sola persona...Candice White.

El llamado en la sencilla puerta de madera en su camerino lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, sabia quien era y eso desperto el deceo tan ardiente que solo una mujer podia despertar en su cuerpo con tan solo imaginarla.

- Pasa...- La ronca y sensual voz del actor le permitio el paso a la joven que esperaba en la obscuridad del pasillo dentro del teatro.

La tenue luz de la lampara que Terry encendio y que no era capaz de disminuir casi en nada la negrura de la noche, se reflejo en la sedosa tela de la bata azul que resbalandose suavemente por aquel perfecto y bien proporcionado cuerpo termino en el suelo del camerino, sus ojos brillaron llenos de deseo, un deseo por aquella mujer, que no se consumia ni con el tiempo ni con todas las amantes que habian pasado por su cama, extendio su mano ofreciendosela a la joven de castania cabellera y que lo miraba fijamente con sus pupilas azules, su blanca mano tomo la fuerte de el, en un fuerte y rapido movimiento el actor la atrajo hacia si posesinandose de manera furiosa de sus carnosos labios, en menos de lo que hubiera pensado y sin tener conciencia de ello, la firme y deleitable piel blanca del cuerpo de ella, se encontraba bajo su bronceada y nada despreciable anatomia, la poca ropa que habia llevado ensima habia desaparecido casi en el instante en que ella aparecio cruzando su puerta, y ahora su deseo, estaba seguro que seria satisfecho al limite como cada noche entre los brazos de aquella bella mujer...su fiel amante: la famosa actriz... Karen Klaiss.

* * *

**Bueno pues epero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y como siempre espero sus reviews, les agradesco el tiempo que me regalan al compartir conmigo leyendo esta historia, me despido deceandoles que la vida les de cada dida una gran felicidad y como siempre... nos seguimos leyendo...**

**Galaxilam:...Gracias amiga por seguirme y espero que te este gustando, se que al principio paraecera algo rosa la historia, pero pronto tomara un giro que ojala te emocione tanto como ami me emociono al escribirla... bueno pues nos seguimos leyendo...y escribiendo.**

**Akire**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! mil disculpas por las tadanzas, pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, ojala y lo disfruten, es algo rosa, pero necesario para que se comprenda el amor que existe en la pareja... gracias mil por leer.

* * *

**Tu eterno Enamorado **

**Capitulo III**

Dos dias habian transcurrido desde su llegada a New Yorck, la nieve caia suavemente por las avenidas y ella podia observarla atravez del trasparente cristal de la ventanilla, en el elegante coche en el que viajaba en compania de la anciana Elroy y su querida "Hermana" Annie, quien no habia parado de parlotear desde que dejaron la mancion esa maniana, Alberth habia estado muy ocupado desde el mismo dia de su llegada, tanto que apenas se habian podido ver a la hora de la cena, lo extraniaba, ahora se dirigia en compania de las dos damas en busca del que Annie aseguraba era el mejor diseniador de toda la ciudad, reconocido por hacer modelos excluisivos y exitosos para las mujeres mas bellas y elegantes dentro de la sociedad asi como para grandes actrices de renombre dentro de la industria teatral, pero ella poco le importaban aquellos detalles, solo habia acudido debido a la insistencia de la tia Abuela en que debia ser la mujer mas hermosa y elegante el dia de su compromiso matrimonial.

El auto al fin se detuvo frente a un elegante y enorme escaparate que mostraba la magnificencia del duenio de tan hermoso lugar, Candy miro con desgano, para ella era solo una tienda mas, igual a todas las que con anterioridad habia visitado, la abuela noto claramente y con satisfaccion la expresion en el rostro de la ojiverde que mostraba claramente que no se dejaba impresionar por los comentarios de Annie, siempre habia notado la gran diferencia entre ellas, Candy a pesar de ser una Andrey nunca abandonaba su nobleza y humildad, pero eso no era motivo para que la vieran con menos respeto de lo que el apeido exigia, sin embargo, Annie, era claro que el hecho de llevar el apeido Corwell legalmente, habia ensanchado su orgullo a limites inimaginables, su mirada y sus modales desdeniosos hacia los demas en un claro esfuerzo de mostrar su superioridad, hacia que las personas que la rodeaban decearan no encotrarse bajo su servicio o cruzarse en su camino, aun asi ella aparentaba una dulsura que estaba lejos de ser sincera ante sus ancianos y cansados ojos, pero el amor que Archie y Candy sentian hacia la ojiazul morena, no los dejaba ver la verdadera identidad de Annie.

Las Damas bajaron del auto despues de que el chofer abriera la puerta y les ayudara galantemente, Annie se adelanto unos pasos arreglado su abrigo y su elegante sombrero, al contrario de ella Candy se detuvo para auxiliar a la anciana a la que ahora le profesaba un carinio sincero, cuando la morena noto el gesto de la rubia, no le quedo mas que olvidarse un poco de su apariencia y volverse hacia ellas en un claro fingido interes, Candy no lo noto, pero Elroy era demasiado observadora.

Una vez dentro de la tienda, un hombre de aparencia demasiado delicada para el gusto de la anciana, salio ha recibirlas y con Alegria demaciado expresiva para ser verdadera, saludo a Annie con una mueca que finjian ser besos en la mejilla pero que apenas si rozaban la piel de la joven. este saludo parecia ser ya una costumbre bastante normal para la joven seniora Corwell que lo imito a la perfeccion en clara muestra de que era una practica bastante constante.

- Que alegria verte de nuevo querida!- Mencionaba el diseniador tomando con la punta de sus dedos las manos de Annie aun cubiertas por los guantes de delicada piel.

- Para mi tambien es un agrado voler a verte querido Pierre!- Respondia la morena actuando con la misma delicada manera del hombre. una mirada confusa llego a los ojos de Candy que veia atonita el asombroso cambio de su hermana.

- Veo que no vines sola...- agregaba el hombre volviendo su mirada a las dos damas que aguardaban detras de la ojiazul.

- Oh, pero que grosera he sido, permiteme presentarte... ella es la seniora Elroy Andrey - le dirigia una mirada un tanto indecifrable como si aquellas palabras guardaran algo que el hombre conocia pero que no debia comentar- y ella es Candice White...

- Andrey...-complementaba la anciana ante la clara intencion de Annie por no mencionar ese detalle.

- Oh, claro, solo que pense que no era adecuado mencionarlo antes de que estuviera comprometida formalmente- tratando de disculparse agrego la morena nerviosamente bajo la mirada airada de la anciana Elroy.

- Candy es una Andrey aun sin ser la prometida de William, el apeido le pertenece por derecho familiar, no solo por un compromiso. - Aclaro la anciana, logrando que Annie bajara la vista al suelo apenada e intimidada por las palabras menciondas y que eran claramente un recordatorio de su situacion.

- Si, por supuesto, seniora Andrey.- con voz apenas aludible Annie se diculpaba aceptando sin reniego su error de no mencionar el apeido de Candy.

- Tia, eso no es realmente importante para mi...- Candy trataba de disculpar la actitud de su "Hermana", a pesar de estar sorprendida por ello.

- Lo se querida, pero es mejor aclarar las cosas antes de que los rumores mal intencionados nazcan,- Miraba de reojo la expresion del Diseniador que claramente estaba desesperado por obtener mas comentarios para compartir con su clientela.- supongo que ustede es el"Famoso" diseniador que tanto a mencionado Annie...- Elroy se dirigia al hombre que aun no habia pronunciado palabra.

- Asi es Madam Elroy...- el hombre se acercaba y tomaba con delicadeza la anciana mano para posar un delicado beso.

- Ya veo, ... podria mostrarnos algunos de sus trabajos mas recientes, me gustaria comprobar con mis propios ojos si es verdad las maravillas que Annie ha mencionado en cuanto a su labor...- Soltando la mano del hombre con educacion, y volviendose a la rubia a su lado, tomo el brazo de Candy alejandola de tan "aberrante ser" antes de que pudiera tocarla, a lo que la Rubia solo pudo dibujar una amable sonrisa como un saludo al hombre que se quedo a medio camino en su intencion de propocionarle un recibimiento como habia hecho con Annie.

Realmente apenada por lo sucedido Candy siguio las indicaciones de la Tia Elroy y se sento a su lado en la elegante estancia dentro de aquel local, el lugar estaba decorado con gran gusto y era claro que era un negocio prospero y selectivo en cuanto a su clientela, el gesto de la anciana Andrey inidicaba que estaba a la espera de que el hombre cumpliera con su pedido y comenzara a mostrar su trabajo, que tan elogiado era por Annie, entendiendo la clara exprecion en el rostro de Elroy, el hombre dio un par de palmadas y una joven de escasos 15 anios a juicio de Candy, se acerco silenciosamente y despues de recibir indicaciones se alejo sin hacer el menor ruido, Annie seguia al lado de Pierre y hacian comentarios apenas aludibles y dificiles de decifrar a los oidos de la rubia ojiverde que aun se sentia apenada por la actitud de la tia Abuela, ella ya habia notado que Annie no era del total agrado de la anciana, pero confaba en que su estancia en New Yorck en compania de la morena, ayudaria para que la conociera verdaderamente.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron antes de que la jovencilla que anteriormente habia salido a recibir ordenes, reaparaciera seguida por seis jovenes mas, estas mostraban delicadamente los modelos mas recientes del afamado diseniador, que sonreia con orgullo por su trabajo, pero ante los ojos de Elroy, no era presisamente algo de lo que se debiera estar orgulloso, Candy palidecia a cada comentariao de la anciana que podida detectar hasta el mas escondido defecto en aquellos vestidos que para ella eran realmente elegantes y hermososo, pero no asi para Elroy, despues de casi un veintenar de modelos acumulados en la estancia, y de una gran cantidad de sonrojos por parte de la rubia, el modisto ya un poco desesperado por la dificil complacencia de la anciana dama, sintio un gran alivio cuando la delicada campanilla de la entrada resono reclamando su atencion. por fin un respiro.

La mirada de la anciana dirigida hacia Annie, le dejaba muy claro a la morena la insatisfaccion de la exigente dama, la molestia no se podia ocultar en el rostro de la ojiazul, y Candy continuaba sin saber que decir o argumentar a favor del diseniador y de su entraniabla amiga, por lo que decicido que el silenciao era lo mas recomendable. la algaravia dela voz de Pierre, interrumpio el incomodo silencio que habia nacido entre las tres damas.

- Por aqui por favor!- la cantarina voz del modisto alertaba la atencion de las damas.

- Aqui las tiene, las damas que usted buscaba!- senalaba en direccion de Candy y Elroy Andrey.

Las pupilas verdes se abrieron al maximo al descubrir la presencia del apuesto hombre a espaldas del modisto que se movio de su lugar para dar paso al incomparable caballero que habia llegado y que sin duda su presencia era un alago para su negocio, Annie tambien levanto la vista seguida de Elroy para ser testigos del alegre recibimento que Candy le daba a su Prometido, pues sin poder contenerse al apenas verlo, esta habia saltado de su asiento sin pensarlo dos veces y se habia lanzado a los brazos del magnate que asomaba su rostro con una gran sonrisa, y ahora rodeando el cuello del hombre al que tanto amaba, la pecosa le daba un ligero beso en los labios, mismo que era recibido con gran satisfaccion y alegria.

- Alberth, como supiste que estabamos aqui?- Preguntaba la pecosa sorprendida por la presencia de su caballero.

- Muy facil, Archie parece conocer muy bien los gustos de su esposa...- Le guinaba un ojo a la morena que permanecia sentada y se sonrojaba levemente por las palabras y el detalle del magnate.

- Algo que deja mucho que decear...- Agregaba la anciana poniendose de pie y refiriendose a lo mencionado por su sobrino, quien se quedo confundido por las palabras de su tia pero prefirio ignorar el detalle.

- Pense que hoy tambien estarias demasiado ocupado en las oficinas...- Interrumpio Candy el tenso momento.

- Pues si, tenemos aun mucho que hacer, pero lo bueno de ser el jefe, es que puedo darme unas cuantas horas para pasear al lado de mi adorada novia... demas hoy tengo una mison muy importante que cumplir y que no pude esperar...- con una mirada complice miraba a la anciana que le sonreia entendiendo las palabras del joven.

- Bueno, pues si ustedes tiene otros asustos que resolver, sera mejor que Annie y yo volvamos a casa... necesito hacer unas llamadas urgentes a Chicago...- Tomando su abrigo y sin agregar una palabra mas, Elroy indico que el momento de partir de aquel lugar habia llegado, Apenada Annie se puso de pie sin poder emitir palabra para con su gran amigo, y con una mirada un poco airada se volvio despidiendose de su modisto, Candy solo fijo sus verdes pupilas en el agradable rostro de Albert que no comprendia nada y que con amabilidad se despidio del desconcertado hombre que los veia con desilucion y claramente afectado por no haber podido conseguir a tan importantes clientes.

- Paso algo que deba saber?.- Albert preguntaba a su "novia" en voz baja y muy cerca del oido de la rubia.

- Sera mejor que platiquemos en casa...- sonrojada y apenada por lo sucedido Candy prefirio no comentar nada de lo sucedido en ese momento, veia con incomodidad que Annie no podia disimular su molestia hacia la Tia Abuela, y era visible que la anciana la ignoraba por completo.

una vez que llegaron a los autos que esperaban por ellos, George salio para recibir indicaciones y saludar a las damas.

- George, te molestaria acompaniar a mi Tia y a Annie a casa?,... yo tengo algo muy importate que realizar con Candy, asi que tomare el coche, - George sabia claramente lo que eso significaba, asi que saco las llaves de su bolsillo y se las entrego a su "jefe", con una sonrisa acepto llevar a las damas de regreso y Elroy se sintio complasida de que Alberth al fin lograra prestar atencion a su futura esposa, asi que sin chistar, se despidio de la pareja y ayudada amablemente por George subio al auto en que aguardaba el chofer que las habia traido, Annie tambien se despidio de la pareja de Rubios y con clara pena subio al coche que instantes despues partio con rumbo a la mancion Andrey, Candy estaba segura que aquel viaje de regreso no seria nada comodo para las dos damas en la parte trasera del auto, pero olvidandose de aquello, decidio que lo mejor era concetrarse en disfrutar de los momento que estaria al lado de su Rubio favorito... y despejando sus pensamientos dibujo en sus labios una de sus maravillosas sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a el y pregunto con gran curiosidad...

- A donde iremos...- el brillo en la mirada de esmeralda revelaba su emocion por encontrarse al fin a solas con su "novio".

- Eso es un secreto que no pienso revelarte...- Alberth tambien tenia el mismo brillo en sus ojos de cielo, los ultimos dos dias se la habia pasado casi por completo encerrado en la sala de reuniones del banco principal de aquella ciudad y el cual le pertenecia, estudiando todos los movimiento hechos, tratando de encotrar alguna evidencia que revelara si se habian realizado mas desfalcos con anterioridad a los ya descubiertos, despues de que habian podido establecer claramente la fecha en que se iniciaron aquellos desvios de dinero, habia decidido tomar un descanso de algunas horas y asi poder realizar lo que quiza era el detalle mas importante del evento que convertiria a Candy en su prometida oficial ante los ojos de la sociedad de toda America.

Con una gran sonrisa que no se habia borrado de su labios desde que se encontro con su amada novia, Alberth manejaba por la ciudad divertido por la curiosidad que revelaba Candy en sus ojos verdes, ella no estaba prestando atencion al camino que recorrian, contrario a fijar su mirada en los hermosos edificios en el centro de la ciudad, ella habia posado sus ojos en el perfil de Albert y el lo sentia clarmente, y esto le daba aun mas placer.

Al fin despues de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad a la curiosidad de Candy, el auto se detuvo frente a una gran joyeria, era la mas importante de la ciudad y anque Candy no lo sabia, se lo imaginaba por la elegancia y la dimencion de la misma... Alberth bajo del auto sin dejar de sonreir y divertido aun mas por la sorpresa en el rostro de la pecosa, acercandose a la puerta donde su pequenia esperaba, Alberth abrio la portesuela del coche y la ayudo a bajar del mismo, ella estaba muy sorprendida y aun no habia dicho nada, pero su mirada reflejaba su alegria al presentir porque habian hido a aquel lugar...tomadola de la mano, Albert en completo silencio la guio al interior de la joyeria donde un hombre muy elegante ya los esperaba junto con dos jovenes mas que parecian ser las empleadas de aquel lugar.

- Bienvenido seas William,... seniorita Andrey...- El hombre hacia una reverencia a la pareja en saludo y bienvenida, y Candy se sorprendio aun mas por la familiaridad con que habia llamado a Alberth.

- Muchas gracias por recibirme, Sharon... ella es mi "novia" y en unos dias mas mi prometida...Candice White Andrey..., pequenia, el es el senior Sahron Writte, una gran amigo de mi padre y el joyero mas reconocido en toda America...- El magnate los presentaba sonriendo amablemente.

- Un gusto conocerla y si me permite... debo decir que es usted mucho mas bella de lo que habia escuchado mencionar...- el hombre tomaba la blanca mano de Candy ya descubierta por los guantes que la habian protegido del frio y depositaba un beso en el dorso, ella solo sonrio amablemente y agradecio el elogio con un simple "gracias, tambien es un placer conocerlo".

El hombre se volvio a una de las jovenes a sus espaldas y con unas cuantas palabras indico una orden que fue cumplida de inmediato al mismo tiempo que la otra joven se retiraba siguiendo otra de las inicaciones de aquel hombre...

La primera joven se diriguio a la entrada de la joyeria donde unas personas acaban de entrar, y despues de unas palabras, las pareja recien llegada dirigio una mirada al par de rubios que se acomodaban en una pequenia sala despues de ser invitados por el duenio del lugar, pero Candy no pudo evitar notar el detalle, de que despues de verlos la pareja se sorprendio y siguio las indicaciones de la seniorita que los guio nuevamente a la salida y despues de cerrar la puerta y asegurarla, coloco un pequenio letrero que indicaba el cierre de la joyeria, la verde mirada curiosa por saber a que se debia aquello se poso en las azules pupilas que la miraban aun con divercion.

- Pasa algo pequenia?- pregunto el magante a su adorada acompaniante.

- hay algo que la incomode seniorita?, -pregunto de inmediato el senior Sharon.

- No, todo esta bien...- con voz titubiante repondio la pecosa.

- Muy bien, entonces puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar?- continuo el hombre despues de la repuesta recibida...

- Un cafe estaria bien...- respondio Alberth y despues dirigio su mirada hacia candy, para conocer su respuesta.

- Yo...un te seria agradable...- con las mejillas sonrojadas, la voz de Candy apenas era aludible.

- En un momento se los traeran...- con una senial de su mano el senior Sharon indico a su empleada y esta se movio de inmediato, - Bueno ahora si me disculpan por unos minutos, vere si todo esta bien en lo que me indico ...William,- Con una inlinacion de cabeza el hombre se alejo despues de que recibio una sentimiento de cabeza por parte del maganate que le respondia a su disculpa por retirarse.

- Te sientes bien pequenia?- insistia Alberth ante la incomodidad de Candy.

- Bueno es que... no crees que deberiamo regresar en otro momento?- Pregunto inocentemente la pecosa.

- Por que?, es que acaso no deceas escoger ya tu anillo de compromiso?... recuerda que solo quedan unos dias mas para la "celebracion oficial"- Hacia referencia a las palabras de la tia Elroy con especial humor y divercion.

- Alberth, no deberias imitar de esa manera a la tia Abuela...- lo retaba con carinio,- y no, no es que no decee elegir mi argolla- se sonrojaba ante el solo pensamiento que le recordaba que pronto seria oficialmente la prometida de ese gran y apuesto hombre.

- Entonces?- insisitia el magnate.

- Bueno, es que, me parece un poco incorrecto que estemos aqui en un horario no indicado para la tienda, al parecer es su hora de cerrar y ...talvez solo por ser un conocido de tu padre, nos este atendiendo sin importar estar fuera de su horario de ventas...- Candy se veia realmente apenada, y su exprecion tan inocente, le parecio algo de lo mas dulce a Alberth que no soporto el deceo de besar a su tierna novia, ella recibio el beso con gusto pero preguntandose aun la reaccion de su novio.

- Candy, mi pequenia Candy...- Alberth reflejaba en la mirada la ternura que aquella actitud de su novia le habia causado- yo le pedi a Sharon que la tienda fuera cerrada para que pudieras elegir con calma y sin sentirte presionada por la presencia de otras personas, te conosco lo sufuciente como para saber que no es muy de tu agrado este tipo de compras, y lo mas seguro es que con mas personas presentes hubieras elegido la primera joya que te mostraran con tal de salir lo mas rapido posible de este lugar, por eso me permiti llamar al amigo de mi padre apenas llegamos a New Yorck y asi concretar una cita para que tu pudieras elegir tranquilamente y sin ningun tipo de presion, deceo que la joya que elijas sea de tu total satisfaccion y agrado y sobre todo, ... que sea unica...al igual que tu eres para mi.

- Alberth...esto.. no era necesario,...tu sabes que yo hubiera aceptado lo que tu decidieras darme...para mi lo mas importante es tu amor... y no...- Candy no termino de habalr, Alberth la callo delicadamente con un suave beso en los labios.

- Lo se "mi amor", pero yo deceo que seas tu quien elija no solo la piedra que llevara tu anillo de compromiso, sino tambien el disenio, quiero que sea totalmente de tu agrado y que cada que lo veas en tu mano te llene de satisfaccion y te demuestre lo mucho que te amo, para que asi tambien puedas sentir con esa joya, mi amor y mi ser completo acompaniandote todo el tiempo.- La volvio a besar y Candy no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada mas aparte de comprender lo que Alberth habia querido transmitirle, la seniorita que les llevaba sus humentes bebidad se acercaba.

A unos cuantos metros al interior de la joyeria, en un pequenio cuarto de seguridad donde se guardaba las piedras mas valiosas, Sharon Writte, salia con una variada seleccion de piedras presiosas y de tamanios muy conciderables, al cerrar la puerta de la pequenia habitacion, una mujer le cerrro el paso...

- Que significa esto?... esta empleada- Decia con desprecio refiriendose a la mujer a sus espaldas- no me ha permitido entrar hasta el salon principal, puedo saber aque se debe semejante atrevimiento.- La rubia melena de cabellos lacios que se ocultaba bajo la capucha obscura quedo libre y la mirada de aquellos ojos azules, fulminaba con desperecio a la apenda joven que sostenia los catalogos con las muestras de los disenios mas exclusivos en anillos de compromiso.

- yo le ordene que lo hiciera, -respondia el hombre sin inmutarse ante la demandante mujer.- Tengo un cliente muy importante que atender y exigio que no hubiera ninguna otra persona, para comodidad de su novia, asi que tendras que esperar a que termine de atenderlos, y si no te parece vuelve otro dia.- la seca actitud del hombre hiso que la actitud de la mujer cambiara.

- Perdoname querido!- se acercaba a el y le acariciaba las mejilla- es solo que pense aque habia sido un deliberado atrevimiento de esta...sirvienta, se que no soy de su total agrado porque ella es una fiel partidaria de tu esposa y constantemente me causa disgustos por ordenes de esa arpia que tienes como mujer...- con un puchero la casquivana mujer fingia sentirse ofendida.

- Rocio, por favor retirese y digale el senior Andrey que en unos instantes estare con el...- El hombre sabia la clase de mujer con la que estaba tratando asi que no deceaba testigos de su infidelidad.- Esperame en donde siempre, en cuanto termine de atender a este cliente ire a buscarte- dicho lo anterior el hombre se retiro.

La curiosidad de la mujer le impidio marcharse, ella sabia que Sharon no cerrraria su tienda al publico por cualquier persona, ademas el apeido que habia mencionado le era familiar, asi que sin duda aquel hombre debia ser alguien muho mas importante que el estupido joyero que tenia por amante, y todo indicaba que ya habia una elegida para compartir la gran fortuna que seguro poseia aquel "Andrey", asi que averiguaria que posibilidades tenia de cambiar su suerte, habia esperado mucho por una oportunidad asi, y esta se le estaba presentando de la nada, dominando con habilidad sus pasos, se acerco hasta un lugar donde podria observar sin ser descubierta por el "Cliente".

La ancha espalda del regordete senior Writte, cubria por completo a la joven que se suponia era la afortunda y futura prometida, pero la imagen del apuesto rubio que parecia todo un dios griego, dejo sin habla a la oculta mujer, que sin poder soportar mas su curiosidad llamo a la empleada que regresaba de servir las bebidas que habian sido solicitadas por la pareja.

- Hey tu!, ven aqui...dime, quien son esas personas?- le indicaba con una mirada.

- Es...el senior Anrey y su novia...- Repondia con temor la empleada de nombra amanda, o por lo menos eso indicaba su gafete.

- Eso ya lo se estupida!, me refiero a que tan importantes son?...- continuaba con su investigacion

- El sr Andrey es el Banquero mas importante en el pais, es duenio de una gran fortuna, y como esta proximo a comprometerse le pago una gran cantidad al senior Sharon en compensacion por las ventas que pudiera perder durante el tiempo en que tardara en atender a su novia, la seniorita Andrey, parece que decea que su anillo de compromiso sea unico, pues pagara por la exclusividad del disenio para que este no vuelva a ser creado y ella tenga una joya unica en el mundo,...debe ser hermoso algo asi...no cree...- dejando escapar un suspiro, la romantica empleada, terminaba de hablar.

- Si por supuesto!- con ironia y clara burla la mujer de ojos azules le hacia una senial de mala gana a la empleada para que se retirara, mientras ella seguia esforzandose por conocer a la "dichosa" novia.

Lejos de imaginar que eran observados, Alberth y Candy seguian en un leve desacuerdo por elegir la piedra que adornaria la delicada mano de la ojiverde.

- Pero Alberth,, no es necesario algo tan llamativo, de verdad, yo me conformaria con algo que ya estuviera hecho, ademas esto nos daria la ventaja de ahorrarnos tiempo, no crees?.- Lo miraba con decicion en sus pupilas verdes.

- Por el tiempo no te preocupes, tu anillo estara listo para cuando tu lo decees, ademas ya te dije que deceo que sea unico, asi como eres tu para mi, por eso es que he pedido al senior Writte, que tuviera lista esta seleccion de piedras...y, si tienes un poco de concideracion con los empleados de esta tienda, no dejaras que sus servivios y su tiempo atendiendonos sean en bano, verdad?...- Bingo!, la bondad de Candy no soportaria algo como aquello, asi, sin mas palabras para argumentar y sintiendose apenada por su comportamiento, la pecosa se volvio a ver las Piedras preciosas que le eran mostradas.

- Es que no se cual elegir...todas son muy hermosas...

- Te gustaria un safiro?...- Alberth queria deshacerse de una pequenia espina mas, sabia muy bien quien llevava ese color en la mirada y deceaba saber si esto tenia alguna reaccion en la pecosa...

- MMM, no, creo que no, no va mucho conmigo- respondio con sinceridad e inocencia alegrando internamente el corazon del magnate, quien no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa de satisfaccion por la respuesta.

- Y que te parece este rubi, es del color de tus labios...- le sugeria con una sonrisa seductora, en clara muestra de su deceo por probar su boca del color del carmin.

- Demasiado llamativa...- respondia con una sonrisa y revelando haber comprendido las anteriores palabras de Alberth.

- Una esmeralda...no, se sentiria apenada con solo intentar compararse a tus ojos, ademas pasaria desapersivida completamente ante cualquiera que tenga la dicha de reflejarse en tus pupilas...- le decia muy cerca del oido haciendola estremecer.

- Entonces tal vez sea la indicada, asi no llamara la atencion...- se volvia hacia el sin dejar de sonreir.

- Estas segura que deceas una esmeralda?...- preguntaba coqueto.

- No...- respondia insegura- la verdad es que niguna de estas piedras me parece indicada, yo... son demasiado para mi...-insisitia sin poder ocultar su incomodidad.

- Tienes alguna piedra que sea aun mas exclusiva, pero a la vez delicada, hermosa, pura, y que no quepa la menor duda al mirarla que es unica en el mundo...- Alberth se habia dirigido claramente al senior Sharon pero sin dejar de ver a Candy que se sonrojo completamente al comprender que con aquellas palbras Alberth tambien la describia a ella.

- Por supuesto, creo tener lo que decea William.- Con una sonrisa satisfactoria el hombre se dio media vuelta indicando que regresaria en unos instantes y llevando consigo el estuche que habia mostrado a sus clientes, tambien indico a la empleada de nombre Rocio, que les acercara los catalogos que habia mantenido en sus manos hasta el momento, la empleada obedecio.

- Muchas gracias seniorita- Candy dulcemente se dirigio a la empleada y tomo los libros que le ofrecian, y tratando de evitar la mirada de Alberth que la tenia mas que sonrojada, comenzo a hojear los libros.

La mujer que habia seguido toda la conversacion, se oculto aun mas cuando vio que su amante regresaba, y espero a que el volviera a la estancia para retomar su lugar, seguia al pendiente y con una gran curiosidad por saber quien era la estupida mustia que habia rechazado aquellas piedras de valor incalculable...lo que ella daria por tener una joya que llevara una de esas seleccionadas e invaluables piedras.

- William...-lo llamaba el joyero interrumpiendo su concentracion en la hoja de papel que mantenia apoyada en una de los catalogos y en la cual habia estado haciendo algunos trazos.

- Si, disculpa no note que habias regresado, - Alberth volvio a poner su atencion en el hombre fente a ellos e indico a Candy que debia prestar atencion. ella levanto la vista del catalogo que habia estado observando.

- Esta vez creo que la dama no podra resistirse y usted encontrara las caracteristicas que decea .- el hombre abrio el pequenio estuche que llevaba en sus manos.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron maravillados por la hermosa piedra que se le mostraba, no era tan llamativa como las demas, o al menos eso pensaba ella, y los reflejos de luz atravez de ella eran unicos, Alberth tambien parecia satisfecho, pero para el la ultima palabra la tenia Candy.

- y bien que te parece esta?- le pregunto adivinando la repuesta que veia en la mirada de la pecosa.

- Es perfecta,...ademas es muy hermosa y creo que sera aun menos llamativa que una esmeralda o un diamante, o un zafiro, o cualquiera de las otras piedras peciosas que me mostro anteriormente...- respondio la pecosa.

La inocencia en las palabras de Candy dejaron asombrado al joyero, que estaba a punto de sacarla de su error, pero basto una mirada de ALberth para que el hombre guardara silencio.

- Muy bien entonces esta sera...ademas creo que ira perfecta en este disenio ...- Alberth tomaba la hoja que habia mantenido en sus manos y se la mostro a Candy, ella no entendia muy bien los detalles de aquel dibujo pero aun asi le parecio magnifico, asi que acepto, y el, entrego el trazo al joyero, que al observarlo y con su buen ojo, detecto de inmediato las iniciales "C" y "A" formadas entre unas cuantas lineas que aparentaban ser el tallo y las hojas entrelazadas de una rosa que llevaria en el centro el "Diamante Rosado", de "Varios" kilates, que habia elegido Candy.

- Oro?, -Pregunto el joyero refiriendose al material en el cual seria creada la argolla.

- Si, Blanco.- Agrego Albert, y me gustaria una corona de pequenios diamantes en ambos extremos.

- Asi sera, -el senior Writte, hiso las anotaciones requeridas y una vez que termino de hacer la nota que revelaria el costo total, y aclaraba los detalles de la entrega segun indicaciones de Alberth, se la entrego al rubio para que la firmara.

- Muy bien, por supuesto esta por demas mencionar que exijo una garantia de exclusividad asi como un comprobante de autenticidad para la piedra principal...- comento Alberth antes de firmar el documento.

- Claro, esta anotado justo aqui- indico el joyero.

Alberth leyo rapidamente el documento para asegurarse que todo estuviera en regla, pero sin dejar de notar que Candy parecia algo aburrida, una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios y aprovechado el tener la tienda para ellos solos, decidio que seria injusto que su amada pequenia saliera de ahi con las manos vacias.

- Pequenia,...-La llamo con carinio, y ella respondio con una mirada a la voz de su amado principe- confio en tu buen gusto para elejir joyas, asi que ... me ayudarias a buscar algo para un detalle que deceo regalar?. ...- ademas seria un buen pretexto para que ella no notara la cantidad que pagaria por el anillo de compromiso, pues si llegaba a conocer el precio seguro se negaria a aceptar "semejante gasto".

- Un regalo?...pero yo no conosco mucho de esto...- Lo miraba desconcertada.

- Solo elige algo que te guste y estoy seguro que sera del agrado de la persona que lo recibira...- le enviaba un beso mientras le guinaba un ojo con coqueteria, ella se sonrojo y con un simple asentimiento de cabeza comenzo a caminar entre los aparadores que mostraban un sin fin de hermosas joyas.

- Realmente una gran eleccion...- comentaba discretemente el joyero refiriendose a la hermosa rubia de inocente mirada.

- Si, mejor que cualquiera en el mundo, unica, perfecta y hermosa, de un valor realmente incalculable...- el orgullo y el amor en las palabras de Alberth eran perfectamente notorios, todo indicaba que a el no le importaba rebelar estar totalmente rendido de amor por esa pequenia mujer que caminaba con demasiada precaucion entre los estantes que lucian hermosas joyas, mismas que eran opacadas a su paso por su inigualable belleza, al menos asi lo era ante aquellos ojos color de cielo que la miraban completemente hipnotizados.

- Estoy de acuerdo, - menciono el joyero.

La mujer aun oculta, estiraba su cuello tratando de complacer su curiosidad, pero los estantes y los diversos aparadores, cubrian a la "dichosa" mujer que seria duenia de tan incomparable ejemplar de hombre.

Despues de firmar el documento y el cheque para cubir en su totalidad el precio de la joya a elaborar, Alberth se encamino hacia la mujer de su vida que aun curioseaba por los aparadores.

- Algo que valga la pena ante tus bellos ojos.?- pregunto sonriente y besando la bella mejilla mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos por la espalda a la altura de su cintura.

- Todo es demasiado...llamativo, las joyas que tienen en esta tienda deben ser de un costo muy elevado, estas seguro que deceas regalar algo tan...exclusivo?- Preguntaba sin imaginar a quien hiba dirigido el regalo, algo en lo que no se habia detenido a pensar.

-la "dama" a quien pienso darselo merece eso y mas...- respondia ocultando una sonrisa divertida.

-...- Candy se quedo observandolo por unos momentos, la duda comenzo a nacer en su pecho, quien seria esa persona tan importante, a quien Alberth deceaba hacer tal regalo, los celos le picaron el corazon y se sintio un poco ofendida, pero no lo demostraria, no... en ese momento y delante de un extranio, asi que haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultar su molestia. decidio que si Alberth hiba a dar un regalao a una mujer que era"importante" para el, ... entonces que al entregarlo y verlo lucir en esa mujer, tuviera el recuerdo de ella presente.

- Creo que este seria perfecto, - senialo una sencilla garagantilla en oro blanco que lucia una unica esmeralda en el centro.

- Tienes razon, es una buena eleccion, estoy seguro que le encantara...- Alberth seguia con su juego divertido al notar los ocultos celos de su pequenia, con una senial llamo al joyero y le indico que llevaria la garagantilla senialada, ademas agrego un anillo para varon que estaba justo al lado y que tenia tambien una brillante esmeralda .- ese sera para mi, creo que tambien me lo meresco, - le sonreia a Candy notando aun mas sus encendidad mejillas que dejaban visualizar su indigancion.

Una vez realizada la compra, Albert poso su brazo posesivamente el la cintura de la pecosa que se mantenia algo rigida a causa de la molestia que le habia causado el que el eligiera para si mismo un anillo que hacia perfecto juego con la gragantilla que deceaba regalar a "otra" mujer... el joyero se acerco nuevamente a ellos entregando los objetos y ellos se despidieron amablemente agradeciendo todos los servicios prestados, el hombre sonrio satisfecho. y les aseguro que la joya que habian solicitado llegaria a la Mancion andrey justo el dia que habian indicado. los rubios se dieron media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

En el preciso momento en que la pareja quedaba al descubierto de los aparadores, los ojos de la mujer que habia permanecido lejos de las miradas de cualquiera, se abrieron con tal asombro que su pasmado rostro no reparo en la presencia del joyero que se acercaba, e ignorandolo salio rapidamente de su escondite y se dirigio a la salida principal para confirmar lo que ya habia visto y que habia acelerado su corazon con ira pura. a travez de los cristales del gran aparador que daba frente a la calle principal, su envidia e incomparable odio fue testigo de la escena mas amorosa que hubiera visto jamas...

- Y se puede saber quien es la"Dama", a quien piensar hacer ese regalo?... debes ser alguien muy importante y "cercano" para que hayas elegido para ti presisamente el anillo que hacia juego con la gargantilla de esmeralda...- con mal oculta molestia, Candy se detenia frente al elegante coche estacionada justo en frente de la joyeria.

- Por supuesto que puedes saberlo...- respondia Alberth con una abierta sonrisa- y si elegi el anillo fue porque el color de esa piedra me recuerda los ojos que mas amo en esta vida, y los cuales me arian morir si algun dia me privaran de su hermosura...- se acercaba a ella lentamente y con una mirada que no ocultaba su intencion de "probarla"..

- ha...si?, ...y bien, me responderas para quien es el "detalle"?- su nerviciosismo al sentirlo cerca, le estaba robando los sentidos pero trataba de concentrarse en su molestia y los celos que le producia saber que podria existir alguien mas en la vida de Alberth que tenia el mismo color de ojos que ella...

- No lo adivinas?...- Preguntaba sorprendiso , al darse cuenta que los celos de Candy eran tantos que no le permitian entender con claridad sus palabras.

- deberia?...- pregunto aun sin mirarlo a los ojos...

- Bueno... no presisamente, pero ... dime?, conoces a una hermosa rubia, travieza y pecosa, que a parte de tenerme como un idiota enamorado de ella, goza de tener los ojos mas hermosos que jamas he visto en mi vida, y que con una sola mirada puede hechizarme y dominarme hasta el grado de que cumpliria hasta el mas minimo de sus deceos con tal de tener la dicha de verme reflejado en sus verdes esmeraldas, y que ademas de todo es..."Pequenia"... del justo tamanio para estrecharla entre mis brazos y no dejarla escapar nunca?...- Para cuando Alberth termino de hablar, Candy sentia que ya habia perdido el aliento al sentirlo tan cerca y escuchar su seductora voz que la hipnotizaba con solo una palabra, ademas de que el calor que rodeaba su cuerpo no era presisamente debido a su abrigo, sino a los fuertes brazos que ya la rodeaban y la unian al fuerte pecho que estaba justo frente a su rostro,.

- Creo que tengo una idea de quien podria ser...- respondio con voz temblorosa y apenas aludible...

- si miras fijamente en mis ojos podras conocerla...- con su mirada fija en ella Alberth sonrio como solo el podia hacerlo, haciendo que la pecosa se olvidara hasta de su propia imagen.

- Alberth,...yo...- Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y sus sentidos se estaban perdiendo para concentrarse en un solo deceo, besar los labios de ese hombre que la tenia rendida a su completa voluntad.

- Si, mi amor... eres tu...- sin hacerla esperar mas y cumpliendo su propio deceo, Alberth comenzo a besarla tan dulcemente que los dos se olvidaron del lugar en que se encontraban, la nieve habia comenzado a caer tan suevemente que vino a complementar la escena mas romantica y unica que cualquiera de los traseuntes que de reojo observaban a la pareja hubiera visto o vivido jamas.

- Eso es verdadero amor... algo que tu nunca conoceras...-La Voz de Sharon Writte resono en los oidos de Susana Marlow, que aun miraba atravez de los cristales, como la mujer que mas odiaba en el mundo, era completamente feliz, y no por casarse con un multimillonario magnate, sino por tener completamente el amor de un hombre que no ocultaba sus sentimientos ante nadie y que se sentia orgulloso de llamarla su novia, alguien que no se avergonzaba de ella ni le importaban los comentarios de la gente que pudiera observarlos, alguien que le daba todo el amor que podia existir en un hombre tal y como lo expresaban aquellos ojos de cielo, alguien que la amaba, y que al parecer Candy amaba de la misma forma.

En la mente de Susana comenzaron a nacer algunas preguntas,...Que pasaria si... su amado esposo "Terrece Granchester", se enteraba de lo que ella habia observado?, que sentiria el "Famoso e incomparable actor", si se enteraba de que su amada e inolvidable Candy ya lo habia reemplazado y ni siquiera el estar en New Yorck la hacia recordarlo?... sin duda seria interesante investigarlo... al fin, al fin su momento habia llegado. pero como decian por ahi, la venganza era un plato que se disfrutaba mas, frio, y comiendolo despacio...la sonrisa de malvada satisfaccion que aparecio en el rostro de la exactriz, reflejo sus secretas intenciones...

* * *

Sin posibilidades de imaginar la tormenta que se avecinaba, y despues de unos cuantos dias de ausencia, la presencia de Eleonor sorprendia a Terrece al llegar a la estancia de la casa que habitaba junto a la gran Actriz y por supuesto con su "adorada" esposa.

- Al fin te dignas volver a casa... ven aqui mi revelde incorregible!- con una gran sonrisa Eleonor trataba de retar a su retonio, pero al no poder controlar su alegria por volver a ver a su hijo despues del largo viaje que habia relizado, la mujer abrio los brazos llamandolo .

- La Seniora ha vuelto...- con algo de sarcasmo y divercion, Terry se apoyaba en aquellos brazos que le habian entregado el amor que mas necesitaba, y que diariamente le recordaban que gracias a "ella", habia recuperado a su madre desde hacia mucho tiempo.

- Hijo, como has estado?, te extranie mucho, sabes?.- el carinio que se reflejaba en aquellas pupilas azules no daban paso a dudar de la sinceridad de las palabras de la dama.

- Bien madre, y a ti como te ha ido en tu viaje, como esta el Duque?- con un tono traviezo, Terry decubria uno de los "secretos" compartidos de su madre.

- Terry!- lo retaba con carinio y apenada al saberse descubierta- tu.. padre esta bien... te manda saludos...- respondia derrotada por la mirada que Terry le regalaba.

- Hasta cuando lo perdonaras completamente Eleonor?- preguntaba a su madre con una extrania mirada.

- Hasta que el dolor desaparesca de tus hermosos ojos, carinio- La mujer se acercaba y tiernamente rosaba con una caricia la mejilla de su unico y adorado hijo.

- Entonces el duque debe perder toda esperanza... el liquido cristalino que comenzo a acumularse en los ojos verdiazules, fue como acido para el corazon de la bella actriz.

La puerta principal se abrio con violencia haciendo que el ruido sobresaltara a madre e hijo y una conocida voz hiso que la ira naciera en ambos actores.

-Estupida! cuantas veces te he dicho que soy "La Seniora Susana", "seniora",! me has entendido...- La rubia no habia notado a las dos personas que la miraban fijamente desde la puerta de la estancia, y se daban cuenta del maltrato del que eran victimas los sirvientes que se atrevian a contrariar las ordenes de la exactriz.

- La "unica Seniora" de esta casa ya regreso...y te recuerda que no tienes ningun derecho de tratar de esa manera a sus empleados...- con una actitud desafiante y una voz que no daba lugar a dudas quien era la duenaia de tal recidencia, Eleonor se detuvo justo frente a una sorprendida Susana que no encontraba la manera de reparar su error...

* * *

**Que tal les parecio?, espero que les haya gustado, y seguimos con la historia, espero poder subir mas seguido los capitulos, y una disculpa enorme por la tardanza pero tuve fallos tecnicos( mi monitor se quemo) y tarde un poco para completar mi compu de nuevo, ya saben la economia no anda muy bien que digamos, pero al fin estoy de nuevo con ustedes y un enorme agradecimiento a todas las que se toman el tiempo para compartir conmigola lectura de esta nueva historia... gracias mil y nos seguimos leyendo. por supuesto espero sus comentarios que buenos o malos siempre son bien recibidos.**

**Passcusa; me alegro que te guste la historia y si, trato de hacer los capitulos largos para que se entienda un poco mas la situacin de cada personaje espero que esto no se pesado o cansado para ustedes y ojala y te siga agradando mi historia.**

**Cotapese: en esta historia la tia buela si ha sido reformada... quien puede resisitirse a la pecosa?...y sobre todo a apoyar los deceos del mirada de cielo?... por lo menos yo no me resitiria...jijijijiji**

**Litle pen:, no Terry no esta amrgado, solo que le cuesta un poco aceptar su realidad y descubriri que puede amar a alguien mas... ojala y karen logre hacerlo darse cuenta de ello...verdad?... y estoy de acuerdo contigo... aunque tambien soy canrry( candy y terry) maniaca la verdad es que si no fuera con candy terry seria pareja perfecta con Karen.**

**Lis g: el romace ami tambien me agrada, soy una romantica empedernida, y si habra un poco mas de romance, pero tambien drama, asi que espero te diga a grdando la historia.**

**Carinios y bendiciones a todos...Akire.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui llego con el cuarto capitulo amigas... espero que la historia les este gustando mucho y les aviso desde ya que pronto abra un gran giro... pero mejor esperen a leerlo... bueno aqui les dejo la cuarta parte de este fic. Aclaro el nombre de la diseniadora Rouse Dawson... como ya lo habran notado es de lapelicula titanic, no lo tome con ningun tipo de interes, solo que es una de mis historias favoritas y me imagine que como lo dijo la madre de dicho personaje, quiza terminarian haciendo la ropa de los demas, pero no en el mal sentido, sino que estoy segura que al ser tan alegre rouse pudo haber sido una gran diseniadora... basta de explicaiones solo queria aclarar ese punto... espero no tener problemas por ese detalle**.

* * *

Los rayos de luz que indicaban el nuevo amanecer se escurrian entre las gruesas cortinas abriendose paso, los ojos aun somnolientos de la rubia que comodamente se removia en su acogedor lecho se abrian lentamente, torpemente se volvio hacia el reloj de pared que colgaba aun lado de la enorme chimenea.

- Por Dios!, es tardicimo, por que no me abran levantado.

apresuradamente se puso de pie y se dirigio hacia el cuarto de banio para iniciar con su arreglo, la tina estaba lista, eso le revelaba que alguien habia estado en su recamara hacia solo unos minutos, sin preuntarse quien continuo con su arreglo para poder estar a tiempo antes del desayuno. una vez lista, bajo casi corriendo las largas escalinatas, llevaba ya una semana en aquella mancion y aun no se acostumbraba al cambio de direccion que tenia que seguir, en chicago, su recamara se encontraba a la derecha de las escaleras, pero en este lugar estaban al lado contrario, por lo que continuamente se equivocaba y terminaba bajando por las escaleras de servicio que se encontraban al final del pasillo y a las cuales se le facilitaba mas usar que regresar todo el camino recorrido hacia las escalinata principal,...bueno, no era un gran delito bajar por las escaleras que daban directo a la cocina, o si?...

- Candy, otra vez has errado el camino?- con una expresion seria, la Tia Abuela retaba a la rubia al verla aparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

- Bueno,... no presisamente... lo que pasa es que deceaba ver que habian cocinado para el postre esta maniana...- con una mueca travieza trataba de hacer menos visible su torpeza, pero es que le era realmente dicil acostumbrarse a esa casa, le habia costado mcuhao adaptarse a vivir en la mancion de Chicago y aprender donde se localizaba cada habitacion, y cuando al fin habia logrado dominar aquel lugar, un nuevo cambio no le facilitaba para nada las cosas...

- No te preocupes pequenia, ven toma asiento para comenzar a desayunar.- La maravillosa sonrisa de Albert, borraba como siempre cualquier sentimiento que pudiera llegar a su ser, y con una sonrisa se encamino hacia donde el la esperaba de pie para ayudarla a tomar su lugar.

La tia Abuela se mostraba mas seria que de costumbre y esto incomodaba a Candy, tal vez estuviera molesta por su torpeza, asi que trataria de hacer un mayor esfuerzo para remediar ese insignificante error no volviera a suceder, pero la pecosa no podia imaginar que la molestia de la anciana no era presisamente por ella, sino por que al ver aparecer a Candy por la puerta por la que los sirvientes salian de la cocina, Annie habia tratado de ocultar una sonrisa nada amable, y esto volvia ha darle a la anciana un punto mas para deconfiar de la joven seniora Corwell.

- Parece que es un poco dificil para ti acostumbrarte a los cambios Candy...- Annie miraba a su "hermana" y le sonreia con lo que aparentaba ser angustia,...- si lo deceas podriamos cambiar de recamaras, la mia se encuentra en el lado contraria de la tuya, tal vez eso te facilitaria mas las cosas...-

Bingo!, la tia abuela habia descubierto el porque de la sonrisa de Annie, asi que la seniora Corwell aspiraba ala Habitacion principal..., interesante y aque mas aspiraria la joven de obscura cabellera?, pero ella no permitiria aquel cambio,

- No, sera necesario...- respondio la anciana antes que Candy pudiera responder.- esta no sera la primera propiedad que Candy visitara y que es diferente a "su" Mancion de Chicago, y yo tengo plena confianza que Candy es capaz de memorizar tanto esta como cualquiera de las demas propiedades que pronto visitara...- con una sonrisa la Tia Elroy desafiaba la secreta ambicion de Annie, que solo bajo la mirada y se disculpo por su atrevida sugerencia.

-Bueno, por supuesto que Candy sera capaz de dominar muy pronto cualquier cosa referente a su cambio de vida, solo es cuestion de tiempo, aun asi, muchisimas gracias por tu ofrecimiento Annie, pero hoy lo mas importante es que este par de damas terminen con su deayuno si decean que el tiempo alcance para lograr cubrir todo lo que hay por hacer este dia, recuerden que no tendre otra oportunidad para acompaniarles, desde maniana comienza el verdadero trabajo para mi.- Alberth mediaba el hambiente que se habia tornado tenso entre Annie y la tia Abuela, Candy habia preferido guardar silencio, para ella estaba claro que aun mas dificil que memorizar aquel lugar, seria lograr que aquellas mujeres mejoraran su trato mutuo.

* * *

La maniana corrio hasta el medio dia, el banquete que se solicitaria para el gran compromiso, estaba siendo elegido en el mejor restautante de la ciudad, famoso por su buen sazon asi como su delicada y selecta clientela, en una de las areas mas discretas del lugar, Candy, Alberth y La tia Abuela tomaban su almuerzo y terminaban de decicidir sobre lo que habian elegido para el dia tan especial.

Al mismo tiempo, una solitaria dama hacia su entrada y se dirigia a su acostumbrada mesa.

- Seniorita Klaiss, un placer como siempre verla- La saludaba el jefe de meseros que la recibia en la entrada.- su privado esta listo.

- Gracias , patrick, ha llegado alguien ...- Las palabras no eran definidas pero el hombre sabia perfectamente a quien se referia.

- Si, ya la espera...-con una sonrisa el hombre corria la cortinilla que hacia el lugar mas discreto.

A punto de entrar y al volverse para agredecer al mesero, Karen se quedo palida al descubrir a unos comensales que estaban el la parte mas selecta y discreta del lugar, a pesar de que no estaban muy a la vista, ella pudo claramente distinguir detras de los hemosos arreglos florales alineados como una barrera, a una hermosa mujer rubia y de una intensa mirada verde, frente a esta y distinguiendo solo la espalda, estaba un hombre que parecia tener toda la atencion de la joven que sonreia con genuina alegria , no sabia si habia mas personas en aquella mesa, pero lo que si supo era que su suenio habia terminado, o estaba a punto de terminar. sus esperanzas durante tantos anios adquiridas se estaban esfumando como el aire al salir por una ventana, la vista se le estaba nublando y un ligero mareo la hiso perder el equilibrio.

- Se siente bien seniorita?. -Patrick se habia extraniado de la expresion en el rostro de la dama y no se habia alejado, por lo que pudo sostenerla cuando esta parecia desvanecerse.

- Si, si estoy bien, ...- decia de prisa y dejando el brazo que tan amablemente se le habia ofrecido.- No te preocupes, quiza solo fue porque aqui dentro esta un poco caliente a comparacion del frio que corre fuera de este lugar. los cambios de clima, me afectan un poco.

- Decea que la ayude a llegar a su mesa?..- Pregunto el amable hombre.

- no es necesario, - si agregar mas se dio media vuelta y se perdio tras las elegantes cortinas que le daban una privasidad total con su "pareja".

- Tardaste mucho.- Le reprochaba una voz tan sensual a sus oidos como el hombre de castania cabellera y ojos verdiazules que la esperaba junto al ventanal del segundo piso de aquel restaurante.

- Lo lamento, pero roberth queria que tomara unos escritos para la proxima obra.- se acercaba a saludarlo y discretamente veia si alguno de los autos que alcanzaban a distinguirse frente al restaurante podria revelar la presencia de su "Amiga".

- Te pasa algo?, estas muy palida...- La seria voz de Terry la hacia volver el rostro para fijarlo en el del hombre que la miraba con extranieza.

- He?, oh, si? , estoy bien, es solo el cambio brusco al entrar al restaurante, sabes afuera esta casi congelando y aqui hace un poco de calor, eso me ha afectado un poco.- se encaminaba hacia la mesa tratando de alejarlo del ventanal.

- Con tantos anios vivindo en esta ciudad aun no te has acostumbrado?- la ayudaba a tomar su lugar.

- Si, es extranio verdad?.- tomaba la carta para elegir su almuerzo, pero podia sentir la fuerte mirada que el fijaba sobre ella.

- Has sabido algo de Susana?, algun comentario en el teatro?, -Despues de la fuerte discucion que se habia mantenido dias atras en el hogar de Eleonor Baker, la rubia ojiazul habia desaparecido, no sin hacer sus debidas advertencias.

- No, nadie sabe nada de ella, ni siquiera Roberth, y a todos comienza a extraniarles la ausencia de tu esposa por los pasillos del teatro.- respondia ella sin darle mucha importancia a esa rubia que ya sabia derrotada, ahora sus pensamientos mas preocupantes estaban justo afuera de ese privado.

- Supongo que ha de haber acudido a alguno de sus amantes para que la ayude...- mencionaba con frialdad el actor.

- Si, es de suponerse ...- respondia sin despegar la mirada del papel que sostenia en sus manos.

- Hay algo que te moleste y no me quieras decir?- su ceja izquierda se elevaba, la conocia bastante bien y algo estaba pasando en su mente.

- Supongo que no puedo mentirte...- dejaba escapar un suspiro y a la vez tomaba aire para obtener el suficiente valor a lo que venia.- Terry,... si, Candy Apareciera...- no termino la frase cuando una lluvia de preguntas comenzo a caer sobre ella.

- La has visto?, sabes algo de ella?, cuando la viste?, en donde?, te dijo algo sobre mi?...- la desesperacion y la esperanza nacion en el fondo de su mirada revelandole a su companiera que no habia nadie mas importante que pudiera existir para el.

Las lagrimas que pelaban por salir de sus ojos eran retenidas a la fuerza, Karen sintio que su corazon se hacia anicos, con tan solo mencionar el nombre de la pecosa, Terry habia olvidado que el mundo existia, y ahora estaba de pie y apoyado en sus brazos sobre la mesa como si fuera una fiera a punto de atacar a su presa, la miraba espectante y esperando respuesta a las preguntas que no terminaban.

- Por favor Karen, Habla, porque me has hecho ese comentario?, acaso sabes algo de ella?, Susana dijo algo que no alcance a comprender antes de irse, dijo que pronto pagaria el danio que le habia hecho y de manos de la mujer que yo mas amaba, esa es Candy, solo a ella podria amar, y eso Susana lo sabia muy bien, lo que no entiendo es porque la menciono?, ademas mi madre tambien se puso palida al escuchar esas palabras, como si hubiera algo que me esta ocultando, ...pero tu no lo haras, ...respondeme, sabes algo deCandy?- Terry estaba completamente perdido y ni siquiera habia notado la trizteza que se reflejaba en los ojos de su "amante", la desesperacion por saber mas lo habia hecho olvidarse por completo de las otras relciones que habia en su vida, incluso la que tenia en frente.

- No,-respondio desviando la mirada - No se nada de ella, solo ... que ahora que Susana esta a punto de salir de tu vida,...imagino que la buscaras, solo deceaba saber que pasaria si ella apareciera de nuevo en tu vida,...pero ya me has contestado, esta claro que lo que mas esperas es tu libertad para poder ir a buscarla... te deceo suerte- sin agregar palabras, Karen se puso de pie y salio de prisa por la pequenia puerta oculta que solia usar Terry, no deceaba que nadie la viera, y ahora seria cosa del destino si Candy se cruzaba de nuevo frente a Terry, pero el dolor que sentia en el corazon no le permitia a ella ayudarlos a vivir un encuentro, y mucho menos a ser testigo de este.

El desconcierto se apodero del corazon del actor, el ya habia tenido una especia de presentimiento, algo que le gritaba que "ella" estaba cerca, las palabras de Susana volvieron a su mente, y junto a la preguta de Karen y la actitud de Eleonor le confiramban que algo se acercaba, pero que?, que era lo que le estaban ocultando, su corazon se aceleraba, sentia una enorme desesperacion, ni siquiera le tomo importancia al hecho de que Karen se hubiera ido aparentemente herida, en su mente solo habia una mujer, y todo le indicaba que pronto la veria, se lo gritaba el corazon, dejo salir un fuerte suspiro, y con un golpe en la mesa y despues de dejar el saldo de lo que se suponia su cuenta, se giro para salir por el mismo lugar por el que Karen lo habia hecho.

* * *

- Todo estuvo deliciosos Alberth, este lugar si que tiene un buen cocinero...- Mencionaba la pecosa levantandose de su lugar ayudada por su guapisimo novio.

- Quieres que nos lo llevemos a Casa?,- preguntaba en una broma que era muy seria ante los ojos de la tia abuela, lo conocia.

- Creo que tenemos suficiente con el cocinero que le robaste a la compania ferrea- respondia la anciana con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su abrigo sostenido por uno de los amables meseros.

- Contrataste al cocinero del tren en el que viajamos?- preguntaba sosprendida la rubia ojiverde.

- Me dijiste que hacia los postres mas deliciosos que hubieras podidio probar, pero si ya cambiaste de idea, podemos cambiarlo por el Chef de este restaurante- Respondia dispuesto a complacerla si la respuesta era afirmativa.

- Por supuesto que no!, Alberth... yo... me haces sonrojar.- aceptaba bajando la mirada, nunca penso que el pudiera hacer semejante cosa solo por complacerla.

- Nada deceo en el mundo mas que hacerte feliz, y seguire haciendo todo lo que este a mi alcance para lograr que nunca te arrepientas de haberme aceptado...- La miraba completamente enamorado y sin importarle que hubiera mas de una persona escuchandolo y observandolos.

- Alberth,... nada de eso es necesario, soy yo quien debe estar agradecida por que tu te hayas fijado en mi, apesar de ser...lo que soy...- sus ojos reflejaban lo que su corazon sentia en esos momentos.

- Mi pequenia,... eres mas, mucho mas de lo que cualquier hombre pudiera decear, y yo estoy seguro que existen muchisimos que me envidian en este momento por tener la dicha de reflejarme en tus hermosos ojos y por conciderarme el duenio de tan noble corazon- sin poder resistirse mas, Alberth inclino el rostro y poso sus labios llenos de amor sobre los de ella, que ya lo esperaban con ambrosia.

Un par de segundos pasaron antes de que la tia abuela con aclaramiento de garganta les recordara discretamente que era hora de marcharse y de que no estaban presisamente solos. sonrojados se separaron pero era inevitable que estando cerca no decearan besarse y demostrarse el amor mutuo que existia entre ellos. resignados, se dirigieron a la salida donde el auto ya los esperaba encendido, el chofer bajo para abrirles la puerta y una vez que estuvieron en sus lugares, continuaron su camino, el chofer manejaba precabidamente, lo que lo ayudo a a evitar el golpe lateral que estuvo a punto de recibir el auto debido a un conductor distraido que habia salido de un callejon cercano, el rechinar de las llantes y la maniobra brusca por parte de los dos vehiculos, hicieron que Candy dejara escapar un grito austado, el chofer se bajo rapidamente despues de disculparse para verificar no haber recibido ningun danio, Alberth prefirio seguir en el auto acompaniando a las damas que se habian puesto un poco nerviosas.

- Esta usted bien?- Pregunto el chofer Andrey al conductor del otro vehiculo que permanecia sobre el volante, y el auto estaba levemente sobre la acera.

- Si gracias, creo que soy yo el que deberia preguntar si esta bien, lamento haber salido de esa forma, me encontraba algo distraido, espero no haber causado ningun inconveniente, - La ronca voz de Terry, admitia su culpa.

-No se preocupe, nosotros estamos bien, y si no hay nada en que pueda ayudarlo, debo seguir mi camino. ...- el chofer se incorporaba completamente alejandose de la ventanilla.

- No, gracias, mi auto tampoco sufrio danio alguno, creo que pude evitarlo, ... gracias, espero no causarle problemas con sus patrones...-mencionaba al notar el uniforme de chofer que portaba el hombre frente a sus ojos,

- No hay cuidado por ello, mi patron es uno de los mas comprensivos, y se ha dado cuenta que no fue mi culpa- Aclaraba el hecho de que era presisamente el "jefe", el que viajaba con el, con un balanceo sencillo de mano, se alejo al observar discretamente que Alberth lo llamaba.

- Esta bien, por favor ofresca mis discul...- no alcanzo a terminar su frase, la sorpresa que le causo el emblema que de manera rapida alcanzo a distinguir en la solapa del traje del conductor que se alejaba, lo dejo sin palabras, aun estaba algo aturdido y se sintio torpe al querer salir del auto a toda prisa, cuando levanto la vista, el coche que manejaba aquel hombre paso justo a su lado, y sus ojos confirmaron lo que el habia presentido, por unos segundos unos ojos verdes que llevaba grabados en el alma, cruzaron frente a su rostro sin siquiera distinguirlo, quizo gritar su nombre, pero no lologro, la garganta se le habia cerrado por el asombroso descubrimiento, no noto a las demas personas que hiban en el interior de aquel coche, la imagen de aquella hermosa mujer lo habia cegado atrayendo toda la atencion sobre ella, fue muy corto el instante pero lo suficiente para que su corazon reconociera a su duenia, con pasos torpes logro salir de su auto,... demasiado tarde, solo logro a ver el gran emblema en la parte trasera de aquel elegante auto..."Andrey", no habia duda, era ella.

Con el corazon desvocado por la emocion, volvio a su auto y tomando el mando nuevamente, trato de seguir su camino para darle alcanze al coche que desaparecio de su vista, su objetivo se vio fustrado, manejo por varios minutos en las calles cercanas pero no logro encontrara ninguna senial de el automovil en el que viajaba Candy, se estaciono de mala gana en un pequeno espacio junto a un parque, se bajo, y maldiciendo su suerte comenzo a patear la nieve acumulada la orilla de la acera, camino hacia una banca cercana y se dejo caer sobre ella pesadamente, pasando sus dos manos por sus sedosa cabellera, recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de la banca, dejo escapar el aliento en senial de fustracion, con los ojos cerrados se quedo meditando un momento en lo sucedido.

* * *

- Sabes que eres muy bueno para lograr que la Tia nos deje solos sin siquiera pensarlo...- la voz de Candy llenaba el vacio silencio a orillas del pequenio lago congelado.

- digamos que la conosco muy bien y se lo perfeccionista que es cuando se trata de llevar a cabo una gran celebracion, por supuesto ella no perderia tiempo caminando por el parque, cuando tiene tantas cosas que organizar.- Un sonriente rubio, respondia a la curiosidad de su novia mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus fuertes manos y la acercaba a su pecho.

- Ella es muy fuerte...- la voz temblosora de la pecosa apunto de quebrarse, revelaba sus nervios aun no superados, debido a los momentos vividos minutos a tras.

- Estas bien?, deceas que te lleve a tomar algo para tranquilisarte?- con un tono preocupado Alberth buscaba el rostro de Candy.

- Estoy bien, es... que el ruido de las llantas fue espantoso, pense que... algo ... podia sucederte,... si Jhonn no hubiera esquivado el golpe... tu...- no pudo continuar, el llanto la habia traicionado.

- No pienses en eso mi amor,... ya paso, y gracias a Dios nada nos ha sucedido, ... jhon es un gran chofer, y lo mejor es que nadie salio lastimado, ni siquera el otro conductor, asi que no hay nada que lamentar preciosa, tranquilisate...- besaba con ternura su frente,

- Tienes razon... aunque, ese hombre es un inconciente al manejar de esa manera tan descuidada, debiste dejar que la Tia levantara una queja, despues de todo Jhon podia identificarlo.- el tono molesto habia salido en defensa de sus sentimientos abrumados.

- Pequenia, no era necesario, estoy seguro que con el susto que se llevo fue mas que suficiente para que maneje con precaucion de ahora en adelante, mejor olvidemos de ese incidente y disfrutemos de este momento que tenemos para los dos... la tia no tardara en regresar, tambien estaba preocupada por ti...

- Esta bien, olvidemoslo...pero creo que necesito un poco de ayuda para lograrlo,- Lo miraba fijamente con un poco de picardia y sonrojada por su atrevimiento, pero no le avergonzaba reconocer que solo Alberth podia hacerla olvidarse del mundo entero... asi que segura de que el no se negaria a complacerla levanto su rostro y tratando de alcanzar los labios de su amado se puso de puntillas aferrandose a los fuertes hombros del apuesto rubio.

- Por supueto que me encantara ayudarte...- menciono con una sonrisa de medio lado, mas complacido que asombrado por la peticion de su pequenia, y sin perder el tiempo, la ayudo al ver sus esfuerzos por alcanzar su boca levantandola un poco al tomarla de la cintura, unio sus labios y comenzo una de sus mas dulces caricias llenas de amor, y esto los encerro en un mundo donde nada existia mas que ellos, ignorando por completo todo lo que los rodeaba, no permitiendo que ninguno de sus sentidos se percatara del hombre que a unos cuantos metros, sentado en una banca a espaldas de ellos, se quejaba de lo mala que habia sido la suerte con el y rogaba al cielo por una nueva oportunidad de encontrarse con su amada.

* * *

- Eso es... ella debe saberlo...- repentinamente y sin volver la mirada Terrece recordo la extrania actitud que habia tenido su madre desde el dia en que la volvio a ver, parecia querer gritarle algo con sus expresivos ojos azules, pero no habia permitido que sus labios formaran las palabras que estos deceaban gritar, asi que sin perder un minuto, se incorporo y subio a su auto apurado por volver al hogar que compartia con la dama, e ignorando que el destino le habia dado una oportunidad que dejo pasar desapersivida...

* * *

- Estas mejor?- el hombre con ojos de cielo interrumpia su caricia y buscaba la mirada de su futura prometida.

- Si, creo que ya todo ha pasado,... eres un buen medico para curar todo tipo de males...- le mencionaba ella sonriendo.

- No me interesa curar todos los males, solo aliviar tu trizteza y todo lo que pueda hacer que tu corazon se agobie..., no tengo deceo mas grande que verte feliz...- unio su frente a la de ella y la miraba directo a sus verdes pupilas.

- Gracias mi principe, eres lo mejor que pudo regalarme la vida, siempre estare agradecida por ello...te amo.- y sin esperar volvia a unir sus labios a los de el y fueron bien recibidos...

* * *

-Eleonor...Eleonor- llamaba con fuerte voz empujando la puerta con sevridad y encaminandose a toda prisa hacia donde presentia se encontraba la dama.

-Que sucede?- saliendo con premura de su habitacion, la dama mostraba su sorpresa ante el llamado desesperado y enfurecido de su hijo.

- Ahora mismo me diras todo!- exigia con una dura mirada.

- Pero Terrece!, que maneras son esas de dirigirte a tu madre, exijo que te calmes y despues me expliques a que te refieres.

Pasando una mano por sus obscuros cabellos castanios y sedosos, el joven trataba de controlarse, conocia muy bien a su madre y ese trato solo haria que la mujer se indignara y se retirara a su haitacion, negandose a hablar con el y revelarle lo que el tanto necesitaba saber.

- Por favor madre...- la tomaba suavemente del brazo y con caballerosidad le pedia entraran a la habitacion de donde ella habia salido.- necesito que me digas porque me ocultaste que "Ella" esta en la ciudad?, porque tu ya lo sabias, verdad?- la miraba seguro de sus palabras logrando que la dama se pusiera nerviosa y no pudiera negar lo que el habia afirmado.

- Por favor Terrece, no veo motivo alguno por el cual yo debiera decirte tal cosa- le daba la espalda y se encaminaba hacia el ventanal que dejaba ver a travez de los cristales, el blanco jardin muerto bajo la gruesa capa de nieve.

- Sabes que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ella, es de suma importancia para mi, porque no me lo dijiste?- volvia cuestionarla.

- Si lo has olvidado tu eres un hombre casado, tambien tienes una mujer que llena el vacio que tu esposa no pudo llenar, asi que ... crees que realmente tienes derecho a acercarte a ella?, - le dirigia una severa mirada- has llevado una vida a tu placer, tratando de olvidarla mas que luchar por recuperarla, te suplique que no te casaras y que fueras en su busqueda y perdon, pero te negaste, por tus estupidos escrupulos y suposiciones, decidiste seguir un camino que solo destruyo tu vida y ahora te sientes con derecho de reclamar algo que ya no es tuyo?, y a lo que no tienes ningun derecho?,- el dolor en la mirada de Eleonor por el pasado revelaba la angustia vivida en los ultimos anios.

- No es eso lo que pregunte...- desarmado por las palabras de su madre, desviaba la mirada.

- Si, sabia que "ella" esta en la ciudad, lo supe desde el mismo momento en que su pie toco el suelo de esta ciudad, al parecer y sin saberlo, el destino cruzo nuestros caminos en la estacion de trenes el dia en que regrese de mi viaje, cuando la vi, una alegria inundo mi corazon, pero la realidad de nuestras vidas y la expresion de sus ojos me golpearon como una fuerte bofetada, me di cuenta que su camino y el tuyo jamas volveran a cruzarse, o acaso no te has preguntado, el porque si ella esta en la ciudad...no te ha buscado?, ella ha seguido su camino, y te aseguro que nada tiene que ver contigo el hecho de que ella este en este lugar.- las palabras de Eleonor eran duras, pero no podia permitirse el que su hijo pudiera albergar una esperanza que ella sabia ya no podria existir, el amor reflejado en los ojos verdes de la pecosa ya no era para su hijo, era para aquel hombre que habia sabido dirigir su vida y con paiencia habia esperado por el milagro que ya se le habia concedido, Terry, por mas dolor que padeciera y por mas amor que jurara sentir, ya no tenia derecho a reclamar lo que un dia el mismo dejo escapar, pero lo comprenderia asi su hijo?.

- A que te refieres con tanta palabreria?, dime claramente lo que viste y deja de reprocharme mi estupidez.- empuniaba las manos a lo largo de sus costados, esperando por una respuesta que ya su corazon le gritaba pero que el queria confirmar con las palabras de su madre.

- Ella estaba acompaniada, y en su mirada se reflejaba la felicidad que vive y la cual tu no tienes derecho de destruir, ...no te acerques a ella, porque podrias salir mas lastimado de lo que piensas, es mejor que te quedes con el recuerdo del amor que un dia te brindo, y lo sepultes en tu corazon para que inicies una nueva vida, aunque te has negado a verlo, hay una mujer que te ama ...y que ha esperado por ti... no cometas el mimso error dos veces y pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz otra ves.- Eleonor sabia muy bien lo que decia, pero en su interior temia que no seria escuchada y que debia reforzar su preocupado corazon para soportar la tormenta que se avecinaba, Terry no dejaria pasar esta oportunidad, solo que ahora ya era un hombre por completo, no era mas aquel jovecinto inexperto, pero seguia siendo igual de arrebatado e inconciente.

- Quien era el?- la daga ya habia sido clavada, pero aun faltaba el ultimo golpe que la enterraria hasta su corazon, aun asi se atrevia a formular la pregunta sospechado la respuesta e ignorando las demas palabras de su madre, en sus pensamientos ya tenia un objetivo y no descansaria hasta lograrlo, solo deceaba conocer la fuerza de su rival para saber como debia dirigirse, en sumente ahora solo existia un pensamiento, recuperar lo que el concideraba le pertenecia.

- Aunque supongo que ya lo sospechas te lo dire, y espero comprendas que no hay nada que puedas hacer, ella ya eligio su destino y en el no estas tu- le repitio esperando que su corazon comprendiera- el prometido de Candy es ...William Alberth Andrey..., y pronto sera su esposo.

- Que has dicho?...- Su rostro palidecio con las ultimas palabras de su madre y en sus ojos se podia vislumbrar un mar embravecido.

- Lo he investigado, unas amistades que tengo en Chicago me confirmaron lo que yo ya presentia desde el dia en que los vi bajar del tren, en un par de semanas el compromiso sera anunciado formalmente y segun los rumores en aquella ciudad, ellos contraeran nupcias un mes despues del anuncio oficial, ya todo esta preparado, de hecho todo se realizaria en Chicago, pero por algunos inconvenientes que surgieron inesperdamente, tuvieron que viajar ha esta ciudad, y como no estan dispuestos a retrasar ninguno de los dos eventos, las dos ceremonias se realizaran aqui de ser necesario, pero si los asuntos que obligaron al Senior Andrey a viajar se solucionan antes de la fecha marcada, entonces la boda se llevara a cabo, como originalmente habia sido planeada.- Eleonor guado silencio esperando la reaccion de su hijo, lo miraba con dolor, y esperando comprendiera que ya no habia nada que hacer.

- No, eso no es posible, ella no puede hacerme esto, - su voz sonaba pacifica y dolida, pero la verdad era que su corazon ardia con rabia y despecho- todo es una farsa para obligarme a reaccionar, ella solo puede estar agradecida con el por todo lo que ha hecho por ella hasta ahora, ella solo puede amarme a mi, yo soy su verdadero amor asi como ella es el mio, y yo la desenmascarare, en cuanto me vea frente a sus ojos, no podra negar la verda, y lo lamento si el ha creido que logro su amor, porque aunque fue mi unico amigo, no me detendre ni me compadecere por el si trata de cruzarse en mi camino para recuperar lo que me pertenece...- la seguridad en sus palabras atemorizo a Eleonor que lo miraba desconcertada. Terry se habia transformado en alguien a quien ella desconocia.

No agrego palabras, solo salio de la habitacion de su madre y se encamino a la propia, debia solucionar algunas cosas antes de ir al encuentro de "Su pecosa", Susana era una de ellas, saco varios sobres de un cajon de su gabeta, y comenzo a revisar los documentos y fotografias que habia en ellos, despues de hacer una seleccion, los tomo y salio de la casa, Eleonor lo vio atraves de las elegantes cortinas que cubrian las enormes ventanas de la estancia, y supo hacia donde dirigia sus pasos, el coche arranco y las llantas chillaron por la fuerza emitida al pedal de mando, ahora nada lo detendria.

* * *

En la mancion Andrey las cosa continuaban con la calma acostumbrada, la Tia Elroy habia movido todos sus contactos posibles y en un santiamen habialogrado que todo estuviera listo para la proxima celebracion, Candy aun no podia creer que con solo un par de visitas y unas cuantas palabras, ademas de el honorable Apeido Andrey, hubieran logrado en un par de dias, reunir todo lo necesario para el gran evento, ademas todo era exactamente igual a como lo habian elegido en Chicago, quiza costo un poco mas por ser tan repentino, pero eso parecia tener sin cuidado a Alberth y a la Tia Elroy.

- Querida, no me vas a decir que estos modelos son muy superiores a los que nos mostro ese ...diseniador que Annie habia elegido,...- senialaba la anciana Elroy mientras tomaba en sus manos un hermoso modelo en seda color marfil y con detalles bordados en dorado, con decoraciones de perlas y cristales, de un acabado perfecto, tal y como ella exigia a su modista.

- Asi es, son muy bonitos tia- respondia admirando el trabajo de la diseniadora ahi presente- muchisimas gracias seniorita Rouse, se que debio ser un poco dificil para usted viajar con tanta rapidez y sobre todo con tanto equipaje, creame que le estoy muy agradecida.- se drigia la amable mujer que le ayudaba a acomodar el modelo en color verde palido que ahora se senia a su cuerpo perfectamente.

- No tiene que agrader nada Seniorita Andrey, sabe que para mi es un honor poder servirle a usted y a la senior Elroy, aunque debo comentar que me senti un poco abatida cuendo me entere que estaban buscando un nuevo diseniador... pense que mi trabajo ya no era de su agrado...- comentaba la mujer con una sonrisa trizte.

- Pero que cosas dices, Claro que tu trabajo es de nuestro total agrado- respondia la anciana Elroy- jamas hubiera dejado que Candy luciera un modelo de alguien mas, desde el primer dia que vi tu trabajo en la casa de tu abuela, supe que jamas te dejaria ir, tu abuela fue mi amiga y diseniadora desde mis anios de juventud, y tu has heredado su talento, por eso es que no te dejare ir, y estoy segura que Candy tambien seguira requiriendo tus servicios, ... si permiti que Annie sugiriera un nuevo modista, fue solo porque deceaba conocer la capacidad de mi nieta politica para elegir la calidad y el buen gusto en el vestir, pero me he llevado una gran decepcion, ...si yo hubiera por un segundo pensado en cambiarte, no te habria pedido tal coleccion de vestidos antes de salir de chicago, Candy requeria de un vestuario que fuera de acuerdo a este lugar, y solo tu podias crearlo, estoy muy satisfecha de tu trabajo y espero que el disenio y la elaboracion de el vestido de novia me complasca de igual manera...

- Por supuesto que si Madam Elroy, ya tengo varios disenios que me gustaria mostrarles, ademas de varias muestras de tela para que eligan la que decearan y los materiales para el decorado, asi que si decea podemos comenzar a elegir...

El golpeteo en la puerta interrumpio la conversacion, Candy aun estaba luciendo el hermoso vestido verde que le brindaba realse a su mirada, asi que cuando sedieron el pase a la persona en la puerta, el rostro del invasor quedo casi petrificado por la belleza que se revelo ante sus ojos, Alberth habia vuelto de la oficina para comentar algo de suma importancia con la Tia elroy, pero su mente quedo en blanco al ver lo hermosa que lucia su novia aquella tarde.

- Pasa Algo William?- preguntaba la anciana viendo de reojo la expresion en el rostro de su sobrino y sin hacer ningun esfuerzo por ocultar su sonrisa.

- He?, ah, no, si, . bueno no, - dejaba escapar un suspiro para poder aclarar sus palabras y comportamiento que era el mas torpe en todo lo que llevaba de vida- Perdon tia Abuela, - mecnionaba retomado el control y sintiendo la mirada desconcertada de su novia, y, la divertida expresion en la cara de la modista que trataba de ocultar su sonrisa.

- Si, William, que se te ofrecia?,- Le recordaba la anciana.

- Puedo llevarme a Candy?- pregunto repentinamente...

- Pense que tenias mucho trabajo, pero... si ha eso has venido... supongo que Candy puede acompaniarte...- La sugerente voz de la abuela atrajo la atencion de la rubia que aun no comprendia que estaba sucediendo.

- Mas tarde hablare con usted... ahora solo deceo llevar a mi novia a dar un paseo...- se acercaba a Candy ofreciendole su mano par ayudarla a levantarse del asiento en que se encontraba, ella lo recibio con una enorme sonrisa que aparecia en su rostro cada que se veia reflejada en aquellos hermosos ojos color de cielo.

- Me permitirias unos instantes para cambiarme?- le preguntaba mirandolo a lo los ojos.

- Para que?, si asi estas perfecta...- el tono en la voz de Alberth provoco el sonrojo en las balncas mejillas de la pecosa.

- William tiene razon,... asi estas perfecta, y estoy segura que el sabra hacer que tu atuendo no se desperdicie, - Elroy sabia muy bien que su sobrino captaria su sujerencia, pero por si no lo habia hecho...- Creo que Annie y Archie aun no se van al evento de caridad que ofrecen hoy, y aunque ya habian anunciado que ustedes no irian , estoy mas que segura que la sorpresa de su aparicion sera mas que bien recibida, asi que solo dame unos segundos para detallar bien la apariencia de Candy, Rouse... - hacia notar la presencia de la modista- me ayudara encanatada mientras tu cambias ese traje por algo mas de acuerdo al evento.

- Esta bien tia, entonces le avisare a Archie que los acompaniaremos, y ... le pido disculpas por mi descortecia al no haberla saludado seniorita Dawson...- tomaba la mano de la dama y le depositaba un beso, ella solo menciono que entendia la situacion y acepto la disculpas, deceando interiorimente algun dia poder tener alguien que la amara como ese hombre amaba a Candy.

En unos cuantos instantes, Alberth estaba listo y esperando por su companiera, no veia de que manera la tia podia lograr que Candy se viera mas hermosa y perfecta de lo que el ya la habia visto, pero aun asi, se sentia nervioso por el resultado, llevaban ya casi dos semanas en New yorck y no habian podido acudir a ningun evento por lo absorvente que estaba siendo la investigacio interna en el banco principal, pero ahora no desperdiciaria la repentina oportunidad de salir con su bella novia sin importar al lugar que fueran.

Annnie estaba tratando de ocultar su molestia por el retraso en su salida, pero El patriarca habia decidido acompaniarlos, y no solo el sino que su "hermana" tambien los acompaniaria, eso ya era demasiado, Candy le habia asegurado que no acudiria a los eventos a los que eran invitados debido al arduo trabajo de Alberth, y esto en el fondo habia alegrado a la morena, ya que ella representaba a la familia en la sociedad de aquella ciudad y podia asi adquirir la atencion y el lugar que desde pequenia habia deceado, no en vano habia traicionado la promesa de permanecer al lado de Candy cuando aun eran pequenias, y se habia esforzado por ser adoptada por aquella familia a la que ella creia eran muy importantes, pero en cuanto conocia a los Andrey y supo que eran una de las familias de mayor importancia en el pais, su atencion se poso en conseguir entrar en ella, y su deceo aumento cuando decubrio que su "hermana", ya formaba parte de esta, Annie queria sinceramente a Candy y a su famlia, pero habia algo en su interior que la hacian actuar de aquella manera, y cuando aquella personalidad surgia, no le importaba nada mas que ser ella quien lograra el puesto principal y la mayor atencion, y esa noche su suenio hasta ahora vivido, se veia en peligro.

- Pero que belleza.!- Archie atraia la atencion para dirigirla con sus palabras hacia la deslumbrante rubia que bajaba por la escalera pricipal acompaniada de la anciana Elroy y la modista Rouse.

- Pequenia...estas...hermosa!- Alberth se adelantaba unos pasos y extendia su mano para tomar a su novia y ayudarla a llegar justo a su lado..

- Por favor!, me abruman, ademas estan exagerando igual que la Tia buela y la seniorita Rouse...- La siempre modesta pecosa se sonrojaba bajo la mirada y palabras de su apuesto novio.

- Por que?, si es verdad, estas completmente deslumbrante...- volvia ha declarar Alberth.

- Asi es gatita, mi tio tiene razon, estas muy, pero muy bella...- Archi la tomaba de una mano y la giraba admirandola completamente...- Lastima, ya estoy casado...y amo a mi esposa... , porque sino fuera asi, creo que me declararia en guerra contra mi tio para ganar tu corazon...- el tono de broma que utilio Archie, paso desapersivido para la molesta morena ojiazul que se posaba a sus espaldas y que trataba de ocultar la molestia de tanto halago hacia Candy.

- Si, esta muy bonita, pero si no nos apuramos ni siquiera la apariencia de Candy nos disculpara por nuesta tardanza,- tratando de usar un tono lo mas normal posible, Annie sonreia falsamente a la rubia que la miraba apenada.

- Annie tiene razon, estan ya muy retrasados por mi culpa, pero es que esto fue algo inesperado... lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar..- Candy se disculpaba y tomaba las manos de Annie lamentando su tardanza.

- No te preocupes querida, que estoy segura que cuando te vean entrar al evento, nadie se dara cuenta de la hora, y ni quiera notaran la tardanza...- Elroy comentaba aumentando la molestia de su nieta politica que no habia pasado desapersivida para ella.

-En eso tiene razon la tia, pero aun asi, sera mejor que nos vayamos, ...me permites pequenia.- Alberth tomaba el abrigo de Candy y le ayudaba a colocarselo, despues le tomaba la mano y la colocaba en su brazo , y con un guinio se despedia de su Tia y le indicaba a la pareja que ya los esperaba, que era el momento de partir.

* * *

Tal como la tia lo habia predicho, en el evento nadie noto la hora que era en cuanto los Andrey arribaron, la mayoria de las personas estaban muy asombradas por la presencia del Patriarca ya que era muy dificil que este apareciera en publico y mas en un evento en aquella ciudad, por lo general el no asisitia a los eventos sociales fuera de Chicago, y ahora no solo estaba el, sino que habia acudido acompaniado de su hermosa novia, quien tenia a la mayoria de los caballeros admirando su belleza y a las mujeres muriendo de envidia por doble motivo, uno; era inegable que era una dama bella, elegante y de nobles sentimientos, y dos; tenia al hombre mas codiciado de todo el continente completemente enamorado y en sus manos, asi que cualquier mujer decearia estar en sus zapatos.

Annie, tal como lo habia presentido, paso a segundo lugar entre las damas de la sociedad y la admiracion de los caballeros, algo que reforzo los malos sentimientos que ya nacian en su corazon, Archie por su lado, disfrutaba sinceramente de la compania de la pareja de rubios y se enorgullesia de los comentarios favorables que escuchaba sobre su inigualable Tio y su bella novia. para el, el ser miemro de aquella familia era un motivo de orgullo y la felicidad de ellos tambien era su felicidad, y estaba seguro que Candy y alberth se sentian de la misma forma hacia el, solo podia ser asi.

La velada habia transcurrido algo agitada para los rubios que no habian tenido un momento a solas como hubieran deceado, Alberh constantemente era alejado de su pequenia, para recibir comentarios y preguntas sobre su exito en los negocios, ademas de propuestas de negocios que el con la habialidad de su experiencia y el mayor tacto, rechazaba de una manera cordial que no dejaba ni siquiera un mal deceo, y Candy por su lado, ya sentia las mejillas adormecidas por mantener la sonrisa amable y contestar a tantas cuestiones y buenos deceos para ella y su pronto esposo. Entre tanta gente, no habian presentido siquiera que alguien los vigilaba y no perdia ni uno solo de sus movimientos, como una sombra, ocultandose tras las gruesas cortinas de uno de los tantos balcones , una mirada penetrante de mar enbravecido, era testigo de los intecamios de sorisas y guinios cariniosos asi como de los pocos instantes aprovechados para tomarse de las manos, y miradas amorosas que se intercabiaba la pareja del momento William y Candice Andrey... Terrece Granchester, esperaba el momento indicado para aparecer ante ellos.

* * *

**Esperando que les haya gustado les pido me dejen saber su opinion o comentario... seran bien recibidos... y una vez mas agradesco a todos los que me reglan unos minutos de su tiempo para compartir conmigo a travez de esta pagina... gracias mil.**

**Passcusa: gracias por tus buenos deceos y que bueno que teagrde mi historia ademas de que espero no arruinarte la vista por hacer los capitulos tan largos... pero que bueno que te agrade leer... yo amo leer...gracias chica.**

**Lis g: Pues si terry no tomo muy bien la noticia, pero bueno quien no tomaria esa actitud despues e que se nos arrebato lo quemas queriamos y luego nos enteramos que cuando hay una luz en el camino corremos otra vez la misma amenaza... pero bueno esperemos queno pase a mayores...jijiji (como si yo o supiera que va a pasar... perdoname peronopuedo revelarte los datos... soy mala verdad?)**

**Cami Love: se que quiza paresca muy mala la tia con Annnie, pero hay que recordar que mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, asi que confiemos enla buena intuicion dela Tia elroy que a final de cuentas Adora acandy y solo quiere su bien para ella y Alberth. gracias por continuar leyendo.**

**Gracias mila a todos y nos seguimos leyendo... bendiciones en su vida.**

**Akirem.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!, si ya se que meresco su desprecio por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero pido mil disculpas, haya veces que no me alcanza el tiempo tanto como yo quisiera y si a eso le aumentas que para reeditar el capitulo tengo que estar pegada al diccioario... pues espero queme entiendan y sigan perdonando las fallas que aun tengo... pero bueno aquiles dejo este otro capitulo de mi nuevo fic,...ADVERTENCIA: en esta parte dela historia has escenas solo para las que no son celosas y no odien a Candy, porque van a estar un poco subidas de tono... osea en pocas palabras...solo para mayores de edad con criterio abierto...ya se lo imaginan verdad?... bueno espero que les guste, y les mencino solo por si acaso que es la primera ves que escribo algo asi, por lo que espero sus comentarios y calificativos del 1 - 10, bueno ya me dejo de rollos y que disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendo...**

**

* * *

**

Tu Eterno Enamorado

**Capitulo V**

La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y su belleza solo era desafiada por la Gran mancion Andrey, que esa noche estaba atabiada cual novia a punto de llegar al altar, los elegantes adornos florales de bases altas y envueltas en delicado tul, se dispersaban a lo largo y ancho del salon principal de tan majestuosa recidencia, la celebracion por el compromiso del Patriarca de tan importante clan, habia dado comienzo, la musica suave a cargo de la enorme y elegantemente vestida orquesta, deleitaba con melodias el oido de los distinguidos asistentes, que a cada paso se sorprendian del buen gusto con que habia sido decorada la mancion. La evidencia de que la Sra. Elroy no habia escatimado en gastos era clara.

- Te sucede algo princesita?- la dulce y varonil voz de Alberth sorprendia a una solitaria rubia que se escondia tras las pesadas cortinas de una de las terrasas.

- Alberth!, me asustaste.!- con sorpresa Candy se volvia hacia el atrevido rubio que le habia susurrado aquellas palabras muy cerca de su oido.

- Tan mal me veo?- preguntaba con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que no, pero estaba un poco distraida pensando en el hombre mas apuesto de todos los que estan presentes esta noche.- Decia ella mirandolo fijamente e insinuandole con sus enormes esmeraldas a quien se referia.

- Asi?, y se puede saber quien es ese afortunado de estar en tus pensamientos.- se acercaba con sus pupilas de cielo brillantes y fijas en ella, siguiendo su juego.

- Puede que si,...pero tal vez decee reservarme esa informacion ante usted Senior Andrey, despues de todo acabamos de comprometernos y no creo que seria de su agrado conocer el nombre de ese apuesto principe escoces...- le sonreia coqueta y pasaba sus manos por el cuello del galante rubio.

- En eso tiene razon... soy demaciado celoso!- La atraia hacia el cogiendola por la cintura y acercandola lo suficiente para rosar sus labios.- podria matar al que se atreviera, siquiera, a mirarla, esta noche usted esta mas bella que la misma diosa Afrodita...- le decia sin alejar su rostro...

- En ese caso, sera mejor que se aleje de los espejos, porque estos podrian revelarle la imagen del hombre que mas amo en este mundo, y, quien es el completo duenio de mis pensamientos...- unia sus labios sin poder espera aque el se decidiera a besarla.

- Te amo pequenia, realmente te amo mas de lo que pueda imaginar cualquier ser sobre la tierra.- Le decia entre suaves besos.

- Y yo te amo de la misma manera, o quiza aun mas...- respondia en casi un susurro negandose a dejar por completo aquellos labios que la enloquecian...

- Que te parece si hacemos una trvesura?.- proponia mirandola intensamente con suspupilas azules y ella lo miraba intuyendo de que se trataba, el continuo...- Seguramente a ti te agrada tanto como a mi el tener que estar conversando y saludado a esa multitud de personas que solo han venido para poder alardear de ser intimos amigos de la "gran y reconocida familia Andrey"- decia en tono burlon e imitando los gestos de la tia Elroy arrancando una sonrisa a la pecosa que lo miraba divertida y asentia con un leve gesto.- Bien, pues te propongo una fuga... ahora mismo...aceptas?.- la miraba satisfecho de ver que ella asentia.

- Calro que acepto, - sonreia y tomaba la mano que el le ofrecia.

Tomandola en brasos, se paso por sobre la baranda , no era muy alto el espacio que los separaba del suelo, asi que con Candy abrazada a su cuello, realizo el pequenio salto, una ves en el suelo, comenzaron a correr por el sendero que los llevaba a una salida por la parte trasera, logrando escapar de la mancion sin ser vistos, cruzaron la pequenia puerta escondida detras de unos arbustos y donde no habia nadie vigilando como en las demas entradas, si alguien los descubria seguramente le avisaria a la tia Elroy y esta los obligaria volver al interior para que continuaran en quel ceremonioso Tormento,...una vez afuera, un auto los esperaba, Albert saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrio primero la portesuela del pasagero, instalo a Candy en el interior, rodeo el auto y ocupo el asiento del piloto, y con una sonrisa y un guinio dirigidos a su divertida Prometida, iniciaron el camino con rumbo casi desconocido...

A peticion de Alberth Candy se habia guardado todas sus preguntas con respecto al lugar a donde la llevaria, habian cruzado la ciudad cuando el rubio detuvo el coche y le pidio que le permitiera vendarle los ojos, ella un poco renuente, acepto al momento en que el le dijo que seria una sorpresa... varios minutos despues, el auto volvia a detenerse, y cubriendola con un abrigo previamente colocado en el asiento trasero del auto, la ayudo a bajar del vehiculo, guiandola la llevo a donde Candy intuyo un lugar cerca del mar, podia sentir la birisa fria golpeandole la cara, pero las calidas Manos de Albert que rodearon su cintura situado a sus espaldas, le brindaron un calor indescriptible, o tal vez era que el frio habia despertado mas sus sentidos, entonces, escucho la voz de su acompaniante muy cerca de su mejilla.

- Esto es mi regalo de compromiso, se que tal vez te paresca algo ...no muy de acuerdo, pero cuando me ofrecieron esta oportunidad no pude rechazarla, asi que pensando en ti, acepte, quiero que tu nombre sea conocido por todo lo ancho y largo del mundo, y asi todos puedan saber que el duenio esta profundamente enamorado de la mujer que lleva ese bello nombre...

Sin agregar mas, Alberth solto la panioleta que habia estado cubriendo los ojos de Candy, estaban en la Bahia tal como ella lo habia adivinado al escuchar las olas, muy cerca del puerto principal de la ciudad, y ante los ojos de Candy que se abrieron al maximo, a unas cuantas millas de distancia, las luces de un enorme barco brillaban mostrando la majestuosidad de este, no era muy difernte a los que ella con anterioridad habia visto, pero era especial porque el se lo habia regalado...

- Cuando lleguamos a la ciudad, uno de los socios de la naviera me propuso sumarme a la sociedad, uno de los socios mayoritario habia muerto y sus familiares decidieron vender sus acciones, no me parecio un mal negocio, asi que acepte, y me uni a ellos, al revisar lo que me perteneia por la compra de la parte de ese hombre, vi que era duenio de varios barcos, y todos ellos hacian honor a una mujer, asi que me dije y porque no hacerle honor a la mujer que mas amo?,...le pedi a George que investigara sobre algun barco a dispocicion y se encontro con este, es uno de los mas grandes que se ha elaborado, y presisamente el socio que murio lo habia mandado construir para aumentar su flota, pero quedo incompleto, hise todo lo necesario , pero por mas que me esforse no logre que estuviera completamente terminado para hoy...pero...

- Alberth, ...yo... no se que decir...esto es demaciado para mi...

-No, pequenia nada es demaciado para mostrarte lo mucho que significas para mi, "El Candice", hara su primer viaje oficial exactamente dentro de un mes... y adivina quienes iran en la suite principal?...

- Pero... ese dia...

- Si, pequenia, nosotros viajaremos ese dia rumbo al inicio de nuestra Luna de Miel, ese sera mi regalo de bodas...que ese barco tenga el honor de trasportar a su duenia hacia lo que sera una de las etapas mas felices de nuestra vida, nuestro comienzo como la seniora y el senior Andrey,...nuestro comienzo como marido y como mujer, el primerdia en nuestra union eterna...de launion de nuestras almas en una sola.- el amor irradiaba en sus ojos sin poderse ocultar.

- Albert...eres maravilloso!, te amo!, no sabes cuanto te amo!, La pecosa tenia los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas, aquel "detalle" era muy significativo para ella, pues iniciaria su viaje a la completa felicidad al lado del hombre que amaba y en un barco que llevaria su nombre por sobre el mar, demostrando que el amor entre ellos era semejante a aquella azul y profunda inmensidad. Candy se volvio hacia el hombre que la mantenia abrazada, y descubrio algo en aquella profunda mirada que se mantenia fija en ella.

- Quieres conocerlo de cerca?- preguntaba desviando sus pupilas hacia el barco, con una sonrisa de alegria, al notar que la sorpresa habia tenido el resultado deceado, ella solo asintio, asi que el le tomo la mano nuevamente y se alejaron de aquel pequenio mirador de madera, a orillas del mar. un pequenio lugar que Candy jamas olvidaria, pues en el, habia decubierto cierta mirada que jamas habia notado en Alberth. una mirada que habia revelado mas que su amor, y que ella no habia alcanzado a desifrar pero que habia encendido en ella una llmarada en su interiori que la asustaba por su intensidad y ala ves era satisfactoria.

Subieron al auto y en pocos minutos se encontraban sobre la escalerilla que los llevaria al area de primera Clase en el enorme barco, uno de los encargados, le advirtio al reconocerlos, que aun no estaba completemente detallado, y Alberth le resto importancia a la advertencia, era algo que el ya conocia, pero tambien sabia que la Suite principal estaria ya lista y completemente decorada, tal y como el lo habia ordenado, aunque no hubiera puesto una fecha exacta. cuando pasearon por la cubierta de primera clase, Candy estaba maravillada, aquel barco no solo era enorme, sino que estaba siendo decorado con gran elegancia y finos materiales, ya habia notado que en varios lugares el simbolo de los Andrey habia sido colocado, solo que habia un pequenio detalle, en el centro donde siempre lucia una "A", la inicial del inconfundible apeido, ahora aparecia una "C", entrelazada a la inical original, no quizo aclarar el detalle, presentia la respuesta, era la inicial de su nombre entrelazada al del apeido del que ya era duenia pero que lo portaria aun con mas orgullo dentro de un mes, al convertirse en la esposa de ALbert, pero revelandose una vez mas a la realidad, le gusto mas hacerse la ilucion de que eran la inicial de su nombre entrelazada al la inicial de Albert,,,si eso era mucho mejor..."C", de Candice y la "A",de Alberth, como ella lo llamaba.

Por unos minutos siguieron recorriendo en soledad aquel enorme barco, de pronto , la voz de ALberth extraniamente un poco ronca, le hiso una invitacion que le provoco una sensacion agitante, al imaginar con la sola mencion del lugar, lo que sucederia exactamente en un mes dentro de las paredes de aquel barco.

- Pequenia... te.. te gustaria conocer la suit principal del "Candice"?.- l voz era titubeante.

- Seria agradable,... es que aqui hace un poco de frio...no te parece?...- Trato de disimular lo que su loco corazon desbocado le gritaba haciendole imaginar cosas que para ella aun eran prohibidas,...pero que deceaba locamente desde que vio aquella mirada de Alberth momentos atras.

- Es por aqui...- le indicaba, y se acercaba a ella abrazandola por la cintura, en cuanto su mano sintio el tibio cuerpo de ella, un escalofrio lo recorrio estremeciendolo, y el supo perfectamente que no era a causa de la corriente de aire que los habia golpeado en ese momento.

En cuanto el rubio abrio la puerta, Candy sintio una ansiedad desconocida recorrerla y concetnrarse en su bientre, se tomaba las manos una con otra a causa de su inexplicable nerviosismo, comenzo a quitarse los largos guantes que llevaba bajo las mangas del abrigo...

- Son un poco molestos...- aclaro cuando la mirada de Alberth noto aquel gesto.

- Si supongo que son demaciado ajustados,... y que te parece?- Pregunto cerrando la puerta e introcuciendose un poco mas, encamino sus pasos hacia una de las puertas situadas a los costados.

- Es muy hermosa...los colores son..

- Tus favoritos, y creo que el estampado de los tapises tambien...- mencionaba refiriendose a las delicadas rosas casi imperseptibles diseniadas en el empapelado de las paredes.

- Si, es precioso, - reafirmaba caminando con pasos lentos y algo indecisos, como si supiera que atreverse a cruzar la puerta que Alberth habia abierto, la llevaria aun mundo desconocido pero deceado.

- Ete es el recibidor, y aqui es el cuarto de estar, es amplio y lo he mandado decorar para que sea comodo...-mecnionaba y senialaba el interiror detras de la puerta recien abierta, con la mirada invitaba a Candy para que se introdujera, ella se dirigio a la direccion indicada.

- Tienes razon es muy amplio, y la chimenea es hermosa, ...- quien escogio los muebles?, se ven bastante comfortables...- trataba de desviar con comentarios vacios, las emociones que su cuerpo experimentaba y que ella se negaba aceptar por conciderarlas prohibidas antes de su matrimonio, pero desde que Alberth le habia insinuado que ahi pasarian su noche de bodas iniciando su luna de miel, los deliciosos escalofrios que sentia al estar en ella, la hacian decear que el tiempo se acortara...

- La forma y la calidad de los materiales los he elegido yo, el estampado y los colores, han sido parte del trabajo de la decoradora que he contratado especialmente para esta suite, pero siguiendo las sugerencias que le di.- se movia con pasos lentos y algo acompasados hacia una puerta al fondo de dicha estancia...- Aqui... es la recamara...quieres conocerla?...- la mirada que Candy viera por primera vez en el pequenio mirador, habia vuelto a aparecer en las pupilas del magnate...pero nuevamente el la escondia desviando sus ojos en otra direccion.

- Me encantaria, ... - respondio tratando de esconder la verdad de sus papabras en una actitud indiferente, claro que le encantaria conocer la recamara donde seria su mujer dentro de poco tiempo...y si fuera posible,comprobar si la cama era decuada para lo que sucederia en un mes...

- Por aqui...- le indicaba abriendo la puerta y hciendose a un lado para que ella pasara.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse a sus espaldas, le indico que tenian completa privacidad, su estomago comenzo a comprimirse de la ansiedad que recorria todos y cada uno de los musculos de su cuerpo, esa sensacion de deceo por algo que no lograba definir, la estaba envolviendo completamente, y el timbre de voz de Alberth la hiso sentir un calor invadiendola interiormente, sofocante y agradable a la vez.

- Te Gusta? - pregunto el rubio, a espaldas de la pecosa, dirigio su mirada hacia la enorme cama cubierta con un hermoso y a la vista, acolchado edredon, que invitaba a introducirse debajo de el, alejo la mirada rapidamente tratando de desaparacer los pensamientos que se negaban a morir desde el momento en que el mismo indico esa seria su alcoba, donde pasaria la primera noche con la mujer que frente a el se encontraba, ala que maba desde ninios y a la que deceaba desde el mimsmo dia en que noto que el cuerpo de ninia desaparecia para convertirse en el de una mujer.

- Se ve que la cama es muy confortable...- mencino la pecosa tratando de hacer menos tenso el momento por el que pasaban.

- Quieres comprobarlo?...-pregunto el sin pensar en el significado que aquellas palabras podrian tener para la pecosa, y comprendiendo tarde lo insinuante de estas, se sonrojo cuando ella se volvio hacia el y fijo sus verdes pupilas en las celestes de el.

- Me encantaria...- menciono en casi un susurro e inocentemente mordiendo su labio inferior con una sensualidad inata en ella, que fue la mas hermosa musica a los oidos de Alberth.

Lo atrevido e insinuante de las dos palabras que habian salido de los labios de la pecosa, y el tono en que las habia mencionado, unido a la mirada tan penetrante y clara que msotraba a Alberth que era correspondido en sus deceos, fue la pequenia Chispa que desperto la tremenda fogata que el rubio habia tratado de mantener bajo control, pero el movimiento de esos labios tan carnosos y humedecidos por un brillo que loa hacia mas provocadores ante sus ojos, lo hiso perder la poca cordura que mantenia, de un par de sancadas llego hasta donde ella lo esperaba sin despegar ni por un segundo sus verdes pupilas de sus destellantes ojos, no espero a nada y con lo que era casi arrebato, se aduenio de esos labios que eran su delirio, el fuego que los reccorrio apenas hubo contacto, fue abrasador, Candy, dejo que todo sus pensamientos fueran desechados de su mente y solo aquellos que habia imaginado momentos antes existieran, Aquel extranio deceo que habia nacido en ella y la hacia necesitar a ALberth con desesperacion, se aduenio de todo su cuerpo, sentia los labios del rubio recorrerla ardientes por todo su cuello, ni siquiera noto cuando su abrigo habia caido al suelo junto al de Alberth, ya no sentia frio, por el contrario sentia demaciado calor, y la chimenea ni siquiera habia sido encendida, su mente estaba concentrada en lo que sentia y exigia su cuerpo, casi no podia procesar las palbras que el rubio le mencinaba mientras seguia rosando los labios sobre su cuello y su boca...

- Te amo, pequenia...se que debo parar, pero no puedo,... este deceo que siento hacia ti, me exige que continue,... es tan grande que duele tratar de contenerlo,...- mecionaba el ardiente hombre entre jadeos entrecortados...

- No pares,...no lo hagas...yo...no se ...que me ocurre...pero no deceo que pares, quiero que continues llenandome de estas sensaciones que me reccorren por completo...haciendome necesecitarte mas que nunca- con le respiracion entre cortada, Candy buscaba los labios de su amado magnate pidiendole, exigiendole que continuara con aquello que ya habia iniciado y que al parecer seria imposible deter por parte de ambos.

- Estas segura?...Candy te amo...pero no deceo que tu...- Habia parado por unos instantes y apoyando su frente en la de ella, habia hecho la pregunta, esperando que ella asintiera, pero si se negaba, el respetaria su decicion aunque tuviera que lanzarse por la borda al mar helado para poder aplacara el fuego que lo consumia, pero no alcanzo a terminar su frase, ella habia posado un dedo en sus labios impidiendole finalizr y lo miraba fijamente.

- Yo tambien te amo, ... y nunca en mi vida he estado mas segura de lo que deceo...y lo que deceo en este momento...es que me conviertas... en tu mujer...- Las palbras nacidas desde lo mas profundo del corazon de Candy, hicieron que la hogera dentro de Alberth y que inutilmente el habia tratado de aplacar, se encendiera con mas fuerza aun, y se lo demostro con lo ardiene de su beso que no espero ni un segundo mas despues de que ella se quedara en silencio.

Con manos anciosas, la tomo por la parte trasera de las caderas, alsandola hasta que el rostro de la rubia estuvo perfectamente frente al de el donde continuo besandola, con un movimiento de sus manos, le indico que rodeara su cintura con las piernas, y el regreso sus manos hacia la espalda de la joven donde inicio a desabotonar la hilera de pequenios botones dorados en forma de perlas.

Candy besaba con verdera pasion a su hombre, una pasion que ni ella misma sabia donde habia aprendido, pero solo seguia los deceos de su cuerpo, sintio como Alberth habia desbotonado ya la mayor parte de la espalda de su vestido, y como ahora sus ardientes y fuertes manos la acariciaban, recorriendo completamente su columna vertebral, mientras su boca seguia concentrada en humedecer con besos su cuello y su escote.

Perdida en aquellas deliciosas sensaciones, Candy no supo en que moento habian llegado hasta la cama, solo se percato de estar sobre ella cuando sintio el frio edredon pegarse bajo su espalda obligandola a abrir sus ojos, entonces lo vio a el, parado frente a ella y con esa mirada que la penetraba y la hacia decear aun mas, el se inclino hasta tomar la parte de su vestido a la altura de sus caderas, despues de un solo tiron lo hiso desaparecer de su cuerpo lanzandolo al suelo sin importarle realmente a donde fuera a parar, su instito la llevo cubrir sus senos con sus brasos, Alberth hiso un pequenio gesto de inconformidad pero no la obligo a retirarlos, la miraba fijamente, estaba maravillado al descubriri que ella no llevaba nada mas debajo de aquel vestido de seda en color marfil, su cuerpo era perfectamente igual a lo que presumia envuelto en aquel entallado vestido, su busto era generoso sin llegar a la exageracion, su torso firme y delicado que terminaba en una estrecha cintura, y de ahi unas nacientes y antojables caderas que curbeaban y hacian notar mas su cintura, las piernas bien torneadas permanecian aun cubiertas por las transparentes medias detenidas por aquel ligero que acrecentaba mas su deceo, asi que decidido se inclino y tomo cada una de las piernas de la pecosa, desnudandolas con movimientos suaves y besando cada centimetro de estas, una vez que logro quitar hasta la ultima prenda, incuida aquella que cubria la parte que el mas deceaba conocer del cuerpo de su pequenia. completamente desnuda sobre aquella acolchada cama, Candy sintio que la mirada de Albert la quemaba hasta lo insoportable, pero no era una sensacion incomoda, mas bien era una sensacion que la hacia decear verlo a el de la misma forma en que ella se encontraba, sin nada que pudiera impedir ver la perfeccion de aquel cuerpo que se presumia bajo la blanca camisa y el pantalon de corte perfecto, en que momento habian desaprecido las demas prendas que cubrian el cuerpo de ALberth?, no lo sabia, ni siquera estaba segura si habia sido ella quien con su ansiedad y deceo de sentir mas de su amado, las habia retirado del cuerpo que deceaba la hiciera mujer.

Alberth parecio haber adivinado su deceo, pues casi de inmediato que termino con su tarea de desnudarla, comenzo a desabrochar su camisa dejando al fin sus perfectos pectorales a la vista de las verdes pupilas que lo miraban revelando los pensamientos de su duenia, sin dejar de mira la expresion en el rostro de la pecosa, desaboto su pantalon y bajo su brageta dejando libre su masculinidad que imploraba ser saciada, un sonrojo en las mejillas de la pecosa y sus ojos que sea brieron un poco mas de lo normal, revelo su impresion ante lo que ahora tenia frente a ella completamente descubierto, la ultima prenda de Alberth le habia hecho ya compania a las de ella en alguna parte dela alcoba, y mirandolo con asombro, pero sin ningun tipo de temor, se humedecio los labios inocentemente y provocando con ese gesto tan natural, que ALberth pasara saliva con pesades ante la resistencia de contener su deceo un poco mas.

Mo viendose lentamente, mas por instinto que por experiencia, Candy se corrio hasta el centro de la cama, lo que fue ante Alberth una clara invitacion a acompaniarla, no deceo esperar, y posandose sobre ella, y con un movimiento suave de su rodilla, la invito a abrir sus piernas, cuando hiso este movimiento, pudo sentirla temblar, y rapidamente busco su mirada, pero ella habia cerrado sus ojos alertandolo un poco, se habria arrepentido?.

Candy se habia doblegado a las sensaciones que dominaban su cuerpo llenadola deliciosamente, en cuanto Alberth la invito a abrirse para el, su corazon se agito de deceo, no de temor, su cuerpo vibro al imaginar lo que vendria, era enfermera, y sabia lo que sucedria, ademas habia escuchado los candentes temas que las casadas amigas de Annie mantenian en sus reuniones para tomar el te, pero sus comentarios estaba muy pero muy lejos de la realidad, cerro los ojos para sentir al maximo el cuerpo que se posaba sobre el de ella, pero de pronto su companiero se detuvo como dudando en continuar, acaso su deceo se habria apagado?...Abrio los ojos buscando los de el, los encontro fijos en su rostro y con una extrania expresion de algo que parecia temor...

- Alberth, ...Te has arrepentido?...-pregunto temerosa y sintiendose un poco apenada al dejar al descubierto su ansiedad.

- Pense que tu lo habias hecho...- respondio el con la voz aun enroquencida,

La respuesta no espero, incorporandose hasta donde alcanzo y acercandolo por el cuello con su mano, Candy se prendio de los labios de ALberth mostrandole que no se arrepentia y deceaba continuar...el comprendio el mensaje a la perfeccion y con ambrosia comenso a mordisquear suavemente la boca de la pecosa, las caricias fueron encendiendo cada ves mas la pasion, los jadeos se dejaban escuchar claramente por toda la habiatacion, Candy se retorcia de deceo bajo el hermoso y perfecto cuerpo de ALberth, sus anchas espaldas musculosas, su estrecha cintura y suaves caderas, la hacian arder,, sentir los musculos de sus piernas rosarse con la suvidad de las de ella, la hacian decear con cada rose de su piel un contacto mas profundo...era tan fuerte, que su parte mas intima le dolia exigiendo ser satisfecha.

- Por favor ALberth... ya no puedo mas... te necesito, no se que es,...pero mi cuerpo exigue aun mas de lo que ya he sentido...- entre jadeos y suspiros entrecortados, la Pecosa se atrevia a pedir ser complacida.

- Lo se mi amor, yo tambien siento la misma necesidad de ti, y mi cuerpo tambien exige que lo satisfaga... mi pequenia... ayudame ha no daniarte demaciado...

Candy sabia a que se referia, habia presentido al ver la masculinand de ALberth completemente al maximo, que su cuerpo sufriria un poco, pero no le importaba, estaba segura que lejos del dolor que describian los libros y las amigas de Annie, este la llenaria de gozo y satisfaccion, y lo confirmo cuando sintio al invasor iniciar su recorrido lentamente dentro de su cuerpo.. era como fuego encendiendola hasta la locura, pronto descubrio que su estreches, aceptaba ser dominada, pero a la ves no alcanzaba a adaptarse con facilidad lo que la hiso tensarse ante la primera punzada de dolor...

- Relajate mi amor... por favor... no quiero lastimarte...- mencionaba ALberth a medida que con suavidad se introducia en el tibio y humedo hueco de la entrepierna de Candy...

- No importa, n...no te preocupes... no me haces danio...- respondia ella entre jadeos y tratando de ocultar el dolor que la duce tortura le estaba causando...- pero preferiria que lo hicieras de una sola vez...

La orden fue dada, y ALberth obedecio, con un fuerte movimiento pero no grotesco, se introducjo completmente, llenandola, El pequenio jalon del cuerpo de Candy le indico que si habia habido dolor, pero el movimiento de la cadera de la rubia, lo invito a continuar... asi que siguiendo la silecniosa peticion, comenzo a formar un ritmo que los estaba llenando del mas puro placer, lo supo en cuanto sintio a Candy aferrarse a sus hombros y undir el rostro en su cuello, escucho sus jadeos, y su placer aumento, ninguno de los dos imaginaron el placer que sentirian en brazos del otro, aquella danza tan antigua los estaba llenando de sensaciones hasta entonces no experimentadas, Candy era la primera vez que mantenia una relacion de aquel tipo, y Alberth aunque algo experimentado, comprendia la diferencia entre tener sexo por una necesidad fisica...y lo que era hacer el amor...

Pronto las estrellas parecian estar a su alcanse, el ritmo de sus corazones acelerados era casi el ritmo que seguian con sus caderas, un destello brillo ante ambos y supieron que el climax habia llegado, habia sido el climax mas perfecto y armonioso, sus cuerpos unidos habian logrado el mayor placer en la misma milesima de segundo, confirmando su completa sincronia.

Sudorosos y algo cansados, los dos se abrasaron mutuamente sin decear separarse, sus pupilas se encontraron diciendose sin palabras lo muhco que se amaban y revelando su total satisfaccion, y un suenio dulce y calido, comenzo a dominarlos a la par... bajo la luz de la luna que se escurria por la ventana y se posaba sobre el tibio lecho, los nuevos amantes se dormian expresando en el rostro una paz indescriptible...

Un par de horas pasaron antes de que ALberth completamente descansado, abriera los ojos y se percatara al sentir el tibio calor a su costado, que lo que habia pensado un suenio habia sido la mas dulce y pura verdad, asombrado por lo ocurrido se incorporo agitadamente y con su movivmiento desperto a la rubia, ella abrio sus parpados aun un poco adormilada, observo el torso desnudo de Alberth y poco a poco fue recorriendo con la mirada hasta llegar a su cara, el corazon la habia dado un vuelco cuando sintio el movimiento rapido de su acompaniante, asi que con un poco de temor por averiguar el pensamiento que habia ocacionado tal reaccion habia buscado sus pupilas con lentitud, cuando se encontro con aquellos ojos de cielo, la expresion que habia en ellos y el silencio que lo invadia, la hiso aumentar sus miedos, Estaba arrepentido?...

- Pasa algo Alberth?- pregnto con un leve temblor en la voz.

- Candy,...yo... que he hecho?..- se pregunto a si mismo y paso sus manos por entre su rubio cabello.

- Alberth...por favor...no...no...estas arrepentido de haberme hecho tu mujer...verdad?- con los ojos ya cristalizados Candy se habia incorporado cubriendo su busto con la blanca sabana...

- Pequenia,...tu.. no merecias algo asi... eres lo mas importante en mi vida, te juro que la intencion de traerte a este lugar no era para esto, pero yo no se... que me sucedio... no entiendo como pude...- Albert se explicaba y desviaba su rostro evitando la mirada de Candy, se sentia culpable de haberle robado la inocencia antes de convertirl en su esposa.

- Alberth, yo te amo y lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido algo tan maravilloso que no me arrepiento de nada, por favor dime que tu tampoco te arrepientes...- Con voz casi suplicante la pecosa buscaba su mirada.

- No, no es que me arrepienta, porque para mi tambien fue maravilloso hacerte mia, te amo demasiado, al igual que deceaba estar contigo de esta manaera...pero...- Los labios calidos de Candy acallaron al rubio imidiendole continuar.

- Los dos lo deceabamos, los dos nos amamos, el lugar o el tiempo no es importante cuando existen sentimientos como los nuestros, ahora estamos completamente unidos, yo te pertenesco completamente, y tu...

- Y yo a ti, mi amor...- complemento el.

- Entonces no hay nada que lamentar, porque todo ha sido como un suenio hecho realidad, tan maravilloso y tan puro, que no debemos mancharlo con arrepentimientos o detalles sin importancia.

- Es verdad, aunque para mi, tu mereces mucho mas, no puedo negar que hacerte el amor, fue el momento mas maravillosos de mi vida.

- Entonces...aceptarias llevarme a las estrellas nuevamente?...- le pregunto acercando sus labios lentamente.

Como respuesta, Alberth tomo la boca de Candy y la comenzo a besar con pasion, por supuesto que aceptaba, lo habia deceado desde que sintio el tibio cuerpo de ella a su lado antes de reaccionar a la falta comentida, pero habia razon en las palabras de su pequenia, cuando el amor es tan grande como el que ellos sentian , no importaba nada mas, asi que nuevamente dieron vida a la pasion que por amor despertaba dentro de sus cuerpos y volvieron a unirse llegando juntos una y otra vez a rosar con sus dedos el cielo.

- Mi amor, te amo, y jamas me arrepentire de tomarte como mi esposa.- le decia susurrante al oido.

- Yo tambien te amo, y me siento feliz de ser tu mujer...- Candy lo miraba fijamente, pero el hasta entonces ignorado sonido del reloj que volvi a recordarles que ya habia pasado una hora mas, atrajo su atencion y abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa al ver que ya habia transcurrido la mayor parte de la noche, recordaron que debian volver...antes de que la abuela notara que no estaban en casa, siendo sinceros para con ellos mismos, realmente, era muy tarde para siquiera intentar evitarlo.

Despues de que entre empujones y besos Candy lo sacara de la cama, Un divertido Alberth tomaba su ropa del suelo y al mismo tiempo le acercaba a la pecos su vestido. pero se sorprendio al ver que ella no se habia movido ni un milimetro de donde se hayaba sentada y cubriendose con el edredon.

- Pasa algo pequenia.? -Le preguntaba y se acercaba a una sonrojada pecosa.

- Es,...es que..., seguro vendran a checar la habitacion,..verdad?- Pregunto y las mejillas se le volieron mas coloradas aun.

- Si, tienen que asegurarse que este lista para antes de que sarpe el Barco, aunque ya ha sido revisada ,seguro volveran a checarla, yo ordene que estuviera completamente arreglada porque deceaba que la vieras y me dijeras si te gustaba, y he comprobado que si fue de tu agrado- sonreia y la miraba con picardia - pero supongo que vendran a recoger todo en unos dias o tal vez maniana y volveran a colocarlo una vez que el barco haya sido completamente detallado...Por que?- Preguntaba y veia que el rostro de Candy palidecia ahora un poco.

- Es que... - no se atrevia a responder, y de pronto llego a Alberth el seguro motivo de aquel comportamiento, con una sonrisa de ternura se sento a su lado a medio vestir y con suavidad levanto la colcha que Candy aprisionaba cubriendose, ahi estaba, la prueba visual de la virginidad de Candy, era algo que el siempre habia sabido, y lo habia confirmado con orgullo apenas unas horas antes, beso la frente de la pecosa con ternura haciendola cerrar los ojos al contacto, la abraso acercandola a el y le susurro al oido ...

- Esto ha sido solo de nosotros dos, asi que nadie mas tiene porque saberlo...- La solto y se incorporo, despues entregandole su vestido, la invito a salir de entre las sabanas y tomando la blanca seda, las arrojo a la chimena y la encendio, Candy ya medio vestida pero con la espalda aun descubierta ante la dificil tarea que significaba abrochar aquellos pequenios botones, se acerco a el y timidamente le indico que necesitaba su ayuda.

- Gracias...- menciono ella refiriendose al detalle de las sabanas ahora completmente desaparecidas.

- No, gracias a ti por hacerme sentir el hombre mas dichosos sobre la tierra.- deteniendose un poco en su tarea de abotonar esas doradas perlas, se inclino hasta besar la mejilla de la pecosa.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron impecablemente vestidos, acomodaron un poco el desorden causado. Alberth encontraria la escusa perfecta para la desaparcicon de las sabanas y el fuego ya extinguido de la chimenea. la habilidad del rubio para manejar situaciones no esperadas como el robo de unas blancas sabanas de seda, se comprobo una vez que se alejaron del pueerto dejando al joven encargado con una extrania expresion en el rostro, pero seguro habia creido las palabras del magnate, nadie se atrevia a cuestionar sus palabras, Candy quiso saber lo que el habia dicho, pero prefirio guardar silencio, era mejor pensar y ponerse de acuerdo en lo que reponderian a la enfada tia Abuela que seguro los esperaba aun despierta en casa.

* * *

La mancion estaba casi completamente obscura, solo habia una tenue luz que brillo mas cuando la cortina del ventanal que estaba casi junto a la entrada principal se abrio un poco, con una sonrisa complise lo dos rubios que acaban de llegar, supieron que su teoria de que la tia abuela los esperaba era cierta, tratando de no comenter un error, La pecosa le pregunto a su acompaniante que debian decir y el con una gran sornisa le respondio, "La verdad", ella abrio los ojos un poco mas ante tal respuesta, pero el rubio no le dio tiempo para reproches, solo salio del coche y en un instante ya estaba abriendo la puerta para ayudarla a bajar del vehiculo, ella quiso negarse a sus palabras, pero el solo la tomo por la cintura y la beso haciendola callar, seguro de que la tia Elroy los observaba., seguramente el sermon por haber desaparecido casi al inicio de la velada seria largo y el deceaba tener un buen sabor en los labios antes de entrar y soportar la rabieta de la tia Abuela, y por supuesto no habia mejor sabor que el de la boca de su pequenia.

Una furica Elroy, los esperaba impaciente en el salon de estar, a donde ellos se dirigireron sin poder ignorarla.

- Vaya, asi que los tortolitos al fin se dignan aparecer...- en tono sarcastico y con las manos en la cintura la anciana los recibia.

- Tia Abuela, yo, ...disculpeme, - completamente apenada la pecosa la miraba pero sin atreverse a soltar la mano del rubio que tambien la mantenia unida a el.

- Parece que aqui nadie toma importancia a mis esfuerzos por conmemorar un evento de tal magnitud, ustedes saben muy bien el tiempo que me llevo preparar esta ceremonia a pesar de los grandes cambios y ajustes que tuvimos que hacer, y aun asi no les importo desaparecer en plena velada y olvidarse de que los honorados eran ustedes...-la anciana caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo su habiatual rabieta de cuando algo no se hacia a su entera voluntad.

- Tia, por favor, usted sabe que valoramos mucho lo que hace, y lamentamos haberle fallado... le prometo que no sera asi el dia de nuestra boda, estaremos en la celebracion hasta el ultimo minuto...se lo juro- con un gesto ceremonioso pero crusando los dedos a su espalda, Alberth sonreia con ternura a la anciana , sabiendo que no podria resisitir esa sonrisa, era algo con que el habia aprendido a dominarla desde pequenio.

- Esta bien...pero espero que cumplan su promesa!- La anciana derrotada como cada que Alberth le dedicaba aquel gesto, termino con su alegata y aun un poco seria fingiendo estar aun indignada, comenzo a cuestionarlos, haciando que el corazon de la pecos que habia estado sorprendida de la habilidad de Albert para manejar la situacion volviera en si al escuchar la primera pregunta.- Donde han estado hasta esta hora?, ya casi amanece.

- Lleve a Candy a conocer su regalo, ...estuvimos viendo detalles y aunque paresca increible, Candy noto las mismas faltas que usted habia marcado...- le decia sabiendo que esto desviaria un poco la conversacion.

- Era de esperarse, ella es una Andrey y ha sido educada bajo mi supervicion, asi que no es de extraniarse que ella tambien notara que las sabanas que se usaran en primera clase no eran de la seda indicada y que el servicio de la tercera clase deja bastante que decear, digo seran personas humildes pero merecen un trato digno,... espero que hayas corroborado que esos cambios se hagan antes de que sarpe el barco...- decia la mujer orgullosa de saber que su nieta, hubiera aprendido tan bien como ella le exigia, pero ignorando que todo era una treta de Albert...

- Si, no se preocupe Tia, ya he confirmado que los cambios se hagan lo antes posible, le guinaba un ojo a la pecosa que estaba sorprendida, y a la vez muerta de suenio...

- Candy sera mejor que vayas a descansar antes de que caigas al suelo, debes estar cansada de recorrer el barco de punta a punta durante tantas horas, seguro que no hay detalle que haya pasado desapersivido ante tus ojos despues de tan meticulosa revision, - la anciana habia usado un tono que helo a la pecosa presintiendo que no habia creido del todo la explicacion de Alberth, pero prefirio no quedarse a investigar asi que haciendo una reverencia y dando un rapido beso a su prometido, salio con rumbo a su recamara, segura que a Alberth no se le permitiria salir de ahi hasta que ella estuviera tras la puerta de su habitacion.

Una vez que la pecosa salio, La abuela dirigio sus cansados ojos con una mirada que revelaba la sospecha de Candy hacia su sobrino, que sonreia con discrecion, sabia que habia sido descubierto, seguro la felicidad en su rostro lo delataba claramente igual que a Candy.

- Lo unico que me ha hecho mantener el control es la certeza que dentro de un mes, estaras casado con ella, y no te obligo a cumplir como caballero antes, solo porque los preparativos estan casi finalisados y las invitaciones ya estan terminadas y listas para ser entregadas ademas que adelantar la boda acarrearia mas murmuraciones sobre su desaparicion esta noche, pero me has dado un poco de desilucion, siendo sincera y viendo el amor que se tienen, ya me esperaba esto desde hace bastante tiempo, ... solo espero que su falta no traiga concecuencias que hagan que las cuentas fallen..., -La ancian se giraba y miraba a Alberth de frente, - la Felicidad no se puede ocultar...se que seran completemente dichosos, lo he confirmado con la expresion de sus rostros...y eso... hijo mio...-lo miraba con ternura- me llena de total satisfaccion.

-Tia,...Gracias, creeme, soy el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra y me asegurare de que Candy tambien lo sea...- ALberth abrasaba a su anciana tia con gran carinio...

- Te creo, ...pero anda sueltame ya y mejor ve a tu habitacion que seguro tu tambien necesitas descansar!- La anciana se soltaba con finjido disgusto de los brazos del joven patriarca y salia rumbo a su habitacion, antes de irse completamente se volvio hacia el mirandolo alos ojos y moviendo con gracia uno de sus ancianos dedos le menciono- ha y tea viso que de ahora en adelante le pondre a Candy una doncella las 24 horas, no me arriesgare a una nueva revision de barcos...- terminaba de salir con una sonrisa dibujada en sus ancianos labios.

ALberth sonreia ante la travieza advertencia de su tia, miro su reflejo en uno de los ventanales que daban al jardin, era logico que su tia los hubiera descubierto, el mismo se sorprendio un poco al ver que irradiaba felicidad, Candy, ahora era su mujery eso lo convertia en el ser mas dichoso sobre toda la tierra, y habia comprobado una vez mas el gran carinio y comprencion de su tia, no habia duda de que Candy tambien la habia cambiado haciando renacer el amor maternal dentro del corazon de aquella mujer que lo perdiera junto con su unico y fallido embarazo.

* * *

**Les gusto?, espero que si... bueno gracias mil por volver a compartir conmigo un poco ce su tiempo ...un comentari o personal...para mi, no hay mejor rival para Alberth que Terry y para Terry no hay mejor rival que Alberth, los dos son completamente equivalentes aunque diferentes, y cada uno con su personalidad derrotaria al otro... decidir entre ellos seria dificilisimo... por ello es que siempre me encanta enfrentarlos una y otra ves... y creo que lo seguire haciendo cada que se preste en mis escritos...jajajajajaja estoy loca... pero creo que ya se habian dado cuenta...**

**Lis g, Cotapesse, Cami love, Pascussa...Mil gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras... ojala y no se aburran y me sigan hasta el final... nos leemos luego...**

**Akire.**


	6. Chapter 6

__

**Hola! Aqui estoy nuevamente con un capitulo mas de tu eterno enamorado, espero este siendo de su agrado y gracias por seguir leyendo... bueno pues que lo disfruten**

**

* * *

**

Tu Eterno Enamorado

**Capitulo VI**

* * *

La bruma del amanecer se despejaba en el pequenio muelle, el repiquetear de unas lejanas campanas le traian recuerdos que deceaba borrar de su memoria, la glacial mirada de cielo que se mantenia fija en un barco que permacia barado en el lejano puerto, trataba de evitar que alguien pudiera notar la debilidad que aquel objeto marino le causaba, habian pasado ya casi siete meses desde aquel dia en que su alma al igual que su corazon habian perdido todo sentimiento, y ahora con la rabia y el rencor encendidos en su interior, esperaba la llegada de la mujer que mas danio le habia causado, aquella que lo habia dejado muerto en vida y que nisiquiera habia tenido la delicadeza de darle una escusa, solo habia dejado una nota igual de breve que la que ahora mantenia entre sus dedos, solo una direccion y una hora exacta estaban marcados en aquel pequenio cuadro de papel que habia recibido el dia anterior, no habia nombre alguno que firmara el mensaje, pero la inconfundible letra fina y con un toque divertido revelaba la identidad de quien la habia enviado. Faltaban un par de minutos, solo esperaba que por lo menos copiara la costumbre de ser puntual que tenia aquel traidor. la timida voz a sus espaldas le revelo que si habia aprendido.

- Alberth?- Lo llamo en un tono bajo y deteniendo sus pasos.

- William Andrey...seniora,- Agrego la ultima palabra al observar el abultado bientre bajo el abrigo, hecho que le partio mas el alma llenandolo con mas rencor, pero que no provoco ninguna expresion en su rostro al notarlo.

- Alberth ...por favor, necesito hablar contigo...- lo miraba suplicante y sus verdes pupilas comenzaron a cristalizarse.

- William,...seniora- volvio a remarcar- y dejeme decirle que entre usted y yo no hay nada que hablar, si acudi a su mensaje, fue solo para comprobar que usted no tenia ni la mas minima verguenza de presentarse ante mi, sigue teniendo un caracter atrevido... no se puede negar,...

- No es lo que tu crees, por favor...dejame...- fue interrumpida.

- Oh, va a negar que fue abandonada como le ha sucedido a tantas otras que se atrevena a cruzarse en el camino de un actor sin escrupulos y que solo piensa en su satisfaccion personal?, porque si es asi, dejeme decirle que no le creo, lo mas seguro es que el se haya cansado de usted una vez que le salio con ...esa sorpresa- dirigia una mirada fria al vientre de la mujer y esta instintivmente se llevaba la mano a su abultado estomago como protegiendolo de aquella glacial observacion-, y como por supuesto, el no tenia en mente casarse con alguien que claramente se le ofrecio sin ningun pudor, pues no dudo en desecharla como es su costumbre, y como ahora usted no tiene a quien acudir, recordo que existia un estupido que solia llamarse ALberth y que seria el perfecto diota para ayudarle a salir del apuro,...pues lamento informarle que ese inbecil se murio hace ya varios meses, y yo no estoy dispuesto a cargar con los problemas de personas que me son completamente indiferentes, asi que le ruego no vuelva a aparecer en mi camino, ahorrese y ahorreme perder el tiempo, porque yo, William Andrey, no acostumbro a tratar con personas de su clase...- no agrego mas y se encamino hacia donde un elegante coche lo esperaba, junto a este, su mas fiel colaborador y amigo aguardaba con visible angustia despues de observar lo ocurrido.

Candice sintio sus piernas flaquear, con cuidado y lentamente fue doblando sus rodillas hasta tocar la fria madera, se sentia completemente derrotada, ,el llanto ya habia cubierto sus mejillas, y sin aliento se esforzaba por seguir respirando, la mirada del hombre que un dia le habia susurrado dulces palabras de amor al oido, ahora dura y congelante, la habia daniado aun mas que sus palabras, cuanto danio habia causado aun sin decearlo, con una de sus manos acaricio su sobresaliente estomago y le hablo al pequenio que se encotraba aun dentro de su ser.

- hemos perdido, - sus fuertes sollosos alcanzaron a ser escuchados por el hombre rubio y de porte perfecto que dudo un poco a continuar con sus pasos, pero el rencor que llevaba en el alma lo hiso no doblegarse ante aquella que una vez le juro amor, ..."mentiras".

- Senior, creo que no podra volver por si sola, - comento George que a ultimos tiempos era el unico que se atrevia a hacer ese tipo de comentarios ante "William", como exigia ser llamado ahora, nadie ni por error debia siquiera mencionar su segundo nombre.

-No es mi problema...- respondio fijando sus duras pupilas en el hombre que era el unico que le sostenia la mirada sin mostrar ningun tipo de temor.

- Esta embarazada y por lo visto no se siente muy bien despues de su conversacion- Agregaba dirigiendo su mirada a la mujer que permanecia en el pequenio muelle aun sentada sobre el suelo y con el rostro en direccion al barco que se distinguia a lo lejos.

- Has lo que se te antoje!- fue la molesta respuesta del rubio magnate antes de subir al primer auto que era mas pequenio del que mostraba la gran insignia dorada de los Andrey. George sonrio con discrecion complasido.

- Gracias senior...- Alcanzo a susurrar antes de que el auto iniciara su marcha llevando en su interior al "magnate", y sus dos guardaespaldas.

* * *

Candy estaba completamente undida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera noto los pasos que se habian detenido a sus espaldas, la maniana era fria y su rostro estaba helado, pero ella no sentia nada, solo un inmeso dolor que inundaba su pecho, tan profundo como el mar que estaba frente a sus ojos.

- Seniorita,... creo que debemos marcharnos...- George se inclinaba un poco y le ofrecia ayuda para ponerse de pie.

- George?- lo llamo y su mirada de inmediato se dirigio a las espaldas del hombre mirando el auto que estaba estacionado. habia una tenue luz de esperanza.

- Me temo que el...ya se ha marchado- adivinando los pensamientos de la rubia en su ilucionada mirada le aclaro no deseaba que ella se enganiara...

- Pero el auto...- rebatio ella negandose a dejar morir aquella pequenia luz en su corazon.

- Tuve que insitir un poco...pero al final me ha permitido llevarla a donde tenga que ir...- Le hablaba con la verdad, no podia mentir.

- Ya lo veo...- su voz volvia a escucharse apagada- Entonces, no le quito mas su tiempo, realmente no tengo a donde ir., le mostraba la pequenia balija a su lado y que habia quedado oculta bajo su ondulada capa.

- No entiendo, es que acaso... seniorita donde ha pasado usted la noche.?- la miraba preocupado y tomaba la maletilla que ella le habia mostrado.

-En una pequenia iglesia donde me dieron refugio, necesitaba saber mi futura condidion antes de atreverme a gastar lo que llevo conmigo, asi que ahora que ya se que tendre que recibir sola a mi bebe, pues puedo arreglarmelas, no se preocupe George, no es la primera vez que me veo en tales circuntancias, recuerde de donde provengo...-la tierna mirada de Candy conmovio aun mas a George que sintio como sus ojos se humedecian ante tal respuesta.

- No, no lo permitire, ni usted ni el futuro heredero de la familia Andrey merecen pasar ninguna dificultad... yo me hare cargo.- hablaba con decicion.

- Agradesco sus palabras y su intecion de ayudarme, se que es sincero, pero sera mejor que no contradiga a Alberth, por lo que he escuchado, el ha cambiado demaciado...- mencionaba ella con trizteza.

- Cuanto tiempo lleva en la ciudad?- pregunto temeroso de que hubiera sido mas de una noche las que Candy hubiera pasado sola.

- Llegue ayer...pero es una historia muy larga, y estoy segura de que "William", lo retara si no cumple con sus tiempos.- sonreia tratando de ocultar su dolor al haber mencionado aquel nombre que sonaba tan frio.

- No importa, le aseguro que no se atrevera a despedirme, ... asi que sera mejor que vayamos aun lugar mas calido, o se enfermara y en sus condiciones no creo que sea conveniente.- la tomaba del brazo y la ayudaba a incorporarse, para despues guirala hasta donde el auto que tantas veces ella habia ocupado los esperaba.

Durante el trayecto en la parte posterior del vehiculo, Candy se quedo dormida, George pudo darse cuenta en ese detalle, que habia pasado muy mala noche, ademas quiza tambien hubiera pasado frio y hambre, pero no lo haria mas, ni siquiera por un dia, el no podia dejarla sola, el sabia que debia existir algo ademas de lo que ALberth se habia empeniado en creer y tomar como la version acertada de lo ocurrido meses atras, ella lo amaba, el podia jurarlo, asi que devia existir una verdad mas logica, y solo ella podia revelarla, se dirigio a un edificio de departamentos, que si bien no era dentro del area mas distinguida de la ciudad, si estaba en una zona que era reconocida por su seguridad.

Candy se desperto sobresaltada, pero recordando donde se encotraba sintio alivio y espero por la ayuda de George que ya le abria la puerta, no reconocia el lugar donde estaban pero confiaba en aquel hombre que conocia desde que era una chiquilla.

- Aqui estara segura y comoda seniorita, no se preocupe de nada, el apartamento al que nos dirigimos fue de un viejo amigo y yo lo adquiri cuando el murio, asi que no tiene porque preocuparse en pagar un alquiler, ademas ya he arreglado para que la esposa del portero le lleve sus alimentos a sus horas adecuadas, tambien le hara las compras y su hijo le ayudara con cualquier pendiente que necesite, asi no se agitara tanto, ahora sera mejor que se recueste y descanse, por el momento la seniora Margareth- que era como se llamaba la esposa del portero- me ha facilitado la ropa limpia de cama, mas tarde volvere con todo lo necesario, el departamento ha estado deshabitado pero, ellos me hacen el favor de limpiarlo cada semana, asi que esta en condidiones para que usted viva en el. George abria la puerta y despues le entregaba la llave a la pecosa.

- George, no se como agradecerselo,... ahora dejeme darle el dinero para que haga las compras...- buscaba el pequenio bolso que llevaba atado a su munieca.

-Seniorita, ya le dije que es mi responsabilidad cuidar de usted y de m... del ... futuro heredero, Tal vez el senior esta ahora muy lastimado por su partida y el dolor le ha hecho ver las cosas de una manera que estoy seguro es erronea, pero vera que pronto vendra en busca de la verdad...- aunque sinceramente el lo dudaba, el Alberth o William de ahora, no tenia ni una pisca del que habia sido hacia siete meses, se habia vuelto tan duro y frivolo, que nadie se atrevia a contradecirlo o a verlo a la cara siquiera, la mirada glacial ahora natural en el, hacia temblar a cualquiera que osara mirarlo a los ojos, solo George habia sido capaz de soportar aquella mirada, que en el fondo lo unico que mostraba era el dolor ante la perdida de lo que mas habia amado en la vida.

* * *

Un par de horas habian transcurrido desde que habia vuelto a verla, y no podia borrar aquella imegen de ella que se habia quedado impresa en su mente, caminaba de un lado a otro con deseperacion y bebiendo directamente de la botella de licor que mantenia en su mano, no se atrevia a beber anque en el fondo era lo que mas deceaba, perderse para siempre , borrar con aquel liquido cualquier raciosinio, mas era conciente que perderia mas que la simple razon, Porque le hacia eso?, porque volvia para atormentarlo con su sola presencia?,... los rayos del hasta ese momento oculto sol, habian empezado a filtrarse por las espesas nubes que cubrian el cielo, se detuvo fente a la ventana tomando en su punio la gruesa cortina de terciopelo, los recuerdos volvieron a invadirlo, viviendolos como si ese hubiera sido el dia en que todo sucedio...a su mente volvio el repiquetear de campanas que daban el anuncio de boda...

_"La pequenia pero elegante Capilla mandada costruir con premura en la gran mancion Andrey ante la imposibilidad de volver a Lakewood y poder cumplir con la tradicion familiar, se vestia de blanco adornada en su toalidad con hermosas flores blancas entre las que destacaban las rosas, las anchas tiras de seda que unian por su base los arreglos florales, se mecian con la sueve brisa de Mayo, habia trascurrido cpmo si nada el tiempo marcado en las invitaciones de boda del importante Magante William Alberth Andrey y la seniorita Candice Andrey, los invitados esperaban ya ocupando sus lugares en las bancas, estaban los mas altos y distingidos miembros de la sociedad Newyorquina, asi como los familiares y amigos mas allegados, era un evento de importancia y por lo tanto nadie queria faltar, a pesar de que Alberth le habia pedido a la Tia no hubiera muchos invitados, ella le habia confirmado que solo serian los mas indispensables, pero viendo a la multitud que estaba llegando ALberth dudaba de la promesa de su Tia._

_Tratando de controlar sus nervios ante la tardanza de Candy Albert miraba una y otra vez en direccion de la puerta principal del recinto, Archie que era su padrino, trataba de calmarlo diciendole que asi eran todas las novias, y que debia recordar que especialmente Candy no tenia ni el menor respeto a la puntualidad, asi que era mejor mantenerse calmado y esperar por el momento mas importante de su vida, el habia sonreido tratando de concordar con su sobrino, pero su corazon le gritaba que algo no estaba bien, Annie se habia acercado tambien luciendo su hermoso vestido de madrina y sonriendo alegremente, de hecho el nunca la habia visto con una sonrisa tan alegre como aquella. seguro estaba contagiada con la felicidad de su "hermana"._

_- No te preocupes Alberth, seguro que Candy no intentara escapar de ti, estando a unos pasos dela iglesia...-La dulce voz de anni el helo la sangre en ese instante dejandolo con una sensacion muy extrania. _

_Habia sido una broma?, porque realmente era de muy mal gusto insinuar que Candy pudiera decear huir de el...aunque... el corazon le dio un fuerte vuelco al recordar que por la maniana y desobedeciendo a la tia Elroy que se empeniaba en decir que era mala suerte que los novies se vieran antes de la boda, el se habia dirigido a escondidas ala habitacion de Candy para darle los bueno dias, pero ella se estaba baniando, y los pasos que se acercaban presurosos hacia la puerta le habian obligado a salir casi huyendo, pero antes de su escape,,,,, habia logrado ver sobre el tocador de la rubia un papel que le era familiar, se habia acercado y por curiosidad alcanzando a ver el rostro de aquel que siempre aparecia en el moento menos indicado como una terca sombra que se negaba a desaparecer. que hacia el Retrato de Terrece ahi?, una punzada de celos lo habia invadido pero los pasos que se detuvieron en la puerta lo obligaron a salir por la escalerilla dela terraza en la habitacion de Candy, como siempre esa puerta estaba cerrada con el seguro que quito rapidamente y solo la emprejo, normalmente usaban aquella Terraza para verse por la noche antes de dormir y poder platicar sin ser interrumpidos por la abuela y sus "honorables modales". _

_de regreso en su habitacion y mientras terminaba de vestirse para su propia boda, la imagen de aquella foto volvia una y otra vez a su mente, pero el mismo se respondia a sus preguntas y se decia una y otra vez que era solo coincidencia, debia haber alguna explicacion, pues ella no podia tener ningun tipo de sentimiento hacia ese "recuerdo", ella lo amaba, se lo habia dicho una y otra vez cuando se habian entregado mutuamente en cuerpo y alma, ademas se lo repetia cada noche antes de dormir y mientras se besaban en aquella terrasa por la que habia huido. no debia pensar mas, en un par de horas seria su esposa completamente y esas dudas desaparecerian cuando ella le diera una explicacion, no pensaba exigirsela pero ella no se negaria a responder a su curiosidad y menos si "El", ya no significaba nada en su corazon._

_Ahora, recordando aquel detalle y mientras con grandes sancadas recorria el pasillo cubierto con petalos de rosas blancas, e ignorando cualquier llamado de Archie o la Tia Elroy, seguia el grito de su corazon que le exigia fuera el mismo a comprobar que su futura esposa estaba bien, habia escuchado el cuchicheo de la gente asi como los pequenios gritos ahogados de los sirvientes que con apuro tomaban las cosas que a su descuidado paso hiba tumbando del recien decorado jardin, pero nada le importaba, el solo queria estar seguro de que Candy estaba ahi, cerca de el y dispuesta a convertirse en su esposa, el espacio que tuvo que recorrer entre las blancas mesas le parecio eterno, cuando al fin llego a la puerta de la mancion, no se detuvo a esperar a la tia que seguia sus pasos gritndole que esperara ni a Archie que tambien lo habia seguido discutiendo con Annie por su nada correcto comentario, seguramente los invitados estaban rumorando a sus anchas ante la mas de media hora de retraso de la novia, pero todo eso habia quedado sin valides para el, con el corazon agitado y casi saliendose de su pecho subio las largas escaleras y se dirigio directamente a la habitacion de la pecosa, sin ningun aviso y con algo de violencia desesperada, abrio de par en par la puera de la habitacion, con la firme esperanza de que ella estaria ahi y le retria enfadada por entrar de esa manera, pero no fue asi._

_El silencio reinaba en la habitacion, el blanco vestido sobre la cama y todo el ajuar de novia completamente intacto, las cortinas de suave tela trasparente que colgaban sobre la puerta de cristal abierta, ondulaban con el viento que se introducia desde la terraza, estaba petrificado, ella no estaba, y la puerta del banio tambien abierta indicaba que se encontraba deshabitado, podria jurar que su corazon se detuvo con dolor, pero sus cristalizados ojos y su respiracion agitada le indicaban que no habia sido asi, muy a lo lejos, alcanzo a escuhar a la Tia Elroy pidiendole a Annie y Archie que esperaran afuera y que por favor se encargaran de despedir a los invitados. ella tambien habia notado la ausencia de la pecosa, hiba a girarse hacia la anciana para buscar en su mirada algun tipo de esperanza que le digera que eso era una pesadilla, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron sobre el tocador, la esquina de un blanco trozo de papel se levantaba suavemente con la brisa que seguia entrando, sobre este una pluma de oro que el reconocia, pues el mismo se la habia regalado como un detalle para el dia que por primera vez firmara como la seniora Andrey. Con pasos indecisos se acerco al mueble, ahi en la hoja de papel estaba estampada su inconfundible letra, formando una muy breve pero a la ves clara explicaion, fueron solo unas cuantas palabras, pero a el le revelaron la verdad completa..._

_**"Se que comprenderas,...Terry me necesita...".**_

_No fue necesario ni una letra mas para que el comprendiera tal y como Annie habia comentado, todo estaba acabado,...con furia ciega subiendo por su pecho, dejo escapar un grito de dolor que estremecio hasta el al mas insesible que alcanzo a escucharlo,... callendo de rodillas, descubrio en el suelo la misma foto que habia visto por la maniana, el actor sonreia como burlandose de su ceguera, demostrando triunfante que el y solo el habia existido en el corazon de la que Albert tanto amaba, Terry parecia gritar con extrema seguridad que habia sido a el a quien Candy deceaba y a quien ella se habia entregado por completo imaginandolo mientras usaba solo su cuerpo. las lagrimas que habian caido se secaron por completo sobre su masculinas mejillas, se incorporo con orgullo y comenzo a tomar todo lo que habia en aquella recamara, libros, cartas, notas, ropa, arreglos, sillas, y hasta muebles fueron removidos con facilidad ayudado por la fuerza de su furia y habian salido arrojados por la misma puerta que habia usada su duenia para huir traicionandolo, el dosel de la cama fue arrancado al igual que las cortinas, el cuarto de banio se vio bacio en pocos instantes, La abuela Elroy solo miraba en silencioso llanto como su sobrino trataba de ahogar el dolorque lo comenzaba a consumir con intensa crueldad, no tuvo el valor de detenrlo, ni siquiera la fuerza de intentarlo, ella tambien estaba destrozada. sobre aquel monton de objetos desquebrajados que se veian al pie del destruido balcon, el blanco vestido de novia ondeaba al viento desgarrado y entrelazado a los destrozados muebles, solo la enorme cama y el pesado tocador habian quedado en la habiatacion pero seguramente pronto serian suplantados, mirando con gran rencor el monton de desechos, Alberth recogio unos cerillos que caprichosamente habian caido a sus pies cuando arrojo la mesilla de noche donde se guardaban, habia tambien una de las velas que anteriormente habian sido utilizadas para alumbrar la obscura terraza en una de sus tantas seciones de amorosos besos, los tomo, y encendio la vela, mirando por ultima vez el costoso vestido nupcial ahora convertido en nada, dejo caer la vela iniciando una fogata casi de inmediato, las botellas de finos perfumes ahora rotos y su liquido derramado sobre todos aquellos objetos, habian servido como Alimento para las Llamas que ahora se levantaban dejando nacer un espeso humo negro, tan negro como ahora se veia la antes transparente mirada de Albert..._

Ante la realidad que habia vivido aquel tormentoso dia, Alberth se dejo caer pesadamente sobre sus rodillas y completamente derrotado, sin siquera notar que habia rasgado por la mitan la cortina que mantenia en su punio, como un ninio sin encontrar explicacion a su sufrimiento, comenzo a gritar en su soledad exigiendo una explicacion a su desafortunda vida.

- Por que?, Por que?- repetia una y otra vez.

La tia atraida por la agitada llegada de su sobrino, y la expresion de dolor que llevaba en su rostro cuando lo vio pasar frente a ella sin siquiera notarla, habia permanecido en silencio recargada sobre la puerta, ella habia estado presente la noche anterior cuando Alberth recibio aquellla extrania nota, y vio como su mirada fria se habia vuelto obscura ante lo que habia leido en aquel pequenio papel, de reojo ella con discrecion habia notado la letra y la habia reconocido, era claro que el habia acudido a la cita marcada, ahora lo veia nuevamente caer doblegado por el dolor que sentia en el pecho causado por aquella traidora, lentamente se acerco a su querido hijo, no de sangre pero si de crianza, lo habia llegado a amar como si relmente hubiera salido de su bientre y ahora su dolor y sus gritos ya apagados le habian abierto la herida aun no sanada y que compartia con el en secreto, se arrodillo a su lado, y le tomo la barbilla dirigiendo su rostro hacia ella, con la mirada le comunico lo mucho que lo comprendia y amaba, y entonces el dejo caer su rostro ocultandolo en el regaso de la anciana, y por primera ves desde que sucediera todo aquello, lloro, lloro hasta que su pecho se sintio un poco mas ligero, como un chiquillo, dejo escapar todas las lagrimas contenidas desde el dia en que ella partio.

* * *

La tarde caia y Candy observaba con gran triztesa una pequenia familia que llegaba a su pequenio hogar del otro lado de la acera, justo frente a la ventana donde ella se encontraba sentada, el llamado a la puerta le indico que George habia regresado, fue a abrir y el hombre la saludaba con una sonrisa,.

- Veo que no ha dormido, y eso que procure tardame lo mas posible para no interrumpir su descanzo.- colocaba unas enormes bolsas sobre el sillon de la pequenia salita, detras de el habian subido la que presentia era la esposa del portero y su hijo, cargando aun mas paquetes.

- Buenas tardes- saludaban amablemente la mujer y su hiijo.

- Que tal, yo soy Candice, Candice...White..., - se presentaba con una sonrisa e ignorando el gesto incomprensible de George ante aquel apeido.

- Oh, mucho gusto seniora, yo soy margarett, y el es mi hijo jonh, hemos venido a ponernos a su servicio, ya el senior George nos dio indicaciones sobre lo que decea que hagamos para usted, aun asi, si decea o necesita algo mas, no dude en comunicarnoslo.- la mujer parecia amable y el muchacho por lo visto tambien lo era pues no habia dejado de sonreirle.

Una vez que Geoge agradecio a la mujer y al joven que la acompaniaba, cerro la puerta, no sin mecnionar que Candy era su sobrina y que estaria ahi solo por un tiempo, de visita, ya que pronto tendria que volver a su hogar antes de que su hijo naciera, pues su marido solo le habia permitido visitarlo en su ausencia. Candy no nego la explicacion, realmente deceaba tener como tio a un hombre tan beno y noble como lo era George.

- Le traje agunos postres y dulces, recuerdo como le encataban, sobre todo si eran chocolates, asi que me permiti comprarle una buena seleccion, -decia mientras le mostraba las cajas que contenian los que reconocia como sus favoritos, haciendosele agua la boca.

- Gracias George ha sido muy amable de su parte- le decia sonrojada.

- Beuno ahora preparare un poco de te y asi podremos platicar, estoy seguro que no ha podido desahogarse ...adecudamente.- Mencionaba, mientras observaba las verdes pupilas cristalizarse una vez mas.

- Yo lo hare...- sonreia y con pasos pesados se dirigia a la cocina pero George la detuvo.

- Permitame seniorita, yo lo hare por usted, estoy seguro que ya le resulta baste dificil moverse, su estado ya debe ser de cuidado, asi que no se esfuerze mas de lo necesario, ya le pedi a la seniora Margarett, que la asista en cuanto yo me vaya, asi que por favor le ruego que espere y no vaya a intentar acomodar el departamento usted sola.

sonriendo, Candy asintio en silencio y volvio a tomar asiento en la mesa para cuatro personas. pronto el liquido humente y aromatico estuvo listo, y ella sin que George se lo esperara y sintiendo una necesidad desesperada de desahogarse comenzo a relatarle su hasta cierto punto, triste verdad.

- Albert me odia, no es asi?. preguntaba con la voz quebrada y George no pudo responder, - lo se, no se preocupe George, hasta cierto punto lo comprendo, por ello no me presente en la mancion, deceaba hablar con el antes, asi saber hasta que punto me ha condenado, ... ayer, cuando llegue, habia pensado dirigirme directamente a ...casa... pero preferi ir a buscarlo a las oficinas del Banco.

- Estuvo usted en el banco Andrey?...- Pregunto sorprendido.- Gabriele no mecino nada...

- No, yo se lo pedi despues de hablar con ella y que me mencionara parte de lo ocurrido, se que hise mal al salir de esa forma, sin avisarle a nadie, pero jamas pense que ALberth sacara tales concluciones.,...Gabriel me menciono que "el Candice", sera sumergido en altamar,...

- Asi es, confirmo George bajando la mirada, el llevaba el caso - el senior William no decea concervar nada que le recuerde sobre usted...ni su viaje a Londres...

- El supo que viaje a Londres en "El Candice"?- pregunto respondiendose ella misma de inmediato- Claro, que pregunta,... siendo el duenio, lo mas logico era que le informaran quien viajaba en su barco...

- Algo asi...- menciono el hombre de negras pupilas.

- Sabes Geroge, hay veces que mi deceo de ayudar a las personas que estimo o quiero, me han metido en problemas, pero esta vez fue la peor de todas... Recuerdo tan claramente todo...- su mente comenzo a transportase a ese dia que cambio radicalmente su vida sin siquiera esperarlo y como si estuviera al lado de su padre comenzo a relatarle los sucesos.

_Dorothy habia terminado de arreglar mi pelo, y estaba a punto de ayudarme con el vestido, cuando me senti un poco mal, ya tenia dias sintiendo nauseas y un poco de mareo,...- _reconocio sonrojandose y sabiendo que George el confidente de Alberth sacaria concluciones sobre aquellos malestares_- no habia hablado con Alberth, porque deceaba estar segura de lo que me sucedia asi que lo oculte, y ese dia le pedi a dorothy fuera por un te, no se porque tardo tanto o si fueron mis nervios que me hicieron creerlo asi, cuando sali del banio despues de...bueno de aliviar un poco mi malestar, Terrece estaba ahi, en mi habitacion, , se tocaba el costado y parecia tan sorprendido como yo de vernos, yo aun estaba en bata, pero al ver que su sorpresa se volvia una mueca de dolor me preocupe ..._

_**- Terrece... que haces aqui...que te sucede?- Pregunto al ver que no habia respuesta a su otra pregunta y ver el dolor reflajado en su rostro.**_

_**- Que concidencia, tenias que ser presisamente tu...pecosa- Decia con la voz entrecortada por un supuesto dolor en el costado...**_

_**- Dime que te sucede, estas bien?... insistia...**_

_**- NO, acabo de ser asaltado,... parece que alguien me reconocio y decidieron comprobar si mi sueldo era tan bueno..como mi fama...- explicaba mientras seguia quejandose pero aun sonreia...- Necesito ir a un hospital... podrias ayudarme... dio un paso al frente aferrandose inesperadamente a la joven que ya se habia acercado ...**_

_**- Pero yo no puedo... estoy a punto de...- detuvo sus palabras- Que hacias por aqui.?- una leve sopecha nacio en su interior.**_

_**- Buscaba una direccion que Susna me indico...-la miraba de reojo par ver la reaccion ante el nombre de la mencionada.- queria que levantara un encargo... pero por Dios, luego te explico ahora necesito ver a un medico, -casi se caia pero se mantenia su brazo aferrado a los hombros de la joven, el dolor al parecer era veridico.**_

_**- Terry, yo... dejame ver si hay alguien que pueda llevarte...yo no.. puedo...- decia nerviosa.**_

_**- Otra vez vas a abandonarme cuando mas te necesito?- pregunto entre quejidos de dolor y las palabras dieron en el blanco.**_

_**- No, solo... dejame dejar una nota... no puedo irme sin avisar- se encamino rapidamente hacia uno de los cajones de su tocador donde mantenia papel y la pluma que Alberth le habia regalado. escribio rapido solo unas palabras segura de que ALberth al encontrarla la entenderia e iria a buscarla**_.

_**-Candy por favor ya no soporto.!...- Terry parecia apunto de desfallecer..**_

_**- Muy bien dejame ayudarte, la escalera esta a unos cuantos pasos, solo espero que todavia haya algun sirviente para que me ayude...- ella sabia que todo los sirvientes habian sido ocupados para arreglar el jardin, la tia era bastante perfeccionista y ese dia mas, por motivo de ser la boda del patriarca, asi que la mancion se habia quedado sin nadie.**_

_**- No,... por este lado es mas cerca,...- indicaba la puerta de la terrasa- Ademas frente a la puerta por la que entre esta mi auto,... nos sera mas facil...y rapido...- seguia manteniendo un paso dolorido y ella le hacia soporte... Candy mostraba angustia.**_

_**Siguiendo el deceo de Terry que aseguraba un dolor interior insoportable, Candy con firme preocupacion dibujada en su rostro se encaminaba hacia la pequenia puerta que una ves Alberth le habia enseniado y por donde escaparon de su fiesta de compromiso, los recuerdos de esa noche la hicieron volver sus pensamientos hacia su amado, el comprendedria, seguro que si, ademas solo se retrasaria un poco, el Primer hospital estaba a un poco mas de 20 minutos, una vez ahi llamaria a Alberth y le diria lo sucedido, en su nota le habia dejado escrito lo que estaba haciendo y se disculpaba por hacerlo esperar.**_

_**Un auto esperaba mal estacionado, sin duda era el de Terry, la portesuela abierta indicaba que su pasajero habia salido realmente en busca de ayuda... aun no estaba muy segura de porque Terry estaba ahi, a su explicacion le faltaba algo, pero ahora no lo abrumaria con preguntas...**_

_**- Tienes la llave?...-pregunto una vez que lo instalo y aseguro en el asiento del copiloto..**_

_**- Sabes manejar?- pregunto sorprendido y quejoso.**_

_**- Por supuesto que se manejar... Alberth me ensenio..por si algun dia tenia una emergencia y no habia quien me ayudara...- menciono con orgullo entre la preocupacion sin notar el gesto de desagrado que el "actor", habia hecho con la sola mencion del rubio.**_

_**- Por que no me sorprende...- Dijo sarcastico y siguiendo con sus quejidos.**_

_**- Basta Terry, sera mejor que dejes tus ironias para despues, ahora mejor trata de no seguir forzandote a hablar...**_

_El coche arranco y ella piso el acelerador a fondo, por ese camino casi no habia coches , la mayoria usaba el que pasaba justo frente a la mancion Andrey, trataba de hacer el menor tiempo posible asi que siguio con su acelerado manejo. el hospital se lograba ver ya cerca, unos cuantos minutos y estarian ahi, hiso un alto en un cruse de Caminos, recordo que por ahi habia virado ALberth para llevarla a conocer "el Candice", ese camiono curuzaba la ciudad, seguro ahi habria un hospital mas de acuerdo al nivel social de la familia de Terry, pero eso no importaba ahora, el pequenio hospital que se levantaba casi frente a ella y que era de una pequenia poblacion a orillas de la ciudad seria perfecto en ese momento, ella no tenia tiempo._

_Cuando se volteo para asegurarse que no se acercaba ningun coche, un fuerte olor insoportable fue lo ultimo que recordo antes de que todo se obscureciera, ni siquiera habia tenido tiempo de notar la mano que le habia cubierto la nariz y la boca._

_Cuando recobro el conocimiento, el movimiento suave y acompasado casi inperseptible, le indico que no estaba en un lugar firme, o quiza solo era producto del mareo que sentia y del insoportable dolor de cabeza, abrio los ojos con pereza y esforzandose mucho, los parpados le pesaban. Se llevo una mano a su frente en un reflejo al insoportable dolor, algo frio le dio un pequenio , muy pequenio alivio, era algo de metal, y por lo visto estaba en su mano, extendiendola frente a sus ojos, vio de que se trataba, si antes no habia podido despegar sus parpados completemnte, ahora solos se habian abierto sin ningun esfuerzo, un anillo de matrimonio?... sorprendida comenzo a ver a su alrededor...ella conocia aquella habitacion, las sabanas, el edredon de la cama, el dosel, el tapiz,...losmuebles!, busco la chimenea con la mirada, ahi estaba lo que buscaba!, el simbolo de "el candicee"... no podia ser otro... su corazon palpito acelerado,... como habia llegado ahi?, su dedo con aquel anillo?... se habia casado ya?... pero entonces por que no lo recordaba?... se jalo hacia la orilla de la cama, con un poco de dificultad se puso de pie, Necesitaba respuestas...Alberth debia estar cerca, en el salon de estar o talvez en la hermosa terrasa privada... deteniendose de los muebles logro llegar ala puerta, el corazon le latia desbocado, acaso se habia desmayado en plena boda y por eso no recordaba nada... era lo mas seguro, el escandalo debio haber sido fatal para la tia abuela seguro que le daria un buen sermon en cuanto regresaran de su luna de miel, pero bueno, ahora lo que deceaba con toda el alma era ver que realmente estaba ya casada con ALberth, y eso solo el mismo se lo podia confirmar... abrio la puerta que daba al salon de estar... no estaba, siguio caminando despacio hacia las puertas de cristal que daban a la terraza, seguro estaba ahi,... abrio la puerta y se quedo parada un momento, una comoda silla de respaldo alto y acolchada que ella misma habia usado para provar su comodidad el dia que estuvo en ese lugar por primera vez, estaba dirigida con la vista hacia el mar, se alcanzaba a distinguir en el aire un pie de calzado impecable, si, esa posicion se debia a la elegante postura que albert tomaba cuando observaba por su ventanal, siempre cruzaba una de sus piernas sobre la apoyada en el suelo, sintio otro leve mareo, este le hiso recorda que tenia que darle una noticia, dirigio de nuevo la vista hacia donde estaba el, un brazo se movio apareciendo sobre el descanso lateral del mueble, pero,... entre los dedos de su mano izquierda donde brillaba una argolla matrimonial semejante a la de ella, habia un cigarrillo encendido,...Alberth... Alberth no fumaba!..._

_**- Alberth?...- pregunto con voz quebrada... y dudosa.**_

_El hombre volteo el asiento girandolo sobre el eje fijo al suelo._

_**- Veo que ya despertaste ...mi amor...- una sonrisa de medio lado acompanio a las palabras.**_

_Los ojos deCandy. despues de abrirse al maximo ... volvieron a cubrirse de obscuridad absoluta..._

_

* * *

_

**Gracias mil por continuar regalandome un poquito de su tiempo, ojala esto les de la respuesta de porque no se menciona que sucedio el dia qn que Terrece se encontro con la pareja en aquella reunion, no esta muy claro aun pero todo se ira poniendo en su lugar segun avance el fic, solo deceo que sigan leyendolo hasta el final, porque ya falta menos dela mitad... bueno pues nuevemente muchisimas gracias a todas y nos seguimos leyendo...bendiciones**

**Akire.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A peticion del publico!, jajajajaja, no aqui esta un capitulo mas y espero que les agrade, si se que tal vez me diran que se quedo a medias el otro capitulo, pero no se desesperen les aseguro que no dejare ningun detalle sin aclarar, incluso la desaparicion de la "gusana"( como me he dado cuenta de que la conocen mejor de esa manera,...pues para que no la confundan). bueno pues no mas rollos y a leer, que disfruten el capitulo. y pronto subo el que sigue...**

* * *

**Tu Eterno Enamorado**

**capitulo VII**

Le brillante luz que se colaba por la ventana y le daba directamente en el rostro, lo hiso despertar sobresaltado, sentia los ojos y la garganta doloridos, ademas la cabeza parecia que le hiba a estallar, se cubrio el rostro para evitar la fuerte luz que seguia lastimandolo, quien diablos habia corrido la cortina a esa hora?, se pregunto, en ese instante recordo lo sucedido y pudo confirmarlo cuando dirigiendo la vista hacia el ventantal, observo la cortina rasgada a la mitad y el pesado trozo de tela en el suelo, pero eso no fue la unica tela que descubrio, justo al lado de su rostro, bajo el pequenio almuadon, los plieges de una fina enagua daban hasta rosar con el piso, se incoporo como si algo lo quemara.

- Tuviste un mal suenio.- la anciana lo miraba sonriente y con los ojos claramente cansados, no habia dormido.

- Tia... yo... - bajaba la mirada avergonzado.

- Tu, has desahogado un poco tu dolor, y no hay nada de lo que debas a vergonzarte, soy tu Tia, y te quiero como si fueras mi hijo, lo que sucedio solo tu y yo lo sabemos y nadie mas lo sabra.- le decia dulcemente y acariciandole la mejilla.

- Gracias,...- le decia en voz baja y voltendo el rostro, una nueva pregunta surgio en su mente y queriendo cuestionar a su tia busco la mirada con el cenio fruncido por la duda.

- No, no te preocupes, yo no te he cargado sola hasta aqui, George me ha ayudado, vino anoche para hablar contigo sobre algo que segun el era urgente, pero al ver la condiciones en que te encontrabas decidio dejarlo para hoy, asi que no debe tardar...

- Geroge estuvo aqui?...- le dijo con algo de ira , y ante la afirmacion de la anciana se puso de pie y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida, pero detuvo sus pasos y nuevamente agradecio a la tia..- Gracias tia, ...por todo.

- No carinio, gracias a ti- resppondio la anciana que ya estaba a sus espaldas - Sabes?, cuando eras muy pequenio y tus padres te retaban por alguna travesura, si yo estaba de visita corrias a buscame, sabias que me encotrarias aqui, en este mismo despacho, sentada en el sillon mas cercano a la chimenea, - observaban el mueble que acaban de abandonar,- te trepabas en el y mirandome con aquellos ojitos cristalizados por las lagrimas, recostabas tu cabeza en mis piernas y desahogabas tu pena mientras yo te acariciaba el pelo hasta hacerte dormir...Gracias hijo por traerme de nuevo esos bellos recuerdos, ayer, fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado desde entonces...-termino de hablar y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

Alberth se acerco al anciana mujer, limpio con ternura la lagrima escapada y abrazo a esa mujer que habia sido como una madre para el, las memorias que ella le habia traido de vuelta con sus palabras, lo hicieron recordar el porque sentia ese lazo tan fuerte hacia la tia Elroy, era la unica ademas de su hermana Pauna, que siempre habian estado ahi para curar sus penas.

- Anda, sera mejor que vayas a arreglarte,... George no tarda en llegar y seguro que aun tienen muchos asuntos pendientes...- La anciana interrumpia el abrazo en el que Alberth la habia encerrado. el asintio ligeramente y se escamino hacia su alcoba, las palabras de la Tia eran ciertas, tenia mucho que arreglar con George, pero no eran presisamente los asusntos que la tia creia...

* * *

Habia pasado casi una hora, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta del dormitorio que pertenecia al Magnate.

- Si. - respondio desde dentro y la voz de una de las mucamas se dejo escuchar.

- Senior, el Sr. George, me pidio que le avisara que ya estaba aqui...- mencionaba con voz temerosa, los ultimos meses cualquier pequenio error era causa de la ira del patron. y aquel dia no habia amanecido muy diferente a los anteriores.

- Digale que enseguida estare con el...- respondio sin permitirle el pase, algo ya no extranio para nadie, pues a exepcion de la Tia Elroy, nadie mas podia entrar a esa habitacion, y cuando la limpiaban tenia que ser bajo la estrica vigilancia de la anciana.- Espere, ... - ordeno al escuchar los primeros pasos de la mujer que se alejaban.

- Si, senior ...- respondio la joven detiendose.

- La seniora Elroy...?- pregunto sin diferencia en su fria voz.

- Ha subido a su habitacion, dijo que deceaba descanzar...- respondia.

- Esta bien, entonces encargese de que nadie la moleste, amenos que sea estrictamente necesario o yo lo indique...la hago responsable...- Le decia casi en el rostro al aparecer de inproviso en la puerta, la mirada fria del patron hiso que la mucama tragara pesadamente, un error en la orden y seguro tendria problemas, o como minimo seria despedida y hechada sin ningun tipo de recomendacion. solo alcanzo a asentir antes de que el hombre diera un par de pasos hacia afuera y cerrara la puerta de la habitacion dirigiendose a donde George seguro estaba esperando.

* * *

La puerta del despacho se abrio dando paso a la imponente figura del rubio, George se levanto de la silla que ocupaba y dejo los documentos que revisaba sobre el escritorio.

- Buenos dias senior...- lo saludo con su acostumbrada reverencia.

- Tienes listos lo documentos para que el...el barco sea llevado a altamar para cumplir con lo indicado?- pregunto sin responder al saludo, era claro que estaba molesto.

- Aun no ha salido la decicion del juez, parece que sigue habiando un par de socios que no estan de acuerdo y se niegan a firmar...- Respondio con la voz firme y sin bajar la mirada., el rostro de Alberth se lleno de ira al igual que su mirada y con voz potente se dirigio nuevamente al moreno.

- El barco es mio y puedo hacer lo que decee con el...- estaba alterado.

- En efecto , senior, nadie pone en duda que usted pago por el como lo indican los documentos de compra, pero los socios alegan sus perdidas como sociedad, y que el barco no se puede desaparecer, hasta que la propietaria aparesca y este de acuerdo, y todo indica que el juez les otorgara la razon...

- Maldicion!, fui un estupido al ponerla a ella como titular del barco!- golpeaba con rabia el escritorio de pesada Madera.

- Bueno, tal vez ahora que "la propietaria" ha regresado y si usted se encuentra en dispocicion de hablar con ella logre que le ceda los derechos de titulo, - George sugeria tomando nuevamente la carpeta que habia estado revisando.

- No tengo nada que hablar con esa mujer!, el barco es mio y puedo hacer con el lo que decee, asi que sera mejor que te pongas a trabajar en ello!-le hablaba con severidad como nunca antes lo habia hecho, y George sabia porque, Alberth jamas le perdonaria su atrevimiento de Ayudar a su ahora enemiga.

- Me temo que si hay mucho de lo que tienen que hablar... si tan solo decearas escucharla ella podria...- un golpe en el escritorio y las palabras de George eran interrumpidas.

- He dicho que no tengo nada que hablar con esa mujer, y "**te prohibo que vuelvas amencionar cualquier palabra que se refiera a ella, y si no puedes ,entonces evitame lo mas que puedas tu presencia"...**.- Lo miraba friamente, y George recordo una mirada muy similar y palabras igual de cortantes...de una persona muy pero muy parecida a Alberth, hacia ya bastantes anios atras.

- Entonces, si no tienes nada mas que ordenar,...me retiro- George se habia dirigido de una manera mas que indiferente hacia Alberth, y habia salido con la espalda completamente recta y paso firme, indicandole que la orden recibida no le afectaba en nada, y haciendo que el rubio sintiera una punzada en el corazon, sabia que habia estado mal, pero no podia retractarse, no mientras George se empeniara en ayudar y defender a alguien que lo habia lastimado tanto, esa no habia sido la promesa.

* * *

-Susede algo Annie, -preguntaba la Seniora Elroy a espaldas de la morena que claramente trataba de ocultarse tras uno de los muros cercanos al despacho, tenia la costumbre de escuchar tras las puertas, una mania que la Seniora Elroy ya habia decubierto desde hacia tiempo.

- He?... este.. no, no , seniora Elroy, solo. estaba...- Claramente nerviosa, penso la anciana.

- Ha sucedido algo importante?- volvio a custionarla, haciendole notar que ya sabia lo que habia estado haciendo, la morena se sonrojo.

- Solo, es que... vi que George habia venido y deceaba preguntarle la fecha exacta del regreso de Archie, para preparar sus platillos favoritos...Claro, si William lo permite.- bajaba al mirada e inclinaba la cabeza a modo de reverencia hacia la anciana.

- Ya veo, si esas son tus intenciones, no creo que William se niegue,, el estima mucho a Archie, aunque sabes, aun sigo intrigada sobre porque no lo acompaniaste, unos dias en chicago no te hubieran sentado mal y hubieras podido visitar a tus padres, tengo entendido que hace ya varios anios que no vas a tu antigua casa.

- Bueno, es que , realmente no tenia muchos deceos de viajar, ademas mi madre me visita con frecuencia ... y yo... tenia algunos compromisos ...- mencionaba, odiaba que la anciana le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas, era como si la estuvira probando.

- Si, supongo que tus reuniones para tomar el te y charlar con tus amigas son de una importancia extrema...- sonreia con ironia.

- No, no es realmente importante, pero estamos preparandonos para el baile de beneficiencia en favor de los ninios huerfanos, un proyecto que Candice dejo pendiente...- lo habia hecho con malicia, sabia perfectamente que la sola mencion de aquel nombre hacia tambalear la mancion entera, y la anciana no era la exepcion...y con una sonrisa discreta celebro su acertado comentario.

- Pues entonces espero que logren superar las expectativas,...- la Tia Elroy irguiendose por completo, se giro y agiliso sus pasos, no podia ocultar lo mucho que a ella tambien le afectaba el recuerdo de la pecosa... se dirigio al despacho.

* * *

Con una gran sonrisa Candice acudia al llamado de la puerta, esperaba la visita de George, el habia prometido volver, ella siempre habia sentido simpatia por aquel hombre que tanto la habia ayudado y ahora esa simpatia se habia comenzado a transformar en carinio, un carinio sincero nacido del agradecimiento y por la preocupacion que ella adivinaba en aquellas azules pupilas del hombre.

- George!- decia con entusiasmo.

- Seniorita, ... como se ha sentido hoy?- Saludaba con respeto y mostraba nuevemente su preocupacion ante el estado de lapecosa.

- Bien , no se preocupe, recuerde que fui enfermera, asi que se cuando todo esta bien.- lo tomaba del brazo y lo hacia pasar.

- He preparado chocolate y unos panecillos, me acompania verdad?- le indicaba un lugar en la salita y en la mesa de centro el servicio mencionado,.

- Encantado- respondio, pero candy noto algo diferente en su voz, ademas tenia la mirada triste.

- Paso algo George?...- lo cuestiono mientras el le ayudaba a sentarse y despues tomaba un lugar en el sillon frente a ella.

- Nada que deba preocuparle, seniorita...- respondia pero no podia evitar que Candy lo siguiera mirando fijamente.

- George... Alberth se ha molestado contigo, ...no es cierto?- le decia y el no pudo negarlo.- lo entiendo, seguro es por mi causa...no sabe como lo lamento, me ire...- respondio firme..

- No, no puede hacer eso... ademas, no es eso lo que me hace sentir asi... hay... cosas...que...

- Si no es eso, entonces, podrias explicarme porque estas tan triste?-

- Bueno, no se si podria,... es algo que... nunca he hablado con nadie...pero hoy han vuelto a mi memoria recuerdos que hubiera preferido olvidar por completo.

- Porque no me cuenta, ... se lo debo, ayer usted me escucho y eso me hiso sentir mejor, asi que hoy me toca corresponder, y le aseguro que desahogarse le hara tan bien como me paso a mi...-la mirada y la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro amable de Candy, hicieron que George sintiera por primera vez que habia encontrado alguien que podria comprenderlo.

- Hase ya bastante tiempo- comenzo a relatar- se vivio en la familia Andrey una situacion muy semejante a la de ustedes, bueno realmente parese ser que eso tambien es una tradicion de familia...

- Una tradicion?... no creo que haya familias que decen la infelicidad como tradicion...- con una sorisa melancolica Candy miro a George, que sonrio de la mimsa manera.

_- _Pues parece que los Andrey si, quisa no lo deceen, pero como una maldicion la infelicidad ha formado parte de la historia de ellos, y ahora parece que amenaza con volver a suceder, y eso es presisamente lo que yo quiero evitar...- Candy lo miro fijamente y el comprendio que debia continuar. con su relato.- _como le decia, hace mucho tiempo cuando yo tenia escasos dos anios, ocurrio en la familia Andrey la primera desgracia que yo recuerdo. mi madre era mucama en la mancion de Chicago, y por lo tanto yo nasi dentro de las paredes de aquella mancion, el enconces patriarca familar, William segundo, el padre de Alberth, estaba casi recien casado, un matrimonio arreglado por supuesto y realizado con premura por la grave enfermedad del anciano William, abuelo de Alberth, la seniora Elroy era muy joven, pero ya manejaba a la perfeccion la direccion de la casa, su madre habia muerto un par de anios atras y la habian obligado a tomar su lugar, todo habia corrido muy bien los primeros tres anios, aunque no se amaban William y Rouse, trataban de llevarse lo mejor posible, a pesar de ser muy pequenio, yo me preguntaba el porque la seniora Rouse trataba tan mal a mi madre, la obligaba a trabajar sin descanzo y apena si tenia tiempo de atenderme, el tiempo siguio corriendo y cuando casi cumplia tres anios, alguien golpeo violentamente la puerta de nuestro dormitorio, fue la primera vez que vi al senior William tan violento, los ojos le brillaban de ira y entonces, agarro a mi madre por el brazo obligandola a salir de la habitacion, entonces escuche como le gritaba cosas que a mi me parcieron horribles, escuche como su mano se estampo en la mejilla de mi madre y olvidandome del temor sali a su ayuda, me enfrente a es cruel hombre, dandole un puntapie con lo que mis pequenias fuerzas alcanzaban, el se volvio hacia mi y supe que me iria mal, entonces su mano estuvo apunto de golperme pero el cuerpo de mi madre se cruzo para denderme recibiendo ella el impacto, en aquel tiempo no supe entender el porque de aquel acto, que yo recordara no habiamos hecho nada malo._

_Los anios pasaron y mi madre continuo trabajando para ellos, yo hiba a cumplir cinco anios cuando la noticia de que un heredero llegaria corrio entre los sirbvientes, fue la primera vez que vi a mi madre llorar tan triztemente, pero lo peor estaba por venir, cuando el patron regreso de viaje y recibio la noticia por parte de la seniorita Elroy, la casa temblo ante su ira, yo nunca vi a ese hombre de buen humor, pero los rumores decian que el habia cambiado desde que lo obligaron a casarse con las seniora Rouse. yo dudaba que aquel hombre hubiera sabido siquiera sonreir. _

_Al poco tiempo y antes de que el hijo de los patrones naciera, se corrio el rumor de lo que habia provocado la ira del senior William y su viaje de mas de ocho meses, fue la certeza de la infidelidad de su mujer, el no estuvo en el parto ni siquiera vino para conocer a su hija, la seniorita Pauna, pero cuando regreso de su viaje, entonces escuche la conversacion que mantuvo con la seniorita Elroy, y donde le confesaba que el jamas habia tenido nada que ver con su esposa, ademas la ninia no habia herdado ningun rasgo de los Andrey, pero no podia repudiarla ni pedir el divorcio por una clausa en el contrato de matrimonio que decia que si alguno pedia el divorcio por cualquier causa, entonces debia entregar la mitad de la fortuna general de la familia, y el no estaba dispuesto aperder una cantidad como aquella, y menos regresar lo recibido con aquel matrimonio, asi que por ese motivo reconocio a la ninia como suya, pero jamas veria su esposa como su mujer. _

_La seniora Rouse entonces se volvio aun mas dura con mi madre, el senior William se la pasaba en largos viajes y casi nunca estaba en casa, los anios pasaron y una vez que yo cumpli los diez anios, mi madre enfermo, aun asi era obligada a cumplir con sus tareas, una noche mi madre pensando que yo dormia, se sento a escribir una carta, ya eran varias las que habia mandado pero al parecer esta era de mas importancia pues a pesar de que estaba demaciado enferma, no dejo de escribir, el suenio me vencio, y cuando desperte, mi madre estaba apoyada sobre la viejamesa de nuestra humilde habitacion, cuando me acerque supe que ella ya no tenia vida, mi vida se derrumbo, nunca supe quien habia sido mi padre, asi que no tuve a quien acudir, solo la servidumbre de la casa con autorizacin de la seniorita Elroy me prestaron ayuda y le di a mi madre el ultimo adios, cuando volvi a la casa, Pauna me esperaba en el cuartucho en el que dormiamos, ella y yo teniamos una muy bonita amistad,- Candy miro a George y por su expresion en el rostro supo que debia haber sido mas que eso,..."Amor"..debia ser la palabra correcta- ella extendio su mano y me entrego la carta que mi madre habia escrito y que ella habia escondido cuando su madre fue a supervisar que nuestras cosas fueran sacadas y quemadas, no tuvo piedad de mi, y yo no tenia donde ir, aquel dia el senior habia regresado, pero no habia hecho nada para impedir que su esposa me hechara...- asi que me fui, y cuando en el camino me detuve a descansar entonces lei la carta y supe el porque de tanta infelicidad..._

_Mi madre habia pedido al senior William, por el amor que algun dia existiera entre ellos, se hiciera cargo de mi, que yo era su hijo y que ella podia jurarlo ha pesar de haber sido culpada por la seniora Rouse de haberle sido infiel, lleno de ira contra aquel hombre que nada habia hecho por mi madre sabiendo de los maltratos a los que era sometida por parte de su esposa, me dirigi a la casa de nuevo pero esta vez entre por la puerta principal, la servidumbre trato de detenerme, pero yo con rabia lograba safarme de ellos y corriendo llegue al despacho donde, mi supuesto padre discutia con su esposa como ya era su costumbre cada que se veian.- _Candy estaba atonita ante las palabras de George, nunca se hubiera imaginado que el era un Andrey, George no la miro solo continuo con su relato_._

_Cuando entre al despacho ellos me miraron asombrados, me plante ante el y senti la mirada de odio por parte de la seniora Rouse, ahora sabia porque siempre me miraba de aquella manera, esta vez no me importo, extendi la carta al senior William donde mi madre le suplicaba ayuda y el aunque dudo un poco al final la tomo y comenzo a leerla, la seniora Rouse se enfurecio, y comenzo a gritar que fuera lo que fuera que estaba escrito en esa carta ella me queria fuera de la mancion, que jamas permitiria que un Bastardo viviera bajo su techo, ...- la _discucion vino a la mente de George como si la estuviera presenciando nuevamente.

_**- No lo permitire william me oyes!- gritaba la enfurecida mujer.**_

_**- Entonces querida... creo que tu hija tambien debe salir de esta casa- Le respondia sarcastico...**_

_**- Como te atrevezzz?, ella es tu hija y lo sera porque ha si lo has reconocido...- Las palabras habia salido con inseguridad.**_

_**- Tu yo sabemos muy bien que no es asi, y si no te he hechado a la calle ,es solo porque no pienso darte ni un solo centavo de la fortuna que yo he acrecentado, prefiero verte morir entre estas cuatro paredes antes de entregar el dinero de mi familia a ti y a esa bastarda.**_

_**- Pues entonces querido!, nos soportaremos hasta la muerte!, pero, ten por seguro que si este escuincle permanece un solo dia dentro de esta casa, te pesara a ti tanto como a el, y ni pienses en reconocerlo porque entonces, sabras de lo que soy capaz, no me importara ir a la carcel si es por acabar con la sangre sucia de ese desarrapado y la inmunda mujer que tenias por amante...- no agrego mas y salio del estudio**_

_Ese dia, fue la unica vez que via al senior William sonreir, pero era solo una mueca que semejaba una sonrisa, me miro y me entrego la carta nuevamente, entonces fue a su escritorio y comenzo a escribir, me entrego unas cartas y me dijo que fuera a ese lugar. que no podia hacer mas por mi. yo no entendi del todo pero asi lo hise, cuando llegue me di cuenta que era la casa de su administrador, a los pocos dias me encontraba viajando en un barco rumbo a Londres, y una vez ahi me llevaron al mismo coleguio al que usted asistio...El San Pablo._

_A pesar de las aun mas estrictas reglas, pude darme cuenta que Pauna tambien habia sido enviada a ese colegio, por medio de Cartas que los dos ocultabamos en el correo sin poner quien las enviaba, nos comunicabamos y nuestra amistad crecio aun mas, los anios pasaron y por nuestra oculta amistad, me entere que ella regresaria a america, al parecer su madre la requeria para que estuviera en el parto de su hermano que pronto naceria, prometi escribirle y ella prometio hacerlo tambien. asi fue como supe el motivo real de aquel embarazo._

_William sabia que si no tenia un heredero su fortuna pasaria a manos de Pauna como la unica heredera, y el no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, tampoco podia reconocerme como su hijo por las amenazas de mueerte por parte de su mujer, sabia que cumpliria asi le costara la vida, la unica solucion era procrear con ella un hijo dentro de su matrimonio legal, y asi lo hiso, los rumores entre los sirvientes decian que la habia obligado cruelmente a estar con el y Pauna no lo dudaba, en fin pronto tendriamos un hermano._

_pasaron dos anios y al fin termine mis estudios, regrese a America pero no me presente ante mi padre, fui al despacho de su administrador y el me empleo como su ayudante, en poco tiempo aprendi a manejar todo lo refernete a la fortuna de la familia, cuando mi padre se entero, se sintio satisfecho, asi que decidio que trabajaria a su lado como su asistente, Por supuesto y como era de esperarse La seniora Rouse se nego apenas me vio poner un pie en la mancion, pero no pudo hacer nada, "mi padre" amenazo con revelarle al prometido de Pauna el origen de ella y esto la hiso pallidecer igual que a mi al conocer de esa manera que Pauna se casaria...en venganza la sniora rouse invento aquella historia de que yo habia intentado robarle la cartera a el Senior William y este me habia acogido bajo su proteccin para hacerme un hombre de bien, asi fue como justifico mi presencia ante sus conocidos y amistades que frecuentemente me veian al lado de mi padre. _

_Yo casi no salia del despacho de mi padre que ahora pasaba su mayor tiempo en casa, un dia, un pequenio rubio de mirada clara y trasparente del color del cielo, vino con temor hacia mi, me pidio que lo protegiera, y lo escondiera de su padre. sus ojos eran identicos a los del senior William asi que supe que era mi pequenio hermano, pero tenia prohibido decir una palabra, lo oculte bajo el escritorio y cuando hecho una furia el entro preguntando por el, yo negue que estuviera ahi, no se porque el confiaba en mi palabra, asi que salio continuando su busqueda en otro lugar, fue la primera vez que Albert me sonrio agradecido y me tendio su manita en un gesto amistoso, y salio corriendo en busca de su hermana._

_Alberth habia continuado visitandome y yo recibia con agrado su presencia, platicabamos de sus suenios y de lo que deceaba ser cuando fuera mayor, tambien algunas veces con la cara trizte y baniada en lagrimas me preguntaba porque sus padres no lo querian, yo jamas habia tenido sospecha de eso, pero prestando un poco mas de atencion me sorpendio ver lo cierto de sus palabras, su madre constantemete le gritaba y no le permitia estar donde ella estuviera, no compartian las comidas con el, lo mantenia alejado lo mas posible de ella, y el sr. william era igual lo trataba con severidad y lo castigaba si no se comportaba como el lo exigia, habia estado de acuardo en que no compartira las comidas con ellos, no me atrevi a preguntar las razones aunque las suponia, lo mas logico era que la seniora Rouse no lo tolerara por la manera en que habia sido concebido y por ser hijo del hombre que segun ella le habia rruinado la vida al despertar la ambicion de sus padres, motivo por el cual la habian casado con el. William no lo soportaba por ser el hijo de la mujer que lo habia condenado a la infelicidad de un matrimonio sin amor. y a la cual no deceaba dejarle un solo centavo de su fortuna haciendole asi pagar por la ambicion de sus suegros, pero no podia abandonar a Alberth siendo su sangre legitima y por eso lo educaba para ser el proximo patriarca, o asi me lo confeso en una de sus tantas noches de copas. creo que nunca pudo borrar el recuerdo de mi madre de su corazon. _

- Su historia es muy trizte George, debio haber sufrido mucho, y si le soy sincera no imagine que usted y Alberth fueran hermanos, ahora entiendo porque lo cuida y lo quiere tanto... el lo sabe?..- pregunto miranadolo fijamente.

- Si, pero lo descubrio mucho tiempo despues de que me pusieran a cargo de su cuidado, varios anios despues de que yo fuera despedido.

-Como?, pense que su padre habia lo grado que la seniora Rouse lo dejara en paz...- Candy lo miraba con curiosidad.

- No fue ella, aunque estoy seguro que le alegro el hecho, sino mi Propio "Padre"- decia con algo de burla.

- Pero...- Candy no entendia lo que George habia tratado de decirle.

- Como le dije, parece que la infelicidad es una marca para los que llevan algo de sangre Andrey en sus venas...y yo desgraciadamente no soy una exepcion...

_"A casi una semana antes de la boda de Pauna, Alberth vino al despacho, y con cuidado de no ser visto me entrego una carta, Pauna y yo siempre habiamos sido concientes de encontrarnos bajo el mismo techo, de hecho nos habiamos visto varias veces pero solo nos saludabamos con la mirada, su madre le tenia prohibido acercarse a la "servidumbre", solo podia hablar con la familia y con la doncella que era su dama de compania, de ahi en fuera nadie era "digno' de cruzar palabra con ellas, la ahora seniora Elroy habia vueto a encaragrse de la casa despues de regresar a causa de la muerte de su marido y bajo la peticion del senior William, que solo podia desahogarse con ella, y ademas la habia hecho cargo de la educacion de Alberth al no decear continuar el con ese "trabajo". _

_En la carta Pauna pedia verme a las orillas del lago, y yo acudi a su llamado, entonces ... nos dimos cuenta que estabamos enamorados- George se sonrojo pero continuo hablando- ella al igual que yo tenia sentimientos que no le permitian olvidarme, al igual que los sentimientos que a mi no me permitian dejar de pensar en la forma de evitar el matrimonio al que deceaban obligarla, seguimos viendonos y cuando faltaba un poco menos de media semana para que el matrimonio se efectuara, estabamos deseperados por encontrar una solucion, habimos pensado en huir, pero yo sabia que no tardarian en encontrarnos y ella seria la mas perjudicada, los tiempos eran aun mas estricos para las mujeres asi que no quise arriesgarla y me atrevi a enfrentar a mi padre solcitando su ayuda..._

_- Deceo casarme con Pauna, por favor concedame su ayuda, jamas le he pedido nada, y no lo hare, solo que ahora...- las palabras se cortaron ante la dura mano que le golpeo en el rostro haciendo sangrar su labio y lanzandolo al suelo._

_- Jamas!, me escuchas, Jamas permitire que la sangre de un Andrey se mezcle con la de una mujer nacida de una arpia y sobre todo cuando se ignora quien le ayudo a engendrarla, esa joven esta maldecida por la accion de su madre y no sera un Andrey quien carge con una desgracia tal...- el hombre con los ojos mas frios que pudieran existir y que el hubiera visto jamas, lo miraba lleno de rabia._

_-Pero yo la amo!- grito enfrentandose al hombre enfurecido y limpiando con el dorso de su mano empuniada la sangre que salia de su herida.- no me importa si no me ayudas, yo evitare ese matrimonio...- _

_-Sobre mi cadaver te uniras a esa joven!,... __**te prohibo que vuelvas amencionar una palabra sobre ella, y si no puedes, entonces evitame tu presencia...**__...- con un dolor que George pudo persivir las palabras habian salido dela boca de aquel hombre al que habia llegado a apreciar, dio media vuelta y se dirigio hacia la salida del despacho, dandole entender a su padre que no podia obedecer sus ordenes, salio de la mancion, llevandose en su mente la imagen del hombre mas frio y cruel que hubiera conocido, aquella mirada azul como el cielo pero mas fria que el antartico jamas se borraia de su mente, se dirigio a la oficina de el ya anciano administrador que se habia convertido en su concejero, apenas si habia estado media hora, cuando los golpes a la puerta los sorprendieron, cuanto el ancianao administrador abrio, los policias entraon y detuvieron a George acusandolo de robo, de aquella manera su padre se aseguraba de que no pudiera evitar aquel matrimonio._

_Me soltaron una semana despues de que el matrimonio se habia realizado y Pauna estaba de viaje de bodas, no volvi a ver al senior William, ni supe de Pauna, fue hasta el dia del accidente en que supuestamene habian muerto los seniores Andrey que mandado llamar de emergencia y casi obligado volvi a la mancion, entonces me guiaron en completo secreto al dormitorio donde un moribundo senoir William me esperaba, estaba casi destrozado pero aun se mantenia con vida, la seniora Rouse habia muerto al instante, nunca se supo la causa de aquel accidente ni como fue que sucedio, pero aquella noche supe que Wliiam II, tambien tenia un corazon: Frente a la seniora Elroy y su Administrador, ordeno que fuera yo quien me encargara de Alberth, que debia mantenerme a su lado, desde ese dia y hasta que la muerte lo decidiera, yo seria la mano derecha del patriarca, contra la negacion de quien fuera, asi lo dictamino y en su mirada supe que lo hacia por haber descubierto la secreta amistad que el nino y yo habiamos creado. y supongo que no confiaba a nadie mas la sangre de su heredero. _

_**"George, quiero que sepas, que pesar de tu "traicion", me siento orgulloso de ti, desde el mismo dia en que siendo aun un pequenio me enfrentaste para defender a tu madre, supe que no habria nadie mas digno que tu para llevar la cabeza de la familia, pero al haber nacido fuera del matrimonio, no me permiten heredarte mi apeido, perdoname,...Dios sabe que ese no fue mi deceo, yo ame a tu madre, y ese amor fue mi desgracia, nunca ames a alguien que te esta prohibido... solo confio en ti para hacer de tu hermano un hombre tan fuerte e inteligente como tu, y tambien se que lo defenderas contra todos, hasta de si mismo si es necesario, vi el carinio y el llamdo de la sangre entre ustedes desde aquel dia que lo defendiste de mi injusta furia ocultandolo ante mis ojos. te lo agradesco ... y a la vez te pido perdon por mis errores...por favor has que Alberth me perdone por no heberle demostrado nunca mi carinio...y tu...perdoname si algun dia puedes lograr olvidar mi injusticia... te quiero..."hijo**_**"..."-**_George habia recordado aquellas palabras de su casi muerto padre, pero prefirio seguir guardandolas solo para el, ese habia sido el deceo de aquel hombre amargado por el dolor del desamor._

_Fue la ultima vez que mire a ese hombre, y entonces comprendi su dolor, a el, le fue arrebatada la felicidad que hubiera concegido al lado de mi madre si ella n o hubiera sido una simple sirvienta, detalle que era un pecado para los Andrey... y entonces supe porque el veia el amor como una desgracia, y ciegamente penso que lo seria para mi tambien por eso evito que yo pudiera salvar a Pauna de su destino, cuando la volvi a ver Pauna de lejos un par de dias despues, ella mantenia al pequenio Anthony de unas semanas de nacido entre sus brazos, y ALberth jugaba frente a ella con unos animalillos salvajes, tambien estaba la senior Elroy que se quejaba por el agrado del "futuro Patriarca" hacia la naturaleza... Cuando Alberth me descubrio observandolo, no lo penso y salio corriendo a mi encuentro bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de la seniora Elroy, pero no podia hacer nada, ella se encargaria de la Familia ante la sociedad, pero yo seria el encargado bajo las sombras de protegr a mi Hermano y sus derechos, asi lo habia dejado escrito en su testamento el antiguo cabeza de familia._

_Jamas me atrevi a volver a acercarme a Pauna pero tampoco pude olvidarla, hasta el dia de hoy es la unica mujer que ha existido en mi vida, no fue mi deceo seguir la tradicion de casarme sin amor...y jure que tampoco permitiria que Alberth fuera obligado a ello._

_Antes de que Alberth fuera enviado al colegio como requeria lo establecido por la familia, encontro por descuido mio, las Cartas de Pauna y entre ellas la de mi madre, entonces supo que estabamos ligados por la mimsa sangre, cuando hablo conmigo, estaba muy contento de saber que eramos hermanos, pero me reclamo no haber hecho lo posible por estar con Pauna, el aun ignora por completo lo que realmete ocurrio, no sere yo quien le recuerde la crueldad del hombre que compartimos como padre, aunque este haya sido tambien una victima._

Las palabras de George se acallaron y Candy no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran, cuanto habia sufrido aquel hombre y cuanto habia padecido aquella familia por culpa de las absurdas reglas de la sociedad...

- Es una historia realmente dolorosa, jamas pense que pusiera haber tanto dolor dentro de una misma familia...- deciala pecosa con la voz entre cortada.

- Lo se, y ese es presisamente el motivo por el cual no permitire que la historia se repita en Alberth, el no sufrira la maldicion de vivir bajo la infelicidad que ha marcado a la familia, me lo jure desde el mismo dia en que vino a mi, corriendo y con la cara llena de felicidad, confesandome estar enamorado...

- En serio?-...- Pregunto la pecosa sintiendo un poco de celos por la confecion de George, asi que Alberth habia estado enamorado...cuando?, de quien?... el le habia jurado no haber amado a nadie mas que ella, su expresion debio ser muy clara, porque vio de reojo como Geroge sonreia...

_- _Si, _en es tiempo Alberth era un ninio de casi diez anios, y faltaba poco para quelo enviaran al internado, se habia escapado de sus lecciones de gaita , y se habia refugiado en el bosque, todos lo buscaban pues llevaba puesto el kilt escoses tradicional enla familia y portaba un costoso broche familiar y que era pasado de generacion en generacion al que seria el Patriarca..._

- Cuando Candy escucho eso palidecio un poco, jamas imagino que aquel broche que ella conservaba con carinio fuera tan importante dentro de la familia, ni siquera le habia confesado a Alberth que ella lo tenia, ahora se sentia algo culpable, tal vez el recibio algun castigo por haberlo perdido, aun asi no dijo nada y se limito a seguir escuchando.-

_Cuando me entere de lo sucedido escuchando a unas mucamas que lo llamaban y comentaban lo enfurecida que estaba la seniora Elroy, sali a buscarlo, conocia sus lugares favoritos y no me equivoque, cuando me acercaba a una de sus colinas preferidas, vi el caballo blanco que era el unico que el montaba atado a un arbol y supe que estaba cerca, despues escuche el sonido de la gaita y confirme que habia dado con su paradero, estaba desatando el caballo al pie de la colina, cuando aparecio de la nada corriendo y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, entonces se abrazo a mi cintura y me grito que estaba enamorado... y que jamas se casaria con nadie que no fuera esa chica. de hermosa sonrisa y deslumbrantes ojos verdes..._

Candy se sonrojo, era verdad, Alberth no le habia mentido, la amo desde el primer dia en que la vio, desgraciadamente parecia que ella lo habia arruinado...hundiendolo en lo que parecia ser una maldicion familiar.

_Cuando supe quien era la chica que Alberth decia amar, le aconceje que luchara por ella hasta el final y asu manera lo hiso, el no queria tomar el lugar que le correspondia porque sabia que al hacerlo estaba dando pie para que la Tia Elroy siguiendo con sus absurdas tradiciones comenzara a buscarle una esposa y el no deceaba que eso sucedira, y no lo haria hasta no estar seguro de que la pequenia de ojos verdes , lo amara tanto como el la amaba a ella._

- Esa promesa no pudo cumplirse del todo por los motivos que usted sabe, el tuvo que presentarse para evitar que Usted se casara con Neil o con cualquier otro que la tia deceara imponerle, y cuando le confeso que el era el chico que habia conocido en la colina, pues vio que habia un poco de esperanza para cumplir su anhelado suenio...

- Entonces Alberth...- Candy no se atrevia a repetir lo que George ya le habia confirmado

- Si, el la ha amado desde entonces seniorita, y logro ser correspondido puedo adivinarlo con solo verla a los ojos, y yo se ahora con certeza que usted no lo ha traicionado como el cree, y si antes de confirmarlo ya habia decidido hacer lo necesario para que usted volviera a su lado, seguro de que el Amor que used le profesaba era verdadero, ahora que no tengo ninguna duda no pienso desisitir, quiero que mi hermano logre la felicidad que nadie en la familia hemos logrado, y si eso significa ir en contra de el mismo lo hare... no tenga duda de eso.- al fin sonreia parecia que la pecosa tenia razon hablar con alguien de lo que habia en su interior le habia ayudado mucho. aunque habia conservadoparte dela historia solo para el, no se sentia con derecho a revelar lo que su adorada Pauna habia sufrido a causa de su ignorancia y alejamiento de ella.

- Entonces, yo le ayudare en todo lo posible para que asi sea...- La pecosa tambien sonreia, vovia a tener esperanza, no estaba mas sola en su lucha por recuperar al que tambien era el amor de su vida, solo esperaba que no se le presentaran aun mas dificultades de las que ya habia tenido. Lucharia contra el si era necesario, pero lo haria feliz... esa era su promesa.

* * *

**Un capitulo mas a la historia y uno menos para el final, Gracias mil por seguir ami lado compartiendo estos minutos de su tiempo conmigo...**

**Cotapese:... tines razon, pero yo creo que ma que orgullopor parte de Alberth es dolor y rencor, despues de todo lo djo en el altar ilucionado con una boda que no se realizo... pobresillo no?,, yo creo que tine un poquitin de derecho a ser indiferente ante la aparente taicin de la pecosa.**

**Passcusa: ese Terry, ese Terry, siempre ingeniandoselas para salirse con la suya y darle en la torre a nuestro Albersito que se ha vuelto un poquitin celosillo...pero al final... creo que vencera.**

**Galaxilam84: bueno Candy siempre ha ayudado a los que la rodean sin importarle mucho las tonterias y problemas en que se mete, pero estoy contigo esta vez fue demaciado lejos... y por ello se ganoala buena el desprecio de Alberth, haber si aprende y empieza a darle su lugar a ese rubio de oro... que si yo fuer ella no me importaba que Terry se quedara duro ahi en el suelo, yo primero lo primero, casrme con albertito...(jajajajajajajajaja, si tuviera la oportunidad no lo duden quelo haria)**

**Lis g: Sip, esta vez Terry si que porto odioso, no quiere reconocer que ya perdio, pero lo bueno es que para una alianza en contra siempre habra una alianza en favor... y por supuesto que George jamas abandonaria a Alberth aunque paresiese lo contrario...**

**Esperando les agrade mi historia las dejo... por unos dias... gracias mil y nos seguimos leyendo...Bendiciones.**

**akirem.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!, aquiun poco mas dela continuacion de este fic, espero que se complementen algunas dudas que quedaron en el pasado, se que quiza mi forma de escribir las haga pasar algunos momenton no muy agradables, pero espero me tengan paciancia y me comprendan,... bueno aquie continua la otra parte dela historia de candy despues de que vio a terrece en la terraza, jajajaj, y me jor no se las cuento para que lean el capitulo, ya falta menos para el final, unos tres capitulos mas o quiza cuatro. por lo pronto disfruten de este y prometo subier el que sigue en un par de dias...**

* * *

**Tu Eterno Enamorado **

**Capitulo 8**

Habia pasado casi un mes desde que candy regresara, las cosas no habian cambiado mucho pero ella y George seguian luchando, habian podido impedir que "el Candice" fuera sumergido, Alberth habia hecho una gran rabieta pero el permiso habia sido negado, el sabia que George habia tenido algo que ver pero no podria comprobarlo, la peticion fue presentada directamente por Candy, Supuestamente fue contactada por uno de los socios que estaba encontra, y la habia guiado para obtener el favor del juez, prometiendo pagar el valor del barco al "senior William Andrey", su fiador, el juez accedio a la peticion de la Dama y el barco seguirira operando a favor de su propietaria y la asociacion a cargo del mismo.

Alberth habia discutido fuertemente con George por no ganar el caso, pero este solo le rebatio diciendole que si el hubiera hablado con la "seniorita Candy", las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, haciendolo rabiar aun mas. esa habia sido la verdadera finalidad de contrariar su deceo, obligarlo a recibirla y hablar con ella, pero una vez mas el encuentro se vio fustrado por la terquedad de "William".

La seniora Elroy habia estado observando el distanciamiento entre "William" y George y estaba casi segura de quien era la causante, pero queria comprobarlo, y creia saber con quien lo averiguaria...Annie.

- Annie... podrias acompaniarme a tomar el te hoy?- sin mucho interes la tia habia hecho la invitacion.

- Por supuesto seniora Elroy...- La voz temblorosa y su palidez se habian remarcado, habia algo extranio en ella tambien, y por supuesto no era a causa de los constantes viajes de Archie a Chicago.

Momentos mas tarde las dos mujeres se encontraban frente a frente en el saloncillo donde acostumbraban aquel "ritual".

- Te sucede algo Annie?- preguntaba Elroy a la palida muchacha que estaba un tanto retraida.

- No, me encuentro muy bien, gracias por preguntar...- Respondia la joven.

- Ultimamente te he notado algo extrania,...palida, nerviosa,...acaso estas de encargo?-

- Oh!... no aun no, Archie y yo hemos decidio espera un poco mas, ...

- Ya veo, los Corwell no estan en busca de un heredero...- sonreia.- entonces es algo mas lo que te preocupa...- la orillaba a buscar una excusa y ya presentia cual usaria..

- Bueno, es que cualquiera se preocupari al ver lo que sucede entre William y George,... ultimamente los gritos del senior William, ponen nervioso a cualquiera...- tomaba un poco de Te tratando de evitar la mirada fija de Elroy...

- Bueno, eso es verdad, ultimamente William esta muy tenso y supongo que tambien has esuchado que..."ella"... volvio a la ciudad...- mencionaba la anciana con algo de amargura al referirse a Candy.

- Si, algo he escuchado, -palidecia y se ponia aun mas nerviosa...

- No la estaras frecuentando verdad?-

- Pro supuesto que no!- respondia de inmediato- yo jama traicionaria la confianza de la familia...

- Pero ustedes fueron casi como hermanas... no seria logico que la ayudaras?.

- "Fuimos" casi como hermanas pero no lo eramos, ademas, yo no me pondria en contra de la que ahora es mi familia y menos aun conociendo la falta que ... que... "ella" comentio- Termino en voz baja.

- Eso es bueno saberlo...- La anciana miraba de una manera extrania, como si algo en su interior le dijera que Annie era capaz de todo por el Apeido Andrey, hasta capaz de traicionar a sus seres mas queridos, que diferencia tan grande entre aquellas dos chicas.

- Dime has escuchado algun comentrario nuevo en tus reuniones con las esposas de los socios?...- preguntaba directamente, no era un secreto que aquellas reuniones de sociedad eran solo para rumorar cualquier movimiento raro y sacar concluciones que dieran un buen chisme.

- Seniora Elroy!- mostraba indignacion por el comentario...por supuesto un gesto falso...

- Algun comentario sobre el comportamiento de William para con George?- insistia sin mostrar importancia por la supuesta indignacion de Annie a su afirmacion de juzgarla "comunicativa".

- Pues... yo.. solo he escuchado... rumores... que creo son completemnte falsos.- Admitia finalmente.

- como cuales?-

-Bueno, pues parece que alguien del banco, ,,,,,,ha notado que George no muestra el mismo empenio que antes en los asuntos del senior Andrey... y dicen que es a causa de una...mujer...- comentaba en voz baja como si alguien mas pudiera escuchar.

- Ya veo, asi que piensasn que George es un viejo verde que se consiguio un romance y ahora no le importa nada mas que atender a su amante, es eso lo que se dice?- Sorpredia a la morena con la conclucion, parecia como si la Tia hubiera estado presente en su ultima reunion social.

- Algo... asi.- volvia tomar de su taza.

- Asi que es eso... bueno esperemos que George pueda ser feliz no crees?- la anciana terminaba su te, y con educacion se levantaba de su sitio para retirarse. la morena se quedo a solas y su nerviosismo nuevamente aparecio,necesitaba saber mas sobre Candy y si ya habia logrado hablar con alguien sobre lo que realmente le habia sucedido, deceaba con todo el corazon que no fuera asi, porque entonces estaria en problemas.

* * *

La tia Elroy nuevamente en su habitacion, despues de su pequenia charla con Annie, ya sabia por donde comenzar, George estaba viendo a una mujer pero no por las causas que se rumoraban, ella estaba segura de eso, sus discuciones con Alberth y el acrecentado mal humor de este, no se debian a la falta de interes por los asuntos de la familia por parte de George, pues todo seguia tan bien como siempre, solo estaba el detalle del caso de "el candice", y eso le daba otra pista que podia jurar era acertada, solo tenia que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos y ya habia planeado como, se le habia vuelto costumbre a George acudir por las tardes al estudio de la mansion ya que William acudia a las oficinas del Banco para seguir con esa investigacion, que ella afirmaba, era la causa de todo, pues sino se hubiera presentado tal situacion, no hubieran tenido que salir de Lakewood y todo se hubiera realizado como estaba planeado un anio atras. cuantas cosas habian cambiado en ese tiempo, bueno solo tenia que esperar a que George apareciera como todos los dias a presentar el resultado de los pendientes diarios y lo seguiria, pues estaba segura que despues de hacer su deber el se dirigiria a ver a "esa mujer", segun marcaban los rumores.

* * *

George aparecio puntual como cada tarde, entro y dejo los folders en el escritorio para que "William" los encontrara apenas regresara a casa, despues sin perder mas tiempo del necesario salio abordando su coche, La tia habia estado esperanco oculta en el salon del recibidor, y cuando lo vio partir salio y abordo el coche que ya estaba listo y oculto como ella lo habia indicado, dio la orden de que siguieran a Geroge, a cierta distancia claro.

Habian recorrido casi media ciudad, George viro hacia la calle que lo llevaria al pequenio complejo de apartamentos. La tia Elroy que lo seguia, interiormente pero negandoselo aun, sintio alivio de ver que siquiera la tenia en un lugar digno, ordeno que el auto se detuviera a una distancia conciderable para no ser descubiertos, observo a George detenerse y bajarse en el pequenio edificio, pidio al chofer que fuera a investigar el numero de apartamento y quien lo habitaba, y que no volviera hasta que lo consiguiera, que dificultades habia pasado el hombre?,no lo sabia, pero se alegro de verlo regresar con la orden cumplida.

- Y bien?- pregunto mirando por la ventanilla.

- Es en el segundo piso seniora, parece que es un condominio y ocupa todo el nivel, y es habitado por la sobrina del senior George.

- Asi que su sobrina?...- pregunto mirando hacia el pequnio edificio de cuatro pisos.

Elroy bajo del vehiculo y se encamino hacia donde George mantenia a "su sobrina". entro sin siquiera detenerse a anunciar quien era, pero al reconocerla por su frecuente aparicion en los diarios, la seniora Margarett no la detuvo, seguro era una visita de caridad a alguno de los que habitaban el edificio. la anciana subio la escalera al no tener paciencia para esperar por el elevador, llego con seguridad y desicion a la unica puerta en el pasillo del segundo piso, hiba a llamar cuando reconocio la risa de Candy, era ella, sintio un profundo coraje, seguro se burlaba de la forma en que habian logrado mantener al "Candice", pero eso no se lo permitiria, pondria en su lugar a ese par de traidores, llamo a la puerta con firmeza y esta se abrio a los pocos segundos, George palidecio al verla frente a el, pero pronto recupero su aplomo, parecia que la primera batalla real habia llegado, saludandola con su habitual reverencia se hiso aun lado para dejarla pasar.

Candy salia de la cosina con una bandeja, aun sonreia de la gracia que le habia causado la cara de George cuando vio su estomago aun mas crecido y reconocer que nunca habia visto algo tan enorme, la visitaba casi todos los dias pero parecia nunca haber notado con que rapidez le crecia el vientre. se volvio hacia la puerta para ver de quien era la visita inesperada, George se habia ofrecido a atender cuando ella se fue a la cocian a aprepara el te, palidecio y su rostro parecia petrificarse cuando vio quien era la persona que habia llamado. la charola cayo de su manos y sintio sus piernas doblarse...

Al ver la reaccion de Candy George corrio a sujetarla antes de que pudiera lastimarse.

- Seniorita se encuentra bien?- Le preguntaba mientras le ayudaba a acomodarse en el mueble con cuidado.

- Solo fue un mareo George.- lo miraba agradecida.

- Lo entiendo..- respondia el hombre y le acercaba la mantilla con la que tenia cubiertas las piernas antes de incoporarse a preparar el te.

- Gracias...- se acomodaba.

- Buenas tardes Candice... parece que has olvidado tus modales para con las visitas...- la voz sonaba molesta

- Buenas tardes Tia Elroy... no, no he...- la anciana la interrumpio y ella levanto la cara para mirarla de frente.

- Las cosas han cambiado, - le marcaba levantando una ceja por la forma en que la habia llamado- y por lo visto ...demasiado. - le miraba el abultado vientre...y candy instintivamente se lo rodeaba con una de sus manos.

- Entiendo... Seniora Elroy- remarcaba tras haber comprendido lo que la anciana queria decir.

- Parece que... tu caballero Ingles no respondio como tal...- le decia insinuante. - supongo que con la vida que lleva como actor... no le gustan los compromisos...

- Al contrario, Terrece es un hombre que cumple con sus compromisos al pie de la letra, solo que el no tiene ninguno conmigo...- Aclaraba sin verla directamente, pero sin bajar el rostro.

- Ha!, no?, y entonces de quien es el compromiso?... porque segun tu nota saliste corriendo tras de el, o es que en tu huida cambiaste de opinion y decidiste viajar con alguien mas que se cruso en tu camino al puerto...- las palabras eran hirientes.

- El necesitaba mi ayuda,...o eso crei., no sali corriendo tras de nadie ni soy la clase de mujer que usted insinua...- Candy decia con seguridad, y tomado aun la mano de George que permanecia de pie a su lado, detalle que Elroy noto.

- Seniora Elroy, le pido que no jusgue antes de escuchar la otra vercion de lo sucedido, - Pedia George mirando de frente a la anciana,- no comenta el mimso error que se cometio con Pauna...

- Esto no tiene que ver nada con lo que ocurrio con Pauna...- la irritacion habia aumentado, Elroy nunca habia permitido que los asuntos de su familia se ventilaran ante nadie, ni siquiera ante sus propios sobrinos, pero como siempre solo George se atrevia a retarla de es manera...

- No, no tiene nada que ver, pero si mucho en comun, asi que le pido que escuche a Candy como no lo hisieron con ella, y hasta que la seniorita termine jusgue si asi lo decea, pero no antes.- con voz firme George terminaba de hablar, y ante el silencio de la anciana sabia que habia logrado su objetivo, si la anciana la escuchaba, probablemente reconoceria la verdad delas palabras de Candy y les ayudara a conceguir que Alberth tambien escuchara.

George miro a Candy que estaba atonita, no cabia duda que ese hombre era un Andrey, tenia el mismo caracter que Alberth cuando se empeniaba en algo, firme y dominante. Los ojos azules del moreno le indicaron a la pecosa que hablara con confianza tal y como lo habia hecho con el, y ella asintio, con un tono mas amable George invito a la seniora Elroy a sentarse y escuchar, mientras el limpiaba el incidente de la charola y preparaba mas te. la anciana se dispuso a escuchar atentamente asombrandose ante cada palabra de la pecosa que hablaba conteniendo el llanto y esperando que la "Tia Elroy", viera la sinceidad en sus palabras.

_" Cuando desperte por segunda vez, me di cuenta que nuevamente estaba en la habitacion, me sentia aterrada, no sabia lo que habia sucedido y al ver a Terry en la terrasa con la argolla de matrimonio, me senti la mujer mas desdichada, en algun dia de mi pasado quiza eso me hubiera hecho feliz, pero no en ese momento, pues mi corazon ya le pertenecia completamente a Alberth y era a el a quien yo deceaba como esposo, Terry, Terry habia pasado a formar parte de un bello recuerdo, yo meditaba sobre ese hecho y la puerta se abrio en ese momento, el aparecio llevandome algo para comer..._

_**- Te he pedido algo ligero, tu salud indica que el viajar en Barco no es tu fuerte...deceas ayuda para tomar la sopa- con voz melosa y a la ves seductora Terry se acomodaba aun lado de la pecosa y le ofrecia un poco de lo que habia llevado para alimentarle.**_

_**- Por que me has hecho esto?- pregunto ella votendo la cara y negandose a comer.**_

_**- A que te refieres pecosa?... ya se, estas molesta porque no te desperte para observar el amanecer juntos,... se que lo prometimos pero me parecio que era mejor dejarte descanzar.**_

_**- No me refiero a eso y lo sabes?- decia ella mirandolo a la cara y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.**_

_**- Entonces, no se a que te refieres... pero sera mejor que comas o te enfermaras de verdad- insistia con los alimentos.**_

_**- Por favor Terry, dime que has hecho?- le pedia suplicante y deteniendo la mano que insitia en alimentarla.**_

_**- Jamas abusaria de mi esposa si es lo que crees, has estado un poco mal desde que nos casamos y yo he respetado eso, claro que ansio que te pongas bien para celebrar ... nuestra primera noche...pero no te faltare, esperare hasta que estes completemente repuesta y seas tu quien lo desee...-le comentaba y le hacia un guinio,...**_

_**- Terry,... estas mal verdad?... que te esta sucediendo?... yo no soy tu esposa y lo sabes?... donde esta Alberth que le has hecho?...- comenzaba a desesperarse ante la falta de razonamiento del actor. **_

_**- Alberth!,Alberth!, siempre la maldita sombra de Albert!, Parece que los Andrey se empenian en fastidiarme la vida!,primero el jardinero! y cuando logro eliminar su recuerdo de tus pensamientos aparece el estupido de Alberth fingiendose amnesico y se interpone en mi camino,!, o vas a negar que el fue la causa por la que me abandonaste en New Yorck?... el era mas importante, no?, el te necesitaba mas que yo? , pues dejame decirte que Alberth no existe, no esta, no estara mas en tu vida!, solo yo, entendiste, solo yo!- salia dando un fuerte portazo y dejando a Candy mas que atonita y con los ojos derramando lagrimas, de dolor, de angustia, de confusion,... Terry habia perdido la razon?...eso no podia ser... se quedo sollozando y escuchando los pasos de Terry detras de la puerta caminando de un lado a otro mientras maldecia y repetia una y otra vez su furia contra Alberth.**_

_Al ver la reaccion de Terry senti temor, presentia mi estado y necesitaba ayuda para que Terry comprendiera que estaba comentiendo un grave error, pero no lo lograria discutiendo, asi que los dias que siguieron, intente conversar con el tranquilamente, pero el ignoraba mis palabras y cambiaba el tema fingiendo no saber de que le hablaba, seguia comportandose como si realmente estuvieramos casados, hablaba de planes y suenios que quiza algun dia en nuestra adolecencia pensamos en compartir, pero que ya no eran posibles pues los dos habiamos tomado diferentes caminos, pero el parecia o fingia no saberlo, seguia planeando un futuro juntos... jamas me permitio salir de la suite, mantenia la puerta bajo llave y pedia todos los servivios a la habitacion, cuando las mucamas entraban, el supervisaba que no hablara con ellas, y casi siempre me llevaba a la terrasa para seguir planendo sobre nuestro supuesto matrimonio, hasta que las jovenes dela limpiesa se hubieran ido. yo habia seguido en silencio todas sus conversacione y cuando me preguntaba por mi actitud solo respondia diciendole que el viaje en barco me hacia sentir muy mal, entonces el se comportaba cariniosos y tierno, nunca mas volvio a ser violento, y menos trato de ...propasarse, ...sabiendo que yo me encontraba'..."enferma"._

_Mientras estuvieramos en altamar, sabia que no tenia ninguna posibilidad de escapar o pedir ayuda, ademas cada ves estaba mas segura de mi estado pues lo mareos y demayos se habian vuelto mas comunes, y las nauseas no me dejaban descansar... debia ser cuidadosa si no queria daniarme... calculando el tiempo que debia durar el viaje, supe que pronto llegariamos a Londres, asi que mentalmente comenze a hacer planes para escapar y poder comunicarme a casa... no lo logre, el tambien suponia mis intenciones, me conocia muy bien, lo supe poco despues, cuando desperte camino a escocia, no recodaba haber llegado a puerto pero el aire en mi rostro me indico que no estaba mas en el mar, sino en tierra firme... entoces haciendo memoria, mis pensamientos me develaron los ultimos momentos que tenia sobre el viaje sobre el barco, el ultimo dia en alta mar, en la cena mientras terminaba mi platillo, comenzo a darme mucho suenio, me sentia cansada, imaginando que era por mis condiciones, me retire a dormir, el solo sonrio, y me dijo que me llevaria un te mas tarde para que pudiera descanzar mejor, pero ya no recorde nada mas que lograr llegar a mi cama._

- Si las cosas son como dices, entonces comopuedes estar tan segura de que no es el padre de tu hijo, bien pudo aprovecharse mientras te encontrabas inconciente, despues de todo es claro que el te daba algun tipo de somnifero o bebida para mantenerte bajo control y evitar que escaparas...- comento la anciana con un tono de indiferencia y duda.

- Terry es un caballero ademas de un hombre orgulloso, jamas tomaria a una mujer sin su concentimiento... a pesar de todo, el es un hombre de pricipios...- La pecosa no deceaba que pensara estaba de acuerdo con lo ocurrido, pero tampoco permitiria que se levantaran falsos y menos si esto ponia en duda la identidad del verdadero padre de su hijo.

- Es hombre...a fian de cuentas y te deseaba sino no hubie...- mencionaba insinuante..elroy pero Candy no le permitio continuar..

- Si, es un hombre,...mas no un canalla.- la voz de Candy era segura- ademas ya le habia mencionado que yo sospechaba estar enbarazada desde antes de que ...saliera de la mansion...los sintomas ya habian comenzado a mostrarse y a causarme un poco de incomodidad...incluso mis postres favoritos me causaban nauseas muy fuertes y un deceo incontrolable por devolver ...los alimentos...- respondio segura pero una tanto avergonzada al estar dejando al descubierto, su debilidad para con el rubio antes de casarse... pero el comentario de la Tia abuela la hiso restar importancia a este detalle.

- No cabe duda,... digno hijo de su padre...fuerte desde su concepcion,... eso hasta cierto punto me agrada saberlo- la anciana habia relajado su rostro, ya no tenia mas esa expresion de rencor y dureza, mas bien parecia sentirse orugullosa por lo que Candy habia mencionado sobre los malestares de su embarazo, para ella eso significaba la fuerza de los Andrey, pues habia sido testigo de los mismas condiciones en la madre de Alberth y en su propia madre, que falleciara al tratar de dar a luz a su ultimo hijo, sin lograrlo y llevandose lo a la tumba con ella. volvio a observar Candy indicandole con un gesto que continuara con su relato. la pecosa asintio comprendiendo la indicacion y con un poco mas de esperanza al escuchar las palabras de elroy que mostraban al fin haber aceptado que el padre de su hijo era Alberth.

_Cuando llegamos a la Villa de Granchester, habia un par de mucamas y una concinera, pero nadie que yo conociera, mi esperanza de encontrar ayuda en la antigua cocinera y su hijo con quienes habia hecho amistad anios atras, desaparecio al notar ese cambio, Terry lo intuyo lo supe por la expresion de triunfo que se dibujo en su rostro, pero no menciono nada al respecto. La villa estaba bastante retirada del pueblo, el colegio cercano y donde habia pasdo yo un verano ya muy lejano, estaba vacio, al igual que la villa Andrey, lo comprobe cuando lograba salir de la casa a escondidas con deceos de lograr pedir ayuda, pero el me encontraba casi de inmediato, estaba sola, y no podia arriesgarme a caminar hasta el pueblo, y mucho menos montar algun caballo, pues era peligroso para el bebe del que ya tenia la certeza crecia dentro de mi._

_Las discuciones con Terry vovieron ante mi insistencia de que me dejara volver a America, o por lo menos comunicarme con ALbert, con eso solo lograba ponerlo de mal humor y que se fuera de casa dejandome sola por un par de dias, pero no sin vigilancia, el tiempo siguio pasando y pronto no podria ocultar mi estado asi que decidi decirselo aunque ni yo misma sabia cuantos meses habian trancurrido ya, solo veia que mi vientre era cada vez mas notable._

_**- Hola carinio... como te has sentido hoy?, espero que bien, pase al pueblo y te compre estas rosas se que son tus favoritas, ademas te traje chocolates, los que te encantan...- Un apuesto y sonriente Terry impecablemente vestido entraba en la habitacion donde la pecos recostada en su cama descanzaba despues de un fuerte mareo.**_

_**- Gracias, ...- con un rostro demacrado y ocultando las nauseas que el olor de los caramelos le causaba, Candy agradecio sin agregar mas.**_

_**- Sigues disgustada por nuestra discucion?- Preguntaba sentandose a su lado y dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde la de ella.**_

_**- Terry, hasta cuando me tendras aqui?, tarde o temprano nos encontraran...ALberth debe estar buscandome...- con voz calmada para no provocar una nueva discucion, la pecosa se volvia a mirar el duro gesto que habia vuelto a parecer en el rostro del actor.**_

_**- Hasta cuando vas a comprender que eres mi esposa y dejaras de imaginar algo que no existe?, no puedo dejarte ir, porque te amo, y tu me amas aunque te nieges a reconocerlo, se que estas asi porque piensas que abandone a Susana, pero ya te dije que ella fue la que pidio el divorcio poque se enamoro de alguien mas, me dio mi libertad para que volviera contigo y pudieramos al fin realizar nuestro suenio de estar juntos, ella y yo nunca tuvimos nada que ver, solo fuimos esposos de nombre, jamas por sentimientos...como ahora los somos tu y yo. ademas ..."ese"... no tiene porque buscarte, el debe reconocer que tu decidiste estar conmigo y que aunque sea "Tu Padre", no tiene nigun derecho a retenerte como si aun fueras una ninia...- se ponia de pie, y se dirigia a la salida.**_

_**- Terry...- Le llamba para que se detuviera.- Tu sabes que las cosas no son asi, lo que existio entre nosotros fue muy lindo, pero ya paso... tu decidiste tu camino, como yo decidi el mio, y de todo aquello solo quedo un dulce recuerdo... ahora Alberth es el hombre que amo y ...el padre del hijo que voy a tener...- los ojos de Candy reflejaron un poco de temor al ver como la espalda de Terrece se tensaba y sus punios se apretaban hasta casi ponerse blancos por la presion que ejercia en ellos, no dijo nada, solo salio de la habitacion y sus fuertez pasos se fueron perdiendo. Candy cubrio su rostro y comenzo a llorara nuevamente, jamas se imagino que un amor de adolecencia se pudiera volver una fuerte obsecion**_.

_Despues de aquel dia Terry se ausento por casi una semana, las mucamas y la cocinera no hablaban conmigo, ni respondian a mis preguntas, solo me ignoraban, atendian mis necesidades pero nunca me permitieron acercarme a ellas mas de lo que supongo Terry les habia ordenado, uno de esos dias sali de la recamara con intecnion de buscar la manera de salir de ahi, no habia nada por lo que me pudiera guiar para saber la fecha exacta o el tiempo transscurrido, asi que me dirigi al estudio buscando algun indicio, Terry siempre estaba ahi por las tardes, pero como no lo habia escuchado volver supe que aun estaba ausente, asi que entre sin ser vista y comenze a buscar en el escritorio algo que pudiera ayudarme, encontre un par de cartas, , comenze a leerlas y me senti confudida, la letra me parcia conocida pero no lograba recordar a quien pertenecia._

_**" Viernes 10 demayo.**_

_**Terrece, no hubo problema, nadie se dio cuanta de tu presencia, logre persuadir a la mucama antes de que pudiera entrar nuevamente a la habitacion. asi que nadie sospecha nada. tambien deje la foto como lo acordamos, y me asegure de que pudiera ser vista, ahora todos piensasn que fue una traicion, no habra busqueda.**_

_**no habia firma.**_

_**miercoles 15 de junio.**_

_**Terrece, todo sigue igual, no hay ningun riesgo de que se inicie una busqueda, parece que ha quedado en el olvido, pues esta prohibido hasta mencionar su nombre.**_

_**viernes 19 agosto., **_

_**Hemos ganado. ha quedado en el olvido.**_

_**Adios.**_

_Segui buscando mas pistas que me aclararn un poco mas todo aquello, pero no encontre nada, solo encontre un calendario y este maracaba la fecha del dia, habia pasado ya un mes desde la ultima carta de las tres que aun mantenia en mis manos, escuche pasos acercandose y trate de ordenar lo mas possible, cuando la puerta se abrio y vi que solamente era la mucama, el alma me volvio al cuerpo pero senti que las fuerzas me flaqueban, ella me pregunto asustada que hacia ahi, y me escuse mintiendo, le dije que buscaba un poco de papel y una pluma para escribir algunos pensamientos, y ella rapidamente se dirigio a uno de los cajones y me entrego algunas hojas blancas y algo con que esctribir. me pidio amablemnte que saliera porque necesitaba limpiar la habitacin, al siguiente dia Terry volvio y todo continuo como hasta enconces, paseos al lago, me leia obras de teatro, comentaba sobre sus logros e incluso algunas veces actuaba para mi algunos de los tantos peronajes que habia caracterizado, yo, ... no podia hacer nada, cada vez me sentia menos agil y mas dependiente. el no decia nada referente a mi embarazo, pero podia ver su expresion de dolor y la fria mirada que brillaba en sus ojos cada que me veia lo que no se podia ocultar mas. yo ya llevaba una fecha mas exacta de mi estado, para ese tiempo ya estaba iniciando el septimo mes de gestacion, pronto no podria viajar sin arriesgarme aun parto prematuro._

_Cuando estaba a mitad del septimo mes sucedio algo inesperado, Estabamos en la estancia y el invierno habia comenzado, el me habia proveido de algunos materiales para que yo preparara alguna ropita para mi bebe, se habia vuelto silencioso, como si algo le preocupara interiormente, y no me atrevi a preguntar, solo me limitaba a observar su angustiosa mirada, entonces, la puerta se abrio y la mucama asustada lo llamaba, el se incorporo de inmediato, y salio alcanzando a cerrar la puerta antes de que quien habia llegado pudiera verme, yo trate de incorporarme pero mi vientre ya no me permitia hacerlo con rapidez asi que preferi quedarme sentda y escuchar la discucion que habia inciado frente al salon..._

_**- Por que no has respondido a mis telegramas?...- decia una mujer en voz fuerte.**_

_**- No tengo porque hacerlo.- respondia Terry molesto.**_

_**-Por supuesto que tienes que hacerlo, sabes que ella es tu mujer y el hijo que espera es tuyo...- continuaba la dama y Candy se sorprendia, de quien hablaban? a caso era la madre de Susana?...no, esa voz le resultaba mas familiar.**_

_**- No, no lo es, yo no ...- La voz de terry titubeaba.**_

_**- Tu que?... no me vas a negar que estuviste con ella verdad?,... Terry,- El tono de voz cambiaba a uno mas suabe y casi suplicante- Karen te necesita...- Karen?, se cuestiono Candy aun sin salir de donde se encontraba- Tu hijo esta a punto de nacer...y me temo que uno de los dos no lo lograra... ha sido un embrazo muy dificil...por que la abandonaste hijo?...- Hijo?, Eleonor!, si era Eleonor, ahora recordaba aquella dulce voz, la pecosa comenzo a incorporarse lentamente necesitaba salir y pedirle ayuda antes de que Terry lo pudiera impedir.**_

_**- Callate Eleonor!, yo no la abandone, ella desaparecio y nunca me dijo que estaba embarazada, ademas yo tenia otros planes... no fue mi culpa que a ultima hora te haya buscado para pedirte ayuda... yo... no puedo volver- la confucion estaba en el tono de voz, Candy conocia aquella actitud y aquel cambio en Terry, asi que era eso?, nuevamente estaba luchando interiormente por una dificil decicion, igual, igual que en el pasado... el no sabia que debia hacer. **_

_**- Eleonor?- la voz de la pecosa sorprendia a los Baker que se quedaron sin habla.**_

_**- Candy?- La miro sorprendida y notando de inmediato el abultado vientre- Terry,... que has hecho?-lo miraba aterrorisada.**_

_**- Por favor Seniora Eleonor... no piense mal... no es lo que usted piensa...- Candy trataba de calmar a Eleonor que parecia se hiba a desmayar.**_

_**- Porque has salido!, ... - Terry la miraba con temor y angustia...- Eleonor tienes que irte, - tomaba a su madre del brazo y trataba de guiarla hacia la salida.**_

_**- Terry, espera,!- Candy lo detenia...- Es momento de parar todo esto... la realidad es otra...nuestras vidas son otras y necesitas dejar todo esto que has creado en tu mente, hay dos personas que te necesitan, asi ...como yo... necesito al padre de mi hijo... por favor Terry... acabemos con esto ahora que aun hay esperanza...- la mirada de suplica no podia ser vista por el actor que todavia permanecia de espaldas...Eleonor se solto suavemente del agarre de su hijo, el habia quedado casi petrificado y las lagrimas habian comenzado a escapar de su ojos de mar. **_

_**- Hijo,...no se que ha sucedido ni porque Candy esta aqui, pero la verdad es que Karen te necesita, ha estado casi un mes en el hospital y en su delicada situacion, no ha dejado de llamarte... Terry, debes volver...- Eleonor miraba a su hjo llena de dolor. al notar su sufrimiento.**_

_**Candy se acerco tambien a el y lo tomo cariniosamente del brazo...**_

_**- Terry, mira dentro de tu corazon y hayaras la respuesta a tu pregunta, tu y yo nos quisimos mucho, pero eramos solo un par de chiquillos jugando a adultos, fue bello y un recuerdo hermoso, pero ahora, tus verdaderos sentimientos, tu amor de hombre...le pertenece a alguien mas y ella te esta llamando,... lo se por la angustia que se refleja en tu rostro desde hace dias...no has sido el mismo... Terry, prometiste ser feliz,...y un caballero Ingles...siempre cumple sus promesas, verdad?...- Lo miraba sonriendo y con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus verdes pupilas, era indudable que Terry sufria, pero a la vez estaba confundido.**_

_**- Yo... yo... no se, no se...- sin poder soportar mas, Terry se alejo de las damas y se encerro en su estudio.**_

_**Al verse solas, Candy le pidio a Eleonor que pasara donde ella habia estado para que pudieran conversar y aclarar lo que habia ocurrido hasta entonces y de esta manera darle a Terry un poco de tiempo a solas para que aclarara sus pensamientos.**_

_**-Asi fue como llegue aqui,- terminaba de exponerle la historia- no he podido comunicarme con mi familia, no se como estan o como han tomado mi desaparcicion, ese dia era mi boda Eleonor!.. me comprende?...- La aungustiada pecosa no habia podido deter el llanto .**_

_**- Candy, querida, no se que decir, me parece increible todo lo queme has contado, es como si mi hijo hubiera perdido la razon... yo nunca imagine que pudiera llegar a esto ... siempre supe que te habia amado mucho, pero cuando supe de su relacion con Karen, me imagine que los cosas habian cambiado, pues solo con ella ha mantenido una relacion durable, Susana desaparecio de nuestras vidas, hace ya tiempo, pero Terry ha manejado su divorcio con normalidad, incluso supe donde encontrarlo gracias a la ayuda de Roberth que se ha mantenido en contacto con el, la verdad es que no me imagine nada de esto, despues de que Karen se fue, el me comento que habian tenido una discucion pero que no habia nada de que preocuparse, me dijo que se tomaria unas vaciones e iria a buscarla,...por ello no me parecio raro que se ausentra de New Yorck, pero comenze a buscarlo despues de recibir una carta de Florida donde los padres de Karen me advertian que no se harian cargo de las responsabilidades de mi hijo, y que si deceaba que mi nieto naciera, seria mejor que fuera a buscarla. y fue entonces que me di cuenta que Terry me habia mentido, acudi a Roberth y me informo el paradero de Terry, le mande varios telegramas mientras me dirigia Florida, esperaba que el fuera pero nunca hubo respuesta de su parte, por eso me decidi a viajar hasta aqui... para llevarlo a donde su mujer y su hijo estana punto de...- el llanto bloqueo la garganta de Eleonor y Candy la miro angustiada.**_

_**- Este ultimo mes, Terry ha estado muy callado, se le nota que esta angustiado, supongo que es acausa de sus noticias, el esta confudido, lo se, pero tambien se que si el amor que dice sentir por mi fuera real, no dudaria. yo creo que he sido solo una obsecion, alguien a quien el se aferro por sentir que soy la unica que puede comprenderlo, pero no se ha dado cuenta que su verdadero amor, esta con la mujer que lo ha acompaniado siempre, se que Karen es una buena mujer, y seguro ama a Terry, sino no se hubiera entregado a el, ni dejarlo libre sabiendo que esperaba un hijo, otra, tal vez hubiera utilizado eso para retenerlo.**_

_**- Otra... como Susana...- afirmo Eleonor. - ella, es la causante de todo el dolor de mi hijo..**_

_**- Talvez, en parte...porque yo tambien le he causado mucha pena...aunque nunca haya deceado hacerlo.**_

_**- Candy... solo Dios sabe porque cruza los destinos de esa forma, pero estoy segura que todo tiene un motivo en esta vida y tu fuiste la salvacion de mi hijo cuando el estaba mas perdido, quiza eso fue lo que lo ha hecho aferrarse a ti...**_

_**La pecosa solo asintio, la puerta se abrio nuevamente y Terry miro a las mujeres, al observar la expresion que aquellos ojos de Mar reflejaban, Candy supo que todo habia terminado...**_

_Viajamos a florida, no podiamos perder tiempo y ya era bastante que mi estado nos estuviera retrasando, yo lo preferi de esa manera, Karen necesitaba la presencia de Terrece, lo necesitaba para aferrarse a la vida y lograr que su hijo sobreviviera junto a ella. llegamos directamente al hospital, ella estaba en un estado de salud grave, se que debi comunicarme o tratar de saber algo de la familia, pero el temor de tanto tiempo lejos de casa y sin saber que era realmente lo que habia sucedido, ademas mi deceo por ayudar no permitieron pensar en otra cosa mas que en auxiliar y apoyar a mi "amigo", me necesitaba una vez mas en su vida por el momento que estaba pasando, pero ahora podia ver en su mirada que habia comprendido que las iluciones del pasado eran insignificantes al compararlas con los suenios del presente, su afligido rostro cuando vio la condidion de Karen mostro su arrepentimiento y el amor que profesaba a aquella mujer que habia estado a su lado por muchisimo tiempoy que era a quien realmente amaba ahora. ayude en lo que pude, el ser enfermera me permitio estar al pendiente de los ultimos dias del embarazo de Karen y auxiliar en el parto, Terry confiaba en mi, lo sabia, me lo decia su mirada , ya no habia nubarrones que la nublaran ahora volvia a brillar limpia y transparente como la que un dia conoci en una tarde de verano en Escocia varios anios atras , y la felicidad que irradiaba cuando al fin pudo sostener a suhijo en brazos me confirmaba que el habia encontrado su camino desde hacia tiempo, pero su obsecion por un amor interrumpido en el pasado no le habia permitido descubrirlo, tuvo que sentir que la perderia para reconocer el gran amor que siente hacia Karen, ella quedo muy debil, estuvo varias veces al borde de la muerte, fueron dias bastante dificiles, Terrece necesitaba de alguien que le brindara su apoyo a parte de su madre, yo no me senti con el valor necesario para dejarlo en esos dificiles momentos emocionales... pero al final karen logro superarse y sobrevivir , su amor por Terry y el de el hacia ella los ayudo._

_Una vez que Karen y el Bebe estuvieron un poco mas recuperados y fuera de cualquier riesgo, decidi que era momento de enfrentar mi realidad,... me habi negado a investigar cualquier cosa temia que las palabras escritas en aquellas cartas se refirieran a mi , sin embargo Terrece y Eleonor se habia encargado de informarse de todo._

_**- Pecosa...Se que me he portado com un patan, y que he destrozado tu felicidada por mi egoismo... no se que hacer para poder ayudarte...- Con voz suave casi inaludible, Terry conversaba con Candy en una pequenia mesa de la cafeteria dentro del hospital, ya varias veces le habia pedido perdon, pero aun le debia mucho y no sabia como lograr que ella volviera a ser feliz.**_

_**- Terry no te preocupes, ya te he dicho que olvidemos lo que paso, dejemoslo atras en el pasado donde pertenece y continuemos como si no hubiera sucedido...- mencionaba ella y lo miraba con infinita ternura.**_

_**- No, no puedo hacer eso, y por ello he realizado algunas averiguacioes... se que Alberth ya no es el mismo... Pecosa, pero tambien se que el es el hombre que amas...asi ...que...lo enfrentaremos juntos y le explicare la verdad aunque despues el acabe conmigo, me lo meresco depues de todo lo que les he hecho.**_

_**- No, por supuesto que no permitire eso, Karen y tu hijo te necesitan, yo confio en que Alberth sabra escucharme, siempre ha sido muy bueno y tine un corazon muy noble, ha logrado perdonar a los ligan,... aunque... no los decea volver a ver, pero se que en el fondo no les hara nunca nigun mal, menos lo haria contigo que has sido su mejor amigo...**_

_**- Mmmf... valioso amigo se fue a buscar, solo he destrozado su vida...- el castanio bajaba la vista avergonzado, sabia que habia fallado...no solo a Candy sino tambien al que sabia perfectamente habia sido su unico verdadero amigo..- Candy , se que Alberth ha sufrido mucho por..., la herida fue muy grande...por favor deja que vaya contigo a buscarlo y explicarle lo sucedido.**_

_**- No, no pudes dejar a Karen, ya te lo he dicho, ademas lo menos que deceo en la vida, es que se enfrenten, te conosco y conosco a Alberth y cuando se sienten lastimados o demaciado molestos ante alguna situacion no entienden razones y suelen ser muy agresivos- sonreia y le guinaba un ojo despertando una sonrisa en el castanio que asentia levemente- no Terry, no dejare que se hagan danio, Tu eres mi mas grande amigo...te quiero y estimo demaciado como para decear que algo malo te sucdiera, y Alberth, es el hombre mas importande de mi vida, lo amo, y nunca permitiria que alguien le hiciera algun danio...asi, que si ustedes llegaran a enfrentarse por mi culpa, seria algo que jamas me perdonaria... entiendes?- E l tono de la voz en la pecosa era firme, y el sabia que hablaba con la verdad, el no podia ser mas que su amigo, pero lo queria, y Alberth ahora era el duenio de su corazon y lo amaba, se lo habia dicho, asi que lo que le sucediera a cualquiera de los dos, la daniaria demaciado, y el no deceaba hacerle mas danio...**_

_**-Maniana partire en el primer tren a New Yorck, gracias por investigar donde se encuentra, hablar con el tendre que hacerlo sola...- sonreia, pero interiormente, sabia que no le seria nada facil lo que venia.**_

_**- Permite que Eleonor te acompanie, en tu estado es muy peligroso que viajes sola.-pidio el sabiendo que si insistia en acompaniarla no lograria nada.**_

_**- No, tu la necesitas a ella, yo ya no puedo quedarme mas y necesitas a alguien que te apoye, y quien mejor que tu madre, contratare una dama de compania, he concido a algunas enfermeras y estoy segura que les encatara conocer New Yorck, algunas de ellas saldran de vacaciones por el invierno, asi que sera facil encontrar a alguien...**_

_**- Muy bien, entonces deja que sea yo quien arregle ese asunto, yo pagare por todo lo que necesites incluido un vagon privado para que viajes lo mas comoda posible, y no sera solo una sino dos enfermeras las que te lleven segura hasta el gran congelador que debe ser en estos dias la bella Ciudad de New Yorck.- su mirada advertia no aceptaria negativas, asi que Candy solo asintio.**_

_Cuando llegue, Las jovenes que me acompaniaron insistian en quedarse a mi lado, pues asi les habia exigido Terry, pero yo no deceaba que se dieran cuenta de lo que podria estar pasando y las convenci de que mejor disfrutaran sus ultimos dias de vacaciones conociendo la ciudad, pues pronto tenian que regresar a Chicago, ademas les asegure que mi familia iria por mi, que ya habia avisado de mi regreso, no tan convencidas se fueron en busca de un hotel, y yo , me dirigi alas oficinas del banco principal Andrey, estaba segura que a esa hora Alberth estaria ahi, tome un coche y cuando llegue y comense caminar rumbo a la oficina del gerente general , note que la mayoria de los empleados me miraban con desprecio, pude imaginar lo que pasaba por sus mentes, pero yo no tenia nada de que avergonzarme asi que continue mi camino, cuando Gabriele me vio, casi se desmaya, entonces supe que mi situacion era realmente grave, me informo que Alberth y George no se encontraban habian salido a una reunion de ultima hora, me ofrecio hablar con el gerente pero me negue, no tenia nada que hablar con ese hombre, antes de irme me atrevi a pedirle conversara comigo y me pusiera al tanto de los rumores que me rodeaban, entonces supe todo..._

_Me senti morir, cuando me hablo del cambio de mi amado Alberth, ademas de comentarme que todos los socios del banco habian estado presentes en la capilla Andrey esperando la boda que jamas se realizo, me informo de la breve asusencia de Alberth en la ciudad y en los negocios, de su regreso y la orden de sumergir el barco, la prohibicion de mencionar algun comentario respecto a lo sucedido o siquiera mencionar mi nombre, me di cuenta que no podia volver a casa, si eso habia sucedido en el banco, lo mas seguro es que existiera la orden de hecharme si llegaba a aparecer por la mancion._

La tia abuela carraspeo un poco aclarandose la garganta y confirmando con ese gesto de que lo que menciono la pecosa era verdad, Alberth habia extendido dicha orden a todos los empleados, incluso habia contratado seguridad para la mancion aun en contra de las suplicas y la violenta lucha de Archie por contradecir sus ordenes.

- Decidi enfrentarme a el directamente, pero no podia hacerlo en ese momento, estaba demaciado dolida de que el confiara tan poco en mi amor, pero no lo culpaba, quiza yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, o tal vez yo ni siquiera lo hubiera podido enfrentar...con vida. me refugie en una pequenia iglesia, y el resto pues supongo que ya lo sabe...busque a Alberth, me rechazo y me demostro su lado mas cruel...- el llanto ya le quebraba la voz- ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de explicarle y decirle que mi hijo era suyo... desde entonces George ha estado a mi lado... como un Angel guardian...como un dia Alberth tambien lo fue.- Candy terminaba de hablar con las lagrimas corriendo fluidamente por sus mejillas y sintiendo ese dolor en el pecho que la habia acompaniado desde el dia en que se alejo de la mancion para "ayudar" a un viejo amigo.

La anciana no habia podido evitar que las lagrimas brillaran en sus pupilas pero no las dejo escapar, en el fondo de su corazon al igual que Archie ella mantenia la esperanza de que todo lo que Alberth y Annie afirmaban fuera falso, ahora tenia la seguridad de ello.

* * *

**Que tal les parecio? espero que bien y sino pues de cualquier maneera espero sus comentarios, agradesco como siempre los minutos de su tiempo queme regalan, y espero sinceramente que mi historia siga siendo de su agradoa pesar de mis errores como escritora, que realmente no lo soy solo una fanatica mas que le encanta vivir en el candy mucno contando las ocureencias que cruzan por mi cabeza, Gracias mil...**

**Claridad: Que bueno que te siga gustando la historia, ojala y no te defraude...creeme que hago mi mejjor esfuerzo por que sea gradable leerla.**

**Bea Galindo: Celebro que mi istoria sea de tu agrado, no seran muchos capitulos y sobre todo no sufriran tanto, solo lo normal antes de solucionar un problema como el que viven...pero ojala sea de tu agrado hasta el final.**

**Luz K: Si, se que es un poco revuelto lo que escribo pero veras como poco a poco se va acalrando todo y cada cosa quedara en su lugar, disculpame por provocar esa montania rusa en tu mente solo espero que valga la pena para ti continuar leyendo como para mi vale la pena seguir escribiendo al recibir sus reviews.**

**Geroge un Andrew, Ok, Telladezco, Manana, Ortografa:, por tus reviews creo que todos estos son una misma persona aunque me guataria mas que pusieras tu nombre, me siento rara contestando a palabras que no muestran ser un nombre, pero esta bien, si asi deceas firmar, bueno comenzando con mi mala ortografia, pues mil disculpas, ya he sido criticada en otros fics y he tratado de mejorar, pero aunque no es una escusa, no tengo muy buena memoria para eso dela escritura correcta, asi que constantemente comento los mimos errores, mil perdones y comprendo que para ti sea molesto leer algo como lo que yo escribo, por ello mis disculpas sinceras y ademas te agradesco queme hayas corregido en esas palabras, procurare tenerlas ala mano para no cometer esos errores, de verdad gracias, en cuano a que agrago la i para formar la enie, pues se me facilita mas de esa manera, es correcto quemi teclado no tiene tal letra y ya he intentado bajar varios programas queme han recomendado pero mi compu (que es de la epoca de Adan y eva) pues no mas no los acepta, pero espero algun dia poder concegir una nueva y entonces si, creo que podre corregir ese detalle, paciencia pllis:), una pregunta, y disculpa mi ignorancia ...Que es telladezco?:(, y en cuanto ala historia, pues si en algunos casos es un poco fantasiosa, y quiza no va perfectamente de acuerdo ala historia original, pero es solo un escrito con lo que a mi me hubiera parecido mejor, es una opinion, y mi escritura algunas veces es algo fuera de lo real o normal, ya sabes hay dias que pienso que la vida es color ros y otros quela veo realmente negra. agradesco sinceramente que te tomes el tiempo para observar mi historia y lamenteo de verdad mi mala ortografia y falta de profecionalismo... mil gracias por tus comentarios y espero que logres terminar la historia sin que se te deraame la vilis(jijijij) estoy bromenado, pero prometo seguir insistiendo en arender a escribir mejor...**

**Cotapese: si es algo fuerte la relidad de alguien tan bueno como george, pero creeme cuando te digo que he visto cuando las desgracias ocurren alo largo de una vida en una sola familia pareciera que el mundo esta en contra de ellos, aun asi como el buen George, se saca lo mejor para poder continuar y no darse por vencido.y hay que comprender al pobre de Albertito, ha de ser terrible eso de que te dejen plantado en plena iglesia y sobre todo creer que la mujer que amas se fue con su ex... creo que cualquiera tardaria anios y no meses en lograr siquiera conciderar volver a verla...**

**Lis g: Que bueno que te haya gustado a ese grado, me siento realmente muy complacida de lograrlo, ojala y no te defraude y te siga gustando mi historia hasta el final...**

**Passcusa: Si, lo se, pero yo creo que si podria ser posible, digo George es muy fiel y siempre ha cuidado mucho de Alberth tal y como lo haria un hermano mayor que realmente quiere y aprecia a su sangre, en cuanto al bebe creo que si sera el el que haga reflexionar al gueperrimo rubio, quiza antes quiza dspues de nacer.o que tal en el momento de llegar ala vida?, y mi Terricito...pues...claro queno puede ser tan malo... aunque si lo sea un poquito en esta loca historia que estoy escribieno**

**a todas Gracias Mil... de verdad que aprecio mucho sus comentarios,... Bendiciones yque la vida les ergale un arcoiris de alegrias...**

**akirem.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saludotes!1 y mi l perdones pero tuve algunos problemas con cpu que fue victima de un virus maligno que casi me lo extermina, pero pude salverlo dspues e alguna dificultades por su edad(jajajajaja) y despues la vena que alimenta mi Interned se rompio asi que apenas hoy he podido arreglar todo y actualizar,...Mil perdones de verdad pero trtare de conpensarles subiendo el final mas pronto delo que piensan, ... bueno esperando su perdon las dejo que leean el capitulo nueve...perdon!1:(**

* * *

**Tu Eterno Enamorado**

**Capitulo IX**

La Tarde Corrio entre aclaracciones y supociciones referentes a quienes o quien habian podido ser las personas que ayudaran a Terrece a entrar a la mancion para que efectuara su proposito, Candy logro convencer a la Tia abuela de que en realidad Terrece no era tan culpable, pues ella bien pudo pedir ayuda a alguien mas, pero reconocio que las palabras del joven en aquel momento la afectaron al recordar que habia sido ella quien tomo la decicion de separarse de el cuando el acidente de Susana, eso sin mencionar que realmente el reclamo de Terry al insinuar que ella lo habia abandonado para regresar a ayudar a Alberth, no era del todo errado, sin saberlo aun, ella ya se sentia ligada al rubio de una manera mas haya de una simple amistad. le aseguro que jamas la habia daniado, y que siempre habia cuidado de ella en forma extrema, como si realmente hubieran sido un matrimonio. ademas de que si algo debia pagar ya lo habia saldado con el sufrimiento que habia vivido ante la realidad de que su verdadero amor y su bebito estuvieron apunto de morir sin que el hubiera podido estar a su lado, pero afortunadamente habian podido evitarlo. La anciana reconocio que una pena de esa magnitud haria pagar hasta a el mas cruel de los hombres. pues perder a un hijo sin haber tenido siquiera la oportunidad de conocerlo, era un dolor que se llevaba eternamente vivo en el alma...Candy bajo la mirada comprendiendo el sentir de laTia Elroy, pues la anciana habia tenido la desgracia de vivir esa crueldad.

Un poco mas interesada ya en el embarazo de la pecosa, la anciana pregunto si habia estado visitando al medico, y la respuesta fue afirmativa, ademas le menciono que el Dr. le habia comentado que tal vez en un par de semanas mas daria a Luz, algo que ella dudaba, pues ese dia era 10 de enero, se cumplian exactamente 9 meses desde el dia en que...se coprometiera con ALberth.

- Estas segura de tus cuentas Candy?- Preguntaba la anciana tomando un sorbo del te que George habia preparado.

- Si, estoy segura...- decia la pecosa ya mas tranquila y agradeciendo interiormente porque el duro corazon de la anciana que conociera de ninia, se hubiera ablandado con el tiempo y ahora hubiera comprendido la tragedia que habia atravezado y aceptado que Alberth era el verdadero padre del bebe que llevava en las entranias.

- Pues espero que los medicos tengan razon y aun falte para el parto, asi nos dara tiempo de Hablar con Alberth, y puedan compartir el nacimiento del futuro heredero- Con una sonrisa la anciana miraba con ternura el abultado vientre de la pecosa. su deceo de ver e l nacimiento del futuro patriarca, parecia haberse vuelto realidad.

- Es lo mas seguro, aunque dudo un poco que ese tiempo baste para lograr hablar con Alberth, llevamos ya un mes intentandolo... y pues los resultados no son muy favorables. - mencionaba con tristeza.

- Si, lo se, pero yo no soy tan blanda como Geroge y a mi no puede prohibirme acercarme... asi que tengo un poco de ventaja, pero... me preocupa algo, quiza sea solo mi ...- Las palabras de la anciana se interumpieron ante un quejido ahogado de Candy que se llevo la mano de inmediato al vientre.

- Le pasa algo seniorita?- Con preocupacion George la miro y se acerco mas a ella.

- Creo que ya paso... fue solo una fuerte punzada...- decia la pecosa respirando profundo y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Lo sabia!, mi intuicion nunca me engania...- La seniora Elroy se ponia de pie y comenzaba a tomar sus cosas con apuro ante la mirada confusa de George y Candy.

- Le pasa Algo Tia?- Preguntaba la pecosa mirando como la anciana caminaba y miraba hacia todos lados como si tratara de encontrar algo...

- Tienes todo preparado para recibir al bebe?, - preguntaba la mujer y continuaba con su busqueda...- no tenemos demaciado tiempo, y el camino a la mancioan es un poco largo...

- Pero Tia... bueno si tengo algo preparado... mas no creo que sea el momento... solo fue una pequenia punzada, tal vez a causa del Te...- trataba de calmarla.

- Candice... escuchame... hasta el dia de hoy he visto nacer varios pequenios con sangre Andrey. Archie, Stear, Alberth y mi propio Hermano William... y todos en la fecha exacta o con la pequenia diferencia de dias, no mas de tres... y si este pequenio sera exacto como su padre y su abuelo... tenemos muy poco tiempo para lograr que nasca donde debe... en su hogar. asi que no me contradigas y mejor nos marchamos...

Al escuchar las palabras de la Tia Elroy, Candy miro un poco incredula a George pero la mirada de este le dijo que la anciana tenia razon, su madre le habia hecho el mismo comentario cuando se referia a que el habia nacido tan exacto que la partera se habia sorprendido. la pecosa acepto en silencio y con la ayuda de George comenzaron a preparase para salir del condominio y decender esta vez por e l pequenio asensor, una vez fuera del edificio, la anciana y ella se quedaron esperando por George que habia ido en busca del chofer que la seniora Elroy habia llevado, aparecieron rapidamente y el regreso aun no autorizado de la pecosa a la mancion Andrey comenzo.

* * *

En la oficina del banco Andrey en la ciudad de New Yorck, un visitante arribaba ocultando su identidad, cuando llego a su objetivo, no espero a ser anunciado, alegando tener un asunto urgente que tratar, entro en la oficina principal esquibando a la secretaria, pero el lugar estaba vacio, asi que viendo a la asustada mujer, le pregunto directamente por el sr. Andrey. le comunicaron que estaba en una reunion en la sala de conferencias y no podia atenderlo, pues esas reuniones acaban tarde, el se nego a retirarse y permanenciendo en la oficina, le pidio a Gabriel que entregara una pequenia targeta al sr. "William". pues no se moveria de ahi hasta no verlo y tratar el asunto que lo habia llevado. con temor la joven se alejo y se dirigio a cumplir con el pedimento de aquel al que ya habia reconocido cuando este se descubrio quitando su gorra y larga chaqueta para sacudir la nieve que habia quedado en ellas.

La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrio discretamente y una mirada furica por parte del duenio del banco fue la respuesta a la interrumpcion.

- Gabriele. me parece haber advertido que no queria interrumpciones...- los ojos de cielo parecia que estallarian en llamas.

- Lo...Lo... siento... senior...- la voz titubeante se dejaba escuchar y los presentes observaban discretamente sin atreverse a intervenir a favor de la pobre chica.

- Que desea!, por que ha interrumpido de esa manera.!- la voz era fria y autoritaria.

- Es, es solo que me pidieron le entregara esto...parece que es un asunto de urgencia...- extendia la mano entregando la targeta de presentacion con una pequenia frase escrita bajo el nombre que resaltaba en el blanco papel.

**Terrece Granchesterr.**

Necesito hablarte urgente.

El rostro del rubio cambio a un aspecto aun mas severo, se puso de pie y cancelo la reunion sin mas explicacion, dejando a los hombres que lo acompaniaban totalmente extraniados de su comprtamiento y rapida salida del lugar, La secretaria lo habia seguido casi corriendo y explicandole los sucedido, ademas de indicarle donde estaba aquel hombre.

- Ya, esta bien Gabriel!- se volvia con furia deteniendose para que la mujer dejara de hablar ya que eso solo lo alteraba mas. al ver el rostro de la joven casi apunto de llorar, tomo aire para tratar de serenarse un poco, no cabia duda que la sola idea de encontrarse con aquel que lo habia destruido interiormente lo alteraba sobremanera. continuo con su camino, pero antes de entrar a la oficina y con la manilla de la puerta en su mano se detuvo.

- "no puedo permitir que vea el danio que me a causado, si me presento ante el de esta manera... solo le dare la satisfaccion de saber que me ha derrotado... eso jamas..., aunque por dentro me muera por acabar su miserable vida con mis propias manos, no dejare que sepa que ha arruinado y marcado mi existencia ... haciendome el hombre mas infeliz sobre la tierra"...- se decia mentalmente, y tomando una respiracion profunda, se irguio con orgullo, como si con su sola presencia no fuera suficiente para intimidar a cualquiera.

Con decicion y firmeza Alberth, abrio la puerta frente a el y con pasos seguros entro en la oficina, Terry estaba sentado frente al enorme escritorio de madera trabajada, y, al escuchar que la puerta se abria se volvio para encontrase con el rostro mas duro y la mirada mas fria que el pudiera haber visto, en sus anios de adolecencia creia que no podia existir rostro mas frivolo que el de su padre, ahora sabia que estaba equivocado, se puso de pie para recibir al que suponia ahora enemigo. pero sin permitirse sentirse intimidado.

- Buenas tardes... me han interrumpido asegurando que tenia un asunto urgente que tratar conmigo...- comentaba con indiferencia.

- Buenas tardes, Albert, es...- se vio interrumpido.

- William... mi nombre es William Andrey...Senior Granchester, le respondia con una mirada fija y penetrante.

- Bien,...William..., necesito saber si Candy ya se ha contactado contigo?...- Pregunto serenamente, pero noto como la mandibula de Alberth se tensaba.

- Si el motivo de su presencia es localizar a ...esa persona... permitame informarle que se ha equivocado de lugar, yo no acostumbro tratar con ese tipo de gente, y usted mas que nadie deberia saber donde encontrarla, despues de todo creo que son ...muy "buenos amigos"...- seguia mostrando indiferencia aunque sus ojos revelaran que ardia por dentro, tomo asiento en su acostumbrado lugar tras el escritorio y de manera educada le indico a Terrece que podia hacer lo mismo frente a el.

- Ya veo, entonces nisiquiera has hablado con ella, no te ha buscado?, no te ha explicado lo que sucedio?...- comenzaba a perder la calma ante la fria actitud del Magnate.

- Ya se lo he dicho, yo no acostumbro a tratar con esa clase de persona, y entre ... esa "seniora" y yo no hay nada que hablar...- remarcaba.

- Que estas diciendo?... por supuesto que tienen que hablar... Ella esta esperando un hijo tuyo!, que no te importa?...- Terry se ponia de pie, un poco alterado.

- Vuelvo a repetirle...yo,..no tengo nada que hablar con esa persona, y ... no creo que deba usted cargar a otros sus propias responsabilidades... si tanto le interesa esa mujer, no debio abandonarla, y si quiere saber sobre su paradero, entonces salga a buscarla, porque aqui no encontrara nigun tipo de informacion referente a esa clase de mujeres...- con la mirada mas fria que un iceberg, Alberth continuo sentado en su comodo sillon, y sin intencion de levantarse a enfrentar al furico hombre de pie ante el.

- Ya lo sabia, no debi dejarla regresar sola,... pero es tan terca!...- Terry trataba de calmarse y apoyaba una de sus manos en el escritorio mientras pasaba la otra entre su largo y castanio cabello, en muestra de su desesperacion.- Bien- decia mas calmado y retomando su asiento. - se que sin tu ayuda no podre encontrarla con rapidez, asi que creo que sera mejor que empiese por aclarar las cosas contigo y despues,... tal vez tu mismo te arrepientas de no haberla retenido si es que llego a buscarte. aunque estoy seguro de que asi fue... pero viendo tu actual actitud, supongo que no hiso mas intentos... no en su condicion.

Alberth se mostro insensibe a lo que Terry le acaba de decir y con un gesto de fastidio se recargo completamente en su sillon mientras comenzaba a jugar con el abre cartas que habia tomado de su escritorio, indicandole a Terry que le daba igual lo que decidiera hacer o no...el castanio ante este indifernte gesto, solo trato de serenarse un poco mas para poder comenzar su confecion.

- Te pido que me coprendas y sobre todo deceo aclararte que Candy no tuvo nada que ver en todo esto, fui yo quien lo planeo, y a ella salio igual o mas perjudicada que tu...fui un estupido, lo reconosco...pero ahora me arrepiento y es por eso que desde hace tiempo deceaba darte la cara enfrentandote. - Albeth continuaba indiferente aunque mentalmene coincidio con Terry cuando se llamo estupido.

Para nadie es un secreto que mi vida no ha sido facil, y tu sabes que Candy fue mi salvacion cuando estaba mas que perdido en la vida, la llegue a necesitar mas _que al mismo aire, por eso me negaba a aceptar que nuestras vidas habian tomado rumbos diferentes separandonos y vivia con la ilucion de un dia poder romper las cadenas que no permitian acercarme a ella, cuando vi la posibilidad de lograr mi suenio al darme cuenta tarde, que la mujer con la que me sentia comprometido solo me habia usado para obtener una posicion. esto me hiso comprobar que nuca encontraria a nadie mejor que Candy, y me segui aferrando a volver a su vida, pero no lo haria hasta no estar completamente libre de cualquier compromiso, cuando obtuve las pruebas para lograr mi libertad, Susana me hecho en cara que me arrepentiria porque la mujer que yo anioraba ya no me perteneceria jamas, yo no supe a que se referia, pero el comentario de... alguien mas me hiso sospechar que ella estaba cerca, mi madre habia tenido cierta acotitud extrania para conmigo desde que habia vuelto de su ultimo viaje y supe por su acitud que ella me ocultab algo, asi que la enfrente y no tuvo mas salida que cofesarme heber visto a candy cuando regreso de su gira..., pero que ya no estaba sola._

_Comprobe las palabras de Eleonor cuando por coincidencias de la vida, asisiti a una de las reuniones de Caridad a las que jamas habia acudido, no se ni como me convencieron para que fuera, y cuando los vi ahi, me arrepenti como nunca en mi vida de haber acudidio a esa invitacion, entonces comprobe con mis propios ojos que lo que mi madre y susana habian dicho era verdad, lo vi en sus ojos... ella ya no me pertenecia, te amaba a ti -mencionaba con Rabia contenida y apretando los dientes con fuerza y dolor-, pero me negue a aceptarlo, asi que cegado por los celos estaba dispuesto a sacarla de ahi y arrancarla de tu lado asi tuviera que enfrentar a medio mundo, pero una "persona" que me descubrio antes que ustedes, se dirigio hacia donde me encontraba impidiendome continuar mi proposito, me convencio de que no era el mejor momento, jamas me hubiera imaginado que encontraria un aliado en ella, pero asi fue, me ofrecio su ayuda para que Candy y yo realizaramos nuestros suenios interrumpidos, afirmo saber que Candy aun me amaba, y yo aferrado a esa idea estupidamente le crei apesar de tener la verdad ante mis ojos, asi me retire de aquel lugar, llevandome la promesa de ser informado sobre cada paso dieran y cuando seria el momento perfecto para llevar a cavo el rescate de la mujer que yo concideraba mia._

Alberth habia comenzado a interesarse en las palbras del actor pero exteriormente no expresaba ningun cambio en su actitud.

_Segui tramitando mi divorcio pero cada dia desesperaba por no recibir las noticias prometidas, hasta que un dia por fin llego una nota donde se me brindaba toda la informacion que necesitaba, y no solo eso, tambien obtendria ayuda, asi que comenze a prepara todo, cuando el dia llego, segui las indicaciones dadas, fui a la mansion y entrre por donde me aseguraron nadie se imaginaria que habia una entrada, con las direcciones en la mano llegue a la habitacion de Candy y entre por la terraza, ya dentro, vi que el vestido de novia estaba en la cama, todo la informacin era verdad, asi que continue, y cuando ella salio del banio y me vio ahi, se sorprendio, pero yo finji no saber donde estaba, y que tambien era una sorpresa para mi verla, la convenci de que habia entrado por ayuda al ser asaltado y que necesitaba acudir de inmediato a un hospital por tener danios internos que auiza podian causarme la muerte._

Albert recordo la nota, era muy breve y las palabras confusas, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, si era verdad lo que Terry decia, entonces lo que Candy le queria explicar era que comprendiera su tardanza y que Terry necesitaba ayuda, aun asi no cambio su semblante, Terry era un buen actor y bien podia estar inventando todo_._

_Logre que me llevara ella en lugar de buscar ayuda y me percate de que habia dejado una nota, demaciado breve para mi buena suerte, ademas tenia la seguridad de que la persona que me ayudaria se encargaria de que todo fuera mas convincente para que pensaran que ella se habia ido por voluntad y por no decear casarse. Cuando subimos al auto sabia que ella podia conducir, ya me habian informado que la habias enseniado para que fuera un poco mas independiente y ella misma me lo confirmo con sus propias palabras, vi el brillo en su mirada cuando orgullosa mencionaba tu nombre, y te odie, te odie con todo mi ser por haberme arrebatado su corazon, pero ahora yo te la quitaria y la haria volver amarme, y entonces todo seria como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y nuestros suenios de una vida juntos no se hubieran roto, con esto en mente y una vez que estuvimos cerca del hospital, aprovechado que ella se aseguraba de que no hubiera vehiculos transitando y poder llegar a nuestro destino, use un panio humedecido con un liquido que me habian asegurado la haria dormir casi de inmediato pues ella no soportaba ese aroma, presisamente por que la hacia perder el sentido. _

_Cuando ella desperto ya estabamos en "el candice", el barco que tu le regaleste en su noche de compromiso,...- _Alberth recordo aquel dia como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez, y una corriente electrica le corrio por todo el cuerpo al pensar en su celebracion privada dentro de aquel barco, pero la rabia volvio a poderarse de su corazon ante la verdad de que todo aquello se habia perdido a causa de la traicion, siguio mostrando inmunidad a las palabras dichas-_ ya me habian confirmado que ahi inicarian su vida como marido y mujer, y pense que no habria mayor vengaza de mi parte, que te enteraras que ella habia decidido tomar ese viaje, ...pero conmigo a su lado. habia recibido los boletos para abordar, y los documentos de Candy, tambien me informaron que tu aun no eras conocido en el puerto como socio de la naviera, solo algunas personas te conocian, es mas ni siquiera te habias presentado al personal de tu propio barco, eso me facilito mas las cosas, use mi mejor actuacion y no me fue dicil abordar como el sr. Andrey que llevaba en brasos a su esposa por el cansancio de la celebracion matrimonial, aunque en la lista de pasajeros apareciera como si fueras tu el que viajaba, estaba seguro de que cuando te enteraras sabrias que habia sido yo el que tomo tu lugar, interiormente deceaba poder ver tu cara en ese momento. pero no podia, tenia cosas mas importantes que cumplir.- _cuando Alberth escucho aquella confecion, recordo sin poder evitarlo, el momento en que George le habia entregado la lista de pasajeros a bordo del candice, y por supuesto el nombre de su querida "Esposa" estaba en la primera clase, junto a ...el de "William Alberth Andrey", como si aun estuviera en sus manos, recordo el sonido de la copa que se habia roto entre sus dedos, habia maldecido que Terrece se burlara de aquella forma de el y tomara su lugar ...por completo...y sobre todo que ella hubiera sido tan falsa y usara los boletos que les pertenecian para viajar con su "amante", trago con dificultad recordando aquellos instantes y sintiendo el dolor en su corazon una vez mas como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, su mirada llena de dolor y odio se fijo sobre Terrece que continuaba Hablando, con cuanta satisfaccion le retorceria el cuello en ese instante, pero no queria mancharse las manos con alguien que para el no tenia valides alguna,...una simple basura que no merecia ni siquiera estar sentado frente a el...

_Los dias en alta mar fueron dificiles, yo no sabia del estado de Candy y supongo que nisiquiera ella estaba segura, solo presento malestares desde el momento en que se desperto y yo confie que se debia al viaje, trate de persuadirla haciendole creer que nos habiamos casado , pero jamas me creyo y se negaba a hablar conmigo, pero eso no me haria darme por vencido asi que segui demostrandole mi amor aunque la sangre me ardiera de ira cada vez que mencionaba tu nombre o me hacia algun comentario que te incluyera, te maldeci!,, te maldeci miles de veces por haber logrado que ella te amara de esa manera!, nisiquiera pensaba enlo que pudieran decir de ella o en lo que yo pudiera hacerle, solo pensaba en que tu debias de estar preocupado o sufriendo al no saber de ella, no decaba que fueras a preocuparte por su causa, ignoraba completemente que yo me habia encargado de que tu preocupacion se convirtiera en odio._

_A punto de llegar a Londres, volvia sedarla, y la lleve a Escocia, ella ya no luchaba, supongo que ya estaba mas segura de lo que sucedia dentro de su cuerpo y preferia mantener su seguridad, la Villa de mi padre nunca era visitada por nadie, por los recuerdos que tenian de ese lugar que fue donde mi padre y mi madre se refugiaban, aprovechandome de eso la habia mandado limpiar y contrate personal nuevo para que nos atendieran...una vez ahi, trate de reconquistarla, hise hasta lo imposible para que te olvidara pero fue inutil, ella siempre esperaba mi menor descuido para trtar de huir, sin lograrlo, el pueblo estaba muy lejos como para ir caminando en su estado y no podia motar sin arriesgarse aperder al bebe, yo aun ignoraba su embarazo pero fue claro que ella no, de otra forma, nunca hubiera podido retenerla, ella ya te pertenecia, pero yo segui aferrandome a no dejarla ir, segui esforzandome inutilmente, ella cada vez se veia mas callada, mas triste, y esto provocaba mis celos y mi rabia, pero jamas siquiera pense en lastimarla o obligarla ha hacer algo indebido, trate de que me amara que notara que estaba enamorado como un loco de ella, mas no tuve resultados, un dia regrese a casa despues de ausentarme... por mas de 24 hora, ella esta bien cuidada y yo necesitaba tener noticias de lo que habia sucedido en America, ademas de que habiamos tenido una discucion, ella me seguia pidiendo que la dejara regresar a tu lado,, volvi a insitir, en enamorarla, pero a los pocos dias ella incio una de sus insistentes conversaciones y finalemnte me confeso estar embarazada, senti mi vida destrozarse, no solo me habias arrebatado su corazon, sino que la habias tomado completamente._

_Me perdi por casi una semana, no deceaba volver y ver lo que ya habia notado pero que me negaba a aceptar, los cambios en su cuerpo ya habian comenzado a ser visibles pero yo lo marcaba imposible, fue hasta que ella lo confirmo que lo acepte, pero el dolor era demaciado fuerte como para atreverme a mirarla, espere ha estar mas tranquilo para volver a su lado, interirmenteme dije que solo debia imaginar que ese bebe era mio y no tuyo, que lo amaria solo por ser parte de ella y olvidaria que llevaba la sangre de quien me la habia robado. _

_Nuestra vida tomo una rutina, ella ya no discutia ni te mencionaba y yo deceaba quehubiera comenzado a olvidarte, pero no era asi, ella habia comenzado a prepar ropita para su bebe, varias veces la escuche hablandole y diciendole que esos eran tus colores favoritos, que se veria igual de apuesto que tu, y que lo mas seguro era que heredaria tu inigualable mirada...no sabes como te odie...te odie desde lo mas profundo de mi ser...deceaba tenerte frente a mi y hacerte pedazos, pero teia la satisfaccin de saber que estabas sufriendo igual que yo._

_Poco tiempo despues, recibi una carta de mi madre que hiso tambalearme completemente, entonces comenzo mi confucion, por instantes dude de mis propios sentimientos y mi vida se volvi un infierno interior, trataba de ocultarlo ante ella pero estoy seguro que jamas lo logre, si hay alguien que me conosca a la perfeccion esa es Candy, me conoce tanbien como yo a ella. ella se dio cuenta primero que nadie que mi amor solo se habia vuelto una obsecion, nos habian negado el poder estar juntos, y eso me hacia aferrarme a la idea de ir contra el destino y forzar nuestras vidas a unirse de nuevo aunque ya no nos pertenecieramos, fueron dias muy dificiles para mi, no asi para ella, porque su seguridad sobre a quien pertenecia su corazon jamas se tambaleo, yo en cambio, empeze a preguntarme en que momento mi necesidad de estar con ella, ese sentimiento que me hacia necesitarla aun mas que el aire, cambio de rumbo, convirtiendolo en solo un carinio de amigo, me di cuenta que la cuidaba no como un esposo sino com un hermano, que me preocupaba por ella como lo haria por mi mejor amigo. y no con esa deseperacion de enamorado que te hace perder el control al saberla en peligro. pero era demaciado tarde, ya no podia dar marcha atras, asi que me seguia forzando a ignorar lo que me hacia dudar, e ignoraba los telegramas de mi madre, pensando inutilmente que eso me dariala paz, no fue asi,, casi perdimos la comunicaion entre nosotros aun viviendo bajo el mimso techo, pero ella seguia sonriendo a su pequenio al que cada vez le faltaba menos por llegar a este mundo._

_Finalmente un dia nos soprendio la visita de...-_ La puerta se abrio y la secretaria aparecio mas palida que un blanco papel.-

- Otra vez Gabriele!- Alberth se puso de pie enfurecido, al ir escuchado las palabras de Terry su furia se habia ido acrecentando, si todo era verdad, Terry le habia robado el poder difrutar de la espera para recibir a su primer hijo...asi que al ser interrumpidos, su autocontrol se perdio por unos instantes.

- Perdon senior pero,...pero... es que he recibido una llamada de su tia... dijo que era urgente que se presente en la mancion...- la mujer con la mirada de preocupacion hiso que Alberth dudara sobre su reaccion furica y el corazon comenzo a agitarse con angustia, que le pasaba?.

- Le ha sucedido algo a mi tia?- Preguntaba rapidamente ignorando a Terry que tambien se habia sorprendido de la aparicion repentina de la secretaria.

- No, a su tia no senior...-negaba rapidamente...

- Archie?, Annie?...- cuestionaba mas preocupado y sintiendo el corazon golpearle el pecho como si se fuera a salir.

- No, no nadie de ellos senior...-mecionaba nerviosa y retorciendose las manos, miraba de uno a otro los hombres frente a ella completemente indecisa sobre mencionar de quien se trataba...

- George?...- Pregunto el rubio y un poco de temor se dejo notar en su voz...la secretaria volvio a negar con la cabeza...- entonces que ha pasado?, hable ya por el amor de Dios!, no me mire como si la fuera a matar!- pero ese era presisamente el temor de la secreteria, sabia que estaba prohibido siquiera mencionar el nombre de esa persona, y con la presencia del actor que ella ya habia reconocido, seguro que la mandaban colgar...o bueno algo asi se imagino.

- Candicee?- Pregunto Terry intuyendo ante el extranio comportamiento temeroso de la secretaria, la sangre se le helo cuando ella se quedo inmovil sin poder negarlo y mirandolo fijamente...- que le sucede?, digame que le sucede?- preguntaba ansioso y angustiado.

Alberth al ver la confiramcion de la Secretaria, se puso rigido y su mirada volvio a congelarse,...la actitud de Terry, le estaba provocando los celos y la rabia mas profundas que hubiese sentido jamas,...si por un segundo dudo ante la confecion del actor, ahora se reprochaba su debilidad, no dio importancia y volvio a su escritorio para tomar unos folders...

Terry noto la reaccion de Alberth,, y se sintio mas que furico...rabioso...

- Que no has escuchado que Candy esta mal.?... no te importa?...!- Le grito al hombre que de espaldas parecia prepararse para ir a algun asunto de negocios.

- No...- respondio con frialdad..

- Seniorita digame que sucede?- se volvio a la secretaria preguntando nuevamente y dejando un poco al lado la acitud indiferente de Alberth, si aquel hombre tenia entranias, cuando supiera el motivo de la urgente llamada, tal vez cambiaria de actitud, el ya lo intuia.

- Parece que la seniora,,... va a dar a luz a su bebe...pero se esta complicando un poco...La seniora Elroy me ha ordenado que le comunique al senior Andrey que ya ha enviado a George para que lo recoja, y que le ordena que vaya...- termino casi en un susurro...

- Gracias puede retirar...- Terry se vio interrumpido, y su voz de opaco ante una mas fuerte y con mas determinacion.

- Gabriele... digale al chofer que se prepare, necesito ir al puerto, tengo un asunto...importante...que no puede esperar!- la voz habia retumbado con dureza en los oidos de los dos presentes, ALberth parecia indicar que no le importaba lo que habia escuchado... y que no haria nada de lo quela Tia habia pedido.

- S..si...Senior- La secretaria salio del despacho en completo silecio. y rapidamente.

- No piensas ir? - pregunto Terry pero no hubo respuesta, el rubio lo ignoraba...- Alberth, si no acudes,...te arrepentiras el resto de tu vida,...si las cosas se han complicado...ella puede morir...- la voz de Terry se habia apagado.

- Creo...que el que tiene que estar ahi ...eres tu... no eres el padre despues de todo?- Le respondia y se erguia mostrando su ya acostumbrada mirada de hielo.- y te recuerdo que mi nombre es William, a Alberth lo mataron tu y ella hace mucho tiempo.

- Muy bien, veo que no has creido en mis palabras...

- Eres un buen actor,...no lo niego...supiste interpretar magistralmente tu monologo...debo reconocer que por un segundo me hisiste dudar, pero sabes...ya no soy tan estupido como antes...ademas... soy un hombre de negocios, y conosco las mil caras que puede inventar la gente para salirse con la suya...y presisamente como hombre de negocios mi tiempo vale mucho y no pienso seguir perdiendolo con ...asuntos que restan de importancia para mi,...asi que con tu permiso, necesito atender unos pendientes...- acomodandose el saco, dio media vuelta y se dirigio a donde su impecable abrigo estba coglado, dispuesto a salir...

- Muy bien "Hombre de Negocios"...- lo llamo terry con un tono sarcastico y retador, logrando su proposito de deterlo.- te propongo algo...- se acercaba y lo enfrentaba.- sera algo bueno para ti...te lo aseguro...- continuo- Te propongo que me acompaies a "tu" mancion, y presencies el parto del hijo de Candy... si cuando lo veas... puedes jurar ante el y su madre que no es tuyo...apenas Candy pueda moverse, me llevare al ninio y a ella conmigo, lejos de ti y donde nunca puedas volver a topartelos, Karen..."Mi esposa"... estara feliz de que ella viva con nosotros, y te aseguro que "mi hijo" amara al hijo de Candy como si fuera su hermano. - las ultimas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Alberth,...Terry casado y con un hijo?. que no se habia divorciado? Karen? quien era Karen?..

- que ganaria yo con eso?, de todas maneras ellos te pertenecen no tengo que comprobarlo...- rebatio el rubio

- Tienes miedo de perder?...si las cosas son como tu crees y despues del parto sigues asegurando que el bebe es mio aunque yo se que no lo es porque jamas le falte de niguna forma a Candy, aun con esa seguridad te permitire que desquites toda esa rabia que te has empeniado en ocultar durnte nuestra conversacion, hasta que te sientas satisfecho...

- Eso me interesa...- respondia y lo miraba con profundo rencor..- Te vas a arrepentir Ganchester...

- Quiza el que se va a arrepentir es otro...y aunque yo haya sido el culpable de todo esto, nada me dara mas satisfaccion que verte tragar tus palabaras, y entonces sere yo quien te haga pagar tu traicion...

- Yo jamas traiciono...- nego con ira marcada en la voz.

- Estas seguro... Tu sabias desde mcuho tiempo antes que yo amaba a Candy...te decias mi amigo...y aun asi, la enamoraste y la hiciste olvidarme - Terry reclamaba pero sentia que era justo.

- Creo que nuevamente te equivocas...yo la amaba muchisimo antes que tu,...y estoy seguro que aunque ella no lo supiera. siempre me correspondio y me llevo en su pensamiento, aun creyendo estar enamorada de ti...solo que ni ella lo sabia...-Marcaba con orgullo y sorprendia al Ingles.- ademas te di la oportunidad de quedarte con ella...pero estupidamente la dejaste ir, asi que no tienes ningun derecho a reclamar nada...Granchester!

- Muy bien, entonces dejemosnos de charlas y veamos quien tiene razon y quien golpeara a quien...vamos?...- Con un gesto de su manoa le indico al magante que seguiria sus pasos, los dos salieron y una vez fuera se emparejaron hombro contra hombro, de espaldas se podia ver claramene que no habia diferencia estructural entre ellos, sus cuerpos eran muy semejantes en musculatura, y seguramente en fuerza tambien, los cabellos castanios que caian un poco abajo de los hombros se ondearon al viento apenas salieron del edifico, y los lacios y largos mechones de la cabellera dorada que aunque mas corta seguia mostrando su sedosidad, se alborotaron con la rafaga que los golpeo de frente, pero ninguno sintio el frio en su rostro enfurecido. Terry se habia desesperado ante la actitud indiferente de ALberth, y el rubio, no podia dejar de dudar de la certeza en las palbras del actor. En silencio pero con miradas que expresaban sus sentimientos internos, los dos tomaron el coche que recien llegaba con el fiel moreno al volante, los azules ojos de los medios hermanos se cruzaron por un segundo, habia mezclas de sentimientos, pero el lazo de sangre que los unia era indestructible.

* * *

Cuando llegaron frente a la mancion, no pudo pasar depersivido para Terry lo imponnete del edificio viendolo desde el frente, el no habia notado ese detalle en su anterior "visita", pero ahora que la veia, le resultaba interesante. su mirada al igual que la de Alberth se desvio hacia un auto que entraba a toda velocidad pocos instantes antes que ellos, George acelero, llegando casi al mismo momento, del otro vehiculo bajaron un medico y un par de enfermeras... el personal de la mancion habian salido rapidamente a recibir al medico, con el apuro ni siquera notaron la llegada el patriarca.

El medico y las enfermeras entraron a toda prisa sigueindo las indicaciones dela servidumbre, cruzaron el enorme salon siendo seguidos por los tres hombres que detuvieron sus pasos a poca distancia de la escalera al ver todo el movimiento, mucamas bajando y subiendo con cosas en las manos, parecian ignorarlos por completo, George le indico a Alberth que debia seguir al medico a la segunda planta, la seniora Elroy lo esperaba.

Desde que hubiera entrado, y aun antes, el rubio sentia un nerviosismo y una angustia que se negaba a admitir, finjia control cuando dentro de el un torbellino de sentimientos lo golpeaba duramente, sentia dolor, rabia, pero a la vez angustia y necesidad de llegar lo antes posible para ver como estaba "ella", aunque se maldecia asi mismo por sentirse de aquella manera, seguia creyendola culpable, pero aun asi anhelaba estar a su lado y evitarle cualquier sufrimiento... reacciono cuando Geroge volvio a repetirle que debia seguir al medico, entonces como un automata siguia la direccion indicada, Terry le seguia los pasos.

Llegaron a la segunda planta y se dirigieron a la habitacion donde entraban y salian mucamas, varias estuvieron apunto de tropezar con ellos, y se alejaban de inmediatro al ver que se trataba de el "Patron", pero el ni siquiera se volvia hacia ellas, extraniamente sentia la necesidad de acortar rapidamente la distancia hacia esa habitacion. Terry si lo notaba y lo comprendia, aunque Alberth aparentara frivolidad e indiferencia, sin embargo, el que mandaba en esos momentos era su corazon, un corazon que amaba a esa rubia de ojos de esmeralda con total rendicion, asi que era normal que el cuerpo de el rubio se dirigiera con tanto apuro negandose a la razon, el actor ya lo habia experimentado en carne propia, por eso reconocia los detalles y expreciones que se marcaban en el rostro de Alberth.

Cuando llegaron frente a la alcoba, una mucama habia salido y cerrado tras ella, la curiosidad del rubio lo hiso mirar las ocupadas manos de la regordeta mujer que llevaban algo que parecia ser un balde con agua tenida de sangre, se alarmo. La puerta se volvio a abrir rapidamente y la Tia Elroy aparecio ante el atrayendo de inmediato su atencion y fijando sus pupilas azules en el preocupado rostro de la anciana...que ya lo miraba.

- Por fin llegas!, pero que es lo que te ha entretenido?- lo retaba sin notar la presencia de Terry- Candy te necesita! no ha dejado de llamarte, lleva casi toda la tarde en trabajo de parto y tu...nada que aparesias, es que no te dieron mi mensaje?...

- Estaba en una reunion de negocios,... ademas se me presento algo inprevisto...y su mensaje me lo acaban de dar aproximadamente hace una hora...- decia rapidamente y con algo de molestia por el reclamo.

- Esta bien, lo importante es que ya estas aqui, ella te necesita,a si que vamos adeante...- lo tomaba del brazo para introducirlo pero el no se movio...- que pasa?...la anciana lo miraba como si su reaccion fuera inadecuada...

- Creo que usted no entiende Tia, ... no soy yo el que deberia de entrar...- con la mirada le indicaba que Terry estaba a sus espaldas y este al oir las palbras del rubio hacia un gesto de exasperacion y fastidio..

- El trato fue que tu debias presenciar el parto, yo no entrare, esperare fuera aunque pagaria por ver tu rostro cuando tengas a ese bebe en tus brazos y te trages tus estupideces...- Un deseperado Terry lo puchaba ayudando a la anciana que lo miro sorpendida y extraniada por sus palabras... aun asi apoyo a Terry jalando a su sobrino al interior...

Una vez que lo introdugeron a la pequenia instancia antes de los pesados cortinajes que dividian la habitacion, Terry se detuvo no era correcto que el entrara, asi que miro a la anciana para que ella continuara sola, pero antes de que el actor saliera de la habitacin la anciana le hablo con rapidez.

- Aun no se que hace usted aqui ,pero lo intuyo, de cierto modo le agradesco que haya traido a mi sobrino... pero tenemos una platica pendiente... esperara?- Terry respondio con un asentimiento de cabeza y su mano ya apoyada en la manejilla de la puerta, - Bien, George le indicara donde puede esperar...-

Alberth se mantenia algo paralizado, escuchaba los quejidos ahogados de Candy, debia estar sufriendo, y aunque ansiaba entrar para reconforatar el dolor que seguro era insoportable, no se atrevia. escucho la voz de Terrry a sus espaldas -

- Como esta ella?...- sabia que no debia pero no podia salir sin saber el estado real de la pecosa, pues sus agonizantes quejidos se escuchaban y era claro que ella se forzaba a no gritar.

- Cansada, el bebe es un poco grande para su cuerpo y se esta dificultando el nacimiento... es tarde para ir a un hospital...- La voz de la anciana se quebraba, y Terry sintio un escalofrio recorrerlo hasta los pies

- Ella lo lograra...solo te necesita a su lado para recobrar sus fuerzas...- Claramente esa palabras no eran dirigidas a la anciana sino al hombre que estaba a espaldas de esta y que Terry podia jurar se habia tambaleado hasta los cimientos al escuchar las palabras y el tono de voz de la tia Elroy. no debia deterlos mas, salio y desaparecio en el pasillo rogando porque todo saliera bien.

- Vamos hijo... sabes muy bien que tu corazon no puede mentirte... intenta escucharlo ahora...- La mirada suplicante de la anciana fue el ultimo empujon que Alberth necesitaba para abrir la cortina y entrar a la habitacion que aun no notaba era su propia alcoba, su razon estaba demaciado confundida como para ver aquel detalle.

La imagen frente a sus ojos termino de romper la coraza que se habia esforzado en mantener... sus azules pupilas se cristalizaron con dolor al ver el sufrimiento en el palido rostro de la mujer tendida sobre la cama y que ahogaba sus gritos mordiendo sus labios, las manos se aferraban con fuerza a a unos cordeles improvisados atados a la cabesera de la cama y su cuerpo antes delgado y estilizado ahora completamente diferente se tensaba cada cinco segundos, o asi lo persivia el, estaba completemente mojada en sudor y sus risos reveldes habian sido atados a una coleta alta, aun asi varios habian escapado y se pegaban al blanco cuello y a la frente de la agonizante mujer.

- Vamos senior, no se quede ahi, acerquece que su mujer necesita de su apoyo!...- el medico a los pies de la cama y entremetido entre las piernas de la pecosa que permanceian cubiertas por una sabana, le indicaba que se acercara a ella.

Al escuchar las palabras del medico, las puilas verdes y cansadas, buscaron al hombre al que hiban dirigidas aquellas palabras, en ese instante en que encontro su rostro, las esmeraldas brillaron con esperanza y gozo,...y sus cansados labios casi sangrantes por la presion que claramente los dientes habian estado ejerciendo sobre ellos se esforzaron a formar aquel nombre que idolatraba...

- Al...Alberth,,,- con voz esforzada y jadeante, Candy logro llamarlo, y soltando su mano del cordel que sostenia con fuerza, la estendio hacia el mientras lo miraba con suplica...y termino su peticion...- A..Ayudame...

El poco hielo que permanecia aferrado en el corazon del rubio , se derritio por completo, la razon se rindio al corazon y nada importaba ya, absolutamente nada, con desesperacion por aliviar su dolor, elimino la distancia y tomo la mano que debilmente se mentenia en el aire, cuando lo hiso sintio una corriente tibia recorrerlo hasta la ultiam celula, habia llegado a su duenia y ahora todo el pasado parecia no existir, solo la nececidad de evitarle mas sufrimiento... Madito el si era el causante de tanto padecer... maldito si por su estupido comportamiento habia contribuido aquel dolor, y si no lo hacia Terry, el mismo se golperia hasta sentir que su dolor igualaba al que ella estaba sufriendo. no se digeron nada, no era necesario, sus miradas encontradas expresaban todo lo que pudiera formasrse con sonido.

- intentaremos algo mas...- menciono el medico al ver que no habia mucho progreso...- la seniora esta cansada y es claro que ya casi no pede esforzarse... Usted nos ayudara...- se dirigia a Alberth haciendo que prestara atencion aunque un poco confundido, el medico no espero respuesta comenzo a dar indicaciones...- coloquese sobre la cama a espaldas de su esposa y recargela sobre su pecho, poga una pierna acada lado de ella para brindarle mas apoyo, - el rubio rapidamente y ayudado por la anciana Elroy se quito el calzado y en instantes se coloco como le indicaba el medico...- Muy bien... ahora rode a su esposa con los brazos en el espacio sobre el estomago , cuando yo le indique, presionara suavemente, solo para dar soporte al bebe y pueda encontrar mas apoyo en sus piecillos para empujar hacia fuera. seniora apoye sus manos en las piernas de su marido y en la siguiente contraccion puje con todas las fuerzas que pueda, senior usted hara lo que le digo en cuanto su esposa comienza a pujar... bien,...listos?- Pregunto el hombre concetrandose en su trabajo y buscando la cabeza del pequenio que parecia un poco atorada...

Los rubios asintieron y agitada Candy elevo sus cansados ojos buscando la mirada de su amado, el noto el moviento de la rubia cabeza que se esforzaba para mirarlo y se inclino en una reaccion mecanica..

- G...gracias...P..Por,,,,- el no le permitio terminar,

- No te esfuerses, mejor...concentrate... tenemos que ayudar a este bebe a nacer... ok,...lo haremo juntos...- no habia mucho amor en quellas palabras pero aun asi Candy sintio esperanza, el estaba ahi, y la estaba ayudando... eso ya era suficiente... ademas estaba segura que en cuanto viera a su hijo, sabria que ella siempre lo habia amado y entonces la escucharia... con ese pensamiento en mente, se concentro y cuando el medico dio la orden, en sincronia con ALberth empeso a luchcar por traer a su hijo a la vida...

Un par de esfuerzos mas y fue suficiente para escuchar el llanto potente de un varocinto que llegaba a la vida segun palabras del medico, Las lagrimas de Candy no se detuvieron y pedia le acercaran a su hijo, Alberh aun sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su pecquenia sobre el pecho, sentia una emocion y una dicha que no queria expresar aunque sus pupilas ya estaban cristalizadas, la brillante sonrisa entre lagrimas de "su pequenia", lo tenia cautivado, por ver esa sonrisa, bien valia vivir de nuevo lo que el habia sufrido en su ausencia...quiza. un pequenio rostro arrugadito y algo manchado aparecia ante ellos, Candy estaba debil para sostenerlo por si sola pero su deceo de sentirlo entre sus brazos la hacia forzar su debil cuerpo, ALberth no resisitio su necesidad de ayudarla y el mismo sostuvo con manos temblorosas al bebe que se apoyaba en el pecho de la rubia., como si el bebe supiera que habia algo que tenia que reafirmar, levanto sus diminutos parpaditos y en contra de la ciencia que aseguraba sus pupilas no tenian vida aun, el pequenio como si un iman las hubiera atraido, fijo sus pupilas azules como el cielo claro de primavera, en unas muy semejantes o mejor dicho identicas que si tenian vida y que en ese presiso segundo comenzaron a derramar las mas sinceras lagrimas de arrepentimiento y gozo por lo que en ese instante comprobaban.

- Perdon...Perdoname...Pequenia...- entre sollos de un verdadero hombre que reconoce su error, Alberth besaba la frente de la cansada rubia que parecia mas debil a cada segundo, aun asi ella intento hablarle...

- Yo,... yo no...Alberh,... Te amo.- Al acabar de mencionar esas palabras las manos de la pecosa sedieron, resbalando sobre las piernas del rubio que sintio claramente como todo el cuerpo entre su brazos y con su hijo aun sobre el pecho de ella, perdia toda vida, quedando inconciente completemente...

- Tia!, Tia!,- angustiado ante lo ocurrido, Alberth buscaba a su anciana tia para que tomara al bebe, esta se acerco con rapidez al igual que una enfermera y junto a la mirada aterrada de Alberth observaban al medico en busca de respuesta, pero este los ignoraba completamente concentrado en su trabajo que parecia demaciado importante y del cual no podia distrerse, la otra enfermera, sacaba varios objetos que el medico solicitaba y ALberth se sentia petrificado al persibir que el cuerpo aun sobre el perdia calor...

- Que sucede?- alterada La anciana Elroy preguntaba mientras entregaba el bebe a la enfermera. el medico respondio con rapidez y sin despegar la vista de su trabajo.

- No se mueva senior y procure no moverla a ella, ha habido un desgarre interno por el tamanio del bebe y esto provoco una hemorragia que estoy tratando de contener, aun asi, ya ha perdido mucha sangre y no se si la seniora podra lograrlo... necesitaremos una transfucion de emergencia para tener una pequenia oportunidad... hay aguien con el tipo de sangre de la seniora dentro dela casa?... sino necesitaremos ir a un hospital a tratar de conceguirla...

-no que yo sepa...- respondia la anciana Elroy, Alberth estaba enmudecido...- Hijo... tu?- el nego con la cabeza, parecia que la vida se le estaba llendo junto con la de su pequenia pues no se atrevia siquiera a despegar su mirada del palido rostro sobre su pecho, como si con ello fuera a lograr que ella nuevamente abriera sus ojos...

- Perdoname,,,,Perdoname- le susurraba una y otra vez.. besando su frente..

La anciana Elroy salio de la habitacion apurada y buscando a George, una enfermera la seguia, los segundos que corrian en las manecillas del reloj...para ellos se convertian en horas. y un suspiro perdido, podria ser el ultimo para Candice.

* * *

**Que les parecio?, como siempre espero sus comentarios buenos o malos y tambien que haya valido la pena para que me perdonen por tardarme tanto, pero cuando no se puede pues no se puede,...gracias mil a todas por su paciancia... laas adoro por no abandonarme, un millon de gracias... y bueno como siempre bendiciones y felicidad en sus vidas y pues nos seguimos leyendo!**

**Akire.**


	10. Chapter 10

que tal a todas, como lo prometi, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten...

**Tu Eterno Enamorado**

**Capitulo X**

* * *

El coche que corria a total velocidad freno de improvisto, George miro incredulo al hombre que estaba sentado a su diestra...

- Esta seguro?...-preguntaba sintiendo alivio pero a la vez algo confuso... aun asi, el tiempo en ese momento era mas valiosos que el propio aire que respiraban..

- Si, estoy seguro, como no habria de estarlo, si no lo mencione antes fue porque estaba muy confundido con tanta prisa y palabreria de la "Tia", pero yo tengo el tipo de sangre que buscamos, asi que no pierda mas tiempo y regresemos...por favor.- Terry miraba angustiado al dudoso hombre.

- Esta bien, lo haremos y que Dios nos ayude... creo que William no tomara mucho en cuenta de quien proviene la sangre que puede salvar la vida de la seniorita Candy...- George volvia a arrancar y giraba sin mucha precaucion, no habia trafico asi que no corrian riesgo de accidentes, y si por mala suerte alguien se cruzaba en su camino, lo mas seguro aunque no lo decearan, era que la otra parte seria la mas daniana, porque aunque fuera con el coche casi destruido el lo obligaria a funcionar para volver a la mancion.

- Esperemos que sus palabras sean ciertas y que Alberth este un poco mas calmado por mi estupides...- Terry miraba hacia el camino frente a ellos deceando acortarlo lo mas que se pudiera. Los segundos habian sido eternos desde que la apresurada tia Elroy entrara en la estancia seguida de la enfermera...enfermera?, era verdad, confirmo mirando hacia el asiento trasero donde una palidecida joven los miraba casi al punto del desmayo, ni siquiera podia pronunciar palabra, seguro hiba orando para llegar sana y salva a donde quiera que pudiera, volvio a dirigir la mirada al frente escondiendo una sonrisa por la expresion en el rostro de la asustada joven que compartia la misma profecion noble que la pecosa, una vez mas la imagen de la anciana que les daba la mala noticia volvio a su mente, cuando escucho que Candy estaba en riesgo de muerte su cuerpo se habia congelado y su mente se habia quedado totalmente nula, solo reacciono cuando George paso rapidamente ante su ojos bajo la orden de ir de inmediato al hospital mas cercano y localizar el tipo de sangre que necesitaban, que por cierto era algo rara, no habia alcanzado a asimilar bien lo que habia escuchado, hasta el preciso momento que ya en el auto y dirigiendose al hospital su mente habia comenzado a trabajar con un poco mas de normalidad, y pensando en el tipo de sangre, se repetia una y otra vez que el conocia a alguien con ese particular tipo de sangre...que estupido.!, el era esa persona... y ahora, solo esperaba que no hubiera trancurrido demaciado tiempo.

Las llantas del auto rechinaron por el forsado alto que les dirigio el experto conductor, Terry no espero un segundo a estar bien estacionados y ya se encotraba corriendo escalinatas arriba para llegar a la puerta principal, como no habian pasado mas de diez minutos, la anciana Elroy que caminaba de un lado a otro en el saloncillo de te, al escuchar el enfrenon , salio corriendo para saber porque habian regresado, el hospital mas cercano estaba a veinte o treinta minutos por lo menos, y mirando al reloj certifico que apenas habian corrido seis, entonces al salir del salon de te, vio como una rafaga de castania cabellera se dirigia escaleras arriba y no dudo en seguirlo...

Sin detenerse a llamar Terrece entro en el dormitorio, la escena que observo lo dejo paralizado sintiendo que el corazon se le estrujaba de solo ecuchar los sollosos del hombre que se aferraba al cuerpo inconciente de una rubia mas palida que la nieve que caia afuera, con temor se acerco un poco, el medico estaba a los pies de la cama terminando de recoger lo que parecian trozos de terciopelo purpura, pero que en realidad eran las sabanas que ya habian quitado de la cama donde Candy aun se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de Alberth que no se habia movido de su posicion ni por un segundo.

- Doctor...digame que no es demaciado tarde? - pregunto con voz pausada y tragando pesadamente ante el nudo que seguia sin querer desaparecer de su garganta.

- ya esta aqui el plasma que mandamos pedir?- fue la respuesta del medico que se sorprendia demaciado por la eficacia del personal de aquella mancion...

- Si, yo tengo el tipo de sangre que necesitan...pero digame que aun hay tiempo...- respondia y comenzaba a remangar su camisa despues de tirara su saco a...algun lugar de la habitacion, seguro que quien lo encontrara se lo devolveria...si no era una fanatica claro...porque de ser asi , mejor darlo por perdido, pero eso era lo que menos importaba en ese instante.

- Por supuesto que aun hay tiempo, la seniora esta inconciente y muy debil pero logramos deter la hemorragia ahora solo esperemos que la transfucion le ayude a recobrar fuersas para luchar y sobre vivir... no es una certeza de que ocurra, pero entre menos tiempo perdamos mas oportunidad de ganar tenemos...

el castanio se volvio hacia donde su "amigo" se mantenia entrelazado al cuerpo de aquella mujer que el tanto habia amado, se sentia culpable por su padecer y por el sufrimiento que seguro ella en su inconciencia debia estar padeciendo al no poder responderle al rubio para consolarlo y tranquilizarlo, pero el haria todo lo posible por devolverles la oportunidad de estar juntos y rehacer sus vidas uno al lado de otro criando a su primogenito, se los debia, despues de todo el era el causante de su separacion y dolor.

Alberth no habia notado nada de lo que sucedia a su alredeor, solo permanecia aferrado al cuerpo de su amada y se repetia una y otra vez lo estupido que era por no haberla escuchado cuando ella se lo pidio, si hubiera hablado con ella, hubieran preparado juntos el recibimiento de su hijo, y el se hubiera encargado de que estuvieran en las mejores manos aun en contra de las estupidas tradiciones familiares que pedian el futuro patriarca naciera donde debia ser, "en la recamara principal de la mancion que habitaba el futuro padre y cabeza del clan", que estupides, lo unico que siempre debia importar era el bienestar de la madre y el pequenio... pero el no habia podido o no habia querido hacerlo, se reprochaba interiormente una y otra vez por haberse dejado cegar por el estupido orgullo, era verdad, su dolor por creer en una traicion habia sido muy grande y desgarrador, pero el mismo se habia forzado a no ceder cuando la vio frente a el aquella maniana en el muelle... porque se habia negado a reconocer que lo que mas deceaba era abrasarla?, tenerla entre sus brasos y decirle lo mucho que aun la amaba, que importaba si llevaba en el vientre el hijo de otro, lo que importaba era que habia vuelto a el...pero no, en lugar de reconocer sus sentimientos dejo que su corazon se congelara nuevamente por el rencor, y que el orgullo se volviera el rey, ahora... ahora... de nada servia su arrepentimiento, estaba a punto de perderla para siempre.

- Senior, necesitamos preparar a la seniora para la transfucion, no podemos perder ni un segundo mas...- El medico tocaba el hombro del ausente hombre, y lo hacia reaccionar...

- Ya ha vuelto la enfermera.?...- preguntaba atonito y confundido.

- Al parecer, su amigo tiene el tipo de sangre que necesitamos y se ha prestado para ser donante...asi que debemos darnos prisa.- Alberth al escuchar lo dicho por el medico, miro a su alredor buscando al "Amigo" que le devolveria la fuerza al corazon de la pecosa.

Cuando los ojos de cielo aun nublados por la humedad del llanto se toparon con los zafios del donante, su boca estuvo a punto de estallar en un rotundo "No", pero esta vez el corazon fue mas fuerte y solo hiso un leve movimiento de cabeza en una corta reverencia de aceptacion, se acerco al oido de su amada y le susurro unas palabras inaludibles para los demas presentes, lentamente y con cuidado, fue moviendose de su lugar y colocando a Candy sobre los almuadones a su espalda, una vez que termino, las enfermeras y el medico se movieron con rapidez preparando todo, Alberth se inclino para besar la frente de su pequenia dispuesto a salir despues, no deceaba ser testigo de como la sangre de aquel que le habia robado parte de los que pudieron ser los recuerdos mas felices de su vida, se mezclaba con la de la mujer que tanto amaba, en su interior reconocia que si no hubiera sido por el reto de Terry el seguiria cegado y no hubiera presenciado el nacimiento de su primogenito, pero no podia olvidar tan facilmente el dolor de los ultimos meses que habia vivido dentro de aquel infierno de celos, odio y rencor hacia aquel mismo castanio y la rubia a quien erroneamente el pensaba era una sucia traidora, por ello preferia no ver el suceso.

Ya apunto de alejarse en el justo momento en que se incorporaba, una fria mano debil y temblorosa se aferro con fuerza casi nula, a su fuerte mano que estaba apoyada a un lado del cuerpo de "su pequenia", entonces lo supo, Candy luchaba con todo lo que podia, con lo que aun tenia de energia por sobrevivir, pero en aquel gesto de sujetarse a el, le indicaba que lo necesitaba y que no deceaba que la dejara sola...lo sabia, no habia necesidad de que alguien se lo confirmara, cediendo a sus impulsos, solo poso una rodilla en el suelo, y cerrando sus ojos acerco su rostro lo mas que pudo al oido de la rubia...recostandose un poco en la almohada...

- No te preocupes mi amor... estare contigo de ahora en adelante, no dejare que nada ni nadie vuelva a separarnos o a empaniar nuestra felicidad...te lo juro...- le susuraba quedamente mientras la lagrimas volvian a brotar de sus ya cansados ojos. se quedo en aquella pocicion, y apretando con carinio la mano de la pecosa.

La transfucion habia terminado, al parecer una nueva oprtunidad habia sido brindada a los rubios, Candy aunque aun inconciente, tenia mejor color y su respiracion era mas normal, Alberth permanecia sentado a un lado de la cama sin soltar su mano, y repitiendole una y otra vez lo felices que serian de ese dia en adelante, y que apenas ella estuviera recuperada, volverian a Lakewood, de donde no debieron salir nunca.

* * *

La tia habia llevado a Terry a la habitacion contigua para que descansara, una enfermera estaba al pendiente de el bebe en otra de las recamaras, y el medico al igual que la enfermera que le acompaniaba, descansaban en la cocina tomando un pequenio refrigerio y un te tranquilizador y relajante, las arduas horas de tarbajo habian sido desfallecientes, pero gracias a Dios todo habia salido bien...La Tia abuela daba gracias por ello, mientras se encaminaba por los pasillos llevando ella misma algo para que Alberth se alimentara, habian pasado ya varias horas,y por lo que Terry habia comentado levemente, habian estado hablando desde muy temprano ese dia, y si contaba la reunion que Alberth habia iniciado en el Banco antes de que el castanio llegara, pues todo le indicaba que ALberth no llevaba en el estomago mas que su acostumbrado cafe matutino. desde hacia "meses", ocho siendo exactos, el evitaba desayunar, almolzar o cenar en casa, solo la tranquilizaba el saber por medio de Grabiele, que el rubio tomaba almuerzo y algunas veces la cena, en su propia oficina mientras continuaba trabajando.

La anciana siguio su camino, mas depronto algo vino a su mente...Archie estaba ausente debido a que se encontraba en Chicago y todo aquello habia sido tan repentino que apenas si le habian avisado hacia un par de minutos y despues de que George hubiera preparado todo para que tomara el primen tren de regreso anticipandose a los deceos del ojimiel...pero...donde estaba Annie?...

* * *

Terrece observaba por el gran ventanal, la nieve seguia cayendo afuera aumentando el frio, pero ahi, todo estaba calido gracias a la enorme chimenea dentro de la habitacion...se sentia extranio, era como si ya hubiera estado en ese presiso lugar...pero no podia ser posible, la unica habitacion que el habia "visitado", en aquella mancion, fue la de Candy, y por supuesto, era muy,pero muy diferente a la sencilla habitacion en la que ahora se encontraba, el lugar no carecia de nada, los muebles eran de calidad eso era perseptible a simple vista, pero no parecia haber sido habitada por nadie, no habia nada que pudiera indicar algun toque que la personalizara o lo la hiciera ver como una habitacion de huespedes, en fin, seguro era una mala jugada de su razonamiento. se encamino hacia la cama, la verdad aunque lo habia negado se sentia un poco cansado, y no era para menos depues de la "pequenia" transfucion...pero no hiba a quejarse, el les debia eso y mas a ese par de rubios. estaba a punto de recostarse, cuando el leve sonido de la puerta cerrandose lo hiso volverse...

- Vaya!, asi que decidiste venir a visitarme?... y a que debo el honor?- Peguntaba con ironia y una sonrisa burlona de medio lado al ver el rostro que asomaba tras la puerta.

- No has hablado con nadie sobre nuestro asunto verdad?- la cara palida hasta cierto punto y llena de preocupacion y temor de la visita, lo miraba fijamente, termiinaba de entrar a la habitacion y cerraba con cuidado la puerta tras de si.

- Me temo que no, sigo siendo un caballero aunque lo sucedido ultimamente indique lo contrario...No, no he mencionado tu nombre...pero si le he dicho a Alberth que tuve ayuda...quiza no debi hacerlo pero deceaba ser completamente sinceri, no mas mentriras...comprendes?.

- Sopecha de alguien?- la voz sonaba atemorizada.

- no lo creo, y si lo hace.. no lo aparento cuando estuvimos hablando, yo no me preocuparia,...seguro ahora en lo que menos piensa es en quien pudo ayudarme.

- C...Como...como esta Candy?- con angustia y nerviosismo cuestionaba.

- Todo indica que fuera de peligro...

-Gracias a ti... no es asi?

- Decearias que fuera de otra forma?...- pregunto Terry con una mirada severa.

- Por supuesto que no...yo jamas le decearia algo asi...yo quiero demaciado a Candy como para decear...que... no este entre nosotros...- mencionaba con voz temblorosa.

- No parecias pensar asi hace tiempo, cuando me pediste que me la llevara lejos y jamas le permitiera volver...- respondia el castanio.

- Lo se, pero ahora me arrepiento...la verdad me arrepenti dese hace muchco tiempo ...solo que ya era tarde...y me dio miedo confesar la verdad...no sabia que pudiera suceder... o que pudieran pensar...sobre todo ...'ella".

- De verdad?... por una vez en tu vida se sincera ... "Annie Brither" y dime que te daba mas miedo,...lo que Candy pudiera pensar de la que ella concideraba su hermana?...o,...que pudieras perder todo lo que habias ganado al casarte con Archie, cuando el patriarca se enterara?...- la miraba desafiante.

- Terry... se que merezco que pienses eso de mi... pero yo tambien perdi la cabeza aunque por motivos muy diferentes a los tuyos... se que no debi traicionar de esa forma a Candy, pero, pero, los celos me cegaron...y tambien mi ambicion...nunca te dije nada...solo utilice el amor que veia en tus ojos y que sabia le pertenecia a ella,... lo use para lograr mi proposido de quitarla de mi camino, un camino que me habia costado mucho recorrer y que a ella se le estaba dando en charola de oro...simplemente por ser la novia del patriarca...yo estaba cegada de celos, pero mi envidia se desperto cuando vi el carinio con que la traban, ALberth se desvivia por complacer hasta su ultimo deceo, La Tia Abuela siempre dura y estricta, se doblegaba amablemente ante ella, y no solo eso, la quiere y la trata como si de verdad fuera su nieta, siempre humillandome y haciendome aun lado...ni siquiera me permite llamarla "tia", para ella solo soy la esposa de su nieto Archie, y el, mi esposo, siempre feliz de tenerla cerca, y en su mirada puedo reconocer su resignacion por no haber sido el a quien ella eligiera, en ocaiones puedo sentir claramente que su mirada me culpa de haber sido quien le arrebatara la oportunidad de conquistarla. en fin...

Desde ninias ha sido asi, en el horfanato, la seniorita pony y la hna. Maria, la querian mas que a ningun otro ninio del hogar, hasta mi padre adoptivo, nos concio a las dos en el mismo instante, pero sus ojos brillaron mas al verla a ella, fue tanto su carinio que en unas cuantas horas se convencio de adoptarla, y logro que su esposa quien se negaba rotundamente a adoptar a un ninio huerfano, se enamorara de ella con tan solo su descripcion, ellos acudieron a la casa Pony con la intencion de adoptar a Candy, pero por mi peticion y trizteza ella hiso todo lo posible por ser rechazada y que finalmente no la adoptaran, yo, egoistamente aproveche para mostrar que era mejor, y logre llamar la atencion de la "seniora Britter", con mis esfuerzos por demostrar mis mejores modales. fui adoptada, y esa vida que tanto sonie llego a mis manos sin importarme que habia herido a Candy, pero ahora seria solo yo y ella no me opacaria mas, tendria el carinio de mis padres, unos padres robados ... pero no los compartiria...sin embargo, mi padre jamas la olvido y constantemente discutia con mi madre por decear adoptarla a ella tambien,... asi que decidi esforzarme un mas por ser la hija perfecta, con el tiempo el nombre de Candice White, no se volvio amencionar en la casa Britter, pero no porque mi padre la hubiera olvidado, sino porque habia escuchado que ella fue adoptada.

Como ves desde el principio tuve motivos para envidiar a Candice, despues se convirtio en la heredera del patriarca, y no solo eso sino que Archie estuvo enamorado de ella, aunque el me jura que ese sentimiento ya no existe y que solo se convirtio en un carinio sincero y que la ve solo como su prima, interiormente se que muy en el fondo de su corazon el aun la ama, al igual que puedo verlo en ti...

- Estas equivocada yo... yo amo a mi esposa.- Annie no respondio a la negativa de Terry, solo sonrio, el podria jurar mil veces que sus palabras eran ciertas y que amaba a su esposa, pero en su mirada la misma expresion que aparecia en los ojos de Archie cuando estaba cerca de Candy, o solo escuchaban su nombre, no se podia ocultar.

Cuando me vine a vivir a New Yorck despues de casarme con Archie, me senti dichosa, ahora yo representaria al apeido Andrey...aunque solo fuera en esta ciudad, no tenia el amor completo de mi esposos pero Tenia el apeido de su familia y eso me conformaba, con el tiempo logre que me aceptaran y me reonocieran como una Andrey ameritaba, no hubo celebracion o fetejo al que no fuera invitada, la mayor parte de las esposas de los socios de Alberth, me respetaban y admiraban, lo habia logrado, ahora era yo y no Candy a la que todo el mundo admiraba, pero nuevamente ella vino a quitarme y a recordarme que era mejor que yo, de hecho fue desde que puse un pie en esta casa que senti su presencia dominando, pero inconcientemente me negue a reconocerlo, esta mancion la compro Alberth pensando en ella, por las grandes extenciones de Terreno y los hermosos jardines, lo unico que lo atormentaba era que estaba presisamente en esta ciudad, pero le parecio un buen negocio, pero principalmente aseguraba una sonrisa en los labios de "su pequenia", asi que la compro y le pidio a Archie que se encargara de dirigir la remodelacion, dandole a conocer que la queria al gusto de Candy, asi que todo lo que ves en esta casa fue adquirido pensando en ella, los disenios de las paredes, las monturas de rosas, los colores favoritos, los muebles hechos para su comodidad, pero todo de la mejor y mas alta calidad sin importar el costo,. por eso el unico lugar donde me siento como si realmente fuera mi casa, es mi habitacion, pues aun en contra de las opiniones de Archie que mencionaba a cada instante que nada de lo que yo habia elegido hacia juego con el resto de la manciono, yo la decore a mi gusto, y siempre tratando de que nada me recordara a Candy.

En cuanto ella llego, todo cambio para mi, las amistades que tanto me habia costado conquistar no hacian otra cosa mas que preguntrme cuando se presentaria la futura "Seniora Andrey", cuando tendrian el honor de contar con su presencia?, Por que no era ella quien acudia representando a la familia si ya estaba en la ciudad?... era todo lo que comentaban, ya ni siquiera pedian mi opinion, sino que ahora las decisiones se hacian pensando en como poder satisfacer a la seniorita Andrey para que ella asistiera a los eventos... y no solo tenia que soportar esos detalles en las reuniones o los eventos sociales, sino que hasta aqui en lo que yo concideraba mi territorio por haber estado al frente de el por anios, todo era preguntar lo que deceaba la seniorita Andrey para el desayuno, si ella estaria de acuerdo en el menu escogido para el almuerzo o la cena, hasta lo sirvientes me tenian harta con tanta preguntadera, la estimaban con demacia y apenas tenian un par de semanas de conocerla, y cuando al fin el patriarca y su amada prometida se dignaron a aparecer en sociedad, todos le abrian paso sin siquiera notar mi presencia, Archie sonreia como siempre, pero yo sentia como Alberth y Candy nos quitaban de la pocicion que tantos anios habiamos tenido, todos reverenciandolos y tratando de complacerlos... las que antes fueron mis amistades y se desvivian por conversar conmigo, ahora la rodeaban olvidandose de que yo existia, estaba llena de rabia y de celos al ver que todo lo que habia logrado desaparecia con solo su presencia,...entonces fue cuando te vi, observe tu mirada en aquel obscuro balcon y supe que estabas dispuesto a todo por ella, si tu te la llevabas, no habria mas seniora Andrey y yo volveria tomar su lugar en la sociedad...

- Y aprovechado que nadie te tomaba en cuenta te escabuiste hasta donde yo estaba y por eso comenzaste a convenserme de que Candy aun me amaba, no es asi?-

- No tuve que insistir mucho para que creyeras... pues tu ya estabas mas que seguro de que asi era...- Le dijo mirandolo a los ojos...

- En eso tienes razon... y si tanto asi deceabas todo eso, por que cambiaste de opinion?.

- Al principio estaba satisfecha de los resultados, con tu foto logre que creyeran que ella no habia deceado casarse porque aun te amaba...Ves esta habitacion?... la recuerdas?...- pregunto girandose un poco indicandole aTerry que hiciera lo mismo.

- Por la ubicacion me parecio conocida, pero al observarla bien me parecio imposible...

- No, no te quivocas, esta es la que fue la habitacion de Candy...- Terry la miro con el senio Fruncido negandose a creerle. y ella continuo- El dia de la "boda", Cuando Alberth desesperado por no saber que habia retrasado a Candy vino en su busqueda como yo ya lo habia intuido, entro aqui sin detenerse, y al no encontrarla y encontrar solo una nota y en el piso tu foto, saco sus propias concluciones como lo habiamos planeado, ademas ya por la maniana la habia visto la misma foto en el tocador de Candy, yo sabia que aunque la tia se lo habia prohibido, el no resisitiria venir a darle los buenos dias, solo que ella se estaba baniando y cuand escuche sus pasos que se acercaban deje la foto donde pudiera verla y me escondi en el closeth, la mirada que aparecio en sus ojos, me confirmo que el te guardaba celos. asi que cuando "confirmo", que tu habias sido la causa por la que Candy lo habia dejado, pues creo que enloquecio...La tia abuela nos saco de la habitacion a Archie y a mi, nos pidio que despidieramos a los invitados , yo satisfecha por lo quehabia pasado me dirigi a la capilla donde se suponia nos debian esperar...pero la mayoria de ellos ya estaban en el jardin donde se serviria el banquete, al parecer algo habia atraido su atencion, ...cuando me acerque me di cuenta que era lo que los habia atraido.

Alberth aparecia en la terraza una y otra vez arrojando todo lo que habia en la habitacion... cuadros, ropa perfumes, todo, hasta los muebles ligeros que habian estado aqui, salieron volando por el balcon. en poco tiempo aquello era una enorme fogata que ardia tal y como la mirada de Alberth, que observaba parado a la orilla del barandal tambien caido, los invitados y familiares por mas que les insitiamos en que partieran estaban completemente boquiabiertos, nadie jamas habia visto al cabeza del imperio Andrey perder el control de aquella manera, asi que los rumores no se dejaron esperar y todos comenzaron a susurrar que el motivo debia ser una traicion amorosa... yo estaba Feliz, con eso Candy desapareceria no solo de la Familia sino que la sociedad tambien la rechazaria... jamas seria aceptada al atreverse a hacer algo semejante a un hombre tan poderoso com "William Andrey"

Pero mi alegria se fue apagando con el tiempo y el remordimiento aparecio en mi pecho,- Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la pelinegra.- Alberth despues de haber desparecido por un par de dias, regreso completemente cambiado, su mirada parecia congelar todo el ambiente y su rostro antes amable era serio y hasta severo, cada pequenio error que pudiera cometerse provocaba su ira, muchos fueron despedidos, entre ellos todos los quehabian sido contratados para satisfacer hasta el mas minimo detalle del confort de Candy, Dos chefs de alta cocina asi como una modista...y un jardinero, las mucamas que la atendian fueron despedidas, incluso Dorothy que habia sido llamada para que estuviera al servicio de esta mancion por peticion de Candy, fue regresada a Lakewood por peticion de la tia Abuela impidiendo que la despidieran, Archie ya no sonreia, sus ojos se llenaban de dolor al ver el sufrimiento que Alberth expresaba en su mirda aunque no lo representara.,

Esta habitacion fue cerrada despues de que la limpiaron por completo, los tapices fueron cambiados asi como las monturas en las paredes, la puerta, hasta los muebles del cuarto de banio fueron cambiados, solo habian quedado el pesado closeth la cama y el tocador, el cual habia perdido el espejo la misma noche en que Alberth destruyo todo, pues en el estrello su punio una y otra vez hasta que lo hiso anicos y sus manos sangraron. La habitacion de Princesa, quedo convertida en nada, en una habitacion mas de la mancion.

La tia abuela se retiraba temprano a sus habitaciones, y la mayoria del dia en ausencia de ALberth que preferia estar en las oficinas del banco que en la mancion, la tia se encerraba en el salon de te, Archi comenzo a viajar a Chicago con frecuencia, pues ahora Alberth preferia no poner un pie en aquella ciudad o en Lakewood, de hecho trato de deshacerse de las dos manciones pero la Abuela y George lograron impedirselo, y cuando le cuestionaron sobre el destino de esta casa, el simplemente dijo que permaneceria en ella contrario a los que todo pensaban, y agrego que asi recordaria cada dia que no debia confiar ni en su propia sombra.

De ahi en adelate todo fue caos, silencio y dolor se respiraban en el hambiente, todos vivian tensos de que por descuido pudieran cometer un error que provocara la ira de Alberth, nadie lo desafiaba en nada, y el mundo social que yo anioraba tambien se perdio, pero ya no me importo, estaba demaciado arrepentida como para anteponer al dolor de la familia, el que se hubiera prohibido cualquier tipo de asistencia a los eventos sociales, sin importar de que tipo fueran. nadie que fuera de la familia apareceria ante la sociedad si no era por negocios, ademas estaba prohibido siquiera mencionar el nombre de Candy, eso creo que te lo comente en alguna de las cartas que envie a escocia... todo era como estar enterrado en vida. Cuando Archie regresaba de Chicago, solo hablaba de negocios, y si comentaba el descuido en que se encontraban las manciones despues de haber despedido al personal, era como entrar en el infierno, Alberth comenzaba a quejarse de todo, que si la comida no era de su agrado que si el vino no servia, que la servillta estaba sucia que si esto que si aquello, en fin hasta el aire era inperfecto para respirarse... exigia gritaba y al final furioso salia a montar a todo galope, por la furia de sus ojos, muchas veces creimos que no lo veriamos regresar...pero esa era la unica forma en que se desahogaba porque nunca lo vimos derramar una sola lagrima.

Yo, cada vez me sentia peor... nunca imagine la magnitud del dolor que podria provocar en la familia la ausencia de Candy, pues hasta la tia Elroy cayo enferma por una semana... pero el deceo de apoyar a Alberth fue lo unico que la ayudo a recuperarse.

Una noche escuchamos golpes fuertes y salimos a investigar, los ruidos provenian de esta habitacion, cuando la Tia abuela seguida por Geroge, Archie y yo, logramos entrar, ya todo habia desaparecido, con una herramienta del jardinero, Alberth habia destrozado lo que restaba de muebles , la cama, el resto del tocador y el enorme closeth eran solo trozos de madera sobre el cesped bajo la terraza, Alberth olia a alcohol, habia estado tomado durante la noche y no sabiamos cuanto tiempo llevaba haciendolo. ese dia se desvanecio inconciente frente a nosotros, cayo enfermo, pero la noticia se oculto, fuera de la mancion nadie debia enterarse de lo que le sucedia a Alberth, estuvo a punto de...- El llanto la hiso detener sus palabras..

Cuando se recupero se empenio en hundir "El candice", estuvo peliando por conseguirlo por vario tiempo, lo socios de la naviera no estaban de acuerdo en perder un barco de aquella magnitud. aunque ALberth era el duenio absoluto, traia muchas ganancias a los socios, asi que no lo prermitirian, cada que habia noticias negativas o una nueva razon que se lo impedia, llegaba hecho una furia y se encerraba en su estudio...La tia corria a hacerle compania antes que pudiera tomar si quiera una copa de Alcohol, si llegaba a repetirse el grado de alcohol que lo habia derrumbado ...seria una desgracia absoluta. yo ya no podia con la culpa, si alguien me hubiera visto fijamente lo huiera podido adivinar, pero la atencion de todos estaba puesta en Alberth...gracias a Dios,... pues temiamos que en cualquier momento perdiera el control y sucediera una tragedia... cuando me di cuenta que ella volvio por la nota que encontre en el estudio de Alberth, me senti aliviada... ella estaba bien, pero no sabia si tu venias con ella... si alguien averiguaba quien te habia ayudado, seria mi fin, ...

- Tanto le temes a Alberth?...

- El, ya no es el Alberth que tu conociste... ahora "William", como el exigio ser llamado desde que todo sucedio, es el hombre mas duro y frio que te puedas imaginar, no perdona a nadie ni permite que nadie contradiga lo que ordena, es por eso que el caso del "Candice" fue manejado por los tribunales, pues los socios que no estan de acuerdo no se atrevieron a dar la cara y todo lo han manejado por medio de abogados...

-No lo puedo creer... tanto danio...cause por mi obsecion...

-Causamos...Terry, Causamos por nuestros deceos erroneos, eso fue lo que me ha llevado a decidirme a hablar, ahora que la parecer todo va a rreglarse... dire la verdad, solo deceaba saber que tanto habias hablado de mi coolaboracion para estar segura a que me enfrentare... recibire mi castigo y lo mas seguro es que esto cause mi divorcio, Archie no me lo perdonara jamas... solo espero el momento indicado.

- Porque no hablas antes con Candy, estoy seguro de que ella te comprendera y te ayudara.

- Creees que lo meresco?...- pregunto con ironia.

- Yo aun no estoy seguro si me perdonaran...pero creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad...

- Quiza a ti te perdonen, tu actuaste por amor... pero yo... lo hise por ambicion.

- O por falta de carinio...- la miro fijamente y ella se sonrojo, Terry habia visto mas alla, algo que nunca nadie habia hecho, y vio su verdad. todo lo que ella queria era ser la dama perfecta para que todos la quisieran... incluso su marido.

-Sera mejor que me vaya...la tia Abuela no tardara en venir a averiguar como te encuentras, ya toda la mancion sabe que le has salvado la vida a Candy, y te estan agradecidos, porque solo George, Archie, la tia y yo, sabemos que tu fuiste quien estuvo con ella todo este tiempo, se ignora por completo la supuesta traicion de la seniora... de hecho el rumor de que realmente fuera una traicion amorosa por parte de Candy, dejo de escucharse a los pocos dias de su "desaparicion". y muchos empezaron a decir que talvez se habia tratado de un secuestro o que ella habia huido al sentirse inferior por haber sido la hija adoptiva de William...en fin nadie tiene una certeza de lo ocurrido, asi que cualquier vercion que se invente sera aceptada por el simple hecho de salir de la boca de Alberth. - sonrio con tristeza.

- Annie...- Trataba de ayudarla pero no veia la forma...

- No te preocupes Terry- ella habia leido su intencion en su rostro- Estare bien... Candy esta bien y el bebe tambien, Alberth seguro estara mejor ahora que ella havuelto y tu has hablado con el aclarandole lo sucedido,... por lo que veo tu tambien estas bien... y seguramente Archie volvera a sonreir apenas la vea nuevamente,...nunca sabremos que nueva sorpresa traera el maniana, buena o mala... yo pienso enfrentarla con valor...he aprendido mi leccion y ahora solo tengo que pagar mis culpas para estar completemente bien...- sonrio y salio de la habitacion...Terry se quedo en silencio.

* * *

Un nuevo dia Brillaba con esplendor, a pesar de que el invierno aun no terminaba y el cielo estaba nublado, la luz del amanecer parecia tener una gran vida. Las pesadas cortinas mantenian la Mancion Andrey con un minimo de iluminacion, a pesar de ser casi medio dia. el dia anterior habia sido demaciado pesado y tenso para todos, asi que habia disculpa ante el tardio inicio de labores.

En la tibieza de la gran cama, de pronto el frio se hiso presente, su cuerpo sintio de inmediato como aquello que le habia proporcionado un tibio calor durante su suenio, se separaba de ella haciendola estremecerse, movio su mano para detener lo que fuera y mantenerse dentro de aquel agradable ambiente, sus ojos adormilados se abriron de golpe cuando su mano toco a quien la habia mantenido tibia. su rostro se volvio sorprendido en direccion del cuerpo a sus espaldas y que estaba a punto de partir de su lado antes de que ella lo detuviera inconcientemente.

- Alberth?- Pregunto sorpendida y atemorisada a la vez y el rostro de el parecio endurecerse ante aquella reaccion.

- Esperabas que fuera alguien mas?.- la voz era seca y hasta cierto punto ruda.

- N...No!..- titubeo un poco pero manteniendo la mirada finalizo segura., el permanecio mirandola como esperando una exlicacion.- es...solo... que no imagine que estarias a mi lado, lo minimo que imagine es que me hecharias apenas te enteraras que estaba aqui.- bajo la mirada al sentir la amenza del llanto.

- Me crees tan cruel, como para hechar a la calle a una mujer apunto de dar a luz?...- su voz ocultaba su desilucion,...a caso ella no recordaba nada de lo sucedido?...

- No,...por supuesto que no...es solo que...ultimamente no...- el llanto se atoro en su garganta impidiendole continuar, instintivamente se llevo una mano al vientre notandolo hueco, su mirada se lleno de panico... el lo noto.

- "El" esta bien, ha nacido sano y saludable...- su voz se torno un poco mas amable...

- Alberth, yo te juro que el bebe...- se vio interrumpida.

- ...es un autentico Andrey?... no tienes que provarlo... el ya lo ha hecho...- termino de ponerse de pie acomodansose el sueter, y se volvio hacia la chimenea donde una elegante cuna estaba cerca recibiendo el mayor calor posible, y una anciana de vestido gris acero, dormitaba en un ancho y comodo mueble muy cercano, Candy siguio su mirada alegrandose de ver que su bebe estaba bien y cerca de ella.- Quieres verlo?...-

- Por favor...- con la voz entrecortada por la emocion respondio y el se encamino hacia la pequenia cuna.

Tratando de no despertar a la tia abuela que insisitio en ser ella quien se hiciera cargo del bebe durante lo que restaba de la noche, Alberth, con sumo cuidado tomo el pequenio bulto que estaba entre sabanas y cobijitas, el pequenio comenzo a moverse tiernamente y con sus ojitos abiertos comenzo a buscar por instinto a su alredor,...tenia hambre. el fuerte hombre sonrio ante la reaccion del ninio y se encamino despacio y arrullandolo, a donde la madre esperaba por su recien nacido. la imagen quedo grabada en las pupilas y en la mente de la pecosa, aquella sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del hombre que tanto amaba mientras contemplaba a su hijo, le enternecio hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, era un momento unico, y el rostro de Alberth destellaba felicidad, sus azules cielos ahora lucian despejados, limpios y claros, tal como ella los recordaba. si, ese era su Alberth, pero una vez mas el corazon se le estrujo al recordar lo sucedido entre ellos.

- Es hermoso...y el azul le sienta muy bien...- Decia con orgullo entregando el bebe a Candy, ella trato de incorporarse y el rostro del rubio palidecio- No!... no te muevas tan descuidadamente...- la fuerte voz inmovilizo a Candy y desperto a la tia Abuela., la pecosa lo miro sorprendida...- ayer...ayer...tuviste una hemorrajia muy fuerte y te practicaron una transfucion de emergencia...el medico recomendo que te movieras con cuidado y lo menos posible...- la voz habia cambiado habia temor en ella y Candy comprendio.

Incorporandose con mas cuidado Candy tomo al bebe en sus brazos era hermoso, y con sus pequenios ojos azules iguales a los de su padre destellando en su pequenia carita. el llanto no se pudo contener y ella dejo que las lagrimas le humedecieran el rostro.,

- Es...es...- no se atevia a complementar la frase.

- Identico a su padre...-la voz de la anciana Elroy, que despues de acicalarse con rapidez ante el bochorno de haberse quedao dormida y ser observada por su sobrino, se dejaba escuchar a espaldas de Alberth que se volvia a verla igual que Candy, la pecosa sonrio asintiendo al comentario.-no se puede negar, este bebe nos a confirmado con creses ser un auntentico heredero del patriarca...- se sentaba en la orilla de la cama en el lugar que Alberth habia dejado vacio al dirigirse hacia la ventana.

Tomando la pesada cortina en su mano y deteniendola a un lado del gran ventanal, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de este, Alberth fijaba su vista en la blancura de la nieve que cubria la gran extencion del jardin, el recuerdo del rostro palido y casi sin vida que Candy habia mantenido el dia anterior le hacia estremecerse...habia estado a punto de perderla...para siempre. Cuando ella habia desaparecido, aunque su dolor era enorme al creerse traicionado por la mujer que amaba, habia preferido saberla lejos pero feliz y llena de vida, aunque el se estuviera volviendo loco por el despecho, pero la sabia a salvo y respirando el mismo aire que el respiraba,...eso era suficiente, pero el dia anterior, al sentir la muerte amenazandola tan de cerca, no le hubiera importado morir con tal de no alejarse de ella permanentemente, pues para el un mundo sin candy era mejor no vivirlo. estaria su hijo, si, pero aun el no podria llenara el vacio enorme que dejaria su madre, no, si Candy hubiera sido arrrebatada definitivamente de la vida, el se hubiera ido con ella, su tia Abuela hubiera sacado adelante al pequenio tal y como lo habia hecho con el. los pensamientos daban vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza.

- Parece que tiene hambre, ordenare algo para alimentarlo.. y despues buscaremos una nodriza...-Mecionaba la anciana Elroy poniendose de Pie, pero la voz de Candy la detuvo.

- No, no por favor, yo alimetare a mi bebe...- pedia con una mirada de suplica.

- Pero hija,,,,, has estado muy debil y no creo que sea recomendable, - aclaraba la ancian y buscaba con la mirada a Alberth que permanecia ausente mirando por la ventana.

- Le prometo que hare todo lo que el medico recomiende, seguire al pie de la letra las instrucciones que el de, pero por favor permitame amamantar a mi hijo...-

El llamado en la puerta hiso que los tres presentes se volvieran hacia la entrada. La tia abuela se encamino con rapidez a atander, seguro era el medico y venia arevisar a Candy, Alberth se habia acercado un poco con el mismo pensamiento, pero sus ojos se endurecieron al ver que no era la visita esperada.

- Sr. Granchester!, - La anciana Elroy caminaba deprisa detras del hombre que no habia podido detener en la entrada.

- Buenos dias, como amanecio la enferma- Sonreia de medio lado fijando sus pupilas en la cama donde Candy mantenia en brasoz a su bebe y permanecia recargada en el enorme respaldo.

- Terry!- respondia ella soprendida y sonriendo, si notar el cambio severo de las pupilas de cielo que observaban la escena.- pero que haces aqui?, como te atreviste a dejar sola a Karen?... y el bebe, ha salido ya del hospital?- como siempre la pecosa dirigia sus preocupaciones hacia las personas que estimaba., olvidandose de los problemas que ella misma enfrentaba.

- Ellos estan bien, Eleonor se quedo a su lado,...yo... necesitaba venir a asegurarme que todo estuviera bien para ti,...- Le decia sin atreverse a acercarse al sentir la dura mirada de Alberth y la asustada actitud espectante de la Tia Elroy.

- Aun asi, no debiste dejarlos, ellos te necesitan...- La pecosa no quitaba el dedo de el renglon.

- No te preocupes, Pec... Candy- se corregia - es mas llegaran en unos dias, asi que pronto los tendre en casa- respondia sin dejar de sonreir, se sentia feliz de verla tan llena de vida despues de las horas que habia visto como su palido rostro habia reflejado la muerte...por instantes.

- En serio!, que alegria!, el pequenio Terrece podra conocer a su primo...- decia emocionada y aquellas palabras le daban una punzada a Alberth muy cerca del corazon. el silencio se hiso presente.

- Ire a ordenar que suban algo para que desayunes Candy- La tia Abuela irrumpia la tencion formada...- y verificare que el Medico ya haya sido atendido para que suba a revisarte... Senior Granchester... ...me acompania o prefiere compartir el desayuno con mi sobrino y Candy, aqui en la habitacion?- la mujer se mostraba amable.

-No, no, realmente yo solo queria despedirme y si no es abusar...me permitieran conocer al pequenio..?...- detenia su palabras aun no sabia como lo llamarian.

- William...William Alberth Andrey...como su padre...- respondia Candy con una gran sonrisa y miraba a su bebe que comenzaba a moverse un poco.

- No podia ser de otra manera...le corresponde llamarse "William", por tradicion...y Alberth por ser el primojenito del patriarca ...-Elroy remarcaba sus palabras con una voz segura y sonriendo a Candy que la veia agradecida por apoyarla. la anciana dio media vuelta y salio de la habitacion...

Alberth habia sentido un orgullo y una felicidad enorme al escuchar el deseo de Candy porque el bebe llevara su nombre, pero la presencia de Terry lo seguia incomodando, le debia que ella siguiera con vida, pero no podia olvidarse por completo de lo que el castanio habia causado en su vida. asi que busco un pretexto para salir de ahi lo antes posible.

- Necesito... asearme...- decia sin ningun tipo de expresion mientras se dirigia a la salida sin volver la mirada y con paso firme- Estare en mi habitacion...

- MFgg.- Terry reprimio una carcajada haciendo que Alberth se detuviera ante el sonido apagado y se volviera para mirarlo fijamente y arrugando el entrecejo- Perdon, pero creo que entonces no tienes que irte...- Le decia sosteniendole la mirada y con una senial de su mano le indicaba que observara a su alrededor...

Alberth sorprendido al igual que Candy, miraron rapidamente el espacio donde se encotraban, Candy nunca habia estado en la habitacion de Alberth por ello no la habria reconocido, pero Alberth se sintio abochornado al reconocer su propia habitacion, el dia anterior con sus pensamientos confundidos no habia notado a que alcoba habia entrado y en el momento en que vio a Candy sufriendo por los dolers de parto, se habia olvidado por completo de todo, enfocandose solo en tratar de aliviar con su compania la agonaia de la pecosa, fue hasta hacia pocos minutos atras que habia despertado sintiendo esa esencia de rosas en su nariz y del leve cosquilleo que los risos dorados y alborotados dela pecosa hacian en su piel, asi como de la calida sensacion que tenia al estar tan cerca de ella, ni siquiera recordaba en que momento se recosto al lado de ella, mucho menos en que instante se habia quedado dormido, asi que al darse cuenta de que habia pasado por alto aquel detalle, no supo como reaccionar, limitandose a seguir con su proposito de huir..

- Estare en el cuarto de banio...- dio media vuelta y se dirigio a la pequenia puerta al fondo de la habitacion, esta vez nadie lo detuvo...

- Fue mucho dolor...no podemos culparlo...perdoname pecosa...le he hecho mucho danio.- con una mirada que reflejaba claramente su arrepentimiento Terry se acercaba a la cama donde Candy permanecia observando al bebe, Alberth no habia comentado nada acerca de la decicion de que el bebe llevara su nombre, y eso la habia hecho sentirse un poco trizte, pero no lo reflejaria, no ahora que necesitaba convencer a Terry de que todo estaria bien y el debia volver con su familia.

- Lo se, pero todo estara bien, me encargare dia a dia de hacerle ver que no tiene porque seguir sufriendo o dudando de la certeza de mi amor, lo lograre...ten por seguro que lo lograre como que me llamo Candice White...-sonreia y levantaba el rostro simpaticamente haciendo una mueca.

* * *

y que tal este capitulo?, les gusto?, espero que si y si no pues tmbien espero saberlo, gracias mi lpor continuar a mi lado agradesco cada uno de sus reviews, son lo que me da la ilucion de llegar hasta el final,,y a cada una de ustedes les gradesco particularmente por sus comentarios de apoyo asi como los que me ayudan a corregirme...

Luz K: snif,snif:(, se que fuei cruel pero fue involuntariamente, pero parece que mi compu, ya se siente muho mejor, y ahora podre subir regularmente, por otro lado te agradesco infinitamente que decees ayudarme, y te tomare la palabra para mi proximo fic que ya se esta cocinando, "el reto", o " un principe oculto", aun no elijo cual de los dos terminar primero pero seran Terri y candy, espero que te guste esa pareja para que podamos ponernos de acuerdo y asi me auxilies en mi temenda orrografia...jajaja( que verguenza pero bueno la cocha ya se me hiso enome) gracias mil y no seguimos leyendo

Galaxilam 84: me encanta saber que mi escritura pueda llega a causarte tanta emocion, eso ma indica que si haga un poco bien mi trabajo y que el esfuerzo vale la pena, no se si tu has oido ese comentario de" el llamado de la sangre", eso fue lo decee reflejar en ese capitulo, pues cuando el amor es verdadero y el fruto de este obtiene vida, por mas ciego que uno este puede confirmar con una sola mirada que ese pequenito ser nos pertenese solo a nosotros ya nuestra pareja, y que no hubo terceros ni cuartos ni quintos, solo dos. gracias por seguirme leyendo.

Liliana: pues si parece que la "INYECCION LE SIRVIO MUCHO A MI BEBE",jajajajajajaj, ahora se esta potando bien y me esta yudando a pesar de que mi bebe ya tiene casi 11 anios desde que llego amis manos, aunque no lo crean estoy muy encarinada con ella( si lo se es ridiculo pero asi es) y me dolio mucho cuando me dijeron que quiza no podrian hacer nada con ella, pero como milagro comenzo a trabajar y pude rescatarla contra todo diagnostico... y pues bueno me esta regalando un dia a dia... espero que te siga gustando mi historia.

Passcussa: te doy un remedio?, te de tila, no haya nada mejor que eso para los nervios que nos causamos constantemente unos a otros cuando leemos o escribimos fics, yo soy igual, cuando estoy clabada con un fic, pe pogo de los nervios cuando termino un capitulo y no se que va a seguir... por eso siempre tengo una buena racin de "sobresitos magicos"( Te de tila), jajajajajaja, no ya en serio , me agrada saber que se emocinen con estos escritos que con mucho carinio plasmo para ustedes que me siguen a pesar de TOOOOOOdos mis defectos, sus palabras me llegan. carinios.

Bea Gallindo:... gracias, gracias, gracias por tus palabras como ya le mencione a algunas, el saber que les produce esos sentimientos el leerme, me llena de emocion y me hace esforzarme por seguir adelante, Gracias mil, y animate a escribir tus ideas, intentalo y asi no te quedaras con la duda de que hubiera pasado, ya uando la idea empienza a formarse, y comienzas a escribir, creeme que el teclado pide paz, pues casi sale humo cuando uno se concentra y no quiere perder la inspiracion, intentalo.

Jenny: si, es lo mas seguro, ( yo no soy tan cruel como las autoras originales que nos dejaron con la duda), ya falta poco menos de tres capitulos para el final, asi que espero sigas leyendo, gracias por estar a hi y regalarme unos minutos de tu dia.

Cotapese: consuelo consuelo, que el final llegra y sera, espero que maravilloso y las lagrimas seran de alegria y no de trizteza, auque aun me hago una pregunta"Quien es el verdadero Eterno Enamorado?"... gracias mil y nos seguimos leyendo.

bueno pues a todos los demas que me leen pero no se animan a dejarme un review, gracias mil, y nos seguimos leyendo maravilloso dias para ustede y una vida llena de amor y bendiciones... gracias por darle color a mis dia con los minuts de su tiempo que me regalan y comparten en mi fanfic...akire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lose, masmorra existente...:(, sigo teniendoproblemas tecnicos :(...sorry...Pero... aqui esta el nuevo y penultimo capitulo!...me disculpan? ;)Lo se!, meresco la horca, la guillotina y dspues la hoguera, y al final terminar mis dias en la mas obscura**

* * *

**Tu Eterno Enamorado **

**Capitulo XI**

* * *

Los dias continuaron su curso, Terry se marcho de la Mancion Andrey sin haber podido hablar nuevamente con Alberth, fueron informados por George, que el patriarca habia salido con urgencia por un asunto que no podia esperar, todo indicaba que la investigacion que se llevaba a cabo habia dado resultados inesperados al igual que los ya pronosticados, y lo que Alberth tenia que atender no habia podido esperar. Terry penso que se trataria de un pretexto para poner distancia entre NewYorck y el, seguramente aun no podia asimilar por completo los ultimos sucesos, si era asi, lo comprendia, habia sido demaciado dolor y rencor para olvidarlo en un instante cualquiera que fueran las circunstancias, solo esperaba que su viejo "amigo", lo perdonara completamente algun dia y recuperar la felicidad que el le habia robado, era su ruego, el trataria de rehacer su vida con su nueva familia que ya lo esperaba en casa.

* * *

El mar inmenso se posaba frente a sus ojos de cielo, llevaba ya varios dias en altamar, sentia un hueco en su corazon por haber tenido que partir a la mitad de la noche y sin poder despedirse de nadie, solo habia logrado depositar un beso en la pequenia mejilla de "su " hijo, aun no lo podia creer, era padre!, y esa certeza le llenaba el alma de gozo, un enorme gozo que no dejaba espacio para ningun otro sentimiento, se roso los labios con su dedo, no habian sido mas que un par de segundos el tiempo que habia unido sus labios a los de su amada que aun dormia y que ni siquiera noto su presencia en el dormitorio, pero el juraria que ese calor que lo invadio por completo aun no se aplacaba, ansiaba que el tiempo corriera de prisa para poder volver, si todo era como lo habian pensado, regresaria con un motivo mas para que la felicidad aumentara, pero debia esperar, la vida le habia enseniado que no debia dar por hecho nada, pues las cosas podian cambiar radicalmente en un pequenio segundo. no habia podido hablar a solas con Candy, y los pocos momento en que habia estado a su lado ella habia estado durmiendo y recuperandose por lo vivido durante el parto, y las noticias de George habian llegado tan de improviso que no habia podido hacer nada por retrasar su viaje, habia tenido que partir sin poder verla despierta nuevamente y jurarle que la amaba a pesar de todo, ojala, a su regreso, no hubiera nada que impidiera su tan esperada reconciliacion... por completo. con ese deseo y con la esperanza que lo llevo a realizar tan largo viaje, Alberth vio que el puerto se alcanzaba a ditinguir ya a la distancia, unos minutos mas y podria comprobar a donde habian hido a parar los fondos "robados" de su banco... era hora de ir en busca de Archie.

- Estas listo para desbordar...- La voz del ojmiel lo sorprendia haciendolo regresar de sus pensamientos.

- Estaba apunto de ir a buscarte - respondia sonriendo...

- vaya, parece que "Alberth " ha vuelto de su tumba...- lo miraba con cierta burla reflejada en sus pupilas.

- Si, ha vuelto, y parece que no soy el unico que ha regresado del mas haya... estas preparado para lo que sea que venga?.

- Si, -fue solo una palabra pero dicha con una firmeza inigualable, Alberth asintio y comenzo a encaminarse a donde ya los pasajeros estaban reuniendose para abandonar el barco apenas tocara tierra.

* * *

- George, aun no hay noticias?- era la quinta vez que hacia la misma pregunta en el dia, pero el moreno tenia una paciencia de oro.

- No seniorita Candy, pero no se preocupe que el avisara apenas toque puerto.- respondia el amable hombre que sostenia en brazos a "su sobrino" y lo arrullaba para dormirlo.

- Es que ya debieron haber llegado, segun la fecha en que partieron...- Candy seguia retorciendo la sabana que la cubria sobre su lecho, aun no pasaba el tiempo correspondiente para que pudiera volver a sus actividades y la tia abuela se empeniaba en que debia cumplirlo a pesar de que ella juraba ya sentirse bien.

- Si, pero recuerde que al senior William no le gusta perder tiempo cuando lo que lo hace viajar es algo de extrema urgencia, ademas si algo le hubiera pasado ya lo habriamos sabido, tengo contactos por todas partes del mundo, no en vano fui su guardian.

- Que quieres decir?... a caso tu sabias exactamente lo que Albert hacia cuando se escapaba de viaje y vivia como vagabundo?...- pregunto curiosa.

- Asi es, solo en una ocacion falle, pero fue a causa de que el desaparecio con rapidez, mas rapidez aun de la que lo llevo a viajar en esta ocacion.

- ha si?, y se puede saber que era tan importante?- pregunto y por el tono de voz George supo que habia celos en la pregunta.

- Bueno digamos que la mujer que lo atormentaba amorosamente habia desaparecido y el necesitaba encontrarla de inmediato y no espero a que yo relizara el trabajo...- sonreia con alegria y mirando fijamente - sabe?, ella habia huido del colegio en el que el la tenia estudiando, creo que el no podia vivir sin saber exactamente donde se encontraba ella, siempre fue feliz de saberla segura aunque no fuera a su lado, pero en esa ocacion no habia nada que garantisara la seguridad de la joven...- George observaba a Candy que estaba pensativa como tratando de imaginar quien podria ser aquella joven...

- Por supuesto el destino fue venebolo y aunque el no lo sabia por haber perdido la memoria, estaba protegiendola tanto como ella lo protegio a el en cuanto se reencontraron en un hospital...- guardo silencio esperando la reaccion de Candy, ella comenzo a sonreir... esa parte de la historia la conocia... levanto su verde mirada y con un intenso brillo en sus ojos, extendio los brazos para que le acercara a su hijo, George asintio y se acerco a la rubia.

- No me importa lo que me cueste... ni cuanto tiempo tenga que eperar... el volvera a amarme como en ese entonces... y te prometo que lo hare el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra...George.- Candy miraba a su hijo ahora en sus brazos, y hacia su promesa con la voz mas dulce y segura que podia existir en ella, George solo sonrio, sabia que eso no seria necesario pues el habia sido testigo mudo del momento en que Alberth se despidio de ella sin que esta lo supiera, habia amor, demaciado amor en aquel sencillo beso que el rubio dejara en los labios de su amada, aun sabiendolo George no mencino una sola palabra.

- Bien, me parece que es hora de que este pequenito tome su banio...- La tia Abuela entraba a la habitacion casi al instante mismo de llamar a la puerta. - George, hay alguna noticia de mi sobrino?, preguntaba mirando de reojo al moreno mientras tomaba al bebe de brasos de la pecosa.

- Ninguna, seniora Elroy...- repondia el moreno y miraba a Candy que habia hecho la misma pregunta a penas minutos atras y lo observaba como si la presencia de la tia Abuela pudiera cambiar la respuesta.

- Ya veo, debe ser realmente importante lo que lo mantien tan ocupado que no le da tiempo ni para avisar si esta bien, - Acunaba al bebe y lo envolvia con delicadeza, antes de salir de la habitacion se detuvo por unos instantes y sin importar que la doncella que hacia compania a Candy estuviera presente, volvio a hablar despues de unos segundos de meditacion interna- George, creo que ya he pagado suficiente las culpas de mi hermano... no creees que ya es tiempo que me llames como corresponde?, despues de todo aunque no lo sea legalmente si soy tu tia de Sangre... y eso nadie lo podria negar...- La anciana aun de espaldas a ellos, seguia sin dar paso, y sus palabras habian dejado casi congelado a George que jamas se imaino que aquello pudiera suceder, Candy tambien estaba sorpendida y sus ojos casi desorbitados no dejaban duda de ello.

- Yo... yo... no se...- por primer vez en su vida, George se encontro sin saber que responder, nunca se habia sentido tan cohibido...

- Piensalo... y cuando te sientras preparado para ello... solo haslo... es solo una sencilla palabra... "sobrino".-la anciana salio de la habitacion llevando al bebe con ella, aunque nadie lo vio, los ojos de la anciana estaban baniados en lagrimas y sus mejillas humedecidas por las mismas, siempre deceo que aquel magnifico hombre que tambien llevaba su sangre, la reconociera como tal, pero el danio hecho por su hermano en el corazon de aquel chico, la habian obligado a mantener su distancia y dejar que fuera el, el que tomara sus propias deciciones, George habia vivido vario tiempo bajo el cuidado de el viejo administrador, mismo que le habia dejado su apeido y poseciones al no tener familia propia y haberlo adoptado y amado como a un hijo, ella habia agradecido ese hecho al hombre que alguna vez alegrara con su amor su corazon de quinceaniera pero que le fue prohibido, ella al igual que el resto de la familia no habia logrado un matrimonio por amor, sino uno por conveniencia, un matrimonio que la habia amargado por los malos tratos del que fue su esposo por designio de su hermano William, y el mismo hombre a quien le debia la desgracia de no haber podido llevar a termino su embarazo y quedar esteril de por vida a causa de la terrible golpisa que le habia propinado al acusarla de infelidad cuando era el quien mantenia varias amantes, a caso la historia tenia que repetirse una y otra vez?, pero parecia que aquella maldicion habia llegado a su fin con el amor que Candy y Alberth se profesaban, y muy pronto este los llevaria al altar como correpondia y de eso se aseguraria ella antes de partir... para siempre.

* * *

- En un pequenio hospital a orillas de la gran ciudad de Londres, Alberth y Archie esperaban por el paciente que no tardaria en ser llevado a su presencia... los dos estaban sentados sin decir palabra, pensativos, quiza por la mente de ambos pasaba el mismo pensamiento que venia con un poco de incredulidad una y otra vez y que era el mismo que los mantenia con aquella actitud.

_- Estas seguro George?- Alberth preguntaba sin poder creer la noticia, no hacia ni 24 horas que su primogenito habia llegado a la vida y se encontraba descanzando al lado de su madre, y ahora se veia en tremenda urgencia..._

_La puerta se abrio de imporbiso dando paso aun apurado Archie que recien llegaba de viaje.- _

_- Como esta el nuevo papa?- se dirigia con genuina alegria para felicitar a su tio, pero la rigides de este no le permitia seguir avanzando, pues parecia estar en shock.- que sucede?..._

_Alberth miro a George sin saber que responder a su sobrino, no deceaba que el tambien pasara por lo que le estaba sucediendo. sin embargo George parecia mas decicido y sobre todo convencido de lo que acaba de informar._

_- Hemos encontrado revelaciones muy confusas pero que tienen que ser ciertas, la ivestigacion ha determinado los lugares a donde se ha estado desviando el dinero que creiamos robado, aunque la mayoria ha sido a causa de los ligan, hay unos movimientos que nos indican que otro miembro de la familia que ha estado utilizando los fondos dela misma, pero aun no esta muy claro. _

_- De que estas hablando George, se mas explisito por favor...- el coraozn de Archie repentinamente habia dado un vuelco, se sentia angustiado y ansioso, incluso se habia olvidado de preguntar por Candy y el bebe, ni siquiera de su esposa preguntaba, la expresion en el rostro de los hombres frente a el le revelaban que habia algo aun mas grave._

_- Para ti no es un secreto que desde pequenios les asigne una cuenta propia a Anthony, a Stear, y a ti, mismas que con regularidad recibian cierta cantidad de dinero para sus necesidades y para que al mismo tiempo fueran generando ganancias, y asi en un futuro tuvieran su propio capital, las cuantas de Anthony y Stear han seguido operando con regularidad, en la de Anthony se han depositado cantidades mas grandes y retirando el dinero para desviarlo a Mexico, desde que el fallecio, por error no se cerraron esas cuentas, .y con el tiempo... quedaron en el olvido,... hemos comprovado que bajo el nombre de Anthony, ha sido que los Ligan han estado desviando cantidades mas fuertes con ciertos movimientos que fueron fijados desde que el padre de Eliza y Neil trabajaba para nosotros, estos movimientos fueron encubiertos casi ala perfeccion, para no ser detectados de inmediato, han logrado obtener una buena fortuna por medio de ello- _

_- Pero eso no es nada que no hayamos presentido desde el principio de esta investigacion, de antemano ya imaginabamos que ellos podian estar detras de todo ese desfalco ...- Archie parecia no querer imaginar cual era la parte que los habia puesto en aquella actitud tan seria..._

_- Exacto, como ya te he dicho se ha comprovado lo referente a esa cuenta... sin embargo y aunque ha sido en una cantidad mucho menor...la cuanta de Stear tambien ha sido utilizada...con menor frecuencia y en fechas mas recientes... la investigacion revelo que el dinero que se ha solitado por medio de esta... ha sido desde un banco de Londres...y se destino a una deuda proveniente de un pequenio hospital a las afueras de esta misma ciudad... los retiros han sido firmados...por el propietario de dicha cuenta bancaria...- Alberth al finar con su explicaion, esperaba por la reccion de su sobrino que estaba completamente pasmado ante lo dicho._

_- ...- silencio, solo silencio fue la muda repuesta que Archie dio, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y una sonrisa nerviosa se trato de dibujar en sus labios..._

_Segundos de tension se conviriteron en minutos, no se escuchaba mas que tenues sollosos que Archie trataba de ahogar ante aquella esperanza nacida en su corazon, Alberth no pudo seguir guardadno silencio, no queria que Archie se llevara una desilucion si lo que creian no resultaba ser cierto._

_- Archie, no estamos cien por ciento seguros de que esto sea real, tal vez alguien que se apodero de la identidad de ...Stear... ha aprovechado la oportunidad para obtener un beneficio... por favor no debemos hacernos falsas esperanzas..._

_- Quiero viajar hacia ese lugar... voy a comprobarlo yo mismo... y si alguen se ha estado aprovechando del nombre de mi hermano ... lo hare pagar caro su osadia... juro que..._

_- No, no Archie, no haremos nada con nuestras propias manos, lo dejaremos a cargo de las autoridades, pero si quieres viajar, yo mismo ire contigo...- se volvi para dirigirse George- Por favor preparalo todo para el primer barco que sarpe hacia Londres, no importa hora o fecha, saldremos lo antes posible..._

_Geroge asintio y se dirigio a realizar lo que se le habia pedido, Alberth se quedo al lado de Archie para que este se recuperara por completo, le ofrecio un poco de brandy mientras el tomba su cafe, tenia prohibido el alcohol y no se arriesgria ahora que tenia a un hijo al que le entregaria su carino completo. una vez que Archie se recupero totalmente, acordaron no decirle a nadie sobre lo que habian descubierto, no deceaban mas corazones rotos en caso de que solo fueran falsas esperanzas. Casi una hora mas tarde George entro de improviso en el despacho donde ellos aun se encontraban... no sabia si serian buenas o malas noticias pero era lo que habia conseguido._

_- El Patricia sarpa en media hora, he logrado arreglar unos minutos mas por si deciden viajar en el...- los miraba expectante._

_- Lo tomamos...- respondieron casi al unisono, el equipaje de Archie habia sido llevado a su habitacion, pero nadie sabia aun de su presencia en la casa, Alberth no habia podido tener la conversacion que deceaba con Candy pero sabia que ella lo comprenderia cuando supiera la verdad. y asi los dos habian salido con apenas lo que llevaban puesto, sin tomar nada mas que sus abrigos., George comenzo a caminar con ellos, pero Alberth lo detuvo antes de salir dela mancion._

_- George... solo en ti confio para quedarte en mi lugar, aun no sabemos como se daran las cosas pero estoy seguro que tu sabras dirigir todo en caso de que algo salga mal... si... no... - no deceo pronunciar las palbras- la tia te Apoyara en caso de ser necesario ...de cualquier manera todo esta listo._

_- Volveras... volveras por tu mujer y por tu hijo,...y porque este imperio no puede quedarse sin su patriarca, asi que es mejor que te cuides y que regresen lo antes posible... no puedes huir de tus obligaciones... ni lo intentes porque te buscare debajo de las piedras si es necesario hasta estar seguro que tu ausencia no es voluntaria...- George sonreia y decia estas palabras mitad en serio mitad tratando de relajar al joven, para nadie era un secreto que en aquel pais se vivia un caos a causa de la recien terminada guerra y que era un peligro viajar hacia alla. George se quedaria, su hermano se lo habia pedido, y el estaria al pie del canion para responder en caso necesario, pero tambien se aseguraria de que tanto Alberth como Archie volvieran sanos y salvos a casa, y si la vida les sonreia ...no volverian solos._

_Con rapidez Alberth subio las escaleras y George lo siguio para entregarle los documentos de abordaje que no le habia dado aun y fue asi como George pudo testificar del amor conque su rubio hermano se despido de su amada "pequenia."_

_- En tus manos dejo lo mas valioso de mi vida- refiriendose a su hijo y a su mujer, el patriarca miraba a su hermano y tomaba los documetos que este le entregaba, el moreno solo asintio y le regalo una sonrisa muy similar a la del propio rubio._

La joven enfermera los miraba con una amble sonrisa cuando entro en la habitacion, les aviso que desgracidamente el pasiente a quien buscaban no podia ir hasta esa oficina, pero que si gustaban ella los podia guiar hasta la habitacion del joven. ellos aceparon y sintieron que con cada paso que daban detras de aquella mujer su estomago se comprimia con ansiedad.

La puerta en el area de enfermedades mentales se abrio, y como si el tiempo corriera con la mayor lentitud, casi deteniendose, la imagen de un joven de cabellera obscura que miraba atraves de una ventana que daba al jardin se revelo ante ellos, era algo delgado pero sus musculos estaban marcados en cada centimentro de su cuerpo, un poco mas alto que Archie, casi a la altura de Alberth, ninguno de los dos visitantes se atrevian a entrar completamente, parecia como si el los esperara, pero se mantenia de espaldas sin revelar aun su rostro, la enfermera rompio la sileciosa tension cuando anuncio que se retiraba, fue hasta entonces que aquel joven comenzo a girarse para enfrentar a sus visitas.

Con una brillante mirada en sus pupilas negriazules que se distinguian atravez de los cristales de sus gafas, y con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, Stear esperaba por la reaccion de su hermano y al que conocia como Alberth, el inseparable amigo de Candy, pero ellos parecian petrificados, y eso hiso que la duda en el se acresentara,...seguian rechazandolo.

- Hermano?- Con los ojos cristalizados y una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla, Archie no podia creer que realmente fuera Stear quien estaba frente a sus ojos.

- Hola Archie!, no vas a darle un abrazao a tu hermano mayor?- abria sus brasos esperando al ojimiel.

el instante parecio eterno, pero al final los dos ahora hombres se entrelazaban con fraternidad y carinio sincero, las lagrimas no se habian contenido ante aquella dicha. Alberth veia a sus sobrinos, se sentia feliz, sus acuosos ojos azules derramaban lagrima silensiosas mientras observaba aquel encuentro, no deceaba interrumpiros, prefirio esperar hasta que ellos se sintieran lo suficientemente seguros de poder separarse y realizar la inevitable pregunta...como habia sido aquello posible?.

* * *

Un mes habia trancurrido con gran velocidad, la nieve aun continuaba cubriendo los jardines, y Candy sentia mas frio en su corazon que lo que aquella tempodara provocaba, Alberth no se habia comunicado ni una sola vez, y seguian a la espectativa de saber que era lo que habia sucedido, George no les habia dicho nada, solo que no tenia noticia alguna, pero sabia estaban bien. Annie habia salido de viaje rumbo a Chicago, y aun no regresaba, parecia que no deceaba hacerlo, solo habian recibido una carta donde ella avisaba que regresaria cuando Archie volviera de nuevo a New Yorck, La tia Abuela estaba extraniada de aquella actitud de la joven, pues cuando partio ni siquiera se habia despedido. Por otra parte George y la anciana Elroy parecian haber entablado una relacion mas cercana, el habia comenzado a llamarla tia, y ella soreia cada que escuchaba aquella palabra de labios de su primer sobrino.

* * *

La tarde habia caido y como siempre Candy, el bebe en su pequenia cuna, la tia abuela y George, estaban tomando el te y conversando en la salita favorita de la abuela Elroy, el sonido de un auto estacionandose en la puerta de la mansion hiso que George parado cerca de la ventana por donde obsevaba el jardin, desviara su mirada para ver de quien se trataba, la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro, revelo a las damas que el motivo de sus tristesas ocultas habia regresado, se pusieron de pie dispuestas a salir a recibirlo pero George las detuvo y les pidio que esperaran, el corazon de las damas se acelero con preocupacion, acaso habia algo que George no deceaba que observaran?, con mas insistencia desearon salir de la pequenia y acogedora habitacion, Candy hiba a tomar al bebe en sus brazos pero antes de que pudiera realizar un movimiento, la puerta se abrio y un sonriente rubio aparecio ante ellas, los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron de inmediao y una lagrima revelde resbalo por la blanca mejilla mientras forzaba su voz entrecortada para llamara a su amado...

- A...A...Alberth!- sin esperar corrio a su brazos y parandose de puntillas en una reccion rapida se abraso a su cuello y se prendio a su labios, habia estado tan angustiada que al verlo se olvido por completo de cualquier otra cosa, lo unico que deceaba era besarlo y sentirlo seguro entre sus brasos.

Alberth jamas espero aquel reibimiento, pero como lo estaba disfrutando, y pasada la sorpresa comenzo a responder a los labios tembloros que seguian aferrados a los suyos, abrazo a su pequenia amada por la cintura y la ayudo para que no tuviera que esforzarse tanto en alcanzar su boca, asi que la elevo hasta que su rostros quedaron a la misma altura y asi poder profundizar aquella caricia que no necesitaba ninguna explicacin o palabra para revelar lo que sentian el uno por el otro.

- Te extranie muchisimo...- rosando todavia sus labios con los de el, Candy no podia seguir ocultando sus sentimientos no estaba dispuesta a esperar a que el la perdonara para hacerle notar que lo amaba, como siempre.

- Yo... yo..- su indecicion por pronunciar una respuesta lastimo profundamente el corazon de la rubia, pero el no se sentia aun preparado para responder de la mimsa forma aunque su corazon lo estuviera gritando, lentamente volvio a posarla en el suelo, y aclarando la voz solo se giro para hablar con la tia Abuela que lo miraba con comprencion y sus viejos ojos humedecidos, se acerco a ella y beso su frente, despues la llevo hasta el asiento que recien habia abandonado la anciana.

- Tia, espero que lo que voy a decirle no cause algun danio a su salud, pero es necesario que sepa antes de que lo vea pos si misma, ...- dijo el rubio tomando disimuladamente la mano de Candy que permanecia parada a su lado pero ocultando su rostro para que el no viera sus lagrimas de dolor.

Goerge habia visto todo desde la ventana y ahora esperaba al lado de los dos jovenes Corwell a que el patriarca los llamara al pequenio salon... fue casi media hora lo que tardo Alberth en aparecer frente a las puertas de dicha sala, con los ojos cristalisados y una clara sonrisa en sus labios les hiso una senial para que ingresaran,. dentro, las damas estaba sentadas y con el rostro cubierto en lagrimas, no podian decir palabra, parecia que el nudo en sus gargantas se habia aferrado a no permitirselos, la anciana Elroy extendio sus brazos hacia el joven de gafas y el sonrio y sin pensarlo dos veces se encamino con rapidez hacia aquellos brazos que habian sido los de una verdadera madre desde que el recordaba, las lagrimas seguian en los rostros de todos, Candy sin pensarlo se acerco a la anciana y al joven que estaba en su regazo y se unio al abrazo. Stear lloraba como un ninio pequenio y sintio el calor de la mano de su hermano que se apoyaba en su hombro para confortarlo, todos sabian que en ese momento no eran necesarias las palabras...

* * *

-En la soledad de su haitacion Alberth aguardaba porque el suenio y el cansancio lo dejaran inconciente, pero le era imposible, sentia todo su cuerpo quemarse por el calor que producia el solo recuerdo del beso con que Candy lo recibiera. ella habia vuelto a su antigua habitacion, parecia que la tia se habia encargado de volver a decorarla al gusto de la joven, significaba a quello que lo estaba rechazando?, si era a si, lo tenia merecido, le habia dolido enterarse de eso, cuando despues de que su pequenio hijo cansado de tanto abrazo y beso al ser presntado a sus "Primos", se habia quedado dormido en sus brasos dandole un pretexto para buscar un momento a solas con Candy, pero no solo habia recibido la noticia de que el bebe ya tenia su propia habitacion, sino que habia sido una mucama la que le indicara el camino y Candy habia permanecido al lado de Archie y Stear, habia esperadopor casi una hora a que ella suviera para amantar al bebe, pero solo la misma mucama quelo guiara habia vuelto con la tetera del chiquito y le habia indicado como alimentarlo con ella, el cansancio del viaje lo ha vencido en aquella comoda mesedora, y apenas a unoa minutos de aber abierto los ojos, noto que ya estaba en su habitacion y en penumbras.

Habian hecho una par de cambios en su ausencia, la habitacion contigua a la de Candy habia sido remodelada y transformada en la habitacion del pequenio Alberth, como habian comenzado a llamara su pequenio hijo. por el lado cotrario, Su habitacion seguia estando separada por una sola pared de la de ella, la tenia tan serca y a la vez la sentia demaciado lejana. como lograr atravezar esa distancia?, el no la merecia, ella habia sido fiel a sus sentimientos en todo momento, mientras que el habia dudado por unos cuantos malentendidos, ella se habia hido el dia de su boda, si, pero por que no indagar antes de jusgar?... tal vez alguien la hubiera visto llevando a Terry mal herido, o ... fingiendose mal herido..., por que no la busco como habia deceado para enfrentarla?, por miedo?, si, debia reconocerlo, tenia miedo descubrir que todo lo que ellos habian vivido habia sido solo un suenio, tenia miedo de descubrir por si mismo que ella jamas habia olvidado a ... Terrece..., oh Dios!, recordar ese nombre aun le dolia, su cobardia por encontrarla feliz al lado de su amor de adolecencia era lo que lo habia cohibido y no le habia permitido encararla, habia preferido encerrarse en su dolor y esforzarse por ser alguien que no era, cuantas persona habia herido por su estupidez?... su mirada seguia perdida en algun punto de la inmensa obscuridad... no sabia como enfrentarse a Candy, no sabia como pedirle perdon por no haberse esforzado en recuperarla, sus ojos habian comenzado a reflejar su dolor y fustracion, ahora tenia un hijo con ella de eso no habia duda, pero como recuperaria a Candy completamente?... un escalofrio lo recorrio por completo al contacto de una delicada mano que acaricio delicadamente su espalda, se sintio paralizado ... sabia de quien provenia aquella caricia... el corazon se lo gritaba... comenzo a sentire agitado, y su cuerpo semidesnudo comenzo a encenderse con aquel leve contacto...

- Te necesito...- una voz que el conocia muy bien se escucho en el absoluto silencio de la habitacion.

- Candy...yo...- sintio que su cuerpo vibraba ante aquella sugerencia.

- No digas nada... no exigo mas de lo que decees darme... no me importa si ya no me amas, yo te sigo amando, ha sido demaciado tiempo deceando volver a estar entre tus brazos,... aunque...no, creo que he sido demaciado pretenciosa creyendo siquiera que pueda interesarte fisicamente para aliviar tus necesidades,...seguramente tu...ya...- los ardientes labios de Alberth no le permitieron continuar y antes de siquiera intentar alejarse, el ya la mantenia cautiva entre sus brazos que la ajustaban al cuerpo masculino tan perfecto y al que ella tantas noches habia soniado volver a sentir.

- Jamas vuelvas a pensar siquiera que yo pudiera interesarme en alguien que no seas tu...- declaro el con voz jadeante y entrecortada por la falta de aire, el tambien habia deceado muchisimas veces volver a tenerla entre sus brasos, con una noche de bodas perfecta, pero el destino no lo habia marcado asi, que importaba ya el pasado, ahora ella estaba ahi junto a el y pidiendole la hiciera suya una vez mas, ... no podria contenerse...no mas...

La muy tenue luz de la luna casi cubierta por las nubes se colaba atravez del enorme ventanal de la habitacion masculina, se podia observar entre las sombras el brillo de dos sedosas prendas que estaba tiradas sin ningun cuidado sobre la mullida alfombra, a unos cuantos centimetros dos cuerpos completamente desnudos se reencontraban, explorandose con caricias y besos que quemaban la piel, Candy y Alberth se entregaban a su pasion contenida por mas de un anio, los rubios cabellos de ambos destellaban como millares de estrellas en el manto nocturno, la poca luz que invadia les daba el aspecto de dos angeles amandose en secreto, Las delicadas manos de Candy se aferraban con fuerza a la fuerte y ancha espalda de su amante, y el con sus fuertes manos recorria sin compacion cada centimentro del hermosos cuerpo de ella, sin dejar de satisfacer su deceo de poseerla toda, las caricicas de la joven eran aun timidas y con un poco de inocencia, clara prueba que ella no habia estado con nadie desde que estuviera por primera vez con el, esto llenaba al hombre mas de deseo y orgullo, era su completo y absoluto duenio, nadie mas tenia derecho a tocarla y nadie mas lo habia hecho,, con mas fuego en su ser, si es que podia ser posible, Alberth busco la pequenia entrada que lo llevaria a la gloria, sabia que ella tambien deceaba aquella union, pues inconcientemente ya se habia abierto para el y sus suaves piernas acariciaban sus muslos, los supiros y jadeos de Candy le hacian notar al rubio que su mujer estaba disfrutando como el, y su exigencia entre voz jadeante de que la poseyera, le arranco una sonrisa arrogante, asi que decidio no esperar mas, pronto los candentes movimientos de su cadera arrancaron gritos ahogados en la garganta de la rubia que se encontraba perdida en el extasis que le proporcionaba el disfrutar de aquella manera el contacto con el hombre que tanto amaba y tanto habia deceado tener dentro de su cuerpo, pronto la luz explosiva que viera la primera vez que se entrego a aquel hombre vlvio a aparecer , el grunido jadeante y ronco, como el de un leon satisfecho ante su hembra, que escuchara la primera vez, vovio a sair de la garganta de alberth, y ella sonrio alegre de haberlo complasido completamente... tal como su primera noche de amor, su union fue perfecta y habian tocado el cielo al mismo tiempo, ahora los dos cuerpos cansados y brillando sudorosos, permanecian entrelazados, los mechones de sus obscurecidas cabelleras se pegaban a su rostro, y sus brillantes pupilas se observaban fijamente diciendo sin necesidad de sonido lo que sentian en ese momento el uno por el otro, Alberth aserco sus labios suavemente y roso los de ella, abrazandola se giro un poco para acomodarse de costado sin dejarla salir de entre sus brazos, su habitacion estaba calida, no necesitarian de algo que los cubriera a pesar de que el invierno no habia desaparecido aun ,... un suenio deliciosos los invadio y sin reusarse se entregaron a el.

La maniana sorpendio a los amantes con su brillante luz, Alberth abrio los ojos al sentir que la claridad le golpeaba el rostro, aun estaban en el suelo de su alcoba y Candy dormia placidamente entre sus brazos ocultando el rostro en su pecho, sonrio satisfecho al darse cuenta que no habia sido un suenio, a pesar del dolor y la separacion, el amor mutuo no habia cambiado entre ellos, lo habia comprobado, sus temores y culpas desaparecieron por completo al sentir la seguridad completa de que ella aun lo amaba, y de que en el no quedaban dudas ni reconcor, ... aun debian hablar pero no deceaba que aquel momento fuera iterrumpido...levantandose con sumo cuidado de no dspertar a Candy, tomo el edredon que cubria su cama, la noche anteriori le habia parecido que la cma estaba demaciado lejos... ese habia sido el detalle de que decidiera tumbar a Candy en la alfombra , no habia querido perder unos cuentos segundos para hacerla nuevemente suya... se habian amdo no solo una vez, sio las veces que fueron necesarias para sentir que un poco dela deuda que ambos se tenian habia sido pagada, mientras se recostaba nuevamente al lado de Candy lamento cubrirla con el manto, su mujer era muy hermosa, endiabladamente hermosa...sonrio con arrogancia al saberla solo de el...los movimientos adormilados de su amante mujer atrageron su atencion, Candy estiraba su cuerpo apegandose a su pecho, de pronto se tenso... abrio sus ojos y sus verdes pupilas se encontraron con aquellos hermosos cielos que la veian con picardia y deseo, ella se sonrojo al notar que estaba completamente desnuda.

- Sabes?, eres mucho mas bella ala luz del dia,- ella no respondio pero sus mejillas rojas lo hicieron por sus labios- no es tan tarde... no te preoupes...- Mencionaba Alberth moviendose rapidamente y colocandose sobre ella para que no hiciera ningun intento de escapar...al leer la intencion y preocupacion en sus ojos.

- Pero... es de dia... y ... el bebe...- decia ella avergonzada y buscando una excusa para poder escapar... aunque viendo la expresion que ahora ya reconocia en los ojos de su hombre sabia que no habria posibilidad.

- El pequenio Alberth te ha tenido por mas de un mes completo para si solo... es justo que el padre ahora reclame tu atencion aunque sea por unas cuantas horas... no crees?,- alegaba en su defensa y olvidandose de todo al sentir el tibio y suabe cuerpo bajo el propio,...

- Alberth... yo...

- Te amo,... te amo y nunca he dejado de hacerlo... aun a pesar de creer que me habias abandonado para huir con... el... jamas deje de amarte y quiza eso fue lo que mas me dolio que por mas que intentaba olvidarte... no podia, por el contrario sentia mayor necesidad de ti, de tenerte cerca... de verte...y me reprochaba a mi mismo por permitir que siguieras en mi corazon a pesar de haberme traicionado...

- No fue cierto... todo fue... un mal entendido yo nunc...- un suve beso la obligaba a guardar silencio.

- Lo se, ahora lo se todo... la tia Abuela hablo conmigo y me lo explico junto con George...

- Pero yo quiero explicarte...- Insistia la rubia.

- No, por favor ... porque si por una milesima de segundo noto que en tu voz hay dolor a causa de lo que ...TERRECE nos hiso...- pronunciaba con profundo rencor y Candy sintio como se tensaba el cuerpo del rubio- te juro... que no podre conenerme y saldre a buscarlo para acabar con el...- Alberth cerraba los ojos y desviaba el rostro para que Candy no pudiera ver la furia que encerraba en su pecho en contra del castanio Actor al que le debia su sufrimiento pasado.

- Pero... el... estaba... mal... no sabia claramente...- era interrumpida nuevamente pero ahora por un severo tono de voz que salia de la garganta de "William"

- No digas una sola palabra en su defensa... no hay razon que justifique lo que hiso... el hecho de que creyera que aun te amaba no es una escusa... yo tambien te amaba cuando lo conociste a el en escocia y te amaba mucho mas de lo que el o tu pudieran imaginar, pero vi que tu felicidad en esos momentos estaba a su lado y por eso yo me aparte... y me aleje para no causarles ningun danio... porque cada que lo veia cerca de ti me mataban los celos, pero tenia que ocultarlo al verte sonriendo feliz a su lado...jamas, jamas intente siquiera apartarte de el y robarte la dicha que en aquellos dias vivias... amandote como te amaba... como aun te amo... asi que por favor... no justifiques su bajesa, se que ahora le debo el hecho de que tu estes viva y el haber podido estar a tu lado en el nacimiento de nuestro hijo,... pero lo que siento y lo que senti durante ocho meses no se puede olvidar de un dia para otro... quiza con el tiempo... quiza con el tiempo puedo volver a verlo como un amigo... pero no ahora.

- Te entiendo y no insistire,... se que tu corazon es muy noble y algun dia lo perdonaras completamente como yo ya lo he hecho, es un gran amigo para mi,... pero tu eres el hombre que amo y no deceo que vuelvas a sufrir por nada que pueda mortificarte, asi que dejare que el tiempo te ayude a curar la herida que el causo...y yo ayudare demostrandote cada dia lo mucho que te amo y necesito, que me moriria si volviera a estar separada de ti, que te pertenesco por completo, y que jamas podre pertenecer a alguien que no seas tu... mi amado principe... Te amo como el frio William, como el amoroso y bondadoso Alberth,... como quien quiera que decees ser... te amo y te amare cada dia hasta que el destino separe nuestros caminos eternamente y aun asi creo que te amare desde el mas alla...- La sinceridad en las palabras de candy y su dulce mirada, entraron en el corazon de Alberth llenadolo completamente, se sentia el hombre mas dichosos sobre la tierra, y tal vez, solo tal vez, volveria a vivir todo lo que habia pasado por escuchar nuevamente aquellas palabras y revivir la noche de pasion que acaban de disfrutar marcando su reconciliacion completa... y ese presiso recuerdo fue lo que inicio aquel fuego que nacia en sus entranias nuevamente, y por la expresion en los ojos de candy supo que ella tambien lo habia notado, miro con divercion el sonrojo en las blancas mejila de la rubia..

- Y que te parece si comienzas a convencerme ahora?...- le pregunto desplegando una sonrisa arrogante y picara...

- Me parece... que usted es el que manda... mi patriarca...- respondio ella con inocente sensualidad.

- Entonces... si anoche con un solo toque de su bella mano... derroto al debil Alberth,... veremos que puedes hacer para doblegar al frivolo y "salvaje'... William...- se inclinaba y se posesionaba del blanco y delicado cuello que se desplegaba ofreciendole su suavidad...

- Es una promesa?...- decia cerca del oido del hombre y disfrutando las caricias sobre su piel.

- el...Que?... -preguntaba confundido y levantando el rostro para mirarla a los ojos que destellaban pasion.

- lo de...' "salvaje"...- aclaraba insinuante y sonriendo provocativa.

- asi sera!...- aseguraba el y tomandola con fuerza se giraba para colocarla sobre el y sentarla a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo desnudo, mientras la chica estallaba en carcajadas al ver la reaccion de su apasionado y 'salvaje" hombre que se dsiponia amarla nuevamente.

- Gracias Alberth, por devolverma la felicidad de tu amor...- le decia mientras lo miraba a los ojos con infinita ternura.

- No, Gracias a ti, por perdonarme y por amarme... gracias por luchar y vivir... porque si tu te hubieras hido...yo...yo te hubiera seguido sin dudarlo al mas alla., no estoy dispuesto a volver a perderte...no mas.

La confecion de dos corazones sinceros y enamorados fue sellada con un beso de pasion , de amor, de promesa, de eternidad.

* * *

gracias por continuar a mi lado, lamentoe hacerlas esperar pero he tenido algunos problemillas ylos dias no han corrido facil, pero no las olvido y aqui estoy de nuevo...torturandolas...jajajajajajajaja, no en serio gracia mil por continuar soportandome, espero que este capitulo haya valido la pena y como ya les dije este es elpenultimo por lo que el proximo sera el final definitivo... mil gracias por sus reviews, me alegran eldia cuando los leo y veo su interes...por ciero LzK, gracias por presionar... creo quemi compu comprendio el mensaje...jajajajajajaja. a todas gracias gracias gracias, , son mi alegria en los dias nublados... sus mensajes me dan animos para continuar:

**Lis g**

**Liliana**

**Luz K**

**Bea galindo**

**Passcusa**

**Jenny**

**Bendiciones para todos, gracias mil y espero com siempre sus reviews para saber que tal les parecio este capitulo...Luz, preparate porque ahi viene ya el reto... seguimos en lo dicho verdad?...nos seguimos leyendo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Si lo se no tengo perdon:(... pero espero que la espera sea satisfecha con este final, disfrutenlo...**

* * *

**Tu Eterno Enamorado**

**Final**.

El tiempo transcurre y jamas se detiene, cura heridas, afianza aliansas, engrandece el amor, nos ayuda aperdonar y termina ciclos de vida... Candy caminaba por el hermosos jardin de las rosa que cultivara en vida el buen Anthony, las acariciaba y olia su perfume recordando el pasado, en una fecha muy cercana se cumpliria un aniversario mas de su enlace matrimonial con el hombre que tanto habia amado y amaria eternamente, aun recordaba con exactitud cada detalle, habian esperado a que lakewood estuviera en todo su esplendor como cada mayo, el jardin cubierto de rosas era inigualable en belleza, y sus flores habian servido para decorar la hermosa y antigua capilla familiar dentro de la propiedad, ademas de el enorme patio que habia sido acondicionado para celebrar el banquete de bodas con todo sus amigos y parientes... solo una persona habia estado ausente...Terrece, quien habia decidido no asistir por estar conciente que era demaciado prematuro para que Alberth pudiera soportar su presencia sin sentir dolor, Candy le habia enviado una carta junto con la invitacion, donde aseguraba Alberth seria indiferente,... pero el sabia que no seria realmente asi, y como los novios debian disfrutar plenamente en su dia, escribio una respuesta negativa agradeciendo porla invitacion y disculpandose tras el exeso de trabajo, pero Candy lo conocia bastante como para no saber la verdad y la manera de pensar del actor.

Siguiendo con sus recuerdos la joven se sento en una banca en medio del enorme jardin, sonrio al remembrar la alegria que la tia Abuela habia reflejado cuando le permitieron hacerse cargo de todo lo referente al enlace matrimonial, revoloteba por la mancion dando ordenes y supervisando cada detalle, habia sido parte de sus suenios ver y organizar el matrimonio del patriarca al que queria cual hijo nunca tuvo, y el bautizo del futuro patriarca, habia sido muy dichosa y mas aun cuando tuvo entre sus manos a los mellizos, la pequenia Candice Hemilia Andrey, habia llorado de gozo cuando le revelaron que llevria aquel nombre en su honor, y el pequenio William Anthony, otro motivo de gozo; volver a pronunciar aquel nombre y referirse a una persona viva y no mas a un recuerdo, la anciana , a pesar de ya no tener mucha fuerza, se habia empeniado en ser ella quien organizara tambien el bautizo de los pequenios, apoyandose en un bordon y en ocaciones en una silla de ruedas, habia logrado su proposito, la vida le habia dado la dicha de conoer tambien al Pequenio Archivald II, la bella Annie margareth y al traviezo inventor digna replica e su padre Alistear II y la bella Martha patricia. Hacia ya casi cinco anios de que la anciana Elroy habia partido definitivamente para unirse a sus ansestros, pero para la familia el dolor de su perdida seguia siendo latente al igual que el dolor producido por la muerte de George un anio despues, a quien sin explicacion alguna habian encontrado sin vida en el despacho donde fielmente habia transcurrido la mayor parte de su vida encargandose desde las sombras del bienestar de "su" familia, cuanto le debian a aquel hombre.

Alberth se habia deprimido mucho por la perdida de su hermano, pero despues de leer la carta que dias antes de su muerte George hubiera escrito para el, comprendio y compartio la felicida que irradiaba el rostro del hombre cuando sin siquiera el mismo saberlo partio al mas alla, Alberth habia tomado la decicion de que fuera sepultado en la cripta familiar al lado de su padre, fue su orgullo, siempre lo supo y nunca le guardo celos por ello, ademas interiormente se alegraba de por fin haberle ganado a George en una decicion, pues si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, seguro se habria negado rotundamente a que sus restos se colocaran en aquel lugar y a que el apeido Andrey fuera anotado en su lapida, como tantas veces se nego en vida cuando albert deceaba reconocerlo y brindale el Apeido Andrey. Asi es el camino dela vida, unos momentos nos llenan de felicidad y otros de amargo dolor. Una lagrima corrio sobre la mejilla de la hermosa dama mientras se sentaba en su acostumbrada banquilla en el centro del jardin.

- Por que tan pensativa... mi pequenia?- La varonil voz de su amado esposo la volvia de sus pensamientos, con un movimiento discreto y rapido limpio el resto de la humedad de su leve llanto.

- Solo recordaba...- Lo miraba a los ojos y como cada dia y cada momento que hacian contacto, su mirada brillaba con aquel destello especial que solo se producia cuando el estaba a su lado.

- Puedo verlo... pero sabes?, se que ellos estan siempre a nuestro a lado, guiandonos, y jamas nos abandonaran mientras su recuerdo viva en nuestro corazon...- se inclinaba y la besaba dulcemente en los labios, despues mirandola a los ojos sonreia - lista para recibir a nuestros invitados?...- incorporandose completamente extendia su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- Yo si, y tu?.- devolviendole la sonrisa lo cuestionaba pues el seria quien atrvesara por un momento dificil.

- Perfectamente...- respondia con seguridad pero su mirada mostraba un poco de inseguridad, Candy no deceo incomodarlo mas revelandole que lo habia notado.

- Entonces debemos buscar a ese trio de traviesos para ver si ya estan listos y no han estropeado ya sus atuendos, no me gustaria que las visitas los vieran hechos unos piltrafos como siempre acostumbras terminar despues de sus paseos por la propiedad...- Candy comenzaba a caminar un poco mas de prisa pero sin soltar la mano de su principe que solo sonrio ante el comentario de ella.

- Creo que los vi dirigirse a la casa del arbol, parece que tenian una de sus reuniones secretas ... y como Tom y Jimmy se las costruyeron muy bien, sera imposible que cualquiera de nosotros pueda siquiera acercarse para ver de que se trata...

- Esos dos aun me deben esa, como se atrevieron a contruirles esa casa a prueba de "Candy", pero ya se las cobrare...- hacia una mueca de enfado provocando la risa de Alberth.

- No olvides que Stear tambien tuvo su parte, ya que el fue quien les contruyo la puerta y las ventanas con codigo, y el "elevador" de contrasenia, haciendo aun mas imposible que podamos entrar...

- Alberth!- La pecosa con las manos en la cintura se detenia frente a su marido...- como sabes tanto de esa guarida?, es que acaso me estas ocultando algo.?...- Alberth palidecio, se habia descubierto a si mismo como parte del club "contra mamas trepadoras de arboles",

- Por supuesto que no!- respondia rapidamente- es que,... creo que alguna vez se los escuche mencionar en uno de los campamentos en el bosque...- Uf!,salvado el jurmento al que lo obligaron con un tormento de cosquillas.

- Mas vale que asi sea "William Andrey", porque si descubro que me estas mintiendo ... un mes fuera de nuestra habitacion sera poco en comparacion al castigo que te dare...- sin poderse resisitr ante la adorable imgen de su esposa finjiendose enfada, Alberth la tomo por la cintura y la elevo hasta que su rostro estuvo frente al de el y pudo besarla con la misma pasion que siempre despertaba en su interior con tan solo verla.

-mhmh- dorothy aclaraba su garganta para hacer notar su persona e interrumpiendo el momento de los rubios- Lamento interumpir de esta menera pero los invitados que esperaban ya se encuentran en el el salon, - la siempre amable joven sonreia al ver que aquella pequenia ninia rubia que algun dia la convirtio en su amiga, era ahora una feliz mujer.

- Gracias Dorothy,- respondian los rubios al mismo tiempo y sin romper su abrazo, - en seguida vamos- continuo hablando Candy un poco sonrojada- podrias hacerme el favor de terminar nuestra busqueda y decirles a nuestros pequenios traviesos que los esperamos en el salon.

- Por supuesto que si,, con gusto...- Dorothy se alejaba en direccion a la "guarida", ella era miembro honorario ya que podia pasar el contrabando de pastellillos y dulces sin causar sospechas, era la nana mas concentidora que pudieran tener asi que no podian negarle un lugar en la pandilla.

Candy y Albert se dirigieron a recibir a su amigos, minutos depues Dorothy abria la entrada secreta a la casa en el enorme Arbol muy cerca de la casa del bosque.

- Pasa Algo dorothy?- William Alberth, el mayor, se ponia de pie educadamente para recibir a la "dama". Anthony y Candice seguian en sus lugares, ellos habian heredado mas de la reveldia de Candy contra las reglas sociales.

- Pasa jovencitos... que sus padres los solicitan para recibir a las visitas, y es momento de pasar revision a sus atuedos para verificar que esten presentables.- Dorothy les hacia una indicacion para que se pusieran de pie y como siempre formaran una fila para ser revisados como soldados por su general. con muecas los mellizos ocuparon sus lugares a un lado de su hermano mayor que ya estaba en su posicion de lider.- vemos, Will:, perfecto como siempre...- con una sonrisa de satisfaccion y orgullo, reluciendo sus hermosos ojos azules, el chico daba un paso a un lado para que "el general' continuara con su labor...- Anthony;... tus zapatos estan un poco empolvados, tu flequillo debe estar peinado hacia atras, y donde esta tu saco?...

- Lo he dejado en casa... es muy formal, ademas solo son los tios Stear y Archie quienes vendran, y nuestros primos nunca visten asi... porque mama siempre nos oblliga a ponernos esta ropa tan incomoda?- haciendo muecas se inclinaba para sacudir sus Zapatos con el paniuelo que Dorothy le extendia.

- saben muy bien que hoy habra invitados especiales, y su mama decea que vean los hermosos hijos que tiene, asi que sera mejor que hoy muestren sus mejores modales y dejen a los ninios salvajes en esta casa...ok?, y eso lo digo especialmente por ti Candice...- remarcaba y veia a la pequenia que trataba discretamente de colocar nuevamente la cinta que detenia sus hermosos y dorados risos.

- Yo que?, yo siempre me porto bien, ademas soy toda una dama...- con una mirada inocente la chiquilla escondia sus manos detras de su espalda...

- Candice... muestrame esas manos...- con tono de sopecha Dorothy dejaba al travieso Anthony y se dirigia a la pequenia rubia.- Pero que le ha pasadoa tus guantes?,

- no eran muy resistentes...- finjiendo ofensa la chiquilla se los quitaba y se lo entregaba a "Dot",

- Por supuesto que no, Candice, ese encaje era muy fino , creo que no se podra hacer nada por ellos, en fin, dejame colocarte esa cinta , tu vestido parece no haber sufrido danio alguno, tus zapatos en orden... bien creo que estamos listos, - Dorothy sacaba un nuevo par de guantes de su bolsillo, conocia a los pequenios y por ello siempre estaba preparada.-mmm, no, cero que sera mejor que te los de antes de entrar a la casa, sino , me temo que correran el mismo destino que los anteriores., - La joven se puso de pie con una mirada de satisfaccio ante la presentacion de "sus ninios", y comenzaron el desenso por el "elevador", donde su ateundos permanecerian sin danio.

* * *

- Un par de ojos azules observaban atravez del gran ventanal de cristal que daba una hermosa vista del jardin, un par de rubios se acercaban entre risas y abrazos, pequenios besos y caricias, y esas miradas que sin necesidad de palabras demostraban la grandeza y pureza de aquel amor., el corazon se le estrujo con dolor al sentirse culpable de que ellos hubieran estado a punto de perder aquel sentimiento a causa de su egoismo.

- Annie, estas bien?, - Paty se acercaba a su amiga y le brindaba apoyo, sabia que a pesar del tiempo que habia transcurrido ella aun no superaba que su relacion con Candy hubiera dejado de ser tan estrecha como lo fue en su epoca de colegio, pero era comprensible por parte de la rubia, la habia perdonado, pero aun no podia olvidar por completo la traicion de su Hermana, sobre todo por el gran dolor y amargura que sufrio el hombre que tanto amaba a causa de aquella malintencionada farsa y por lo cual el estuvo a punto de morir.

- Si Patty, no te preocupes, estoy bien, se que algun dia ellos me perdonaran completamente al igual que Archie.- La melancolia no se habia escondido en la voz de la morena.

- El te ama, y Candy y Alberth te aperecian muchisimo, debes agradecer por lo que tienes y olvidar el pasado asi como ellos estan tratando de hacerlo.

- Tienes razon, si la tia abuela aun viviera, yo seguiria sin poder poner un pie dentro de las propiedades Andrey, pero ellos me han perdonado, se que lo han hecho mas por Archie que por mi, pero aun asi les estoy muy agradecida.

- Somos una Familia, La tia en el fondo Tambien comprendio tu falta y estoy segura que te perdono, si no lo hubiera sentido sinceramente no hubiera asistido al nacimiento y al bautizo de tus hijos a pesar de la enorme distancia entre Londres y Lakewood.

- Se que tienes razon Patty, - sonreia- sera mejor que nos acerquemos, Candy y Alberth deben estar a punto de entrar.- tomaba la mano de su amiga y se dirigia a donde sus esposos conversaban despues de tanto tiempo sin verse, solo se reunian en ocaciones especiales y la ultima habia sido ya cinco meses atras.

Apenas las damas se reunieron con sus parejas, los rubios aparecian en la puerta del salon de te. y con una enorme sonrisa saludaban a sus familiares dandoles besos y abrazos, cuando Candy se encontro frente a Annie para saludarla, no podia evitar recordar la noche en que le habia confesado su traicion, para ella habia sido de lo mas doloroso conocer a detalle la manera en que su "hermana" los habia traicionado a casua de su ambicion, como dolia aquel recuerdo, pero lo habia superado, si, tenia que hacerlo, por Archie, Por Alberth, pero sobre todo por si misma, el rencor no tenia cabida en su corazon, y asi com habia perdonado a Terry, lo habia hecho con su hermana, pero dolia mas, mucho mas esa herida. era tiempo de cambio, era tiempo de ser felices y enterrar el pasado, asi se lo habia dicho Alberth cuando le pidio que enviara aquella invitacion "especial", y ella, ella debia seguir su ejemplo y volver a ver a Annie como lo que siempre habia sido,... su hermana. sin dudarlo mas, rodeo a la morena con una calido abrazo que la dejo sorprendida y provoco que sus ojos azules se cristalizaran, el corazon de Annie lo comprendio entonces, el perdon completo habia llegado, correspondio a la muestra de afecto con la misma intensidad que la rubia quien al separarse le beso la mejilla como hacia muchos anios no lo habia hecho.

- Bienvenida Annie, ...los extraniabamos...- fueron las palabras de la rubia quien sin soltar la mano de su hermana se dirigia a todos dandoles un calido recibimiento, todos habian notado el cambio en el saludo de las jovenes y en silencio se regocijaron de aquel detalle, Archie no pudo contenerse y abrazo a su prima mientras le susurraba al oido un agradecimiento sincero, pero ella solo respondio con una sonrisa y despues se refugio como siempre en el calido abrazo de su marido, no deceaba estar alejada de el, en pocos minutos el la necesitaria mucho mas de lo que ella pudiera necesitarlo ahora...

- Disculpen, los senioritos estan listos..- Dorothy entraba en el salon y con orgullo como si fueran sus verdaderos hijos, presentaba a lo pequenios que saludaban educadamente..

- Disculpe senior, - Interrumpia el mayordomo...- Los seniores Granchester han llegado...desea que los guie hasta aqui?...- el pequenio salon de te era una area privada, por haber sido el lugar favorito de la tia Abuela, era un sitio en el que solo la familia se reunia, sintiendo la tension en Alberth y ante el intenso silencio que causo el escuchar aquel apeido, Candy fue quien respondio con la mayor seguridad que pudo.

- Gracias Roger, no sera necesario, en seguida nos reuniremos con ellos en el salon mayor..-

El mayordomo inclino su cabeza en aceptacion a la orden y se alejo, Candy busco la mirada de cielo que permanecia sin expresion alguna al igual que los demas presentes, nadie se esperaba aquella "sorpresa"...

- Que pasa Dot?- el "pequenio Alberth" preguntaba en voz baja para no ser escuchado.

- Nada, en realidad, - respondia Dorothy con voz normal para hacerles notar a los demas que los pequenios estaban presentes- es solo que son unos amigos muy especiales de tus papas y que no se habian visto desde que tu eras apenas un bebe...- el mensaje fue captado por los demas que trataron de sobreponerse a la sorpresa y actuar con naturalidad.

- Asi es, ademas ellos tambien tienen un par de hijos y estoy segura que les encantara concerlos...- Candy se dirigia a sus hijos pero sin alejarse de su esposo que trataba de relajar su rostro y controlar su reaccion.

- Que les parece si vamos a recibirlos?- Al fin la sonrisa volvia a dibujarse en el rostro de Alberth que sentia el apoyo en la mano de Candy que no lo habia soltado ni por un segundo, con su mano libre palmeo el pequenio hombro de su hijo mayor para calmarlo, era su vivo retrato, y tambien su autentica replica no solo fisicamente, por lo que sabia perfectamente no era facil enganiarlo y fingir ante el. pero la sonrisa del chiquillo en respuesta, le indico queno habia de que preocuparse en esa ocacion.

Encabezando el recibimiento a los Granchester, Alberth y Candy se encaminaron seguidos de sus hijos y sus familiares hacia el salon en el cual acostumbraban recibir a las visitas, pronto Alberth volveria a encontrarse cara a cara con aquel que hubiera marcado su vida y lo hubiera hecho concer el mas profundo y amargo de los dolorres que se podian soportar en una vida, pero habia decidido que era tiempo de dejar el pasado atras y vivir completamente sin nada que pudiera empaniar su felicidad, y asi lo haria, asi que se propuso olvidar. Con cada paso que daba en direccion hacia donde ellos esperaban, el, mentalmente se despedia de cada uno de los dias que mas lo habian atormentado, sintiendo que su corazon se liberaba por completo y el calor de la suave mano que se mantenia en contacto permanente con la de el, le llenaba cada milimetro que quedaba vacio, cuando su mano tomo la manija de la puerta, su sonrisa era autentica, y su mirada clara y limpia como un cielo de mayo... no mas nubarrones empaniandola.

* * *

El sonido de los pasos acercandose le aceleraban el corazon, desde que recibiera aquella invitacion no habia podido dejar de pensar en ell..."ellos", ahora a unos cuantos segundos de volver a ver... a "verlos", parecia que su corazon se saldria de su pecho, habia mantenido comuncacion con ella por medio de cartas, pero no habia vuelto a escuchar su voz desde la maniana en que se despidieron y el partio para reunirse con su familia, mientras que ella se quedaria en aquella mansion esperando al que era su verdadero amor, habia deseado acudir a su boda, pero se habia negado, "el", no soportaria verlo despues de lo sucedido, y el no se sentia capaz de resisitir aquel evento, a pesar de todo.

- Todo estara bien... ya lo veras- La voz de su esposa Karen lo sacaba de sus pensamientos y lo hacia sentir una vez mas el amor que le profesaba al besar dulcemente su mejilla, sintio aquel calor inconfundible invadirlo como cada vez que ella lo besaba, amaba a su esposa, no tenia duda de ello, pero esa pecosa... era dificil de olvidar...

- Eso espero,... ante ti , no puedo negar que estoy nervioso, me conoces demaciado...- le respondia y sonreia con su habitual sonrisa retorsida.

- Papa, y de verdad esa ninia es tan bonita como dices?- Terrece, o Pequenio Romeo, como era mas conocido en el mundo de los actores, deceaba confiramar que las palabras de su padre fueran ciertas cuando le comento irian a conocer a una dulce ninia de bellos ojos verdes y rizados cabellos de oro, y que como caracteristica especial tenia la nariz cubierta de hermosas pecas,.

- Por sup...- no termino la respuesta, el corazon le dio un vuelco enorme cuando el sonido de la puesta le anuncio que ell...- otra vez,- "ellos" ya estaban ahi, se incoporo y sintio como su esposa lo apoyaba tomando su mano y regalandole una dulce mirada que el agradecio.

Los segundos parecian eternos, las miradas se cruzaban de un rostro a otro sin saber que sucederia, detras de los mayores, los ninios permanecian espectantes observando con curiosidad a aquellos que nunca en su vida habian visto, y entre tantas miradas, como si el destino se empeniara en hacer de las suyas, unos ojos como mares y unas verdes esmeraldas se quedaron viendo fijamente como si su atraccion fuera inevitable, pero la coneccion fue interrumpida por dos pares de azules y claras pupilas que ocultaron a su hermana detras de sus espaldas como fiels guardianes protectores de la princesa del castillo.

- Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar...- Alberth extendia su mano amablemente para salidar a los invitados, Terrece aceptaba el saludo y estrechaba la mano ofrecida, un par de sonrisas sinceras y miradas transparentes y la tension se alejo como el viento que no regresa jamas.

Candy y Karen sonrieron entre si, y pronto las presentaciones se dieron, era hermoso poder volver a convivir como amigos, nadie toco el tema de dias pasados, toda la conversacion se centro en la felicidad de cada matrimonio, en lo hermoso de los hijos de cada cual y la similitud que habia entre padres e hijos, con orgullo cada cual mencionaba las cualidades de sus retonios, asi como en el caso de los melllizos el gran parecido con su madre, William Anthony y Candice Hemilia, eran casi identicos, la unica diferencia entre ellos era el color de los ojos, pues solo Candice habia heredado las verdes esmeraldas de su madre y Anthony los bellos e inconfundibles ojos de su padre, el caracter era una mezcla de los dos, solo el pequenio Alberth habia heredado todo, todo de su padre... y nadie podia negarlo, Terrece sonrio cuando Alberth alardeo de ello... sin poder evitarlo recordo su ya muy lejana conversacion en la oficina del maganate... pagaria su deuda?.

- Asi es, a Terrece lo llaman el pequenio romeo, sin duda sera mejor actor que su padre...- Karen sonreia mientras veia el sonrojado rostro de su hijo al ser puesto en evidencia sobre su inevitable amor por el teatro,...- aunque sin duda tambien sera digno heredero de su abuelo... el Duque Richard de Granchester...

- Y como estan ellos?- Candice preguntaba interesada en los padres de Terrece, no podia evitar guardarles carinio, sobre todo a Eleonor a quien habia conocido mas cercanamente.

- Muy bien, por supuesto te enteraste que Eleonor y Richard se casaron y tuvieron un par de hijas mas, Ely ha cumplido seis anios el invierno pasado y Juliette cumpllira cuatro este proximo verano...- Karen ponia al tanto de los ultimos acontecimientos sonrojando a Terry que aun se sentia un poco extranio de que su padres hubieran tenido mas hijos a su "edad", aunque no eran presisamente unos ancianos, pero Terrece se negaba a reconocer que sus padres aun fueran lo suficientemente jovenes para procrear mas hijos como bien se lo habia advertido su padre, "el duque".

- Me alegra saberlo...- Respondia Candy sin borrar su sonrisa...

- Pues no estaria nada mal invitarlos las proximas vacaciones, sobre todo si las pequenias son tan hermosas como lo es la madre... no es asi Archivald?- Archie palmeaba la espalda de su hijo y recibia el merecido castigo por parte de Annie que no pudo contenerse, su hijo habia heredado la coqueteria de su padre, y siempre estaba detras de las ninias mas bonitas del coleguio, detalle que ya le habia causado unos cuantos dolores de cabeza, pero a Archie parecia enorgullecerlo.

- Eso tenlo por seguro, no es porque sean mis hermanas pero la belleza la llevan en la sangre...-Terry no habia podido evitar el comentario y karen rodaba los ojos con gracia ante la arrogancia de su marido... 'genio y figura"... pensaba interioirmente y Candy parecia comprenderla porque las dos estallaron en una carcajada inevitable, y los demas las acompaniaron, dejando a Terrece desorientado.

- De verdad es una alegria estar todos reunidos, y que nuetros hijos puedan concerse...como amigos.- Alberth afirmaba y miraba a Terrece que asentia a su comentario...

- Si, es hermoso poder compartir... y, jovencitos- Candy miraba a sus hijos- Me parece que deberian invitar a Terrece, Susett, y Karina a dar un paseo por los jardines, estoy seguro que a las ninias les encantara pasear entre las rosas.

- Si, son muy Bellas, y huelen delicioso...- Candice era la primera en ponerse de pie y Terrece en aceptar la invitacion ponendose de pie tras de ella.

- Las rosas son hermosas, pero los caballos son mas para hombres... mejor vamos a las caballerizas, y las llevamos a montar hasta el lago... el pequenio Alberth mostraba que tambien amaba la Naturaleza y a los animales...Anthony lo secundaba...

- Pero antes nos cambiamos porque sino mi camisa se arruinara...y...Hey!- Archivald se veia nterrumpido por el zape que Alistear le propinaba en la cabeza para bajarle lo presumido.

- no seas pesado, si esperamos a que tu te cambies seguro no sallimos hasta maniana, total si se te arruina tu 'camisita", yo te la repongo...tengo montones como esas en mi closeth... y nunca las uso porque son ridiculas...- Alistear miraba a su primo y le hacia una mueca mientras el otro entrecerraba los ojos en senial de advertencia...

- Estabien, esta bien, calmense ya, que van a decir los invitados?...- Annie intermediaba la pequenia discucion.

nuevamente las risas no pudieron evitarse, aquello les traia recuerdos inolvidables y esta vez eran los pequenios los que quedaban desorientados por la reccion de los mayores.

- Yo ire a donde tu desees ir..."pecosita"..- Terrece tomaba la pequenia mano cubierta con delicado encaje de Candice y la pequenia se sonrojaba.

- Te gusta trepar arboles?- Preguntaba y sus ojos de esmeralda brillaban mientras su mano se cerraba sobre la de Terrece.

- Me encanta trepar arboles, y podriamos usar una cuerda para balancearnos entre ellos...- La pequenia volvia a sonreir y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida y Terrece se volvia rapidamente hacia su padre y le guinaba un ojo en complicidad para despues seguir los pasos de "su pecosita".

- Hey!, no puedes irte solo con nuestra hermana...- Anthony saltaba de su lugar haciando reaccionar al pequenio Alberth que no habia despegado sus pupilas de la bella Karina, pero al ver como Candice se alejaba del salon, le indico a Su "Pandilla" que debian ir tras ellos, y los 'guardianes" asi lo hisieron...

- Disculpenlos, son unos maleducados- Annie Margarett, o "Maguie" como la conocian sus primos, se levantaba disculpandos y junto a "Matty", o Martha Patricia, la hija de Stear, invitaron a las dos pequenias Granchester a reunirse con los demas que seguramente estaban ya rumbo al lago donde le encantaba a Candy trepar a lo mas alto del viejo roble que ahi se encontraba..

* * *

Todos habian estado sonriendo en silencio y dandose cuenta que sus hijos sin duda eran muy semejantes a lo que ellos habian sido a su edad, sobre todo Alberth y Terrece, que reconocian sus espiritus viviendo en sus propios hijos, pero la historia para ellos seria diferente, en ellos La proteccion de Alberth hacia Candice era la de un verdadero hermano de sangre y al parecer Terrece no ocultaba su interes por la hija de la que pudo haber sido su madre, el destino juega y nosotros solo somos sus peones siguiendo direcciones indicadas.

Pronto la tarde cayo, la charlas habia sido muy amenas, Karen se unio al grupo de las damas como si siempre hubiera formado parte de ellas, y los caballeros se habian reunido el el estudio de Alberth y conversaban lo que ante las damas no hubieran podido, recordando, enfrentando, perdonando, todo en silencio detras de palabras que se decian y a vez no se pronunciaban.

- Debio ser una epoca muy dificil para ti, estar alejado de tu familia y creyendo que se negarian a recibirte por haberte enlistado como voluntario ... es increible la forma de pensar de nuestros antepasdos que creian que por algo tan valeroso se manchaba el apeido de una familia...- Terrece comentaba despues de escuchar la historia de Ster y como habia permanecido en un hospital por meses mientras se recuperaba de las heridas causadas a causa de la explosion de su avion, de la que por suerte habia alcanzado a saltar aunque con no mucha ventaja, despues de eso al enterarse de que habia sido dado por muerto, el penso que esto habia sido organizado por la familia para no avergonzar el apeido ante su desobediencia, o al menos asi se lo habian hecho creer en una carta que supuestamente habia sido firmada por la tia Abuela, pero en realidad habia sido escrita por Eliza y Neal, ellos habian recibido la notificacion del error que se habia cometido en su persona al darlo por muerto, pero no habian aclarado nada a la familia y habian vuelto ha hacer de las suyas enviando aquella carta para que fuera entrtegada a Stear... quien recien recuperado de la coma se enfrentaba a las heridas fisicas y emocionales. habia tardado varios anios en superar su depresion pero habia decidido salira adelante por si solo, sin embargo al ver las necesidades de muchas personas que no habian corrido con la misma suerte que el, decidio hacer uso de los fondos que le habian correspondido en vida y que por suerte habia encontrado aun a su dispocicion, sin pensar en que aquello le debolveria la felicidad y lo traeria del mundo de los muertos".

- Por suerte logramos dar con los Legan a travez de los numeros a nombre de Anthony...mi sobrino- Aclaraba Alberth- y pudimos hacerlos pagar como se merecian, ahora no sabemos que ha sido de ellos, pues por compacion y peticion de la tia Abuela que los veia como si realmente hubieran sido sus parientes, no los enviamos a la carcel, pero los obligamos a devolver hasta el ultimo centavo robado, y con ello, se quedaron practicamente en la calle y por supuesto desterrados del pais...lo ultimo que supe hace ya vairos anios es que habian tomado un tren hacia Mexico, con la esperanza de poder lograr hacer algo en tierras nuevas y a costa del dinero de unos parientes lejanos de Sara... la verdad, no me interesa lo que haya sido de ellos...- termino con voz mas que segura el patriarca.

- A nosotros menos...- Respondieron a coro Stear y Archie sonriendo al final como siempre que coincidian en algun pensamiento.

- Si, ellos tambien hisieron mucho danio... no?- Terrece bajaba la mirada, Archie y Stear comprendieon la finalidad de aquellas palabras.

- Todos en algun momento cometemos errores, solo que algunos enfrentamos las concecuencias y aprendemos de ello para no volver a comenterlos, pero ellos parece que nunca aprenderan la leccion...- Alberth tambien habia comprendido, pero ya no se sentia con derecho a jusgar a Terrece, no ahora que el comprendia que tambien habia hecho danio al mantener su orgullo mas arriba que su amor, no volveria a ocurrir.

- Alberth,...Archie, yo ...les debo una disculpa a los dos...

- Terrece, esto es un nuevo comienzo... el pasado ya ha quedado atras, ya lo he dicho todos comentemos errores por diferentes motivos, lo importante es aprender la leccion y no volver a caer en la misma trampa...- Alberth se adelantaba a responder y Archie asentia a las palabras que habia mencionado su tio.

- Gracias... esta vez, nuestra amistad no tendra trabas... sera hasta el fin.- Terry levantaba la copa que sostenia en la mano y las otras tres chocaban con ella aceptando la proposicion...

- Sin embargo... hay una deuda y como patriarca no puedo avergonzar el apeido dejandola pendiente...- Alberth se ponia de pie y los demas lo miraban extraniado.- donde prefieres cobrarla, aqui o en el jardin?- observaba a Terrece, y el comprendia a que se referia, no lo habia olvidado...

- No sera necesario, esa deuda creo que sera saldada muy pronto...- dirigia la mirada a travez de los cristales del ventanal que daba al jardin y Alberth se quedo petrificado...- lo sabia, con ver tu rostro me siento mas que satisfecho...- con una sonrisa retorsida dibujandose en sus labios Terrece bebia lo ultimo de su vaso con agua.

Los demas se acercaron sin compernder mucho de que hablaban, mas al obsevar hacia la direccion que los otros miraban, comprendieron un poco mas...Terrece retiraba sus labios de la sonrojada mejilla de la pequenia Candice, y ella le regalaba una "Dulce Candy", despues los dos comenzabana correr entre el jardin mientras reian...

- Te toco perder tio...- Stear y Archie palmeaban la espalda de su tio ofreciandole sus "condolencias" mientras sonreian.

- No,... yo lo concideraria un empate- La voz triunfante de Alberth se elevaba y senialaba con su mano en direccion al portal de las rosas ...Un caballo blanco se acercaba por el camino rumbo a la mancion, sobre este, el pequenio Alberth prestaba especial cuidado a la bella karina para que no fuera a caerse del "corcel".

Los cuatro estallaban en carcajadas, no podian negar sus hijos eran tal como ellos fueron algun dia en un lejano pasado.

* * *

-Fue un gesto muy noble de tu parte el aceptar a la hija de Susana y criarla como si fuera tu propia hija, - Candy tomaba la mano de Karen entre las suyas y Annie y Patty asentian ante sus palabras con una sonrisa y los ojos cristalizados por el gesto de la actriz.

- Fue muy dificil tomar la decicion cuando recibimos la noticia, no puedo negarlo, pero cuando tuve a esa pequenita entre mis brasos me enterneci tanto que realmente senti que era mia, Susana fue muy cruel hasta con su propia hija, abandonarla de esa manera, y en un lugar tan lejano, ... no podia creer que hubiera una mujer con un corazon tan negro y malvado. pero gracias a su madre que fue quien la siguio secretamente, logro obtener devuelta a la pequenia, y como ella tenia una extrania enfermedad que finalmente la llevo a la muerte, no le quedo mas remedio que acudir a Terrece para encargarle a su nieta, y asi fue como nos enteramos de lo sucedido a Susana y su amante en turno...

- No me alegro de su muerte, prero creo que Susana solo obtuvo lo que merecia por la crueldad conque trato a su hija, venderla como si fuera un pequenio animal, eso no tiene perdon, si tanto necesitaba dinero porque no buscarlo de otra forma?...- Candy no podia creer lo que Karen les habia relatado dobre la pequenia ninia de ojos azules y hermosos cabello rubio obscuro.

- Lo se, pero asi fue como sucedio, Terrece y yo tampoco podiamos creerlo cuando la madre de Susana nos relato lo sucedido. Karen miraba a las sorprendidas mujeres que aun no podia creer que exitiera tal crueldad.

Susana habia quedado embarazada involuntariamente y al tratar de desaserse del "estorbo" en repetidas ocaciones sin lograr su objetivo, acordo una venta con personas provenientes del lejano oriente, entre mas lejos se encontrara la pequenia, menos posibilidades existirian de que alguien supiera su secreto, sin enbargo la justa vida cobro cada moneda que se pago por ese pequenio ser inocente, y Susana termino en el fondo de un Lago con todo su dinero y acompaniada de su amante y padre de la ninia, Nadie se entero de aquel acidente, ni siquiera fue publicado en los diarios, solo los testigos visuales fueron los que dieron los detalles de como una pareja ebria habia pasado a gran velocidad discutiendo sobre el volante y un fago de billetes que se valanceaba de un lado a otro entre manotasos y bofetadas, terminando finalmente en el fondo de un lago a orillas del camino. ni siquiera la madre de Susana habia estado presente cuando fueron rescatados los cuerpos sin vida, ella se encontraba suplicando a una pareja de extrangeros por la devolucion de su nieta, y ellos al comprender que aunque jamas pudieran procrear decendencia propia, no tenien el derecho de arrebatar aquella ninia de los brasos de su propia sangre, asi que habian acordado devolver a la pequenia si recibian el dinero que habia pagado, la pobre mujer habia vendido casi hasta su alma pero habia consegido a su nieta.

Feliz por su logro, la seniora Marlow, con la unica compania de su nieta acurucada sobre su pecho, habia despedido el cuerpo de su hija que era sepultado en una fosa comun a falta de sustento economico que pagara un lugar para su reposo eterno. Pero su alegria duro muy poco, ahora verdaderamente moriria , no como habia sido todos esos anios oculta en las sombras bajo la decicion de Susana quien la habia obligado a fingir una enfermedad incurable y tratamientos carisimos los cuales habian sido pagados del bolsillo de Terrece, como se habia reido Susana de la "estupides" de su marido, y cuando finalmente dio por muerta a su madre, le habia sacado muchisimo mas dinero para pagar un sepelio en un pueblo lejano y desconocido, que por supuesto jamas se celebro, Habian aprovechado la ausencia de Terrece para trabajar en ello, y lo habian logrado, pero ahora, la justicia divina le cobraba su ciego apoyo a su enloquecida hija, la enfermedad que llevaba en su interior habia consumido casi por completo su vida, dejandole solo lo neceario para buscar a Terrece a falta de familia que pudiera dar calor a la pequenia de solo un mes de nacida, agradecio a Dios infinitamente cuando el actor y su noble esposa acudieron a su llamado, y cuando la nobleza de Karen habia ablandado el corazon de Terrece para que aceptaran a la pequnia que no tenia culpa alguna, la mujer pudo al fin dejar escapar su ultimo aliento muriendo tranquila al saber que su nieta creceria y seria una mujer de bien, educada con amor por el noble corazon de esa bella mujer que Terrece tenia por esposa. Y asi, Karen Susett habia pasado a ser una Granchester legitima y aceptada por toda la familia sin diferencia alguna.

* * *

Una leve capa de neblina cubria la imagen que se podia distinguir a lo lejos, no era la primera vez que existia un contacto entre ellos de aquella manera, asi que Alberth camino con paso seguro a donde ya lo esperaban...

- Hola!, - saludaba el rubio con una enorme sonrisa mientras se detenia al lado del hombre que permanecia con la vista fija en un punto indefinido y que no habia volteado a verlo a pesar de su llamado.

- Esta es la despedida definitiva, lo sabes, verdad?.- unos ojos azules obscuros brillaban entre toda aquella blancura que los rodeaba.

- Lo presentia, pero... es necesario...no quiero aceptarlo...aun te necesito.- sus sinceras palabras hicieron que aquellos ojos se fijaran de frene a el y lo mirarn con ternura.

- William,... sabes que mi promesa fue cumplida hace anios, y eres feliz, la maldicion que rodeaba a la familia se rompio cuando tu y la "seniorita" Candy se aceptaron y perdonaron definitivamente, dejando que su amor triunfara ante todo lo demas, te prometi estar a tu lado hasta que fueras feliz y luchar contra todo lo que pudiera evitarlo, y asi lo hise, ahora...

- ahora te toca ser feliz a ti... verdad?,

- y lo soy, pero no podia dejarte definitivamene hasta que tu corazon estuviera libre de cualquier mancha que opacara tu felicidad y esa se borro al perdonar a Terrece, ahora ya no me necesitas, ellos ocuparan mi lugar, tienes muchas personas que te ayudaran cuando lo necesites y sobre todo tienes el amor incondicional de tu esposa y tus hijos. eres feliz, completamente feliz. y nosotros estamos felices de que asi sea, La tia te manda saludos y te pide que seas compresivo.

- Sigo siendo egoista...lo siento.

- No, no lo eres y jamas lo fuiste, solo que tu corazon se sentia solo, pero ya no lo estaras mas, eso puedo asegurartelo... fue un secreto que alguien me compartio.- una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del hombre que siempre fue su companiero, su tutor, su guia, su protector...su hermano.

- Aun no te perdono por abandonarme de esa manera, sin despedirte, ...sin un adios...- sonreia, era mentira.

- Era tiempo, ellos me esperaban no deseaba hacerlos esperar mas... mi mision ya habia sido cumplida...

- Gracias George, nunca te di las gracias adecuadamente por todo lo que hiciste por mi, - los ojos de cielo se cristalizaban ante la inevitable despedida, a lo lejos la silueta de una bella mujer se dibujaba y al lado de ella un adolecente de catorce anios sonreia con sincero carinio, - esta vez han venido por ti...- indicaba Alberth viendo a aquel joven que le recordaba su propia imagen cuando tenia la misma edad,- Sabes?, siempre me pregunte por que Anthony y yo eramos tan parecidos si Pauna no era mi hermana... ahora se la razon.

- Si, el es mi hijo, pero ella jamas le falto a su marido, nuestro amor se consumo antes de que ella se casara, pero nunca le permitieron expllicarse, y yo no sabia que ella habia concebido, fue jusgada como una mujersuela y encerrada por la verguenza que le causo a su marido, le prohibieron hablarme y ante la amenzasa de que le arrebataran a nuestro hijo, fue obligada a no revelarme la verdad, sufrio el maltrato y el despercio de un hombre que sabia de antemano que su corazon no le pertenecia y aun asi la acepto por esposa, pero ahora todo esta en su lugar, ella , Anthony y yo estaremos juntos...eternamente.

- y yo me siento feliz por saberlo.

- y ellos de saberte feliz, especialemte Anthony al saber que Candy al fin encontro a su verdadero principe de la colina..., por cierto, creo que a ti tambien te esperan...No?,

- a mi?..- Preguntaba el rubio un poco desconcertado.

- No es hoy tu decimo aniversario de bodas?.- George miraba a su hermano y sonreia, aun era un poco despistado.

- Es verdad... lo ves?, aun te necesito...- sonreia.

- No, esta ves no lo concegiras William, el tiempo ha llegado pero auque falten muchos anios para ello, volveremos a estar juntos y entonces no habra mas separacion... pero por el momento, sera mejor que te apresures, no creo que desees hacer enfadar a tu esposa en un dia Tan especial...

- Esta bien, aun sigo sin poder ganarte ... nuevamente gracias...- Alberth se volvia hacia Geroge y lo miraba sin poder contener una lagrima que habia escapado de sus azules pupilas... sus manos se tensaron, deseaba abrazarlo, pero eso no era posible, no cuando su alma ya se habia purificado y el aun seguia siendo un mortal expuesto a cometer errores.

- Algun dia,- George noto su gesto - por ahora, se feliz, no lo olvides, nosotros somos felices de verte sonreir al lado de tu familia, y nuestro padre esta orgulloso de que te hayas convertido en el hombre que eres, un perfecto patriarca para el Apeido Andrey...Adios, el momento ha llegado.

- George...- no podia, no deseaba dejarlo ir, pero tenia que hacerlo, como el lo habia dicho, era el momento...- Hasta pronto...Hermano..

- No, hasta dentro de muchos, muchos anios...Hermano.

- Un suave viento comenzo a soplar y como si fuera una hoja arrastrada por el mismo, vio a Geroge reunirse con aquellas figuras que agitaban una mano en su direccion a forma de despedida, las tres figuras se reunieron a varias mas, y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo y conviertiendose en leves hilos de humo que terminaron por desaparecer...ese era el adios. sus ojos se abrieron y con una infinita paz interior vio el pasifico rostro de la mujer que dormia a su lado, estaba completo, y era justo que su hermano tambien lo estuviera, con ternura beso la frente de Candy mientras ella se amoldaba mas a el.

* * *

Los colores marfil y crema resaltaban con pequenios destellos dorados, las rosas como siempre lucian en su mayor esplendor acomodadas con arte dentro de los antiguos jarrones que adornaban los laterales del inprovisado pasillo central. una suave marcha comenzo y pequenias parejas fueron desfilando a paso acompasado hasta llegar al altar y formar una media luna, despues, la bella pareja que celebraba un ainversario mas...su decimo aniversario de bodas, comenzo a caminar sobre el verde pasto cubierto por petalos de rosas, tomados de la mano Candy y su Pricipe escoses llegaron a donde un padre bendeciria nuevamente su matrimonio. el viento soplaba suavemente meciendo las ramas del enorme arbol que se erguia orgulloso como todo padre ante la felicidad de su hija, La colina de Pony, era el perfecto marco para reafirmar su amor. y teniendo por testigo a sus mas cercanos familiars y amigos, el matrimonio Andrey fue bendecido.

Lagrimas fueron derramadas por quella dicha dibujada en el rostro de la Pareja. Stear con infinito carinio limpio la lagrima que habia humedecido la mejilla de su amada Patty, y ella con ternura lo besaba suavemente en los labios, tal y como hiciera a quel dia en que sin esperarloy aun sin poderlo creer, el habia aparecido en plena ceremonia de toma de votos, y con una rodilla en el suelo y ante todos los ahi reunidos, le habia suplicado que no se conviertiera en religiosa, y que volviera a el si aun lo amaba, lo unico que Stear no sabia era que ella no tomaria los votos, sino que estaba ahi privada de su libertad absoluta, como un castigo impuesto por sus padres al negarse a casarse con el hombre que ellos habian elegido y que por supuesto ella no amaba, ella habia aceptado haciendoles creer que seria un tormento, pero la verdad era que ella disfrutaria de esa paz que se vivia dentro de aquel enorme convento, ademas habia continuado con sus estudios ayudada secretamente por su abuela Martha, quien muriera poco tiempo despues que ella lograra graduarse como fisica matematica, habia decidido continuar en el convento por costumbre y al ser el unico lugar en el que sus padres no la seguiriran atormentando con un matrimonio por conveniencia, asi ella podia guardar sus sentimientos por el unico al que habia amado, y que habia vuelto despues de mucho tiempo por ella, cuando ella habia besado a Stear en medio de aquella ceremonia, todos les habian regalado un caluroso apalauso, y las lagrima de su siempre amiga Candice eran un recuerdo que estaria en su mente permanentemente, ahora era ella quien derramaba aquellas lagrimas de felicidad al ver la dicha en los ojos de esmeralda que tanto le habian ayudado a ser feliz desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron en el viejo e inolvidable Colegio Sanpablo.

Los apalusos sinceros y las felicitaciones cariniosas no se hicieron esperar al termino de la ceremonia. al pie de la colina una enorme mesa esperaba a todos los reunidos para convivir y brindar uniendo el pasado y el presente, renovando una amistad perdida, reanudando relaciones fraternales, reafirmando el amor que nacio bajo las sombras de aquel mismo lugar entre una hermosa ninia de ojos de esmeralda y un principe escoses de ojos de cielo.

* * *

El negro manto estrellado ya cubria el camino cuando al fin el hermoso portal cubierto de rosas aparecio ante los coches de las diferentes familias que desfilaban llegando a su destino final dentro de la mancion de Lakewood, pronto las luces de las diferentes habitaciones se encendieron mientras dentro de ellas sus ocupantes se disponian a descansar teminando por apagarlas nuevamente.

Entre las sombras de la noche una pareja habia desendido de su auto mucho antes de que este llegara a su destino, tomados de la mano caminaban por el enorme jardin aspirando el hermoso aroma que se deprendia de las rosas, la luz de la luna brillaba sobre sus dorados cabellos que se mecian con la brisa nocturna, detuvieron sus pasos frente a la acostumbrada banca, y tomaron sus lugares como comunmente lo hasian en su paseos nocturnos.

- Fue hermoso...- Candy recostaba su cabeza en el hoombro de Alberth que aun vestia su traje escoses.

- Si, y tu aun mas hermosa que todo ello...- Alberth depositaba un beso en la rubia melena risada.

- No tanto como tu mi bello principe... - Levantaba su rostro para que el repitiera la caricia pero esta vez en sus labios.

- Eres Feliz Pequenia?.- La miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- intensamente...- la sinceridad de su confecion se reflejaba en su verde mirar. - y tu?

- lo soy, y lo sere mientras tu estes a mi lado, eres mi vida, sin ti, jamas podria sonreir...y lo sabes.- era cierto, ya lo habian vivido y ninguno habia podido sonreir hasta que volvieron a estar juntos.

- Te amo...y te amare siempre... aun mas alla de la muerte...mi apuesto principe de ojos de cielo.- se acercaba mas a el.

- Y yo, juro que jamas dejare de amarte, nunca ni aun despues de que deje de exitir, ahora se que si se puede seguir amando con intensidad despues de la muerte, seguire eternamente enamorado de ti...mi hermosa pequenia de ojos de esmeralda...

Uniendo sus labios, fundian sua almas nuevamante en aquella caricia que demostraba todo lo que podian sentir dos seres que habian estado ligados aun antes de conocerse, que habian atravesado un largo camino de reencuentros y separaciones, enfrentedo duras pruebas, pero que al final habian truinfado por amarse sinceramente mas alla de lo que nadie pudiesa imaginar.

* * *

Su mano estrecho con fuerza la fina tela que mantenia entre sus dedos, no habia podido evitar fijar sus ojos en aquella pareja, que bajo la luz de la luna caminaban tomados de la mano rumbo al jardin que bajo el manto estrellado y los rayos de luz plateda, lucia como un lugar encantado dentro de un suenio, un suenio donde sus protagonistas no dudaron en confesarse con palabras llenas de verdad lo mucho que se habian amado, se amaban y se amarian, y terminar su confecion sellandola con un beso lleno de eternidad. su corazon inesperadamente se estrujo, por que?, el ya lo habia aceptado hacia mucho tiempo atras, sin embargo no podia evitar sentir lo que en esos momentos invadia su ser.

Elevando sus pupilas de Mar hacia el negro manto baniado de estrellas que se extendia sobre su cabeza, dirigio un pensamiento a la unica que conocia la verdad de su interior.

"Palida seniora, duenia de la noche, te agradesco tu fiel silencio y compania en este que ha sido el mayor drama y comedia: mi vida. Fiel confidente de los mas profundos secretos que se guardan en este corazon, porque no hay amor mas grande que aquel del que se sacrifica a si mismo por la felicidad del ser amado".

Dio la espalda a la luna, y cerrando la puerta de cristal tras de si, se encamino entre la penumbra hacia el lecho con su habitual sonrisa torcida dibujada en los labios, como si tratara de burlarse de si mismo, dirigiendose a donde la mujer que lo amaba y que ahora era su esposa, dormia undida en un profundo suenio donde seguramente el era el protagonista, se recosto a su lado y beso tiernamente su mejilla, despues cerro los ojos esperando por su propio suenio, que seguramente vendria como cada noche desde que conciera a la joven de verdes ojos y dorados risos, y que seguiria apareciendo en su inconciente por el resto de su vida. Era el feliz?... si, si lo era y no habia nadie que pudiera negarlo.

**FIN**.

* * *

**Jenny, Passcusa, Bea Galindo, Cotapese, Luz K, Liliana, Lis G, Galaxilam84, Calaridad, Cami love, Litle pen**...A todas ustedes Gracias mil por haberme regalado unos minutos de su tiempo compartiendo este fic, sus reviews ralmente me llenaron de alegria, sonlo mejor para una persona que como yo comete 1000 errores y aun asi la apoyan, gracias mil, gracias mil, y gracias mil, y a todos los que tambien leen este fic y no me dejaron notarlo tambien les estoy muy agradecida, ...bendiciones y Nos seguimos leyendo... a una preguntilla...**.Quien fue el eterno enamorado?...:)**... dejenme saberlo por medio de un review...gracias:P...


End file.
